


Innocent Rebellion

by MizuKai (MizuPhoenix)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 70th Hunger Games, 74th Hunger Games, 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 12, District 4, F/M, Mentors, Pre-Hunger Games, Young Katniss Everdeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 116,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuKai
Summary: Katniss is chosen as the female Tribute in the 70th Hunger Games, at the age of twelve. When she survives, Snow decides, instead of selling her, he'll keep her innocence and use her as a symbol of peace. The one to keep her in line. Finnick Odair, his favorite toy. How foolish of Snow not to realize her fire would be catching. Haymitch wants to turn her into his little rebel, her mother wants to turn her back into her child, Finnick wants to keep her safe and pure, and Katniss has to find her own way. Katniss will make her own way. She will have to grow up quick if she wants to keep up. Lives are at stake, so she'll ignite a rebellion, just an innocent rebellion.





	1. Prologue

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Prologue

"Katniss Everdeen!" Called out Effie Trinket the escort for District Twelve in the 70th Hunger Games.

The name was spoken, and a hush fell over the crowd. Effie Trinket had not only just pulled the name of a twelve year old girl, but one who had just lost her father within the last year. The odds were certainly not in her family’s favor. Katniss had just turned twelve in May, she was finally able to feed herself and Prim. She fought off the thought that started to take hold. The thought that both she and her sister were going to die. Her eyes hardened, Seam gray, defiant, angry, determined. She was not going to go down without a fight. Katniss stepped forward, not turning to her sister's anguished cries. She would break down, and she could not afford that, not yet. Her eyes locked on the screen and she saw the cameras were cutting between herself and her eight year old sister.

Effie Trinket seemed a little less enthusiastic when calling a twelve year old to the stage. Lucky for Katniss she had been through more in the last year than many tributes had. Her quiet words of, 'Come dear, don't be shy,' took root in Katniss' mind. The wheels began turning as she climbed the steps. Her face softened seeing Prim and she almost broke. She let out one chocked sob, and that was all she would do. Her plan was forming quickly.

'How could this have happened?' she thinks. 'How will my family survive?' She had just begun to form a bond with Gale in the woods. 'Maybe he'll help them'.

Katniss looked across the crowd and locked eyes with her sister. Then grudgingly to her mother. She was surprised to see her alert, and the horrified expression gave her hope. 'If I can just get her to focus on keeping Prim alive, I can do this.' She stared forward and ignored Effie as she moved towards the bowl containing the names of the boys.

'Maybe, seeing Prim, this will buy me sympathy from the sponsors.' Her mind supplied, pushing out thoughts of Prim starving and dying along with her. 'Maybe, maybe I can play this right. I can hunt, and I can hide. I can pretend to be helpless.'

"Adam Kenwood." Effie called out and snapped Katniss out of her thoughts.

She wanted to frown, he's an older boy, at least six feet tall and probably seventeen or eighteen. Blonde hair, blue eyes, better fed than her, Market. 'Great, the sponsors will probably go to him.' Her eyes darkened when asked to shake hands. The look of pity shot fire through her small frame and she glowered at him for it.

She stared in awe as the members of her District gave the only defiance they could muster. The three fingered salute. They do not agree, this is wrong, they do not condone, this is not acceptable. Katniss knew that this was for her, and she held in a smile and thanked them.

It was later, on the train after tearful goodbyes she cried. Gale came to see her and promised he would look out for her. His words of advice ringing through her mind. The baker was an odd sight. He liked her squirrels, but she did not think he would come. He brought her cookies and told her he would make sure her mother would be okay and look out for Prim. That was unexpected and in a now uncharacteristic moment of joy she hugged him. He owed her nothing, and had no reason to help her sister, but maybe he knew her mother. They could have grown up together.

Her mother swore to be there for Prim, who held onto Katniss like a lifeline. She begged Katniss to win and come back to her. Katniss knew she would try, for her little duck. She nearly broke down again, but her plan to survive was already turning in her head. She knew what she wanted, if only she could get that old drunk Haymitch on her side, she might have a chance to see her sister again. She was still relieved that if she died, Prim would be looked after. She fingered the golden pin Madge had given her, she guessed Madge really was her friend. She too had promised to look after Prim. It seemed everyone knew what had been happening with the Everdeen's. A bitter thought about those who never offered help before her certain death was waved off. Those she was reluctant to trust before, had come to save them when she needed them most. She would make the odds be in her favor.

She dried her tears just as Haymitch stumbled into the car. He looked to her with pity under the sarcasm and drunken stupor. She glared at him. "Don't write me off just yet!" She vehemently proclaimed.

Adam sat next to the small girl and put his hand on her back. He watched her flinch away and sighed. "I don't think it's pity for you little one. It’s just that no one likes it when any twelve year old gets picked," he tried to placate the small girl with fire under her tears.

Haymitch was stunned. "Oh yeah sweetheart? Care to tell me why?"

She sent him a scathing look and hissed. "You look at me and see a small defenseless little girl. You see a child too young and easily killed. I can hunt, I can swim, I can hide, I can think," she paused and thought a moment. "And no one will see me coming. I can, no, _will_ survive because I have to get back home to feed my mother and sister. I have to take care of them, and I will do anything to get back to Prim!" Katniss teared up. "Because if I don't my mother might let her starve and die."

Haymitch and Adam were stunned at this. It took a full two minutes before Haymitch chuckled. "You're quick sweetheart. Not twenty minutes on this train and you've though of your own strategy. We'll see what you can do, then we'll talk," he turned around intent on thinking this over. He shot out, "you might want to work on cute determination girl. That fire will give you away." Haymitch left the car and thought for a moment, that maybe, just maybe he wont have to watch a twelve year old girl die this year.

Finnick Odair watched the replay of the Reaping and almost flinched when he saw the little girl from twelve. The little spitfire tried to play it cool, but one look at her tiny little sister, he assumed, she broke down. He watched, sea green eyes filled with pity as the male tribute was older and looked far more of a candidate than she. This little girl was doomed.

'Unless,' he saw the half second glower she gave the boy from her district as she shook his hand. He listened to Ceaser Flickerman's comments and noted none of them noticed the look behind the drying tear tracks. 'She has fight, she could be just like me' he looked to his own tributes and frowned. His District was in the opposite position of District Twelve. Annie, his female tribute was seventeen, far more well fed, and had a decent shot at at least finale eight, depending on her score and interview. The boy however, he had just turned fourteen three days before. Finnick sized him up and knew he was dead. He'd pick Annie to support, and suddenly wished he had District Twelve. He knew, that drunk Haymitch would probably support the safe bet, if he did anything at all.

"Katniss Everdeen," he whispered, "the odds are certainly not in your favor."

The costume was more than she could have hoped for in her wildest Dreams. Cinna had turned her into a brilliant flame. Haymitch suggested, if Adam could keep her up, to sit her on his shoulders.

“Quite unorthodox.” Portia had said.

“Not proper!” Effie squealed.

“Perfect.” Cinna agreed.

Cinna and Haymitch’s idea had won the crowd over immediately. She laughed and waved and caught a rose. She beamed as best she could. Cinna and Effie taught her how to win their hearts with 'cute'. She was on every screen and her name from every painted lip.

'I can do this!' She exclaimed. Thoughts began filling her mind with sponsors and help. No one had played the cute card and turned out to be a trained survivor yet. Her eyes burned with fire from deep within and she would win this thing and go home.

Haymitch let himself smile for just a moment. 'Give it your best, Sweetheart. You can win me over, the Capitol ain't nuthin'.’

Cinna whispered to him. "Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire."

"They have no idea."

Finnick was pleasantly surprised, watching Haymitch and the small little kitten. Then when her District partner lifted her onto his shoulder he hid his shock well. 'He's actually paying attention. He's picked the tiny little ball of flame tugging on the heartstrings of all Panem.' He looked to the crowds and shook his head. 'You may just have a shot at this Girl on Fire, good luck'. He thought selfishly because if anything someone decent deserved to win the games, just once. If Annie did not make it, he liked to think that little fireball would be a good choice. So long as Snow never tried to sell her that was.

"Adam you got a nine!" Katniss cheered for the boy.

He smirked a little and ruffled the girls' hair. She was like his little sister, he was an only child. He liked to think if he could have anyone as a sibling it would be this little girl. He would keep her safe as long as he could. To be honest, if they somehow both made it to the final two, he would kill himself because no way could he harm a hair on this little girl's head. He had nothing to return to. His parent’s hardly seemed to care. There lives would be made easier without him. This little girl **needed** to return home or her family stood a great chance of dying. He had made his choice.

Haymitch almost reconsidered backing the little girl until he saw the look in his eyes. 'That boy, he's too good for these games. He's already chosen his path.’

Everyone laughed when Katniss score of five was called out. Perfectly average, just like he had hoped. They would get sympathy sponsors if they played their cards right, and the rest would come for Adam. They could definitely work with this.

'It's all going according to plan Prim. I'm going to get back and protect you.' Katniss vowed.

Annie had received an eight, which was good enough for Finnick. Micheal scored a six, which surprised him a little, but, he still knew the boy had little chance. Annie was his only shot at not losing another two kids this year.

"Oh that poor girl!" Annie winced.

"A five, I hope her death's quick," one of the stylists, Star called out.

Finnick nodded. 'How could she have such fire and score lower than Micheal? Unless, she's playing the innocent game?' Finnick wondered why his thoughts kept drifting to the young girl. He waved it off as she was the youngest tribute. Not one victor, no matter the District, liked the thought of dead of twelve year old girls.

After the interview, his thoughts turned dark. 'She's too innocent, to pure for this.' his thought heated. 'She 'helps' take care of her sister and mother. A blackout drunk Haymitch could see what that fire meant. They'd die without her. These games are so sick.' He knew what drew him, the whole Capitol, to her. She was pure, hardened, and that fire to protect was so intense it melted everyone hearts. She was someone to protect, and a small part of Finnick wanted to protect the Girl on Fire. It was stupid, he should be looking out for his tributes, but it was just so damn hard to turn away from her.

He looked to Mags, and she agreed without words about the atrocity of this years Game, of all Hunger Games. "Maybe I should suggest Annie and Micheal team up with Twelve?"

Then the words came out of the mouth of District Twelve's first real shot in twenty years. "No Caesar I don't expect I will. I've only know Katniss a few days. After her father died a few months ago life's been too tough on her. I love her like the little sister I always dreamed of. I'd rather die than not see her go home."

Caesar let the audience gush over just how wonderfully sweet this is, before he can get a word in he adds. "You think I've got a nine now, I dare a soul to go near my little kitten while I'm alive and I'll show them I'm a twelve."

Caesar's jaw is mirroring Finnick's own and all he can think is, 'Genius. Haymitch is a genius. They'll do alright.' Finnick stopped worrying so much that the little Girl of Fire would die. At least, she would have as good a shot at winning as the rest of the tributes.. He thought that he would actually be glad if Haymitch could perform a miracle and she ended up winning.

The first day was always hard for Haymitch to watch. This year even more so. He had become invested in the rebellious little spitfire. He was itching for a drink. This little girl was every bit the daughter he dreamed of, once upon a time. Every second was agony when she ran to the tree line. She trembled and acted as defenseless as she could while Adam grabbed two backpacks and some weapons before making a beeline towards the little girl. 'He was right, he is fast.' He was leaving the Cornucopia before the first tribute made it in. They disappeared from view before anyone could track them while the bloodbath went on.

They had been lucky. There was a small forest to one side of the arena. A large dam held back the majority of the water source. There were a few ponds, and small creeks outside of the main river. Most of the south side of the arena was debilitated buildings. The west was rocky barren terrain. The only strategic point was the reservoir of water held back by the damn. Katniss and Adam would be fine in the woods.

Finnick chose to sit next to the sober Haymitch and marveled at the power the little twelve-year-old had. "She must be special to keep you from a drink," he offered with a smirk.

"If you only knew Peacock." Haymitch shot back then stopped as they watched Micheal get beheaded and Annie fleeing with only a backpack, heading towards the river, screaming.

"Fuck!" Finnick growled, he wished so badly they could send their tributes something on the first day. He watched in agony as Annie’ screams silenced. She hid herself and was slowly beginning to lose herself to the horror of the Games. Though very few watched a friend from home lose their heads literally. There was a murmur of sympathy among all the mentors.

Haymitch, in a seemingly compassionate mood for the moment gave his fellow mentor's back a sympathizing pat. "She'll get through it. Besides if she's mad, no Career is going after her until mine are dead." His dark humor was laced with something else that made Finnick look up.

"Why do I think you've got us all fooled Haymitch?" Finnick lips curled into a small smirk despite the need he had to call Micheal’s parents.

"You never know how deadly innocence can be." The words were whispered, but fierce. "I'll never drink again if she dies."

It was an empty bet, because the Girl on Fire had captured most of the victors nearly dead hearts already. All save probably Two would drink a bottle when she died. 'If,' Finnick corrected himself, 'if she dies.'  
The two mentors watched and thought to themselves, 'please stay alive.'

Haymitch as it turned out was right, no one had gone after Annie. They were hunting his tributes, and boy did the Girl on Fire know how to put on a show. She talked of home, how her father's death still hurt her. She worried about her mother's broken heart, and how her sister was holding up, hoping they were proud of her. She was chatting with Adam and holding his hand while they walked. But it was when she set snares and found a stream and shelter Finnick was shocked.

He was with another appointment to get money for Annie, when he turned to the woman. At her squeal, "Oh she's just so cute! And so smart and resourceful to have learned that in training. She reminds me of my niece."

Finnick felt his mind forming an idea and hesitated a few minutes mulling it over. 'She's not from your District, she's not yours to protect. Annie is still alive and there are only ten left, she could win this.' The bloodbath this year claimed fourteen lives and there had not been a single death afterwards. It had been a full two days. Finnick wanted to protect her though. 'I want to keep seeing that fire in her eyes.'

"You know, I heard she actually spent most of her time at the Archery and trapping stations from Annie. Oh wouldn't it have been wonderful to see how bright she is hunting a few rabbits for dinner with a bow?" The words were out and he wanted to slap himself and pat himself on the back all at the same time.

"You know, if I can keep you all night I might just do that."

"My lady, I'd have stayed even if you would not," his words charming and sweet. Honeyed words dripped with false lust and full of lies. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire would have a bow and arrows.

Haymitch nearly fell over at the woman demanding he take her money for the little girl to have a weapon. He could not even have begun to hope to get this for his little girl. He nodded fervently and accepted as graciously as he could. Effie swooped in to help the flustered mentor. The two Capitol women cooed over how precious it would be seeing such a clever girl be able to take care of herself.

Haymitch was confused why he has this donation, and how this sponsor knew about Katniss' favor of the bow. He was confused for all the time it took to get him to the computer. He caught the sea green eye and Finnick Odair quickly looked away. He knew. He knew and he was grateful, because with a bow Katniss was a nine, possibly even a ten. Now he really stood a chance of bringing her home.

He gave the preening peacock a nod when he stole another glance. His eyes were glued to the screen monitoring the cave. His smile widened when Katniss cried silent tears of joy and quietly thanked everyone in the Capitol, and especially the one who bought the bow for her. This was a 'precious treasure'.

'And the hearts keep breaking sweetheart.' Haymitch allowed a thought to pass idly by while watching her twirl and ask Adam if they could hunt. Then she sang a song and she was golden. 'She's going to be real trouble when she's older. Everyone in Panem is going to want her.' This thought slapped him in the face, before he stopped. 'No, if we keep her innocent, I doubt even Snow could be cold enough to whore her out like the others. Maybe sell her voice.' His eyes drifted around the room, enraptured broken victors smiling at her in wonder. Some without their knowledge, or consent. He marveled at the power she held over others. He doubted she even knew she had such a rare ability. 'I'll keep you safe sweetheart.'

Finnick could not look Haymitch in the eyes when he came up to the monitoring station. Haymitch knew, and he did not want anyone else to discover his secret. When Katniss thanked the one that bought the bow for her, with such joy and conviction, his heart stopped. When she sang, oh when she sang like an angel. His mental battle was over. Finnick Odair saw that Katniss Everdeen could sway the people of Panem, probably President Snow himself with that display. 'I got that for you, now stay alive and win Girl on Fire. I've got you too.' His thoughts drifted to Annie, 'sorry, but, she's got me wrapped around her finger'.

She had captured his mind and heart with her purity. She came out of left field and demanded his attention, his adoration. He had no choice but to obey those gray eyes, and that simple smile. She accomplished all this without even trying. If it was within his power he would protect this little girl.

Four days later with two more dead it was the finale eight. Finnick was right Annie made it to the finale eight. He was proud of her. His joy was short lived, when the monitors displayed two of the Career's finding Katniss and Adam. It was the pair from Two. Finnick nearly screamed when they attacked and Adam began fighting them off. He was fighting for someone he loved, like his life did not matter. Finnick could hardly watch, but would not look away. Adam bested them but was left wounded when the other two came up from the flank. Katniss began climbing a tree, higher and higher. He watched he scurry along up the branches and Finnick felt hope well from deep within himself. It was so selfish but he hoped she would make it through this. Adam was locked in battle with the boy from District One. He managed to deliver a deep gash on the thigh of the other male. It could be a mortal wound if the boy from one did not treat his wound soon.

Finnick expected the boy to flee with his partner, to treat his wound and retreat for now. That would be the smart safe bet. Then again District One was not well known for their intelligence. The boy from District One managed to plunge his dagger into Adam’s chest. Adam fell to the ground, death coming for him quickly. The girl from One began charging towards the tree Katniss was nestled in.

At this point Finnick began to freeze up. She was now outnumbered. Sure the boy was badly injured, but he was twice her size. It either of them got a grasp on Katniss it would be over. He felt tears welling in his eyes at the spitfires inevitable downfall when an arrow lodged itself in the chest of the girl from One. She fell over dead. The boy from One fled as Katniss took a shot at him and missed horribly. Perhaps an act to make him think it a fluke, but he was not stupid enough to take that chance. Finnick watched in shock, because Haymitch was sleeping and she had no one here to root for her, pray for her, hope for her, and he waited. No one came after her, but the innocent act was over. He felt a the need to tell Haymitch he would have to switch strategies.

Then she was scrambling down the tree and crying. She went to a patch of flowers and placed them on the chest of her protector. Then she sang a hauntingly mournful tune, bowed her head and said she was sorry he died. She told the girl that she had to, to protect her sister. And she moved through the forest gathering her trapped rabbits in the snares she had set earlier that day. She cleaned and cooked them. She scrambled up a tree and quietly hoped that her 'brother' could forgive her for not saving him. She reassured herself she was a good girl, and that she did what she had to do to survive. She ate the food she was resourceful enough to prepare. Her innocence was restored.

Finnick felt the smirk creep up on his face. He began to suspect Haymitch had thought of this eventuality. How to keep her innocent if she had to kill. 'Oh he’s good. She's been playing kitten when she's really a lioness.' Then she thanked the person for the bow again and said she will keep her District’s honor to use it to win. She was utterly perfect.

He waited for Haymitch for when he finally returned. Finnick filled him in while Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman commentated over the day’s events on the largest screen in the room. This was the broadcast the public was able to see, while the mentors were given full access. The fight with Katniss, Adam, and District One and Two was the main topic.

"I'm not even surprised." Finnick gave his elder mentor a smirk.

"We've had this all figured out. Since the train, actually. She's a clever one that girl. And that innocence might just keep her from Snow." Haymitch shared with the younger mentor.

"I'm glad she likes the bow" Finnick can not help but smile.

"You saved her life, I'll make sure she knows." Haymitch returned with a smile. His little girl was going to come home. She was in the top four now. All he had to do was wait.

Then six days later, the earthquake was set off and Haymitch wanted to scream, grab a bottle, anything really. Because how can she survive this. After the shaking ended she was quick to find the thickest largest tree. She was up the tree faster than the attack on her and Adam six days prior. She was far away from the river, thanks in part to new hunting grounds and a pond. The tree would hold strong, as the quake was triggered near the Cornucopia. She was far to the eastern edge of the arena. If any more quakes were triggered she would be safe. He was wishing for all his might that she was the only one bright enough to think of that when the flood began. Haymitch was searching through the flash flood and listening to the cannons go. It was finally revealed an hour later it was only his little girl and Annie Cresta, the mad girl from District Four.

He watched Finnick out of the corner of his eyes and saw the turmoil there. Bring home a Victor, or send home a child who's family, Panem, he will be lost without. He would hate to be in that pretty boy's shoes right now.

Finnick continued to watch and it was agony. Split between his duty, and adoration for a little spitfire who wormed her way into his heart. It had been hours, and was becoming clear Katniss had food for days and Annie could swim like a champ. This could last days. Mercifully almost, the mutts came twelve hours later. In the room there were two sighs of relief.

"Looks like I'm bringing my little girl home!" Haymitch smiled and some of the others could not help but share in his smile. When their tributes were gone, she was who they dared to root for in the small parts of their hearts that still kept beating.  
Finnick hid his smile and kept his face neutral. "She's going to make one hell of a mentor." And in some secret part of his mind, 'and one day one hell of a woman.'

"How does it feel to be the youngest Victor in history Miss Everdeen?" Caesar asked with a truly happy smile.

"It feels okay. I'm sad about Adam. I really think I loved him like an older brother and I'll miss him forever." She whispered, "but I'm happy too. Now I'll get to take care of my family forever."

The rest of the interview continued on and she was charming and sweet. No one save the victors knew how hard this must be on her. She was shaking from the trauma. Caesar questioned her and she explained that all she wanted was to hug her mom and hold her sister tight. She could not wait to get back to District Twelve and her family. Caesar laughed and her innocence shined though.

She was a symbol of hope for the people and Snow watched her carefully. She was coached very well, and had any other played the game as she had they might not have pulled it off. Tensions were always higher with younger tributes, but with one as a winner. His mind began spinning at that thought. Katniss had value to him, he could sell her body, or he could pull her to his side. He thought that selling her innocence could be much more profitable. He had a grand daughter a little younger than her own sister. He would hate to taint that hope. He could use her victory for years when other twelve year old children were sent to die. She was worth much more than any amount of gold.

He knew who had sponsored her for the bow. So soon after her time with Mr. Odair, which she had also donated to his own tribute. He knew who was responsible. The girl from Four had helped Miss Everdeen learn to tie knots, so he assumed that was how Finnick got the information. The action though, and later checking personally, the entire night Finnick had given the woman for her sponsorship of the Girl on Fire. The snake eyes gleamed as his canines poked through his smile. Oh he could use this to his advantage. Finnick was the Capitol's golden boy, and he could turn this symbol of hope into his new golden Mockingjay. The two youngest Tributes in history, oh he was sure he could make a fortune with a story like that. He saw the fire in her eyes, and the best way to quench fire, was with water.


	2. Chapter One

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Chapter One

Finnick wanted nothing more than to see the little kitten off back to her home. Unfortunately President Snow demanded he meet with him immediately. So here he was waiting to see the President and dreading he was in trouble for helping a girl not of his District in the games. 

When he walked in the smile on Snow's face was not one to make him at ease, but he could tell the President was pleased about something. He was safe for now. "Tell me Mr. Odair, is it normal for you to willingly sell yourself to aid rival tributes?" 

'Or not.' "No, but then again this girl, she was something else," he played cautious. 

"Indeed she is very special. I think I'm going to like using her." His lips curled into a grin that could only be described as wicked. Finnick flinched at both the sight and implied meaning of President Snow’s words. 

He could not stop himself from blurting out. "She's only twelve!" 'You sick twisted bastard!' His mind finished. 

Snow's smile widened further and Finnick wanted to be sick. "That may be so, but there are uses for her besides her body." The tone of his voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Finnick relaxed a fraction at this. His back was ramrod straight, but he stopped clenching his jaw. "Her voice?" 

"Oh it is divine. She would make a lovely little Mockingjay wouldn't she?" Snow replied amicably. "But her loyalty, her innocence, that makes her so much more desirable." 

"She is pure." Finnick responded, guarded and on alert again. 

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Odair, and I think you'll quite like it to alternatives." Snow's words were oozing threats. 

"I'm listening sir." 

"In three and a half years, this pure innocent girl will be of legal age to marry." Snow began. "Well according to Capitol standards. Considering the young Miss Everdeen is now a victor the Capitol rules in this case apply to her." 

Finnick had to fight down the bile rising in him with how Snow thought of the little girl already. Though it came as no surprise considering he started selling Gloss, Cashmere and himself the moment they each won their Games. He was cautious when he responded. "Of course." 

"I'm sure she'll develop into a fine young woman. I know all of Panem is in love with her now. They'll be clawing to get their hands on her." Snow is slow and deliberate with his words. 

"I'm sure they would be." Finnick just barely hid the bite in his voice. 

"So, two years from now I let you give up your appointments, to woo and bring Katniss Everdeen willingly into our little family. She will be married before the Quarter Quell. Make her our golden little Mockingjay, and keep her safe from unwanted 'suitors'." The word is filled with its intended meaning, "and you get yourself a fine wife and a family. We'll turn a symbol of rebellion into a symbol of peace. Take such a mistake of our history and turn to our own advantage as it were." 

Finnick knew this game and was not too quick to accept. "If I refuse?" 

"You'll begin taking male appointments, or she does." Snow finished with a gleam in his eyes that was so vile and predatory it made Finnick’s skin crawl. "If you fail, you'll both suffer and she'll know you could have saved her." 

Snow knew how much he despised his current situation. Asking that he serve males as well, Snow knew how much he hated that idea. Finnick had drawn the line there last time, and in response he had doubled the number of female appointments the male had. Not to mention Snow ensured his father had an **accident**. Gloss was fading in popularity he had mused at the time. Now, Finnick was trapped, because Snow knew he had a soft spot for the girl already. 

"I doubt her mother would approve." Finnick replied. 

"Of course, which is why when she starts changing into a woman you will, 'mend your ways' to be worthy of our little Mockingjay." Snow's fangs, because canines did not feel like the right word, glinted. 

"It seems I've found myself a future bride." Finnick wanted to hurl at his own words. Loving a small little girl for her fire, charm, and resourcefulness in the arena was far different from viewing her as his future bride. He wanted to curl into a ball and die right here right now. Shining gray eyes stared back at him when his eyelids closed. He would do what Snow demanded. If only to protect her from Snow, and everyone else in the Capitol as well. 

President Snow beamed at him, and it came off far more terrifying than happy. "Good, I believe you will find Miss Everdeen to be an excellent choice in a bride." 

Finnick left the office and hurried to the Tribute Center. He still had two appointments left this evening before he could return home. He vomited until he was as empty as he felt. Then he scrubbed himself raw for how dirty he felt about the whole situation. No amount of his forced prostitution had ever made him feel like this. He held onto the shining eyes, angelic songs, and whispers of thanks. He held onto these images because he knew they were reasons to protect her, his little fireball, and that was why he would do it. It still did not make him feel any better. 

Katniss could only just believe it. She was home. She was home, Prim was holding her like a lifeline, her mother was her mother again, and she was a _murderer_. Haymitch told her afterwards he was both happy and sad she won. Now she knew why. She held back the thought, but the second Prim was safe and it was all going to be okay, it was not. 

'Twenty-three people died so I could be here. They died so I could live. I killed them, to be here.' The thoughts kept swimming in her head and it was all she could do to keep the tears from flowing again. 'Haymitch will talk to my mother and stay with us tonight. He promised to keep me safe. I trusted him, and he came through. I just need to make it, home.' The words felt hollow to her but she steeled herself. She followed her mother, sister, and Haymitch to District Twelve's Victors Village. 

Her room had all been set for her and she kissed her little duck again and held her close. "I told you I would come back for you little duck. Now we'll never be hungry again!" She finally started crying, joy, sadness, guilt, anger, hatred, self-loathing. So many emotions for a twelve an a half year old to feel. 

Prim cried with her not understanding the gravity of what her sister had done for her. She was still thankful nonetheless, "I'm so happy you came back! I love you." 

Haymitch watched with wary eyes for signs that the Girl on Fire would reach a breaking point. He spoke of the horrors that awaited the girl for the rest of her life to her mother. His approval of her mother rose as she understood what he was saying and promised to be there for her broken little girl. It was all he could do not to curse himself for keeping her alive. He was selfish and wanted to keep the fiery sweetheart around. He argued that losing her would have been much worse than coming home and seeing this. He could get Katniss to keep living for her sister and her family. Her fire was strong enough. 

Hours later, when he returned home for some fresh clothes he stared at his home and grumbled. He wanted the place clean. If the scarred little girl next door ever needed him he did not want her tripping on bottles of booze to get to him. He had stayed until she fell asleep and left her with her mother for a shower and a drink. 

'I'll need to find a cleaning lady right away.' He thought about the family the Everdeen's were close to. The Hawthorns, they had met them at the station. The woman 'Hazel or Haley or something,' her husband had died in that mining accident as well. 

He was just about to sit himself down for a nice stiff drink. 'Sweetheart got me sober for her games, but I never promised forever. I need something to chase my nightmares away too,' he thought bitterly. His phone began ringing, and he hoped to hell it was not President Snow. They had made it out of the Capitol without a personal meeting. He was not ready for that just yet. He ignored it for a few good minutes, then decided he should answer. 

"What do you want? I was just about to start my celebration drink!" Haymitch grumbled. "If this is Chaff, the answer is no." 

"Haymitch, it's Finnick," the voice of the usually preening Capitol Heartthrob was hollow. 

"Yeah, how'd the families take it?" Haymitch went for polite, to set the boy at ease. He _was_ only nineteen. He poured himself a drink and decided to sit down. Something in his gut told him this would not be pretty. 

Finnick felt the bile rising as his fear and disgust rose. The question put him a little more at ease. "Alright all things considered. No one blames me for Micheal. Annie's death was taken really poorly and her father is not too thrilled with me." 

"Tell him it's better where she is than to live through the Games after what she saw," Haymitch took a long gulp. "If he's still being an ass in a month." 

Finnick appreciated the advice and felt himself become nauseous again. "I had a meeting with Snow after the Games." He ran a hand through his curly bronze hair. He could see the drunk mentor glaring at him already. 

"So how much did that little stunt of yours cost you? Or is he taking it out on my girl too?" His hand shook as he raised the glass and finished his spirits in one swig. 

"He's planning on using her." Finnick gagged out, his vision spinning. 

"She's only fucking twelve years old! That sick bastard, he could at least wait until she's sixteen!" Haymitch roared standing up and knocking his chair to the side. 

Finnick flinched, "well, you'll be happy to know he wants to use her innocence for his own gain. Her voice too." 

"So the old man has some sense. She's far better off as a symbol of innocence than a whore." He looked back to the fallen chair, then decided to just sit on the floor instead. Haymitch paused and his mind began to turn. "Why did Snow talk with you about this?" He tried to keep the accusation out of his tone. 

"He wants to make her one of his 'Capitol Darlings', bring her to his side willingly." Finnick felt his whole body sag. 

"Spill it out fish boy. Sweetheart’s waiting for me to get back. It finally all hit her when she got home and saw her little sister. The nightmares she’ll have. Hell, I'd let her drink if she didn't look like a child." 

Finnick desperately wanted something to bring him back from the bile rising in his throat, "I'm glad you're not going to turn her into a mini you." 

" **Odair!** " 

"Snow wants me to pursue her then marry her when she's of legal age." Finnick let out, and puked all over his wood flooring. 

Haymitch listened to the young tribute for a few moments and processed what he had heard. 'At least he doesn't want to use your body sweetheart. We've saved you from that with your innocence routine. Snow has no idea how much hate and fire is really in you. Oh sweetheart, we just might make a rebel out of you yet.' He almost grinned at that thought, 'Panem loves her already, she'll light a fire in their asses soon enough.' 

Haymitch was not responding and Finnick was beginning to panic. "Just say it already. I'm a cradle robbing man whore. I'm worth less than the ground she walks on. I should have died in my games. Say it!" He screamed, nearly hysterical. 

"You know Odair, if it were anyone else I probably would. Than again I'm betting if Snow doesn't get this 'fairytale happily ever after' she gets sold for the rest of her life." 

Finnick stopped dry heaving and breathed, 'Haymitch isn't going to kill me.' "So you're not mad?" 

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm plenty mad fish boy, but not at you. Hell if it weren't for you she'd be whoring herself right now. Sick fuck. So what are his orders, you whore yourself and get a wife when she turns sixteen?" 

"I'm to stop my appointments after the 72nd Hunger Games. He's hoping by then she starts," Finnick dry heaved a bit more. 

Haymitch was crushing the phone in his hand. Snow was probably going to hear all this anyways. 'Fish boy probably hasn't checked for bugs.' "Blossoming into a beautiful woman and Finnick Odair finds he has been enchanted by her all along. He'll mend his ways to become worthy of her. Sweep the innocent Darling off her feet and bring her loyally to his side. Loyalty won not with threats but with love. He'll use her to stop all thoughts of rebellion in the Districts if a Game ever gets to bad." 

"Yeah." 

"Still better than making her a whore. She'd do it to protect her sister too you know. She'd kill to protect her sister. Having her on his good side, and him on hers. Pretty damn genius for the snake." 

"Haymitch, I have to marry that little girl!" Finnick cried out exasperated the drunk mentor could not see how sick he was. 

'Always the mentor.' He let out a big sigh. "Listen up Odair, and listen real good. I'm going to ask a question and then we'll see if you're the disgusting sack of shit you're making yourself." He waited. 

"Alright." 

"Do you want to do all the things those Capitol whores want you to do to them, to that little girl? Do you want to take her right now back to Four and have your way with her?" Haymitch nearly groaned, 'I'm going to need ten showers before I can go over there now.' Finnick’s pity party was making **him** feel dirty. Or more aptly his self hatred party. 

Finnick paled and started gagging. The thought was so vile he wanted to shoot himself and be done with it all. "Hell no. That is the most sick, vile, heinous-" 

"Congrats Odair! You're not a sick fuck. Or at least not that sick" Haymitch chuckles. "You did it to protect a little girl from going through what you did, worse than you probably. Give yourself some damn credit. And you're not marrying a little girl, your going to marry that girl when she's of legal age and becomes a woman." Haymitch explained. ‘Still pretty damn bad. But he’s being forced into it. Better not point that out or he might just end it all now.’ 

Finnick stopped his self loathing for a few minutes and listened to Haymitch. "But-" 

"God Damn it Odair!" Haymitch took a few moments to collect his thoughts as the buzz started taking hold making his own pain dull. "You're going to get a call soon. Don't know when, but I'll tell you it'll be a little girl who's life you saved by fucking a Capitol Whore. Then you're going to come visit before the Victory Tour and see her in person for yourself. This depressing self pity shit, that's what Snow wants. But you're about ready to kill yourself over there. So stop and wait to hate yourself before you see what good you did." 

"Haymitch, I-" 

"Odair it's late. I've got to shower and go make sure that little girl who's going to be your wife one day, doesn't loose her mind tonight. You're not a sick pervert. Distract yourself and wait for a call. Good night!" Haymitch slams the phone down and makes his way to his Capitol Shower and just scrubs. 

'Damn boy is so afraid of turning into the Capitol version of himself its scary.' He shakes himself violently to get those thoughts away. 'Well sweetheart looks like I won't have too much trouble beating the boys off ya with a stick. Odair's going to be helping with that too. You must really be important to Snow if he thinks you'll be worth giving up his cash cow and the money you could have made him. We're closer to the rebellion than I thought if he’s willing to do this.' Haymitch's lips curled into a dark smirk. 'And you're going to bring it right under his nose.' Laughter filled his house. 

Thirty minutes later just as Haymitch is settling in a chair, Katniss let loose a horrific scream. He was up and shaking her gently, trying to pull her from her nightmares. The first night is always the worst, and they never seem get better. The victors only learn how to cope with them over time. 

"Prim!" She's screaming, and then she was awake, "Where am I?" 

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart. I've got you." 

"Oh Haymitch!" She sobbed for a few minutes. She was still shaking and crying when she spoke. "I saw them. I saw every one of them dying. Right before my eyes. Then they were coming back to life and attacking me and Prim. I couldn't save her. They, they, they tore her to pieces." She held him like they would come for her. Her nightmares, her demons. 

"Prim's just fine sweetheart. I promise, no one's going to hurt her. You did it. You saved her." And he gathered her into his arms and carried her downstairs. 

"I'm a murderer." She whispered brokenly. 

"No, you're a survivor. You did what you had to." He placed her down on the couch. He felt his cold heart breaking as she clung to him. 

"Don't go, don't leave me!" 

"I'm not. I'm getting us a blanket and some hot chocolate. Then we're going to watch boring Capitol TV until you fall asleep. I'll be right there. You yell if you can't see me okay. Or if you need me and I'll be right back." Haymitch ran a hand through her hair and tried to sooth the little girl. He has never had a victor before, but his mother used to do this if he had a nightmare. He figured it was the best idea he had, besides liquor. She was not getting a drop of that. Adam would have been drowned in it, but not her. 

Katniss sniffled. "I'm not used to this." 

Haymitch smiled down on her. "Not having to fight for food?" 

"Relying on people. I kept Prim and mother and I fed after dad died." She admitted. "I need you but its hard to trust you'll come back." 

Haymitch ruffled her hair. "Then you lean on me like I was your old man. I'll always be right next door sweetheart. I kept you alive in the arena, I'll keep you safe at home." 

The words seemed to pacify her, but her gaze was locked on him. Haymitch chuckled and started for the kitchen to make them a cup of hot chocolate. He grabbed a little something extra for his own. He had some drinking to catch up on. He picked up what looked like a ratty old quilt blanket and decided to take that too. 'Rather get her something comforting than some shiny new Capitol crap.' He thought to himself, balancing his items. 

"Here ya go. Drink up, it'll make you feel better." 

"Promise?" 

The way she said it, he knew what she was really asking. He sighed, she was a victor now, a child, but still a victor. In her mind she was already old and hardened. "No, but it will make you feel warm. It tastes good, and you might relax a bit." 

"They'll never go away will they?" Katniss asked, her mind shutting down into some dark place. 

"Nope. But your sister will still be here, and so will your mom, and so will I." 

"She could still be reaped!" Katniss wailed. 

Haymitch wondered if he should tell her just how much power she gave Snow. He settled on making her feel better. She was not ready to lead the Districts to rebellion yet. "Snow has some control over the games, If you make all the Districts love you, and do favors for him he could keep her out of the Reaping." He whispered this low. Her house was still bugged, and he might leave it that way. No the safe place for rebellious and honest talks would be his house. 

"Really, how do you know?" 

'Because he'll put them in or kill them to keep you in line if you don't.' Haymitch thought bitterly. He instead chose the lighter approach, "The victors he likes, especially those really loved in the Capitol, he takes care of." 

"I don't much like the Capitol. Home is comforting, everything there is so weird. I get headaches looking at all the colors!" She stressed. Katniss wise beyond her years saw the flinch from Haymitch. She realized even if she was a victor, words of rebellion or hate are best saved for the woods. 

"Oh, you'll get used to that sweetheart. Besides you were scared for your life last time you were there. It will be better on your Victory Tour." Haymitch chuckled willing the nerves out of his system. 'Clever girl.' 

"Why did you send me a bow?" She suddenly asked, her words careful and unsure. "I didn't know if you wanted me to kill with it or just hunt? It was a mixed signal." 

"I didn't send you the bow sweetheart. Someone else wanted to keep you safe too." Haymitch frowned. 'And he's going to pay for it by being forced to marry you'. 

Katniss thought about this. Who else wanted to keep her safe? "I'm not sure who else wanted me alive. Unless President Snow did it?" Even as she spoke the words aloud she knew that to be wrong. 

"Nah sweetheart, he's not allowed to send gifts. That's a hard rule." Haymitch was quick to make sure she was not swayed by Snow too soon. She needed to know to act loyal not be loyal. 'Later, that all comes later.' He reminded himself. Tonight was to ease her worry and pain. 

"Then who sent it? Only mentors can send gifts." Katniss nose scrunched when she was thinking hard about something. 

Haymitch could not help thinking about how cute she looked. Then he laughed as his mind supplied her glaring at him for it. When he started laughing she did glare and he laughed more. ‘If I had a little girl-’ He began thinking and cut the thought from his mind quickly. 

"It's not funny! Don't laugh because I don't know." Her eyes were heated. 

"Alright Girl on Fire tone it down before you roast me." He was still chuckling a little and resumed running his fingers through her hair. "There was a certain mentor that took a liking to you. I think you charmed the pants off him too." 'Might as well give him a little boost.' 

Katniss' eyes widened. "But I wasn't from their District, isn't that against the rules?" 

"Not entirely. But it's not normally done no. Usually only when you're in an alliance. But your only partner was from Twelve as well." Haymitch's stomach dropped as he thought about the conversation he had with the boy. The fool wanted her to live, he was right, but it was still so sickening. He saw her eyes darkening too and pushed on. "I'll give you a hint if you want it". 

Katniss frowned. "I've been a victor for a day, I don't really know many of them." 

"He's from District Four." Haymitch teased. 

Katniss thought for a while and the only one she could think of was the Capitol Heartthrob. "Finnick Odair? He sent me the bow? But his tribute and I made it to the final two, and then I won. If I didn't have the bow she might have won!" Katniss was distressed because now she owed the Victor from District Four for her life and the life of his own tribute. She would owe him forever. 

Haymitch was about to open his mouth when his mind supplied him with another of his genius ideas. 'The boy's already in knots, maybe talking to her might keep him from doing something stupid.' He looked down at how upset Katniss was and smirked. "You want to talk to him now? I've got his number. He called me a bit ago to talk about you." Haymitch would have laughed if this was not a sick game Snow was making them play. He wrote the number on a pad of paper and smiled at her shy question. 

"He asked about me?" Katniss was stunned. "Why?" 

"Call him yourself sweetheart. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you. Ya know you and he have a lot in common, he was the youngest winner before you. He'll probably understand what you're going through more than I will." Haymitch offered the stubborn girl. 

"But, he's not even from Twelve? Why do you talk to him?" 

"Listen sweetheart, once you win the games there aren't that many people who understand you anymore. What happened in that arena, what you did to survive, the nightmares, the pain and guilt. Victors become friends because we can travel and see each other. We are all broken after the games, and its good to have people to rely on who've gone through that too." Haymitch rubbed her head. "You told me you had to take care of Prim and your mother, well you've done that now let some people take care of you. Odair's a good enough guy, I say let him. Or yell at him for it, whatever you want sweetheart." 

"It's so late though." Katniss struggled to hold onto her independence. Her excuse was feeble and she knew it. 

"Victors, we don't sleep so good," Haymitch gave her a pointed look. "Otherwise you'd be asleep and I'd be at home now passed out from drinking. Stop stalling and give him a call." Haymitch gave her his best impression of his father's stern look. He nearly broke into a laugh when she huffed, and then took the piece of paper with Finnick’s number from him. He was practically beaming internally as he watched her stalk to the phone. 

"You want me to stay here, or head on out?" He asked her as she picked up the phone. 

Katniss turned and thought about it. "I probably won't be sleeping anytime soon. You go on home Haymitch. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Count on it sweetheart. Just do one thing for me?" He smirked. 

"What?" 

"Make him stay up all night till you fall asleep on that phone." 

"That's mean." 

"No sweetheart, trust me it'll be good for him. Night." He called out to her as he made his way to the front door. 

"Night" Katniss called out. She stared at the number and wondered if she really should call him. She did not want to go back to sleep, and the Television shows were boring. Haymitch did ask her to. Maybe the man with the bow was scared after his first night home like she was. 

After a few minutes she gathered her courage and dialed the number on the paper. The phone rang and rang. She wondered if maybe he liked being outside and he could not hear the phone. She was about to hang up when there was an answer. He sounded a little like the Finnick Odair on TV, but he also sounded like he had been crying. 

"Haymitch, if you're checking up on me I'm fine!" He was annoyed that Haymitch must be afraid he was going to kill himself. He had a little girl to protect now. They both did. 

"Oh, um, no this is Katniss." She whispered. 

Finnick nearly dropped the phone. "Hello Katniss." There was a long pause, and it was not uncomfortable. "I, I never got to see you off from the Capitol. So Congratulations." 

"Why?" Katniss asked, unused to talking to a boy. Especially a handsome boy. Haymitch wanted her to keep him talking. "Oh wait. I'm going to go get a chair and blanket, so don't um, hang up." She hurried to drag a chair across the floor and grab her father’s quilt. The one Haymitch brought her earlier. 

Finnick just stood in his kitchen in shock. 'She called me. Haymitch probably had her do it.' He concluded as he set himself a chair in his living room. When he heard her come back he asked her a question. "Is it cold there in Twelve right now?" 

Katniss shrugged, "No, but I don't want to get sick and worry anyone." 

"So you asked me why, but why what?" 

"Why did you want to see me off?" 

"I wanted to congratulate you and see you for myself. You're very adorable." 

"I'm twelve." She bit out. Finnick felt all the relief he had begun to feel talking to her suddenly run his body ice cold. "You were fourteen, you wanted to warn me about the nightmares too." His body relaxed again. "You were worried about me like Haymitch." She finished. 

"That may be true, but I wanted to see that smile in person. You know a lot of the other Victors really like you." Finnick replied, 'I don't want to be the one to tell her. If Haymitch doesn't tell her she'll think the gift was from him till the day I die.' 

"Yeah, one even bought me a bow." Katniss quipped, and decided she liked talking to Finnick. 

"Oh really? It wasn't Haymitch? I wonder who could have done that?" Finnick just knew she was aware of the culprit and teasing him. He laid back in his chair and settled on spending the night on the phone with her. 

"Someone really nice." She teased. 

"Oh I don't think he's nice." Finnick answered solemnly. 

Katniss, stopped, wondering why the game was over. Then she realized something. 'Did he get in trouble?' "We'll it was my gift and I don't care what you think. I think he's a nice person. I hope he didn't get in trouble." 

Finnick is taken aback at the serious tone. The sincerity in her voice gave his heart a painful twinge. "Why is that little kitten?" 

"Because only someone really nice would help a tribute not from their District. Who told you I hunt with a bow?" Her patience lost, the little game was up. 

"Annie. She saw you using it. She didn't know how good you were though. You fooled us all." Finnick teased, trying to lighten the mood. Finnick swore his heart kept jumping with every minute she kept speaking. This little girl moved him. "You only used it on one tribute." He tried to reason with her. 'I don't want her to feel guilty over this, not this.' 

"But I used it to hunt. Then the earthquake happened, and I hid up a tree. I had food for three more days." Katniss argued. 'Why won't he understand?' 

'Snow picked his winner, he sent those mutts in knowing who would die.' Finnick thought. "I wanted you to win." He admitted to her, and his heart clenched at her cry. 

"Why? She was from your District! I'm just some poor girl from the Seam!" She wailed again. She would forever be in his debt now. 

'This is what Haymitch wants. For us to heal each other best we can.' Finnick understood with a start. 'That man might be better at this Game than any of us.' Finnick’s lip curled into a reluctant smile. "You are too adorable to let die Girl on Fire. And what fire you have. Annie, she, she changed after Micheal was beheaded in front of her. She wasn't right in the head anymore. It was merciful for her to die there, she'd suffer too much if she had won. She wasn't strong like you are kitten." 

Katniss wanted to be mad at that, but she stopped and thought about things before she spoke. Just like Effie kept telling her. 'He's seen his tributes die, and he knows about the nightmares. He didn't want the girl from his District in more pain. ‘But, I'm in pain now. I'm broken.’ She thought bitterly. 

"I'm suffering now though. I don't know what to do." Her voice was barely a whisper. 

Finnick just barely heard her. Her voice was so quiet he supposed he only heard because her voice was keeping him sane at the moment. "I'll help you kitten. You call me whenever you need me. I'll be there as soon as I can. If I'm away at the Capitol ask Haymitch to get a hold of me." Finnick smiled. 'It would serve those Capitol women right, and they might love me more for it.' 

"Why do you go to the Capitol?" 

"I do interviews and favors for Snow." He chose his words carefully. 

"Ah, to protect people right. Haymitch told me if I make all the Districts love me and do favors for President Snow, he just might keep Prim from being reaped." Katniss reasoned, and if Finnick protected her, a girl he did not know he was probably protecting his friends, or someone he loved. 

"That's right. You certainly are a clever one aren't you kitten?" Finnick was falling in love with this little girls mind. She was sharp as a whip and understood things most adults never would. 

"Haymitch says that too. I'm not all that smart. I'm glad I won't have to go to school anymore." She admitted with a toothy grin. 

"Won't you miss your friends?" 

"I don't have many. I can still hunt with Gale, or see Madge. She's the Mayor's daughter so she doesn't do much beside practice the piano after school. Her mother gets bad headaches, maybe I'll buy a piano and we can practice together here." 

Finnick listened to her ramble and could not help the smile that was seeming to make a permanent place upon his face around her. She was a loner before, which is good because after a victor is crowned no one but other victors really get them. "I'd love to hear you sing kitten. So what are you going to do as a talent?" 

"Haymitch says I can't hunt, and since I already sing I can't use just that." Katniss stuck her lip out in a pout. "I don't know what to do." 

"How about you learn to write music kitten. Then the music is all yours." 'Snow would love that.' He growled in his mind, 'but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't either'. 

Katniss gave a yawn, and giggled when Finnick did as well. "Maybe, I don't know how. I'm not very good with words." 

Her childish giggle sent a warmth through him and Finnick was won over completely. "How are you with notes?" 

"I can read music, it was my favorite class." 

"Maybe I'll help you with words. Do you know what my talent is kitten?" Finnick purred, forgetting for a moment she was twelve and he was nineteen. She was just a girl and he was just a boy. 

"No, I don't. Is it fishing?" Katniss wondered. She would not mind taking Finnick to the lake and fishing with him. She had stayed away from that special place since her father passed. "There's a big lake and I haven't been there since my dad died. I could take you and we could go fishing. It takes a long while to get to, and it's surrounded by the forest." Katniss thought for a moment, Haymitch was catious with rebellious things in her house. So she thought it best to try and warn Finnick too. He seemed smart enough. "It _is_ outside of a fence." 

"I write poetry." He waited for her laugh. He knew instantly with her wording she wanted to take him fishing outside her District. 'So that's how you learned to hunt kitten?' 

"I might like to hear that someday." She answered. Katniss had seen his interviews and he was very good with words. "Did you want to go fishing with me Finnick?" She noticed he evaded her other question. 

Finnick felt for her, but he knew her line was bugged. That and Snow would never want his newest puppet doing something so rebellious. "How about we leave that special place for you and your dad. I’ll get you out here to Four and take you sailing, and we can fish on the ocean." 

"I've never seen the ocean!" Katniss was excited. Her dad talked about it once, and she learned about it in school. "Does it really go on forever?" 

"I've never seen the end." 

"That would be so cool, but I don't know if I could go," Katniss grumbled. "I don't think my mother will let me." 

"You just leave that to Haymitch and me, kitten. Maybe I should come to 12 and visit, so your mother knows I'm not a stranger." Finnick offered. He was suddenly ready to pack his bags right then and hop on the first train to District 12. 

"I would like that. I think she would too." Katniss paused and remembered. "I never said thank you for the bow Finnick." 

Finnick felt his heart stop. He felt warm and happy. For a moment, just a single second, he was a boy, she was a girl. There was no age difference, no Capitol, no Panem, no Districts, no Games, and no nightmares. It was the most precious second he has had in five years. "I saw you thanking me when you got it kitten. You've done more than enough." 

"But-" 

"No buts kitten." 

"Are we friends Finnick?" She asked tentatively. 

"Of course we are." And he was not thinking of where this road lead. He was happy he bought her that bow. 

"Haymitch told me to keep you on the phone until I fall asleep, but I like talking to you. Your voice makes me feel better." 

Finnick blushed, because his voice has done many things to many woman. Of all things this little girl could feel about said voice, she was comforted by it. "Well maybe I should tell you stories so you'll got to sleep." 

"I don't want to sleep again." She started shaking. Katniss was afraid to return to the nightmares. 

"I'll chase the nightmares away kitten. My voice is magic." Finnick recoiled at the bit of Capitol Finnick that slipped in. He held his breath waiting for her to notice, but in her purity she was in wonder. 

"Really, why don't the other Victors call you then?" 

"It's a secret." 

"You told me a secret." 

"We're friends kitten, right?" 

"Well yeah, but you don't know any secrets about me." 

"Then tell me one." 

Katniss thought for a few minutes and then finally deadpanned. "I tried to drown my sisters cat." 

Finnick was laughing and imagining the fiery girl drowning a poor cat. "Why would you ever do that? Do you hate cats?" 

"No." She got defensive. "But he's so ugly and he hisses all the time and I would have had to feed him too. So I tried to drown him when she brought him home. I was going to tell her he ran away." 

"Oh and what happened then kitten?" He was engrossed, as if this was the most important secret he's ever learned. If he were honest with himself in someways it was. It was their first. 

"Prim stopped me, she was crying and screaming so much I had to. He really hates me now unless I feed him scraps. He also hates the new home. We let him out and he hasn't come back inside all night." 

"Alright, now see kitten. We’ve shared some secrets. Now let me tell you stories until you fall asleep. No more questions," Finnick teased, "or I'll never finish." 

"One more?" Katniss whined, and it was so cute he can not say no. 

"Alright one more." 

"Why do you call me Kitten?" It was innocent enough, Gale called her Catnip, and Haymitch called her sweetheart. 

Finnick was blushing and managed to keep his voice smooth and even. "Well, you're absolutely adorable, but seeing as how you like drown cats I'm not so sure anymore." He began laughing to cover his embarrassment. 

"It's fine, I doubt you'd try to drown me." Katniss reasoned. 

"Never, I'll protect you. Now will you let me tell you stories so you can sleep?" 

Katniss rushed, smiling wide at getting her way. "When will you sleep?" 

Finnick gripped his hair and began to wonder how much trouble the Girl on Fire was going to be for him. "After I know you're safe and I've chased the nightmares away. Now-" 

"Why?" She was tormenting him now. 

"When I was really little-" 

"How little-" 

"Katniss Everdeen, curl up and let me tell you a story or I'm going to hang up!" He would never do that. He was feeling so peaceful talking with her. But he did not think she needed to know that. 

"Don't leave me." She whimpered, scared he would leave her just like her father did. 

It was the desperately whispered words. The unspoken weight they carried that coaxed his response. "Never now please kitten, please let me tell you a story. We'll have time for questions next time." 

The idea of next time finally allowed her to let her inquisition go. At least for the moment. Katniss decided to trust Finnick too. Like Haymitch and Effie, and Cinna. "Okay, it's a promise." 

"That's my girl. Now, when I was really little my dad took us out on this big boat-" 

Finnick heared the sounds of her breathing. He just sat there on the phone for a long while, listening to her. He decided to get up and grab a pillow and blanket for himself. The first night was always the worst, every Victor agreed. Mags stayed with him, and since he could not be there to hold her tonight, he was going to sit on the phone with her. At least until she decided she had enough nightmares. He would be ready to soothe her tears and calm her fears when she inevitably woke up. Finnick Odair was going to be the rock in the storm for the Girl on Fire. He was going to keep that fire lit. 

He was going to marry the girl on the other end of the phone. He found he was not as sick about as the idea as he was before. He decided to stop thinking of it like he was some dirty sick pervert. He would be what she needed when she needed it. He would protect her, and fall more in love with who she was everyday. Then he would protect her from Snow and make them both as happy as two broken Victors could hope to be. 

'I'm not the sick one. Snow is. Who wouldn't fall in love with this girl. I'll never let those Capitol whores touch one hair on her head. I'm hers now.' Finnick barked out a laugh. 'And they'll love her for it'.


	3. Chapter Two

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Chapter Two

Katniss could not sit still. She was alone in this big house with nothing to do. She tried hunting with Gale, but every time she shot game, she saw the girl from District One. Gale suggested she set snares and leave the hunting to him for a while. She agreed. He was looking at her with pity, and she hated that. Her mother did, Madge did, Prim did when she woke up screaming from a nightmare. No one understood her like Haymitch and Finnick. 

Haymitch let her come over and they played cards. Or talked about the other victors. Sometimes they watched television and made fun of the Capitol. She would go home at night and be buzzing to call Finnick. She talked with Finnick whenever she wanted. She tried to see how much she could once and called him three times in one day. He answered every single time, no matter what. Just like he promised. Victors, Katniss had learned, could be trusted. 

Katniss, was waiting for the day Finnick would get here, but he was at the Capitol until tomorrow. Then he was going to visit her for a whole week. Katniss really wanted to meet him. Haymitch was great, but he was not Finnick. So until then Haymitch was the person she spent the most time with. Katniss admitted she was starting to love Haymitch, it was like her dad sent him to watch her in his place. Finnick, was like Gale, someone she could confide in. Unlike Gale, he never judged her for her nightmares, or when she admitted she was scared when she heard a sudden noise. Finnick was her very best friend. 

Katniss sat for another hour, bored. She decided that since Finnick told her to get Haymitch if she wanted to talk to him while he was at the Capitol, she would. Neither one had let her down yet, and it had been months. She put on the comfy fur lined leather coat that smelled like Cinna, and ran outside into the late fall air. Cinna sent her gifts, even President Snow sent her a vase of roses. She did not like how those smelled and had put them in a guest room upstairs. 

She walked up to Haymitch’s door and knocked. ‘Please be home. I haven’t talked to Finnick in a week. The nightmares are getting worse.’ She mentally grumbled to herself. 

Haymitch opened the door and smiled at his surrogate daughter. “Well hello there sweetheart. You coming inside or should we stand out here and see if fire can freeze?” He opened the door for her the rest of the way and ushered her in out of the cold. ‘You mother would have my head if I let you gt sick. Not like she really can control you anyways.’ He thought to himself, finding it best not to bring up the matriarch of the Everdeen household. Katniss seemed to bristle more every time her mother was mentioned. 

Katniss rushed in and looked to Haymitch. “Finnick told me if he were in the Capitol and I wanted to talk to him, you could get him for me.” She explained while giving him a stare that clearly told him she would not budge until he had done as she asked. 

Haymitch held up his hands at her determined half glare. “I’ll see what I can do sweetheart. Go sit on the couch.” He pointed and moved to his phone. ‘I’m not sure who has who around their finger now.’ 

Haymitch dialed a number he had never called, and really hoped to never use either. The phone rang a few times before a Capitol voice cheerily answered. “President Snow’s office.” 

“It’s Haymitch Abernathy, I need to talk to the President, it concerns Katniss Everdeen.” He had to yank to phone back from his ear at the ear piercing squeal. 

“I’ll transfer you to him right away. I believe he in his green house.” The chipper response was far too much for Haymitch at any hour of the day. 

A few long minutes passed until the serpentine voice drilled into his ears. “Why Mr. Abernathy, whatever could be wrong with Miss Everdeen you had to call me? I do hope you’ve been keeping her safe.” The tone was warning. If she has been harmed, his newest darling, Haymitch would pay for it. 

“Oh, I’ve made sure to run every boy off with a stick.” 

“Good, good. She needs a father figure.” Snow paused and Haymitch could hear the snipping of scissors. “So what is it that Miss Everdeen needs?” 

“Finnick Odair.” 

Snow stopped for a moment, and a smile began creeping onto his face. “Whatever for?” 

“She misses talking to him.” 

“He is set to leave for a visit to District 12 tonight. I’ve heard they spend a lot of time together on the phone.” That pleased Snow more than he could say. Finnick would love this girl and he would have more control of them both through this. 

“She has nightmares, and they help each other out. He’s her best friend.” Haymitch hated relaying all this to Snow, when the snake probably already knew. He was probably paying very close attention to the Girl on Fire. 

“She is being very greedy, she shall have him all to herself for a week.” Snow added, “Finnick is at his last appointment before his vacation right now.” 

“How much longer until he is finished with his business?” 

‘So she’s there with him right now.’ Snow understood why the drunk victor had called him now. Teenage girls did tend to be a bit feisty over what they wanted. 'Haymitch is not usually one to speak so cautiously.' 

“Perhaps he can have a few minutes to spare. Then she will just have to wait until he arrives in District Twelve” Snow offered. His little Mockingjay had quelled all talks of rebellion since her victory. Perhaps a present would do. “If she sings at my mansion on the Victory Tour.” 

“We’ll come up with something special,” Haymitch agreed. 

“I’m so glad she has so many people looking out for her best interests. I will get Mr. Odair to call at your residence. Tell the little darling I so look forward to meeting her,” he chuckled. 

"Yes sir. Goodbye." Haymitch smoothed his shirt and begrudgingly thanked the vile snake. "Thanks.” 

“Anything for Miss Everdeen,” Snow replied and then turned to his assistant. “Get a hold of Mrs. Prit, she shall need to give up ten minutes for Finnick to talk with the nervous new victor. She gets no extra time with him to compensate.”Snow thoughts briefly drifted to the growing unrest in the Districts. 'He has a far more valuable task to complete.' 

Finnick was in his own mind far away from what his body was doing. He was in the middle of the ocean and sailing on a boat teaching his little kitten to fish. He was mentally checked out until later this evening. He would finally be going to visit her. He was startled out of his mental paradise when a call came. He stopped what he was doing to the Capitol whore and rolled off her. She could answer her own damn phone. She was a horrid puce color, with bright pink hair. Her makeup had run from the sweat of their activities. He tried to hold down his vomit. His mind returned to thoughts of the adorable little girl waiting for him and a true smile formed on his face. 

"Better get that, could be your husband making sure you're not doing anything-" He let the word hang on the air as he ran a hand down her side sensually. His eyes gave her a smoldering once over. 

Mrs. Prit answered the phone with a giggle and then frowned. She nodded a few times and her face scrunched to something sour. "The President wants you to call Katniss Everdeen. She needs your help." She hung up the phone. Confusion and jealousy painted over her already caked face. 

Finnick was thrilled, ashamed, worried, and disgusted with himself all at the same time. "I wonder what the little darling needs? Advice maybe? I've gotten to know her. I've taken her under my wing the little thing." He was all Capitol Finnick, and the woman melted. 

"Oh how sweet of you. Well go on and call her." She started pulling on her clothes. 

"We still have loads of time left my lady." He purred and hated himself more for it. 

"Not a chance, I want to hear this. That poor sweet little girl. You'll stay here and talk to her, and if there is still time we'll have more fun. Besides I had you for an hour already." She reasoned. Any gossip about the Girl on Fire would be worth more in the long run than another hour or two with Finnick Odair. The President himself ordered no press until her Victory Tour. Every man, woman, and child was chomping at the bit for news of the Girl on Fire. 

"As my lady commands." Finnick gave her a genuine smile and he thought she might have a heart attack. He would talk to Katniss for the rest of his life on her phone then touch this harpy again after hearing his kitten's voice. 

He dialed her number and it rang for a while with no answer. He waited and thought about it for a few minutes then hung up. Mrs. Prit looked at him concerned. "Is she alright, no answer?" 

"She's probably at her mentor's." He did not elaborate. 

"That drunkard Haymitch? Call her quick, who knows how his bad manners are rubbing off on her!" She practically ordered, gripping onto Finnick. A look of horror crossed her puce face. 

Finnick complied and on the second ring he heard her voice and everything was better. "Finnick! Oh Finnick I've missed you. The nightmares have gotten so bad lately. I miss your stories to chase them away." 

The Capitol woman sat next to him as he pulled on his pants. She leaned in to hear the new Victor. He can tell with just a few words the woman was enamored with the little voice on the other end of the line. She was staring at him with hearts in her eyes about how kind it was of him to look after her. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be in Twelve soon little one. Do you want to talk about them?" 

"No, I don't want to think about them right now. I got a piano." Katniss offered excitedly. 

"Has the mayors daughter come over to play together?" 

"Not yet, she's coming over after school. I've been practicing writing songs like you suggested. Madge is going to help me play them, then you and I can write the words." Finnick felt the pride flowing through him and his grin widened. The woman next to him gasped and held a hand to her heart with tears shining down her face. 

"So precious," she whispered. 

"Hey, um Finnick?" Katniss voice is soft, almost shy. 

"What is it little kitten?" He asked and watched the Capitol woman nearly faint out of the corner of his eye. 

"I wish you could be here already. It's lonely here. Everyone looks at me funny and until Prim gets home its either mother, or Haymitch." She made clear she still did not trust her mother. Haymitch was so much older than her. He was not as much fun as Finnick, as she reminded him often. 

"I'm sorry you're lonely little kitten. I know it's hard but I'll be there soon. And then we'll have fun and you won't have to hang out with Haymitch all the time." Finnick smirked, wanting nothing more than this Capitol woman to send him off to Twelve right this second. 

"I made you a present, for helping me with the nightmares," she replied. 

Finnick could tell she was trying to get him to come early. If he could, he would be there all the time. "And I got you a present too little kitten." 

He could practically see Katniss bristle. "You sent me the bow in the arena, I told you not to buy me another present. I already owe you my life!" 

"Who says I bought it? Relax Katniss, I promise I didn't spend a penny." He assured her. The woman next to him was practically hyperventilating. "I'm here with a dear friend from the Capitol, did you want to say hello?" His trump card. She would be tossing him out and paying for his ticket to his kitten herself. 

Mrs. Prit gingerly took the phone and said a breathless hello. "Hello, Katniss Everdeen. My name is Evangaline. How are you, darling?" 

Katniss knew this was her chance. This woman was keeping her friend away, and she would make her give him back. "I'm alright, I'm over at my mentor's house and I'm lonely because I don't have many friends here. Everyone treats me funny except Haymitch and Finnick. And I've never even met Finnick in person. He's my very best friend. I'm glad he's your friend too." 

The woman had enough gossip to make her month. "Oh, that's such a shame. Poor thing, nothing but that drunk. I can't imagine he's too good of company." 

"He's alright, but he's kind of old and drinks and yells a lot." Katniss would use this woman's assumption against her. But Haymitch was her second favorite person. Not that this Capitol Lady needed to know that. She whispered, "And he smells funny." There was a yell of protest, Finnick and the woman both heard over the phone. And Katniss let out a yelp of her own with a sly grin spreading across her face. “I’m sorry Haymitch! Please don’t be mad.” She begged to Haymitch who was staring at her with a proud smile. 

"You poor, poor, poor, darling. That just will not do. I'm going to send you your friend and he will look after you I'm sure. A pearl like you should not be forced to be around such things. I am very glad to have spoken with you my dear." The woman was frowning now. She pulled the phone away and covered the mouth piece. "How tragic she has to endure that man's presence." Finnick harnessed every drop of willpower in his being not to rush to throw on his clothes. 

"Really?" Katniss did her best to sound shocked and so very Capitol grateful like Effie taught her. "But won't you miss him too? That sounds unfair to take him away from you. I'll be fine for a while longer. Haymitch hasn't started drinking too much yet." 

"Tsk tsk. Think nothing of it my dear. I've had plenty of time with Finnick over the years. You just sit tight and wait. He will be there as soon as possible." 

"You're the best! Oh thank you so much! I can't wait Evangeline. I'm so happy! I hope everyone in the Capitol is as nice as you are." Katniss practically sang, a smirk race across her lips. ‘Sucker.’ The woman was completely won over and looked to Finnick who was slowly dressing. "You are very welcome my dear. I'm going to hang up and make sure Finnick is on the next train to you." 

"Alright, tell Finnick I said to travel safe and I'll be waiting for him." Katniss sighed happily and hung up the phone. She glanced to Haymitch with a triumphant smile. He returned the smile with a knowing smirk. 

Finnick turned to the woman, his shirt still not buttoned and gave her his most sultry look. "You sure you don't want more of me my sweet?" He prayed she did not, but he wanted to make sure there would be no backlash for this. 

"Oh Finnick, I would much rather you take care of that little girl than take care of my needs. She's with Haymitch for gods sake. I have half a mind to get the ladies together and convince Snow that you need to be there so he does not corrupt her. I would have her move to the Capitol. But with that darling little angel of a sister how could she leave?" She shook her head from the tangent. No you go to that little girl. You are doing something so noble taking care of her. Oh I just love her." 

Finnick nodded, "I do too." He meant it, not in same sense this woman did, but it was powerful. 

"Of course you do, everyone does. Now go get ready and I'll arrange everything." 

"Oh my lady you are a diamond among rubies." Finnick whispered to her giving her a tight embrace before dashing of to dress and gather his things. 'Just as common as the fake jewels District One produces.' He felt a smile taking over his face once more. 'I'm coming kitten.' He was so ecstatic he refused to stop smiling. 'I wonder what she made for me?' 

Katniss was practically vibrating beside Haymitch and he was beginning to wonder if she was going to fly at the train the second it pulled in. He made sure to hold her a little tighter to his side just in case. "Sweetheart he'll be here in a few minutes, calm down." He was quickly becoming exasperated. 

"Do you think he'll like it?" She held up the crudely made fish. She carved it from wood in the meadow and had been working on it for two weeks. She had taken some leather from a rabbit and tanned it and made a cord for it to hang from. 

"He'll love anything from you sweetheart," Haymitch smiled down at her shaking form. 

"But its a necklace, and boys never wear jewelry." She groaned. 'This was a stupid idea. He'll hate it and never talk to me again.' She glowered at the thing in her hand. Just as she was about to throw it they heard a rushing sound. 

Forgetting about destroying the present she jumped to her feet and lunged towards the train. 'Good thing I've kept a hold on her.' Haymitch sighed and stood up slowly from the bench they were sitting on. He moved closer to where Finnick would step out. "Calm down sweetheart, or I'm taking you home straight to bed and you won't see fish boy until the morning." He smirked inside as she froze at the threat. 

"No, please." She begged him, turning her attention to Haymitch. She looked up with the wide watery eyes Cinna told her could get her anything. 

"Then behave." Haymitch nearly growled. "I didn't save you in that arena just so you can throw yourself in front of a train." 'I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt.' 

The agonizing minute for the train to pull in and settle made Katniss so mad she started glaring at the doors. If she stared hard enough they were going to open and let her finally meet her friend. The second she heard the whoosh of the doors opening she was sprinting to them. She was surprised Haymitch let her go. She did not see him chuckle and turn to leave. 

"Finnick!" she yelled out. 

Finnick was still inside the train when the little bundle threw herself at him. It was all he could do to throw his things aside kneel down and open his arms before he fell back with her cradled tight. "Hey there kitten. Miss me?" 

"How can I miss someone I've never met?" She was smiling like the world was perfect. 

"I'm hurt, and here I thought you said you missed me on the phone." He whined, his face feigning pain. 

"Shut up." She grumbled and held him tighter. 

Finnick enjoyed the embrace for a while but the midnight air was chilly and he really wanted to get inside. "Hey kitten as much as I love being your new teddy bear, I think we should head to the village. That way I can get settled in. It's way past your bed time." He teased. 

"Nuh-uh, I'm an adult!" Katniss protested, not wanting to sleep a wink now that she has her best friend here for a whole week. 

Finnick shook his head. "Only technically. When you’re sixteen then I'll treat you like an adult." Finnick flinched at the double entendre. He cursed the bit of Capitol Finnick that slipped in. 

"How do you treat me now?" Katniss was genuinely curious. 

"Like my little kitten." He noticed her forming a glare and pout. "And that's really special because I only treat you like that." She was pacified but the fire in her eyes was breathtaking. "Now up you get." He stood up holding her in his arms and gently sat her down on her feet. He started gathering his bags when he noticed her hand holding something out to him. A blush stained her cheeks. 

"Your present." She was being quiet and vulnerable again. 

Finnick reached out his hang and gingerly took the necklace she made him. His heart was warming him enough for a few more minutes in the cold. "Its perfect kitten, I love it." 

"You don't have to wear it or anything." Katniss shuffled her feet and was feeling self conscious about everything right now. 

"Why wouldn't I? Now I'm never taking it off." He declared and slipped the necklace over his head. He bent down and hugged her tight. "Now let's get you to bed." 

Katniss groaned and took his hand in hers and started leading him slowly back to the Victor's Village. She looked for Haymitch but he was no where to be found. They walked in silence before Katniss started shivering. She begged Haymitch for an hour after Madge left to go wait for Finnick. She had to wait another two before he was ready to take her. Then they waited for half an hour before he arrived. The late fall air was chilly and she was still really skinny and became cold easily. 

Finnick noticed her shivering and let go of her hand. He slung his other bag on his shoulder and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "You're shivering kitten. Point the way and I'll get us home. Maybe I’ll even make you a cup of hot chocolate." 

Katniss buried her her face in his neck and smiled. He felt so warm, and he smelt so good. She pointed them in the general direction, peeking out of her hiding spot. "Keep walking until you get to that tree then turn right.” She directed. 

Finnick nodded and briskly made his way to the tree. He smiled down at the little bundle in his arms and knew she was going to be trouble. "So kitten, how did Madge like the piano?" 

"We spent all day tuning it and talking. We didn't get a chance to practice or write anything." She smiled into his neck, "it was still fun though. Madge was really happy. She called me her best friend." She paused and looked up at him with a conspiratorial smile. "I didn't tell her someone else has that job for me," she beamed up at him. 

"Who is it? I'll have to make sure to tell them that Katniss Everdeen is my best friend." Finnick held her closer and turned at the tree, "Now where to kitten?" 

"Keep straight, you'll see it in a few minutes," she answered. 

They continued in comfortable silence the rest of the way and she pointed out which house was hers. "You're staying at my house right? Mother and I fought about it, but it is my house. So I decide who gets to visit!" 

Finnick wanted to groan at that piece of information. 'Great, she's going to be a problem then.' "Why is that kitten?" 

"She doesn't trust you. I told her I trust you more than her, so she can just deal with it. I am an adult now." Katniss smiled at him, but it faded at his frown. 

"Not to me you're not. You're just my little kitten." Finnick teased and tweaked her nose. 

Katniss could tell he was being serious and she realized why. She was twelve and three quarters, because every day counted at her age, and he was nineteen. He was really an adult. He had girlfriends in the Capitol. Katniss decided she did not like that thought one bit. She bet that he did not stay on the phone with them for hours. She also bet they did not understand him like she did. She glared at the front door. 

"What's wrong kitten?" Finnick wondered. He watched the emotions playing across her face. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She had no idea how close she was to being dropped like a hot coal. 

Finnick covered his slip by shifting his bag and reaching for the doorknob. He wondered how to answer. "I don't have a girlfriend, but there are a lot of girls who want to be my girlfriend. They say I'm their boyfriend, but they're lying." 

"Why?" He made his way inside the house. He noted that the basic layout was the same for his own. 

"They want to make other girls jealous," he explained. He began climbing the stairs. "Which one is my room?" 

"That's stupid." Katniss decided. She pointed to the one next to the master bedroom. "That one, closest to me. Mother is in this room." The one they were standing in front of. "Prim is next to her." Katniss whispered. 

Finnick took note of all this. That left one open guest room across from Prim to be vacant. He understood why, the screams of a victor's nightmares were hard to sleep near. "I agree." He walked towards his designated room, still holding her. 

"Why aren't any of them your girlfriend?" Katniss refused to blush when she asked this. Or admit why the idea of Finnick having a girlfriend bothered her. 

"None of them are special." He replied honestly, because the only special girl he had ever met was twelve years old. She was quite possibly the only one who would ever understand him. 

Finnick opened the door and it felt homey, not like his own room back in Four. There were flowers in a vase, some animal furs, and even a stuffed fish. All of it looked hand caught, right here in Twelve, because he had never seen anything like it. "Did you do all this for me kitten?" He set her down reluctantly, his bags less so. 

"Prim helped me gather the flowers from the meadow. I skinned the animals for Gale and he let me keep the furs. I caught that big fish a few weeks ago, and payed the butcher to get it stuffed." Katniss smiled up at him shyly. "You like it?" 

Finnick ruffled her hair. "It's wonderful. Prim helped you?" 

"She's so excited you're here. She really wants to meet you. She thinks you're the best for helping me with the nightmares. You know, since her, mother, and Haymitch aren't that good at it." Katniss explained with a smile. 

'Whew, with Prim on my side that's better at least.' Finnick smiled. "I can't wait to meet your little duck." He looked to the bag, desperately wanting to change into some comfortable pants to sleep in. He did not want to change in front of the adorable and impressionable little thing standing there smiling at him. "We better get ready for bed kitten. I'll see you in the morning." He hoped she took the cue to leave. 

Katniss drooped at this, because she did not want to go yet, or ever for that matter. Finnick chased the nightmares away and they had been much worse since he has been in the Capitol. "Oh," she replied quietly. 

Finnick nearly changed his mind, when he figured out a solution. "If you have a nightmare you know where I am. Or I might just come to save you if I'm awake," he offered. 

Katniss nodded. "Okay, sometimes I forget you and Haymitch have them too. Night Finnick." She whispered and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. 

Finnick ran a hand through her hair. "Night kitten." He watched her walk through the door and shut it. He let go of the breath he was holding and moved to flop onto the bed. She almost had him there, the little fireball. 'She's got me wrapped around her little pinky.' 

He stood up again and shed the clothes he wore in the Capitol. The flannel pants he pulled out brought a smirk to his lips. His stylist would kill him for wearing these. 'Another plus about Twelve.' He laughed quietly to himself and settled into bed. He began to fall asleep idly playing with the necklace Katniss had gifted him. Now he would carry a part of her with him always. His last thoughts were about how he felt at home. 

About an hour later he just fallen asleep. The nightmares had barely started when he jolted awake at the feeling of a tiny hand on his arm. He sat up and held an imaginary trident to strike the person down. His eyes finally settled on her shaking form and he blinked a few times. 'I'm in Twelve, with Katniss.' He reminded himself. 

"Oh, kitten you startled me. Do you want to talk about it?" He knew what happened, just not the details. She rarely shared them. He looked at her for a few minutes thinking about it, then lifted the covers. "Come here kitten. If my voice chases them away, my arms keep them from touching you." He hoped he was not lying. Though Mags told him the only dreamless nights she had were with her husbands arms around her. The nightmares came back after he died two years ago. 

"R-really?" She whispered like that first night on the phone. He nodded and she crawled into the bed. Snuggling into the space he left for her at his side. 

"Really. Do you want to hear another story?" Finnick asked while pulling the covers around them. He tucked her into his side and wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

"Can you tell me the one about mermaids again?" Katniss yawned and snuggled against his chest. 

"My father used to tell me stories about these beautiful creatures called mermaids-" The pair sleep together and, for the first time in their lives as victors it was a deep, dreamless sleep. 

When Katniss finally awoke, both her mother and Prim were long gone. It was mid afternoon. Katniss stirred and slowly the smile spread across her face. She did not have a single nightmare. Finnick kept his word. His arms really were magic like his voice. She looked at his face, and blushed a little. 'He's so handsome.' She thought to herself. She realized he must not have had any nightmares either, or she would have woken up. 

"Finnick." She shook him a little. When she saw his beautiful sea green eyes blink at her all she could do was smile. "You didn't have any nightmares last night did you?" 

Finnick looked down at the tiny girl at his side and realized that no, he had not one single nightmare with her in his arms. "Kitten, why didn't you tell me you were magic too?" He teased as he ruffled her hair. 

"I didn't know," she answered. "So what's my present?" She had waited long enough she had decided and she got out of the bed. She missed the flash of disappointment from Finnick and turned around. "I gave you mine last night," she was pouting. 

Finnick relented and got out of the bed to open his bag. He pulled out the wrapped present and offered it to her. "Careful with it though," he warned. 

Katniss gingerly unwrapped a vase filled with Seashells and beautiful white sand. She looked up to Finnick in wonder and adoration. "It's so beautiful!" She began to walk reverently towards the door. 

Finnick was quick to open it for her and then her own. He noticed the hunting jacket on a chair, and an old quilt, but not much else was here. The room felt bare to him, and it reminded him of his own back in Four. He watched her set the vase on the dresser across from her bed. "I found each one of those on the beach in Four and I wrote something inside each. So whenever you're alone and I'm not here you can read one and I'll be here with you. A little bit of District Four and me with you-" He stopped talking as she turned and barreled into him. 

"Finnick, oh Finnick its perfect! I love you. You're my very best friend in the whole world. I'm so happy to have met you." She cried and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

Finnick rubbed her back and could not help the words slipping past his lips, "I love you too Katniss." 

The words meant so much more now. She was everything he wanted, needed, and he would love her until the day he died. 'It's going to be a really long four years,' then he looked down at her smiling teary eyes, 'but I'll love every moment of watching you grow.' Finnick held her close. He knew that Snow was cruel, sick, and the most vile person he had ever met. Still he had given him the best and most dangerous thing in life, someone to love.


	4. Chapter Three

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Chapter Three

"So what are we going to do today kitten?" Finnick asked while they made their way downstairs for breakfast. 

"I wanted to show you the Hob, the meadow, maybe show you the woods?" Katniss suggested with a smile. 

Finnick grinned at her while looking through her cabinets for something to eat. He was surprised when Katniss grabbed a pan and moved to her fridge to grab some eggs. "You cook kitten?" 

She shrugged and nodded. "I had to learn or Prim and I would have starved." 

Finnick felt his heart clench. She never talked about those months in detail. He could not help but feel anger at her mother for taking such little care of her children. "I'm sorry kitten." 

"It's fine. Haymitch says at least I have one quality that will make me a good wife." She gave him a smirk. "I told him that all the money is probably what will do it." 

Finnick stiffened at the topic. "Thinking about marriage already kitten? You're so young." 

"Not really. Most adults don't live past forty here in Twelve. But I don't think I'll get married." She replied simply, cracking the eggs into a bowl. 

"Oh really?" Finnick frowned, at this tidbit. 'Perhaps after seeing her mother suffer, and the amount she had to grow up caused this line of thinking.' 

"Yup. Especially with how everyone looks at me here in Twelve. Half the boys are scared of me. The others, well I am rich." 

Finnick bristled at this statement. "You'll have to find someone not from Twelve then." 

Katniss gave him a small smile. "Maybe. Why aren't you married yet Finnick?" 

"Haven't met the right woman yet." He answered honestly. 'She's still a girl.' 

"Then don't lecture me about it. You get married, we'll talk." She gave a firm nod in her head, the conversation clearly over. 

'Oh, you'll be the first to know.' Finnick watched her cook with relative silence. He wanted to help, but he never took the time to learn how. "How is Prim doing?" 

"She's getting good grades. She is so smart. I wish she could go to a school in District Four, or even District One." 

"Oh, District Four huh." Finnick teased. 

"Yup, she could learn to be a doctor. That's her dream, to help people." Katniss explained. 

"Maybe when she's older we can ask President Snow if he'll let her attend one of these schools. You could both come live with me." He offered. 

"I doubt it. Besides, District Twelve is our home." Katniss reasoned as she put the egg mixture into the pan. 

"I like to think of home as where the people you love are." 

"We'll with Prim, Haymitch, Gale, and his family I think that makes District Twelve my home." 

"Oh, so you don't love me then." Finnick pouted, he wanted to count too. 

"Well, there is only one of you. I'm not planning on moving away just to be closer to you." She explained, but the thought did cross her mind. 'Even if it would be nice.' 

"That is true kitten. Only one Finnick Odair. Most girls would kill for a chance to live near me. Or with me." 

"We'll I'm not most girls." 

"You certainly aren't." Finnick's words were unintentionally heavy. 

They both stopped talking and Finnick had to remind himself again that she was still a girl. Her mind may be old enough, but her body was not. He knew that, but every time they spoke he forgot her age. She had her moments, where she acted her age. Like when she demanded her present earlier. Then she talked about serious subjects, had valid opinions, and showed how mentally old she was. Finnick spaced out while thinking about her until a plate was set in front of him. 

"This looks delicious kitten." 

"No it doesn't. The eggs are runny, and the toast is burnt." Katniss, the pessimist, returned. 

"Maybe I like burnt toast." 

"You're weird." 

Finnick gasped. He began flailing his arms dramatically. "You've found me out kitten. Oh well I guess I can't keep anything from you." 

Katniss giggled. "Nope. I'm too clever." 

"That you are." 

They ate their food, the awkward air now displaced. Finnick watched her eat and burned the image into his mind. He wanted to remember this when he was gone. President Snow only allowed this one week. He had wanted to make sure Katniss' image remained pure. Finnick was still seen as a man whore. Until his time was up he could not be with her. She cooked for him, without asking or offering. This was the real Katniss Everdeen. Not dolled up in Capitol makeup, but sitting across from him, clean and pure. Well maybe with a little bit of egg in her hair. It made her absolutely adorable. 

They continued to eat in silence, before the front door opened. Assuming it was Haymitch, Katniss called out. "If you want some breakfast Haymitch I'll cook you something. Finnick and I haven't finished yet." 

Katniss' mother stalked into the kitchen with purpose. "So I see. Just how long were the two of you in bed together last night." The tone was clearly upset, and Finnick understood immediately how much danger he was in. 

"Since she woke up from a nightmare. I'm sorry Miss Everdeen. I know it was inappropriate considering-" Finnick was attempting to pacify the mother of his future wife. Said future wife had other ideas. 

"I'm sorry **mother**." Katniss' words dripped with sarcasm. "I was unaware I needed to tell you I decided to sleep next to Finnick." 

Finnick, eyes widening, begun to panic. "No, she's right Katniss. You're still a young girl-" 

" _Still_ a young girl?" Katniss' mother shrieked. "What are your intentions with my _**twelve**_ year old daughter Mr. Odair?" 

"I'm an adult!" Katniss shouted over both of them. 

"No you're not." Both responded at the same time. They stopped looked at one another, then Katniss' mother glared him. 

"So you see her as a girl and still you-" 

"Shut up!" Katniss screamed again. "I trust him mother. I didn't have a single nightmare. He makes me feel safe!" 

Finnick tried to diffuse the situation. "I have nothing but pure intentions towards your daughter Miss Everdeen. I promise, I only want-" 

"You'll never lay a finger on her again. Get out!" 

"You get out!" Katniss started crying, she was so angry. "This is my house, not yours!" 

Both stopped and turned to Katniss at this. "Katniss. I'm your mother." 

"Katniss she's your mother." 

"I don't care if she's my mother. What she did, there are no excuses. So if she wants to sit there and act like she's a good mother, she can go back to the Seam. But Prim stays here with me." Katniss growled, her eyes blazing and her body shaking. 

Haymitch coughed, to make his presence known. "Perhaps, you should all calm down." 

Finnick, desperate to salvage anything out of this mess, agreed. "Yes, I think we all got off to a bad start." 

Katniss glowered. "Don't apologize to her." 

The words stung her mother, and she began to sob. She had finally overcome her shock at Katniss' earlier words. "Katniss." All three whispered her name together. 

She started to feel like they were all ganging up on her. She glared at her mother so hatefully. "I _**hate**_ you." Katniss whispered and is sprinting out the back door with her boots and coat in hand. She slammed the back door before any of them can sort out if she was singling one out or all of them. It was Haymitch who recovered first. 

"What the hell did I do sweetheart?" He asked the air, not expecting an answer. 

"Butted your nose into business you have no right to." Katniss' mother growled, making clear where Katniss inherited her fire. 

"She's just as much my little girl as yours Emily!" Haymitch roared. "I kept her alive. Now I know you were suffering, but damn it, you failed her. You failed her and Prim and she resents you for that. Probably more so because two complete strangers have done more for her than you have." 

"How dare-" 

"Shut up and listen! I won't apologize we have her trust while you don't. That's not our fault. What is your fault, now, is you keep trying to treat her like a child. She killed in those games Emily. That changes anyone. She's not your little girl anymore from that alone. You're not going to win back her trust by screaming at her for whatever she did." 

"She's was in bed with this man whore!" Katniss' mother explained. She looked nearly manic. 

Haymitch paused, looked to the quiet and guilty looking Finnick. "You fuck her?" 

Finnick blanches and Mrs. Everdeen nearly faints. "Gods no. Haymitch she's fucking twelve years old. How sick are you? No wait, how sick do you think I am?" 

"See, nothing to worry about. Trust me, I'm looking out for Katniss too Emily. I made sure he had no desires like that before letting him step foot in Twelve. He's got a good heart, let him help her heal. You know how bad she has it. We won't let her drink, or get addicted to drugs. She has no escape but Finnick Odair's voice. They probably fell asleep while he told her stories. Just like he does on the phone." 

Mrs. Everdeen glared at both Haymitch and Finnick. "Fine, fine. You help her, but don't think for one second I'm going to let you hurt my daughter. I'll kill you myself." 

Finnick raised his hands in surrender, the fire burning from this woman scared him. "I promise, I have only pure intentions towards your daughter." He thought about telling her one day when she is old enough he had been ordered to marry Katniss. Seeing how he just barely survived them sleeping in the same bed together, clothed, and purely platonic, he though better of it. 

"Good. Keep it that way." She turned to Haymitch. "And you need to stop trying to be her father." 

"Not on her life. She's my little girl too now Emily. Whether you like it or not. At least this way sweetheart has one parent she sort of listens to." 

She bristled, then calling the battle off, for now, retreated to her Apothecary. Finnick and Haymitch breathed a sigh of relief. Then they remembered that Katniss stormed out and hung their heads again. They stood together stewing for a few tense minutes. Depressing thoughts floating around their heads. Haymitch was the one to break the silence. 

"Is it wrong I hope Katniss meant she hated her mother?" 

"I was thinking the same thing." Finnick whispered back, his heart clenching hearing her words replay over and over in his mind. 

"I'm not sure what to do with teenage girls. Do we wait for her to come back, or try and find her?" Haymitch wondered. He was still getting used to having a surrogate daughter. 

Finnick figured it would be better to let her cool down first. "I'm sure she'll come back. Where would she go anyways?" 

"Knowing her, she went to find Gale and went to the woods with him." Haymitch responded while rubbing his chin. 

Finnick felt his whole body flash freeze, then an instant later, start boiling. 'She's with a boy, in the _woods_? She's with a _boy_ in the woods. She's with a damn _**boy**_ in the _**woods**_!' Finnick begins shaking. 'I know they're friends, and they used to hunt together. But, she was so mad, and what she said. No. No, no, no, no, no.' 

Haymitch saw the jealousy creeping up on Finnick. His mind began turning and his lips curled into a smirk. "You know, before you came along, Gale and her were inseparable. Hunting together, spending time at school together, trading together, mourning their father's together. Hell the whole District thinks they'll wind up together." 

Finnick was up and pulling on his shoes. "How do I get into those woods." 

"I thought you wanted to give Sweetheart some time to cool off. Teenage girls and their tempers and all." 

"By the time I find her she'll have had enough cooling off." Finnick bit out. 

"Calm down will you. They'll be fine out there. Gale's got her back, nothing to worry about." 

"It's Gale I'm worried about." Finnick ripped open the front door. "Now tell me how to get to the damn woods Haymitch!" 

'Atta boy.' Haymitch smirked.

Katniss was starting to calm down. Being in the woods with Gale brought her some sense of peace. Here she was Katniss Everdeen, hunter, provider, adult. Not some child everyone treated like a possession. She had not been out hunting with Gale in months. Her mind always recalling the girl from District One. Still it felt good, setting snares and hunting a pack of wild turkey with Gale. She was seeing the girl she killed less and less. 

"So, what was this fight about?" Gale wondered as he walked beside his hunting partner and best friend. 

"Mother was trying to control me again." 

"I see. I heard a rumor that Finnick Odair was visiting. Probably over at Haymitch's. Is that what is was about? Your mother keeping you from visiting Haymitch?" Gale wondered as they sat in a field, staring up at the clouds. 

"No, she's mad Finnick is staying with us. I invited him." Katniss started cautiously. She knew Gale, and anything that had to do with the Capitol, he hated. 

"Why the hell would you do that Catnip?" 

"He's helping me. I'm a victor now, and you know about the nightmares, and seeing things. He's been through the same things. He's a lot closer to my age then Haymitch. He understands me." Katniss explained with a sigh. She was really getting sick of having to explain why she wanted Finnick around. 

"He's the Capitol's lapdog!" Gale cried out. "He's here to turn you into one of them. One of those victors that love the Capitol." 

Katniss placed a soothing had on his arm. Stopping Gale from standing and beginning another tirade. "Haymitch trusts him. Haymitch hates the Capitol more than even you Gale. I trust Haymitch." Katniss tried to put out the fire she had started. 'I better not tell him I trust Finnick.' She thought seeing Gale bristle. 

"Why isn't he staying with him then?" Gale's tone was accusing. 

"We'll I invited him, it's only fair I put him up." Katniss responded, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible. 

"Catnip. You know what he does with women. What if he does that to you?" Gale held her hand and looked down at her with worry. 

"He treats me like a kid. He keeps reminding me I'm not really an adult, even if the Capitol sees it that way." Katniss tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

"Then why do you sound upset about it? Katniss are you interested in that man whore?" 

"He's not a man whore. He's my best friend. I trust him Gale." Katniss shouted, because she felt a burning anger at the words he called Finnick. Somewhere deep down she knew that she knew the real Finnick. The Finnick on TV, the Finnick the Capitol women call their lover, the one that flirts with every female; that was a fake Finnick, Capitol Finnick. Just like when she acted so sweet and innocent, and kind in the Capitol. That was Capitol Katniss, not the real Katniss. 

"You trust him?" Gale barely got the words past his lips before he was snarling. "Why? What has he done to prove himself." 

"He got me that bow. His tribute and I made it to the final two, and I lived, because of that bow. He talks me to sleep every night so I don't have nightmares. He is there for me, and understands me, whatever I need, whenever I need it." Katniss explained with hard eyes. "He doesn't look at me like a I’m a killer, or with pity." 

Gale stopped, and shook his head. "So you came out here to what?" 

"Well to hunt and get away from all the fighting." 

"Catnip." Gale whispered. 

"Katniss! Katniss, where are you? Katniss, this isn't funny anymore. I'm worried. You've been gone hours. Katniss!" Finnick's voice sounded hoarse, loud but hoarse. 

Katniss was up and calling out to Finnick without even thinking. "Finnick! I'm here. Finnick?" Katniss, stayed where she was knowing it was far easier to get lost if both of them started chasing each other. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw his bronze hair over the cusp of the hill. 

"Katniss! Katniss where are you?" 

"I'm here Finnick." 

Finnick finally located her, and his jog turned into a full on run. His legs could not get him there fast enough. Neither Gale nor Katniss had enough time to react before Finnick had his arms wrapped around her small frame. He was hugging her tightly to him and kissing the top of her head. 

"Oh Katniss. Thank god I finally found you." 

"What do you mean finally?" 

"I've been looking for you in these woods for hours." Finnick told her, kneeling down to look over her for a single scratch. "Thank god you're alright." 

"She was with me, of course Catnip was alright." Gale growled, this Capitol man was intruding on their special place. 

Finnick looked to the other boy in Katniss' life. He was shocked at how good looking he was. He was almost as handsome as he was at fourteen. 'I knew I was right to come out here.' Finnick chose to play nice, because this boy had a fire that burned just as brightly as his kitten's. "Sorry, I wasn't sure she was with anyone." 

"Even if she wasn't she's fine in these woods. She's been hunting here for years. She doesn't need you protecting her." Gale bit out, angry at the way Finnick was holding Katniss. She was not even trying to get away from him either. 

"No, no it's fine Gale. Finnick was worried about me. I'm sure Haymitch is too. I left them really upset." Katniss tried to sooth the situation. She did not want her time with Finnick to be full of fights. 'He's never going to come back at this rate.' 

Gale finally got a good look at Finnick Odair when he stood back up. Gale was stunned. He was not painted, or dressed like he was on TV. He looked almost normal, still too handsome, but normal. He wore nice clothes, nice enough for the mayor and his family, but so did Katniss now. He even looked truly worried about Katniss. Which surprised him even more. He was truly happy he was to have found her. 

"Catnip, are we going to finish hunting?" Gale finally broke the small silence when he caught Katniss smiling up at the man. 

"Um, I think I've caused Finnick, Haymitch, and mother enough trouble. I should get back home. We should start going out hunting again though." Katniss added seeing her friend stiffen. 

"Fine. Just be careful Catnip." Gale warned, making it clear what, or rather who, she needed to be careful of. 

"Don't you worry. I've got her." Finnick replied with a smile, his eyes hard. 

'You're the one I'm worried about.' Gale thought, his eyes accusing. 

Gale decided that maybe following them would be a good idea. At a safe distance, so he could find out what was really going on with them. He did not like the look in Finnick's eyes. He recognized that look, he saw it in the mirror all the time. Finnick Odair was after his Katniss. 

The pair of victors walked in relative silence for a while. Katniss was far too embarrassed to speak. She had stormed off and ruined the whole day. Not only that but Finnick found her with Gale. They were hunting partners, but she did not want Finnick thinking she did not need him too. She needed both of them, just in different ways. 

Finnick on the other hand wanted to put as much distance between them and that boy. He saw how close they were, which scared him. Gale was so close to Katniss' age. He did not have to watch his actions around Katniss. He could be close to her, with everyone's consent apparently. Finnick was an outsider, a Capitol treasure, to them. Which made him unworthy. 

It was Katniss who could take the silence no longer. "Finnick, I'm sorry I ruined everything." 

Finnick stopped walking and knelt down to look into those gray eyes he loved. "No kitten. It's alright. I should have known your mother would act that way." He hung his head, Snow wanted this, but Snow himself had put him in this very precarious position. He wanted her for his own reasons, but his slavery to the Capitol was making things unnecessarily harder. He had enough hurdles already. If Katniss were anyone else, he would probably never win her heart. 

"I don't understand why." 

"Kitten." He sighed, because this dark, ugly, shameful part of his life, kept getting in the way. He never hated Snow more. 'We are outside of the District. It's probably safe.' 

"Why do they treat you this way? I hate it." She stomped her foot, her anger rising once more. 

Finnick reached out and ran his hand through her hair. "They see me how the Capitol wants them too." 

"But it's an act. Just like me. Right?" Katniss whispered, because she wanted, no needed to be right. That this Finnick, her Finnick, was the real one. 

"Do you know how I won my Games Kitten?" 

Katniss tried to remember. "You killed half the tributes. You told me that, with a trident." 

Finnick gave her a rueful smile. "There wasn't a trident in the arena kitten." 

"So did another victor send it to you? Like you did for me?" 

"No. I had so many sponsors. I was even more handsome than Gale is at fourteen." 

Katniss gave a small blush. She remembered that she did think him very handsome when she watched the Games. She was still very young then. "Oh." 

Finnick, not sure who she was blushing about, continued on. "My mentor's strategy was to use that, appeal, to gain sponsors. I did. When I scored a ten at fourteen, people were shocked. Caesar asked me how I did it. Do you remember my interview kitten?" 

"It was a long time ago, so not really." She admitted. 

"I took off my shirt during my private session. While I used every weapon I could get my hands on. So I took off my shirt during the interview. To show him a taste, to tease the sponsors, why I got a ten." 

Katniss nodded. He used sex appeal to get sponsors, which worked. "It was a good strategy." 

"Yes, but afterwards, we have to keep up that strategy. Not all of us are like you kitten." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was the youngest victor before you, but I killed half my competition. You on the other hand only killed once. You are the youngest victor ever, and your kill count is in the bottom five for living victors. President Snow wants to use you." 

Katniss bristled at this. "I know Haymitch told me I'll be taken to the Capitol to sing for them sometimes. My talent is desirable." 

"Your voice is divine. He's not just going to use you for your voice though. You are probably the most valuable victor he has. You show the ability to take life, but the purity of a child. You do not waste life, and that is something Snow values. You will be used to calm rebellions, because you won. You a pure, sweet girl from the Seam. No one good wins the Games. Snow is going to show that is not true. So when people get angry when other younger kids go to die, he can show that you did it." Finnick explained. 

"But why? Why does he want to use me as a symbol?" 

"It's far better to be his symbol than his slave. Why do you think Haymitch has no family?" 

Katniss looked to Finnick eagerly. She had asked Haymitch that very question once. He kicked her out of his house. "He won't tell me." 

"Snow had them killed. He made a fool of the Capitol. He used the force field of the arena to win. Made the Gamemakers, worse, the Capitol look like idiots." 

Katniss gasped, her eyes widening with fear. "Could he, I mean, would he?" 

"Not if he was smart kitten. You are beloved in the Capitol. Maybe even the Districts. He plays a dangerous game because you inspire hope, and that can also incite rebellion. He should know to endanger anyone close to you could ignite a revolution." Finnick explained giving her a sympathetic look. "He'll want to win you to his side without angering you." 

"Well if he kills people who make him mad I don't want to be on his side." Katniss vowed venomously. 

Finnick cupped her cheek. "Listen well kitten. You will have to act like you are on his side." 

"Like you act like you want all those women?" Katniss was beginning to see the full picture. 

"Exactly. If I don't keep the 'playboy heartthrob' act people I care about will die. I've got my mother, Mags, my little brother Riggs, and now you. So I do what I can too keep them alive." 

The realization hit her hard and she swayed on her feet. Finnick was quick to catch her in his arms, and hold her tightly. "We're still in the Games. We haven't won." 

Finnick rubbed soothing circles on her back. "No one really wins the games kitten. Some of us just forget to stop breathing." He kissed the top of her head. "But you've got Haymitch and I. We'll keep you safe. I promise." 

Katniss held onto him, because without him she feared she would fall apart. "So you let them treat you like that? Why am I different?" 

"You're special kitten. You get the real me. Its our little secret." Finnick whispered into her hair. 

"I don't like them treating you like that." 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to help me change their minds." 

"I trust you Finnick. I'll make them see how good you are." 

Finnick gave a dry humorless laugh. "We'll see. You're mother is convinced I'm going to ruin you." 

"We'll she's wrong." Katniss hugged him tightly and did not want to let go. "We should just hide here in the woods forever." 

Finnick looked to her and tilted her head to look at him. "As much as I would love to run away with you. We have people we need to protect. We'll change things, one day kitten. For now, let's just enjoy what little we can get." 

Katniss pouted, but relented. "Fine." 

Finnick smirked and picked the little bundle of fire up off the ground. He twirled her around until she started laughing. He held her to his chest and looked around, now lost. 

"How do we get back?" 

"Put me down and I'll show you." 

"Nope. You've run off already kitten. I'm keeping you close for now. I'll let you go once we get back to the District." Finnick promised. "You really scared me." 

"You know I can hunt." 

"You could come out here for years. It only takes one time for you to not come back kitten. One mistake. So I'm going to keep you safe. Please?" He was pleading with her to give him this. To let him feel her in his arms and know, for the moment, she was completely safe. 

"Fine." 

"That's my girl." 

She did not argue. She guided him back towards the District. Neither noticed the stealthy shadow they had listening to their every word. Gale watched the pair with a new found fire. The Capitol, was even more horrific than he had thought. Considering they ritualistically sacrifice twenty-three children a year, that was saying something. Katniss was too young to grasp just what the Capitol was doing to Finnick Odair. Gale, was not as innocent or blind to the unspoken truth. 

He would kill them all if they tried to do something like that to Katniss. It seemed, Finnick and Haymitch planned on that never happening as well. He begrudgingly admitted he misjudged the victor from District Four. His act, for that was what it was, was far to easily believable. He still did not like the man's hands on Katniss. He hoped, that love he saw in his eyes was one for a sister. Something nagged at him that he knew the truth. 

Gale turned himself away to check the snares he and Katniss had set. 'I'll let you go for now Odair. But I'm not letting her get away so easily.'


	5. Chapter Four

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Chapter Four

Time flew past for the two victor's. Katniss felt it could not pass fast enough, she wanted to be viewed as an adult. Finnick wanted time to slow down, because he wanted her to enjoy her childhood. It was nearing the Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games. Finnick was selfishly excited for his freedom from the Capitol. He would never have to touch another Capitol woman again. Katniss was also excited, because he had been in the Capitol a whole month, and rarely called. She would be seeing him again soon.

Haymitch had refused to have her participate in the harsher points of mentoring. Needed to keep her as innocent as possible, he claimed. She still sat with them in the mentor's room. She learned from every victor willing to teach her anything about being a mentor. She practically clung to Finnick during these times. Not one victor joked about this after the first games she was a 'mentor.' Haymitch threw the elder male from District Two into the wall. Whispered something to him for a little bit. After Haymitch was done he apologized and left to go gather Brutus from his room.

Katniss decided it was close enough to school letting out. She wanted to visit with Madge, who had been busy lately since her mother had been very sick for a while. Madge's mother had recovered and they were going to practice the new song Katniss had written.

Katniss stood in front of the school just as it was letting out and eagerly kept her eye out for Madge. When she saw her she waved excitedly. "Madge!"

"Katniss how have you been?" She asked with a grin. "Missing Finnick?" Madge teased her knowingly.

Katniss stammered a bit. "H-he's been gone a whole month. He said he didn't know when he'd be done."

Madge gave her a sympathetic look. "He misses you too. I guarantee it."

Katniss rolled her eyes and turned to start walking back home. She froze when she heard some girls laugh at them as they passed. "Hey Katniss, still no luck getting that kiss?" One teased.

"Yeah, Cole Miller kissed Delly Cartright last week!" One of the girls added with a smirk.

"You may be a victor but you sure are a loser." Another taunted.

"Who cares if I've been kissed or not?" Katniss shot back.

"Just proves you're not as cute as those Capitol clothes and make up makes you." The first one shot back.

Katniss really wanted to punch the stupidly vain market girls. No girl from the Seam would say that. Then again neither would Madge, but she was special. "Come on Madge. Let's go to my huge house and play on my piano!" She yelled loudly, with a smirk on her lips as the other girls scowled. 'That's right, I don't need kisses. I have enough food and money to feed my family for life.'

Long after Madge went home she was still miffed. She scowled and stormed over to Haymitch's house. She burst in the door without knocking. One look at the furious girl, and Haymitch was dialing Finnick's handler. Snow gave him one in case the little spitfire needed him. Snow did not want to deal with the constant needs the moody teenage girl was sure to have.

"Jince, it's Haymitch." He rolled his eyes as Katniss followed him and glared at the phone.

"What does she want?" The man groaned.

"I need to talk to Finnick, tonight! No excuses. We haven't spoken in a month. Get him to call me tonight or I'll never speak to him again." She yelled.

"She's in a mood." Haymitch explained. "If you were here right now you'd drag Finnick to her. She's actually pretty scary right now. I'm just glad she doesn't have a bow." Haymitch winced, "calm down sweetheart. Don't throw that plate!"

The plate smashed into the wall. "I **hate** them! I need him tonight!" Then she stormed out the way she came.

"Something must have happened. You better work his schedule and get him a phone." Haymitch warned. "Or I'm telling Snow the state she's in and how you could have helped." Haymitch warned.

Jince grumbled a bit. "Fine. I can have him free by ten. You going to tell her?" 

"And go near that? Hell no. A sweetheart she may be, but she's right pissed." Haymitch almost pitied the man when he finally called her. He was in for it. "Have him call her house."

"Alright, Goodbye."

"Bye."

Finnick was miserable. It was a little over three weeks to the 72nd Hunger Games and his freedom. Snow had him booked solid for the two months leading up to the end of his whoring days. He was so tired every night he just fell asleep. He felt terrible for not calling his kitten. It was just so hard to talk to her after all the things he had done each day. He had not seen Katniss since the last Hunger Games. Snow had been strict about keeping their physical contact to a minimum.

He was dying to see her, talk to her, anything from her. He was surprised when Jince walked up to him as he was about to go to leave to meet up with his final appointment for the night. "You've been summoned."

Finnick wanted to cry. He had been doing everything Snow asked of him. What more could he take during the last bit of his forced prostitution. "What does Snow want?"

"Katniss Everdeen has demanded you contact her. She expressed you call or she will never speak with you again. President Snow was most displeased with this turn of events. He insists you call her. He has terminated the last appointment tonight and your first in the morning to ensure you take care of the problem.

Finnick could have danced, if he had the energy. He walked into the apartment Snow was renting out for his stay. It took him a few minutes to get comfortable on the bed, and then he dialed. He could not wait to hear the voice of his kitten. She was just what he needed to get through this hell. 'I miss you so much kitten.'

"Where the **hell** have you been!" screeched the voice of his angel.

'She's pissed.' "I told you I would be away until the Games kitten."

"Away, not disappear off of Panem." She growled.

'Kitty's got claws,' he chuckled. "Kitten, what happened?" He cooed to her, knowing more than his absence had set her off.

"Why should I tell you? You practically abandoned me." She was mad, livid having stewed on this all day.

"Kitten, please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He pleaded.

There was a long pause and a heavy sigh. "You'll do anything to fix it?"

"If it's within my power kitten." Finnick promised.

"I want you to kiss me." She demanded.

Finnick dropped the phone. 'She wants me to kiss her? What the hell brought this on?' Finnick began to panic and picked up the phone. "Kitten, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You've kissed tons of Capitol women. I want you to kiss me." Her voice was hard.

"What did they say?" Finnick pressed. Surely those jealous bullies must have said something to her to set her off. Katniss had been complaining about the girls in Madge’s class that teased the pair of them.

"No I said-"

"Katniss, I'm not kissing a fourteen year old without a damn good reason."

"I'm fourteen and a half!" She argued back.

"Kitten-" his tone was full of warning.

"They called me a loser." She finally whispered.

"Who called you that kitten?" 'Because whoever it is either wants to kiss you kill you or be you,' he thought with a grin.

"Those girls at school." Her voice continued to be quiet.

‘Yup. Girls can be so catty.’ "Kitten, you don't need to be kissed to prove your worth to someone."

"They said that my cute looks are only because of my Capitol clothes and make up." She pouted.

"Listen to me. You are the most special adorable girl I've ever met-"

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"Because you're not old enough yet." Finnick snapped a bit. Finnick paled and the long silence stretched for what felt like forever.

"I will go kiss Gale then." She shot at him icily.

"No!" Finnick growled.

"Why?" She was whining now.

"Because your first kiss should mean something."

"But-"

"Do you love Gale?" Finnick pressed. She had been spending more time with him again. She had started hunting with him once a week since his first and only visit.

"Not like a boyfriend, but I do love him."

"Like a brother or friend?"

"Yeah."

"Then wait for someone special." 'Wait with me just a little longer kitten.'

"You're special to me." Katniss argued. "You've always told me how I'm special to you. It would mean something."

"Kitten, if you want me to kiss you, then wait. Wait another year." Finnick wanted her to wait longer, but he knew that was probably impossible. Katniss was probably developing a crush on him.

"A whole year!" She began yelling again.

"Katniss, please don't ask me to do this. It's inappropriate." 'I can't do this to you.'

"Please, just one little peck on the lips. Then I can tell the girls I've kissed you and they'll stop teasing me." She begged him. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Katniss." Finnick held firm as hard as he could. He never really denied her anything. 'Please let this go my kitten. I need to keep you a child as long as I can.'

"I hate you." Katniss hissed.

Finnick felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. "No, Katniss don't say that. Please-"

"You're a liar."

This was going to be the hardest thing he's ever done. "Tell me you love me." He lowered his voice, and he was raw and vulnerable. If she ever said she hated him again he would die.

"I-I-um, well." She felt so shy and vulnerable. This was just about getting her best friend to kiss her so those girls would shut up. Right? She was not so sure anymore.

"If you can tell me you love me at the games I'll give you a kiss. If not you wait until I'm ready to kiss you. Until then no talk of kisses. Deal."

Katniss swallowed a huge lump, "deal." She was much more subdued now. Though it did not escape her that Finnick did not say he would never kiss her. Just that she had to wait until he was ready to kiss her. Katniss felt a blush rising on her face. ‘Did this mean? Does Finnick? Could he like me more than a best friend?’ That revelation had her both giddy and terrified.

Katniss gave a firm shake of her head. Now was not the time for that. She would talk with Madge about that later. Now she just wanted to drift off to sleep with the sound of his magic voice. "Tell me a story?" 

She had not asked for one in three months. "Have I ever told you about the time I scared my father out on the ocean." He waited for her response, he took her silence as indication she wanted him to continue. He told her stories until he heard the tell tale sounds of her breathing.

Finnick curled up on the bed and shuddered. They still stung, her hurtful words. He knew she was a teenager, and they often said hurtful things if they did not get their way. He tried to focus on the fact that she wanted him to kiss her. That she was ready to kiss him, not for the right reasons, but she was growing up. It was agony waiting for her to grow by he relished every moment. He vowed to be everything she needed, even if what she needed was not always what she wanted. Last time he saw her she was just under four and a half feet tall. She was still so tiny. He towered over her. 'Soon. A year and a half. And sooner still my freedom. I can spend as much time with her as she wants.'

Finnick was woken up, before the sunlight had even touched the Capitol streets. His phone was ringing. 'When did I hang it back up?' He his mind was confused until his eyes land on the perfect white rose beside said phone. The pungent smell of blood and roses hit him. He jolted up and grabbed the phone, hoping not to anger the President more.

"President Snow, good morning?" Finnick was still unsure of the time, the holographic woods blocking out any real light.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Snow's voice dripped with anger. "Mr. Odair, you know I heard every word of your exchange with Miss Everdeen last night."

Finnick paled and was quick to reassure him. "Sir, she'll be alright. She's just being a teenager girl."

"And you pushed her away. That is not something that benefits us."

"No, please listen. You want her to come willingly, I need to do this the way I would." He stressed this very hard. When Snow did not respond he continued. "I want her heart, you want me to have her heart. A cheap kiss, from a crush, it’s fast, it’s easy, it’s Capitol. You want her innocent so I'm not planning on breaking her heart. I'm not going to taint her like that. When I do really kiss her, she'll know I'm all in and ready, and she'll love me too. If that happens you'll have her forever."

He could tell Snow was mulling it over in his head for a long while. "Mr. Odair, why did you give in to her then?"

Finnick let loose a self deprecating laugh, his fingers idly playing with the necklace he refused to remove. "Because she's not the type of person to admit to loving someone on that level lightly. If she tells me. I'll tell her I love her too, and I love her enough to wait. That I've loved her since that first night on the phone. That I'm waiting for her to be ready, and when she is I'll never let her go." Finnick admitted. He and Katniss were close to being punished because some girls, who were jealous, were riling her up. He was not about to let Katniss pay for that. Damned the consequences of giving Snow more leverage over him.

Snow hummed and after a few minutes responded. "If she does admit it. I would recommend you do keep the interaction private. I see your point and her image is tainted if you move to soon. I will see to it that her stylist starts dressing her more like a woman though. Panem still sees her as their little darling. I'm glad you've become so invested in this." His words turned dark, and Finnick felt a chill run up his spine.

"I hope you'll handle the press to make sure this is viewed tastefully. Many of my admirers know of my taking care of her. I would hate for them to attack her character." Finnick admitted his worry. Not all his owners liked how much he was involved with the Girl on Fire. They were jealous, because they could see how special she was. In their pettiness, they could destroy her.

"I am well aware of some of you more avid admirers. I take care of my darlings if they do as asked." Snow growled. One woman had already been silenced for attempting to make such dark gossip about the pair.

"Good. Is there anything else President Snow?" Finnick was holding his necklace tightly in his hand.

"Make sure they see you fawn over her this year at the Games. Do not lock her away in the Tribute Center or the viewing room. Take her out and treat her like you do at home but more, affectionately." Snow ordered, the love story has to be seen to be sold. "When you do visit, or she visits, be seen."

"Understood." Finnick replied and knew that to misstep here would incite even more of Snow's anger.

"Good my boy. I was half tempted to keep you another month after this little fiasco. I'm glad your intent was so," Snow paused and the smile Finnick saw in his mind terrified him, "pure." He was laughing, and it was dark and evil. "Good day Mr. Odair. I hear it's going to be busy."

The dial tone sounded. Finnick listened to it idly for a few minutes and tried to get his ragged breathing under control. 'That fire of yours may get us in trouble kitten.'

Katniss squirmed on the train. Their tributes, Chase Malone, and Selene Winter, were doomed. Fourteen and sixteen respectively. The girl could not stop crying. The boy, has not said a word. 'Haymitch said if there is no drive to win, not to get attached. If on the first day they don't make any impression, they're already gone.'

A harsh lesson learned her first games. The first was too stupid to listen to her advice to stay far away from the Cornucopia. The girl tried her strategy and allied with the girl from Seven. Both innocent, both cute. Then Johanna Mason let loose and showed her inner fire. She killed the last four tributes with such ease. Katniss was still playing innocent. Johanna was not.

She cried in Finnick's arm when her girl was betrayed. She had started to believe she had a chance. She had become attached. It was a hard night for her, and an even harder lesson learned. Sneaking into Finnick's bed to cry that night, she had never done that in the Capitol before. Mags knew she needed comfort, she said nothing when they came out in the morning. A few hours later Johanna Mason was declared victor.

She was asked at her interview how she fooled the other tributes. She told Caesar she had watched the Games before, and Katniss had a good strategy. She decided to play scared and come out a killer. She made the mistake of telling him that she had fooled everyone. No one makes a fool of the Capitol lightly. Katniss heard about the accident on the Capitol TV she watched over at Haymitch's. Johanna’s entire family had died while she was away on her Victory Tour. Her mother, father, and ten year old little brother. That was the day she learned just how cruel President Snow was if you got on his bad side.

Haymitch got so drunk he even let slip Snow had been selling her precious Finnick for years to Capitol women. Katniss knew what he meant. All those women who claimed they were his lovers, they bought him. It disgusted her. She planned on making the Capitol give her back her best friend. Snow loved her, Haymitch said she was his favorite victor. Even more so than Finnick.

She asked if Snow wanted to sell her too. Haymitch did not lie. Snow wanted too, but her innocence was what saved her. So she was working on a plan. Every camera, she would tell them all about how sweet and kind her best friend is. How she would be lost without him. How he chased away her nightmares. How she wished she could see him more, instead of once a year. She would make them give him to her.

Katniss' lips curled into a cruel smile. 'Those Capitol women have no idea who they are messing with.'

The Tribute parade had just started. Katniss watched with a sad smile. These were the last days of her tributes lives. She turned to Haymitch and shared a look. They knew they would not have another victor from Twelve. 'I'm sorry.'

'Happens a lot sweetheart. You were the only one I saved.' The silent wordless exchange made her feel uncomfortable so she looked down.

She looked at her dress and noticed the soft yellow dress was far more adult that she was used to wearing. It accented her growing chest, and flowed like a licking flame down her body, to fall asymmetrically to one leg and leave her other exposed. The swirling patterns of orange and red made her look like a walking flame. It was still tasteful, not too much skin, but it was not a little girl's dress.

Their carriage took off, and her eyes searched for Finnick. When her eyes land on him, she nearly growled. Johanna Mason was flirting with him. She could tell by the newest victor's stance. She had seen enough of that here in the Capitol. 'You beat my girl in the arena. This is my arena.'

She stalked over, quite unladylike, and made her presence known. "Finnick! It's so good to see you. I've missed you." She did not wait and launched herself into his arms. They opened for her just as she knew they would.

Finnick wanted to laugh at her. She was far to adorable when she was jealous. "I've missed you too kitten. This is Johanna, Johanna this is Katniss."

"I know who she is." Both bit out, and he tried really hard not to laugh.

They looked at each other attempting to out glare the other. Until Johanna relented. "I knew it, I knew you weren't a meek girl who got lucky with a shot. Good to see someone else with some fire."

"The do call me the Girl on Fire." Katniss pointed out with a joke. The Capitol had no idea.

"I just might decide to like you." Johanna gave her a smirk.

"If you try to steal my best friend, I won't." Katniss' words were hard.

Johanna blinked a few times, understanding dawned and she attempted a different tactic. "You sure share your best friend with a lot of people, what's one more?"

"I've decided they've had him enough." Katniss remembered, this girl did what she had to, to survive. She did not kill her girl because she wanted to, she did it because she had to. She also now had no one left but her mentors. Johanna Mason and she were more alike than she originally thought. "But I think if we can be friends I'll share Finnick with you a little."

Finnick stood dumbfounded with his mouth slightly open. He was not sure whether to laugh, be upset, or twirl his kitten in his arms. 'Maybe I'll let her think she's stolen me back. Better that then to know why Snow has given up on selling me.' "I'm all yours kitten. Take me away from here." He laughed and the two girls joined in. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"You know, I wish Seven had your stylist. Our is an Old biddy who keeps dressing our tributes like trees. There is nothing sexy about a damn tree." Johanna hissed. "I only wear two colors now, green and brown. Ugh, it makes me sick." Johanna was currently dolled up in a forest green dress.

"That's my favorite shade of green. It reminds me of the woods back home." Katniss let slip.

"You wanna trade. I'd kill for that dress." Johanna deadpans. Katniss flinched and Johanna started to laugh. "Calm down Fire Girl. I wouldn't dream of killing you. I'll just have to dig my ax into my stylist's head to knock some sense into her.”

They were laughing again, and Finnick almost felt out of place. Johanna and Katniss were about to go for each others throats a minute ago. Now they were laughing like old friends. He was happy she would now have someone else to talk to. There was a little twinge though, she was only ever this at ease around Haymitch and him before. He wrapped an arm around her waist subconsciously and pulled her closer, just a bit.

The girls continued chatting as if nothing had changed, but everyone noticed. Not one victor looked at Finnick in judgment. They all knew it was coming. Finnick Odair was in love with the Girl on Fire. After Katniss' very obvious display of jealousy and her statements, they knew she was in love with him too. It was so sweet, Gloss vomited. From his hangover, and attention turned to him.

When the parade ended Finnick walked up to Haymitch, Katniss still at his side and smirked. Stylists and prep teams stared in awe. "Haymitch I'm stealing your Girl on Fire for the evening. I'm taking her dancing."

Haymitch wanted to roll his eyes. He knew Snow's orders. "It's your funeral. Say goodbye to your feet Odair. She'll stomp them right off."

Katniss bristled. "Haymitch! I'm not that bad." She glared at him, but her eyes were light.

"Sure sweetheart. You keep telling yourself that." Haymitch chuckled then waved them off to have fun.

"Don't they have to be here?" Selene whispered.

"Nope, you only need one mentor girl. And Katniss, I keep her out of it best I can." He admitted to the shaking girl.

"But, she's with Finnick Odair!" Her jealousy shined through and Haymitch looked down on the poor girl.

"That's right girl. She's going dancing with Finnick Odair, and it will probably get you more sponsors then what you can do."

"You care more about her than us." Chase agreed.

"Because she lived." Haymitch growled.

The two tributes nodded their heads. Only one comes out, and she beat the odds. "Help us like you helped her all you've been doing is drinking." Selene demanded.

"Girl, listen good. Katniss had a strategy before she got on that train. She told me the first minute I laid eyes on her. She did the hard work, and that's why she won. Not me." Haymitch's tone was deadly serious. "So before you complain about Katniss Everdeen dancing with the Capitol Heart throb, think about what she had to do to get here in the first place."

Haymitch saw this girl could, if she put her anger towards winning, at least make it a little while. He did not want her to die, he did not want any of these kids to die. He also was not going to throw himself into saving her, because it was better not to care. Katniss did the hard thing, she gave him her strategy and proved she was clever. This girl, has done nothing but whine and complain until a cute boy asked a cute girl out on a date. She still, riled up and jealous, was not half the tribute Katniss had been.

Katniss was in awe of the building in front of them. It was stunning. The Capitol might not know much, but architecture they knew how to do. Katniss let her mouth hand open a little. She closed it with a blush, but doubted it showed under her prep team’s makeup. She glanced at Finnick out of the corner of her eye. She thought about her fit a month ago, and his offer. She shook her head. 'No, not yet. One day, but not yet.'

"Shall we kitten?" Finnick turned on the charm, but it was not Capitol Finnick taking her out on her first date, it was just plain old Finnick.

"I'm a little nervous," she whispered. Her hand grips his arm a little tighter.

"They'll love you," he reassured her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He heard the gasps of the other patrons and hid his smile in her soft brown hair.

"No, they'll try to steal you away." She gripped him tighter, and it was loud enough to just barely catch the ears of a couple passing them by.

"Not today kitten. I'm all yours." Finnick swore, and knew he would keep that promise. No more sex to get sponsors, now he would have to use public functions. With the girl he loved at his side he found this infinitely more pleasurable.

Katniss thought the outside was stunning, the inside of the manor was breathtaking. Not on par with President Snow's, but he required the very best. Katniss followed Finnick's lead and was beaming at the looks of both adoration and jealousy on the Capitol women's faces. She took great delight in resting her head on his shoulder. She had grown to five foot five, and with her heels she felt five foot seven. She felt far more powerful than the last time she was in the Capitol. She made sure lean on Finnick for extra effect.

Finnick had no idea where Katniss had learned to be so flirtatious. 'Probably that Captiol TV show she'll never admit she secretly enjoys.' He steadied his thoughts, and it was hard considering the dress she was wearing. 'She's fourteen. Two more years.' He cursed Snow for making her stylist dress her this way. Every male eye was on her and hungrily at that. He slid his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist protectively. 'You'll never touch her.'

Finnick lead them to their hosts and gave the couple his most devastating smile. "Good Evening Latria, Emtrius. I hope you don't mind I've brought this very special girl with me. The invitation said plus one." They all always did, and he had never followed that option before.

The man, Emitrus, was a round ball of lard. His hair and lips were ice blue. His skin was a silvery color. Finnick had to wonder if he would not look so grotesque if he were in shape. His wife on the other hand was a deep purple. Her hair an outrageous neon pink, and her dress was so revealing he wanted to run for a toilet. Her body was not flattering in that outfit whatsoever.

"Finnick, oh she is just darling. Of course of course. You must let me have a dance with her." Emitrus smiled kindly, but his eyes betrayed his lust.

"Can't do that I'm afraid. She's all mine tonight." He looked down at Katniss with such love and admiration the purple woman gasped.

"Surely, you will not be so selfish as to keep her all to yourself. So many would love to dance with you." Latria shot back. Word was spreading that Finnick Odair was no longer on the market. She had just missed getting him during his last two months here for another go.

Finnick smiled and was about to respond when his little spitfire answered first. "I would hate to disappoint President Snow. I asked him what kind of things I could do here in the Capitol. I've only stayed for my concerts. He told me that Finnick Odair was a gentleman and would make sure I had the best night of my life." Katniss purred. "I should watch out and keep my hands on him though, lest he be stolen away from me."

Finnick could not help but laugh. "He only said that because I asked him to. I would hate to have you on another man's arm kitten. I promised to keep you safe."

"Well she is certainly safe here, with friends." Latria tried.

Finnick let both see his eyes flash with anger and knowledge about what they would really do to her. They backed down immediately. Katniss picked up with such smooth Capitol finesse, he made a note to thank her escort Effie. Or her guilty pleasure TV show.

"Oh, any friends of Finnick's are friends of mine. My mother, she worries when I'm away. I had to call home and promise her Finnick would never leave my side. She says I'm not even supposed to be on a date until I'm sixteen. She agreed if Finnick never leaves my side. She trusts him."

Finnick thought about that and wanted to laugh. Katniss' mother tolerated him because he helped her daughter with her pain. She did not trust him. Katniss told her mother she did not care, and she trusted him. It was her house, her life, and she would do what she wanted. His little kitten wanted to grow up so badly. "I've been keeping an eye on Katniss since she won. Took her under my wing. All she had in 12 was Haymitch, and that just would not do."

The couple was swayed. "Well I do hope you enjoy the party. Make sure you tell President Snow what a joy it was to have you here." Emitrus was still bold enough to grab hold of her free hand and kiss it. Finnick had half a mind to rip his head off, but manners. He kissed the hand of Latria and smiled.

"Of course we will." Finnick left off, and the rumors would spread. Finnick Odair was off the market, and he was in love with the Girl on Fire.

Finished with the task Snow had ordered, Finnick lead Katniss to the dance floor. He pulled away and bowed low offering his hand. "A dance fair lady? Or all of them?"

Katniss giggled. "Just remember Haymitch warned you." She took his hand and was immediately swept into a dance.

Finnick twirled her around, and took the lead with grace. "You just haven't had the right dance partner yet."

He held her close and kept his eyes on her, only her. "They tried to steal you away!" Katniss whispered in his ear.

He leaned in close to do the same. "I would have never left your side. I told you I'm yours tonight." He heard the murmuring, knew they were the center of it.

'I wish you were always mine. I don't like sharing.' Katniss thought with a frown, but did not dare show it on her face. Her eyes caught a woman approaching and she glared at her with a smile. 'Everything with a smile.' Effie's voice filtered through her head. Katniss felt bold enough to kiss Finnick's jaw. It was as high as she could reach. She looked away and blushed.

Finnick chuckled and kissed the top of her head and spun her away, laughing with true joy. He pulled her back in and kissed her nose. No lower, he was a gentleman. "I knew Haymitch was wrong. You dance beautifully."

"That's only because you're so good at it." Katniss grumbled back.

He pulled her close again, the tempo slowing as it switched to a new song. Katniss hummed along to the music. "I missed you kitten."

Katniss hid her face in his neck. "I missed you too."

They danced for an hour before Katniss complained her feet hurt. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the buffet table. "I can't have my kitten injured. I will just have to carry you the rest of the night."

Katniss laughed and blushed. "Finnick stop, this is embarrassing." She was smiling, despite her words.

He set her down at the buffet table. They filled a plate each and he led her to a table. He sat down with her and smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Only because you're here." Katniss admitted, no one was around.

Finnick flushed and looked down at his food. "You tease."

"I thought about your offer. I want to wait too. You said it should mean something. I think it should mean forever," She explained her voice quivering. She stared at her food as well. Katniss missed his look of shock. "Besides I've let all of Panem know I'm keeping you to myself. You're my best friend, and I would like to keep it that way." She raised her eyes and looked at him while thinking, 'for now.'

Finnick felt his brain shutting down, because this night had been perfect. "I would as well." And his thoughts mirrored her own.

It was very late when they returned to the Tribute Center. Finnick guiding her, opening doors for her and acting the perfect gentleman. He had no need to watch the news tonight, their budding romance would be everywhere. He followed her to the twelfth floor. She practically fell asleep in the elevator. He carried her to the door.

Finagling the door open he saw Cinna and Haymitch up and on the couch. They both gave him the look every father gave to their little girl's date. Finnick felt the instinct to freeze, set her down and run away. 'Her fathers must have been waiting up for her.' He shook his head and gave them both a wry smile. Both her surrogate fathers would prefer him to any other male courting their daughter.

Finnick sauntered in and whispered. "She must have had too much fun."

Cinna nodded, and Haymitch smirked. "Surprised you can still walk lover boy."

"Lover boy?" Finnick wondered.

"Tuck her in and then come have a chat. Mr. Odair." Haymitch ordered, 'who knows who is listening.'

Finnick did as ordered and tucked Katniss into bed, she woke up and began whimpering when she felt the loss of his warmth. "Don't leave me."

"Never kitten. Now why don't you wash up, I'll use Haymitch's room and borrow something to wear. We'll be naughty tonight and both sleep here." He ruffled her hair.

"Fine, but you should ask Cinna instead. His clothes would actually be clean." Katniss advised as she started pulling pins from her hair.

Finnick smiled and walked out into the hallway. He sat down in an armchair ready to listen. "So, lover boy?"

"You two are all over the news. Finnick Odair, enchanted by the Girl on Fire. No more Capitol lovers for you, you've got your eyes set on the ultimate prize." Haymitch grumbled. "Her mother is going to flip."

"I doubt Katniss will listen." Finnick was quick to point out.

"They're saying she's the only girl who could win your heart." Cinna added. "She's so pure and wonderful you would be a fool not to fall for her."

"Well, that's good. None of them hate her for it." Finnick smiled softly, then his eye darkened, "Snow would never let them."

"He called. Told me he was so happy you finally found a woman worthy of you." Haymitch's words were careful.

"I'm going to wait until she's older. She's still so young, and I care about her enough to wait." Finnick added. "Can I borrow something to wear Cinna? My kitten has requested I stay with her to keep the nightmares away."

Cinna nodded and handed him some sleeping garments. "I figured as much." He looked to Haymitch.

"You do one ungentlemanly thing in there and I'll gut you fish boy." Haymitch threatened, because she was his daughter and he had to.

Finnick crossed his heart. "Back to fish boy now? I wonder which one is the teenager here?"

"Odair!" The tone warning.

"On her life I swear it."

He ran to Haymitch's room to shower and change. Cinna turned to Haymitch. "Anyone but him and I'd have gutted him already."

Haymitch nodded. "A good thing too. That Hawthorne boy has been chasing her for a while. All she sees is him." Haymitch opened a bottle of expensive liquor, courtesy of Snow. "Drink?"

"Sure."

"That's the spirit. Our little Mockingjay is growing up." Haymitch smiled, 'and soon we'll make a rebel out of her.'


	6. Chapter Five

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Chapter Five

Katniss could hardly believe what was happening. Ever since the night of the party, everyone was begging her for an interview. Well her and Finnick, who never left her side once she left her floor in the Tribute Center. She was a little intimidated by his nearness at first. He was always touching her. A hand in her hair, an arm around her, holding her hand. It was sweet, and a little possessive. She admitted she liked him around, but everyone was staring at her all the time. 

‘Perhaps telling all the women in the Capitol he’s mine is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe them seeing him like this though I won’t have to.’

This was not the sweet Finnick from the phone. Or the funny charming Finnick from his visit to District Twelve. This was Capitol Finnick, and he was making it known who he wanted to spend his time with. Everyone wanted to know if they were dating. Finnick was quick to tell them they were the best of friends and nothing more. He was looking out for her and keeping her safe. After that everyone wanted to know their business.

A few of the victors decided to go out to get lunch together. Many of their fellow mentors or escorts were working with their tributes for their interviews. Haymitch had stayed behind and insisted she go. She needed to make friends with the others, and she could not do that locked away with Finnick. That led her to now.

She stood in a red cardigan, with an orange top underneath and the softest black pants Cinna had ever put her in. She was dolled up for the event. Gloss and Cashmere were both in matching gold and silver. Cashmere wore a dress that Katniss could only describe as scandalous, while Gloss wore a shirt two sizes too small, and pants that looked like they were painted onto his skin. Johanna, was in a pair of brown leggings, with a forest green skirt, too short to be decent if it were not for the leggings. Her top was nothing more than a strap of cloth, also a matching green, wrapped around her chest.

Blight, was instead dressed in what had to be the most Capitol version of a flannel shirt. His pants were a shimmering blue, and he looked like a very shiny lumberjack. Adding to this was the beard on his face. No tributes or victors had any hair on their bodies, save eyebrows and the hair on the top of their heads. Though his beard was so shiny and well kept, Katniss doubted another beard in the Districts looked like it. Blight, it seemed was the Capitol's image of District Seven's working class. Finnick was dressed in a pair of flowing black pants. His shirt, with half the buttons undone was the bluest blue she had ever seen.

They were all seated in what Cashmere called The Lounge, at a round table. Blight had just explained Johanna's vase throwing skills, when yet another reporter had walked to their table. This one too asked for an interview. Katniss had enough.

"We have not even placed an order yet. Can't you see we're out here trying to have some fun? Leave us alone." She growled. She was becoming uncomfortable with all the attention.

"What the little kitten means, is that she's hungry and tired and worried about her tributes. She wants to relax with friends. She's a grumpy kitten when she's hungry." Finnick added.

Johanna eagerly butted in. "She yelled at Finnick the other day in the Tribute Center for trying to take her away from lunch."

"Yes, we were having such a fun time there too. I think he wanted her all to himself." Gloss added in, "the lucky bastard."

Cashmere shook her head. "She's just so darling. Can you blame us for keeping her to ourselves sir?" She gave the intrusive man a heavy look.

Blight eagerly waved over a server. "We're ready. If Katniss isn't fed soon, we'll have another Hunger Games on our hands."

Everyone was laughing and Katniss gave them each a glare, before giving in and chuckling as well. The man bowed and apologized, but he was ignored. They placed their orders and waited for food to arrive. "I hate this." Katniss whispered.

Cashmere reached across the table and gave her hand an affectionate pat. "You'll learn to live with it."

Gloss gave her a knowing smirk. "At least you've got Finnick looking out for you."

Johanna snorted. She was the newest victor, but she fit right in. "More like she's looking out for him."

Finnick began rubbing soothing circles on Katniss' back. "We'll look out for each other."

"Ugh, get a room?" Johanna groaned.

"You keep pulling us out of it!" Finnick sniped back.

"Yes, well you can't keep her all to yourself Odair, gotta share with the rest of us." Gloss teased, he looked Katniss up and down to rile his friend.

"We'll see." Finnick warned him, using his leverage to pull Katniss closer.

"Oh come now boys play nice." Cashmere laughed. "We're all friends here. So who do you think has a winner this year?"

"Two," Blight said. "The boy, he's got this."

"Blight! Our girl has a shot." Johanna shouted.

Finnick nodded, "Two, though Ten has a dark horse going."

Gloss shook his head, "one has final four on lock, but I'm not sure which."

"The girl, but she won't make it to the end." Cashmere reasoned.

Everyone looked to Katniss and she shrugged. "Mine are going to be lucky to make it to day three. I don't really care who wins, twenty three-three kids are going to start dying tomorrow."

The air had darkened. "Oh hun, you are just too pure." Cashmere gave her a sad smile. "You know we all talked like this your games. Heck we do it every games. Takes the edge off."

Katniss' head shot up. "Really? Who did you think would win?"

"My girl, until you shot her." She smiled softly. Katniss knew she was not mad. The girl had played the sultry game. Snow would have sold her to the Capitol like he did for everyone here save her and Johanna.

"Everyone here was sure you'd be gone in the first hour. I even told my boy to make it quick and painless if he caught you. I did think that your partner was the dark horse." Gloss smiled and leaned in. "But Finnick swore up and down you were District Twelve's secret weapon."

Katniss looked at Finnick, who was very interested in his glass of bubble soda. "Oh really? Is that why you sent me the bow?"

Katniss had no idea, none of them knew that. She watched as Cashmere looked down at her hands. Gloss's jaw almost hit the table. Blight choked on his liquor. Johanna kept switching her gaze between them. Gloss started laughing. "That long, eh Odair?"

Finnick looked up with a glare in Gloss' direction. "Gloss!"

"What long? What's he talking about?" Katniss' instinct was to look to Finnick, who rarely kept anything from her.

Cashmere is the one who answered. "How long Finnick Odair had been-"

"Shut up." Finnick growled at her. All heads snapped his way. 'It's too soon, just let it go.' He pleaded with his eyes.

Blight was the one to speak up. "Everyone can tell you two love each other. Just a matter of in what way. Not that I care."

Johanna followed her mentor's lead. "Everyone here," she points at restaurant they were in, not the table, "wants to get their hands on you two. I say stick together."

Katniss brought it all back together. "I think everyone should stick together." And it was clear to them just who everyone is.

"Of course dear, we're all friends." Cashmere smiled at her. "You really should visit us in One sometime. Bring Finnick along, he never goes anywhere but the Capitol."

"He came to Twelve after my games." Katniss whispered.

"Maybe we'll make a trip of it?" Gloss smiled. "We'll show you District One, you show us Twelve."

"Then she has to come to Seven." Johanna demanded. "I'll come visit in twelve too."

Katniss smiled, they all really liked her. "That would be nice. Sometimes I just want to pull my hair out at home. It gets lonely there with just Haymitch and Prim." She was careful not to mention Gale. Haymitch warned her that until he could not be reaped, mentioning him in public was dangerous for him.

"It's hard when no one understands you." Blight agreed, scratching his beard. "How about it Finnick? You up for visiting us with her?"

Gloss adds. "Do you have enough free time from the Capitol to slum it up with us?" His eyes tell Finnick it was not a jab but an honest question on if Snow would allow it.

Finnick smiled down at Katniss and ruffled her hair. "Whatever the Girl on Fire wants."

They all turned their attention to her. "Then I guess he won't be spending any extra time in the Capitol."

They laugh and applaud. Their minds were not on the impending slaughter of children, but each other. Where they should visit. What time of year is each District at it’s best. Whose home they were going to stay at. Making sure to be there at one of Katniss' concerts for the Capitol. They were all so tightly woven together no one dared approach them for an interview the rest of the night.

When, they all returned to the Tribute Center the idea to sit together for the interview came up. Since they were having fun, and it was all they could do to avoid the horrible truth coming to each of them. Twenty-three children are going to start dying in the morning.

Some fuss was made, but they stood by their decision and rearranged their standard of sitting by District to sit side by side. Gloss, who sat beside Johanna, who sat beside Finnick, who sat beside Katniss, who sat beside Cashmere, and finally Blight. Finnick held Katniss' hand, rubbing soothing circles on the sweating skin. They watched the last glorious moment for the lives of twenty-three dead children and one survivor.

The night was almost through when Katniss' female tribute took the stage. She was dressed so sexy Katniss held Finnick and Cashmere's hands and looked worriedly at each. Both realized she had figured out what happened with appealing tributes. Her body was a child, her mind a victor. Finnick leaned in, but it was Cashmere who beat him to it. "My boy will make sure its over quick. Snow won't touch her."

Katniss felt better, and was just about to relax when she hears Finnick's name from the girl on the stage.

"Really, you think you can win over Finnick Odair? Selene has some spunk." Caesar was trying to make the tribute look good. Sadly for her, Finnick and Katniss was the love story President Snow wanted. What President Snow wanted he got.

"I'm far better than my mentor. She pretends to be innocent while taking him into her bed. I would be open about every juicy detail." She purred and looked towards Finnick in the audience.

Finnick glared at the girl, and the camera blinking on to get a shot of his and Katniss’ response. He gave a Capitol sneer and turned loving eyes to a slack jawed and blushing Katniss. He let out a chuckle and glanced back to the camera and shook his head. His other hand indicating Katniss and asked with his eyes. 'Do you really think _she's_ dragging me into her bed?'

Caesar tried to switch topics, but the girl was having none of it. "He slept with her the night of the Tribute Parade. She was too busy dancing to bother mentoring me. She's jealous."

The view cuts back to Katniss, and she was livid. She softened and shook her head, tears welling up. 'Poor girl,' she mouthed her thoughts and buried her head in her hands. A peek down towards Cinna, and she knew this was not the plan at all. Normally passive, and peaceful Cinna has his hands curled into fits so tight Katniss wondered if he might bleed soon.

"Well, that is interesting. Tell me Selene, after you win, what are you going to do?"

"Steal Finnick Odair's heart." She purred.

The buzzer goes off, and hardly anyone one claps. Not one soul looked to the hateful girl with pity or joy. She has wooed no one. Her partner came on stage. Caesar asked him a few questions, to which his one word answers were played as mysterious. Caesar tried to shed some good light back on District Twelve. When the buzzer went off there was applause and even cheers, because Selene was unlikable, Chase was a diamond in comparison.

Finnick leaned down to Katniss. "We're doing an interview with Caesar later."

Katniss frowned, but understood. "Why would she do that?"

"Every girl in Panem either wants to be you or kill you my dear." Cashmere gave her cheek a pat. "Good thing I'm a woman then."

Katniss laughed a little, and her thoughts darkened. This girl could put Prim in danger if Snow thought she was not innocent. Snow could start selling _her_. Snow could **kill** her little sister. "Tell your tributes not to make it so quick."

Three hours later Finnick and Katniss found themselves in Snow's mansion for an interview with Caesar Flickerman. Snow made it clear he wanted to sit down with them first.

"Miss Everdeen, as always it is a pleasure." Snow kissed her cheek and surprisingly he gave her a hug.

"Oh President Snow!" She hugged him back tightly and frowned at him. "That girl, she's ruined everything." Katniss cried in exasperation.

Snow motioned for them to sit. He took her hand and held it gently. Finnick was amazed at how the President treated his symbol of innocence and peace. 'Must be how he treats his granddaughter.'

"How is that my dear?"

"She's made it seem like I am one of those Capitol women throwing themselves at my best friend. That's just not true. He, he keeps the nightmares away." She pleaded. "He stays up all night telling me stories until I fall asleep. If Finnick is not there the nightmares are so bad I scare my mother and sister." She explained, tears threatening to fall.

Snow believed her, because in watching her for so long, he thought he understood the Girl on Fire. She had a fire to live, and was so pure, she blushed at the mention of anything remotely perverse. She was truly his best asset. "I'm sure nothing is going on between you two. Mr. Odair here is too much of a gentleman to try anything like that with a lady of your caliber." There was a look Snow shot to Finnick that only lasted a moment.

Finnick knew what that look meant. He was not happy, but this time it was neither of his ‘Darlings’ fault. Finnick had told Snow his intentions a month prior during that phone call. "I've taken her under my wing. Haymitch is not the best person for her to look to for guidance."

Snow agreed, 'he's playing his role perfectly.'

"I want you to tell the truth my dear. Just be yourself, I don't think anyone really believes her." Snow added with a smile. "After you two are done I will have Miss Cashmere escort you back to the Tribute Center. Mr. Odair and I will have a talk with Caesar as well."

Snow stood and kissed her cheek once more. "Good evening my dear."

Caesar entered the room and sat with the pair, going over the points he wanted to make. The cameras were still being set up. He assured them everything would be fine. When everything was ready he called out. "Good evening everyone. I know you are all out celebrating, but I have a special treat for you all tonight. Rumors have been flying all over Panem, and I, Caesar Flickerman, have the inside scoop."

The camera in front of Finnick and Katniss moved to catch their attention. Then the red light started blinking to let them know it was about to turn on. They gave bright smiles and the light turned sold, panning up to their faces. They sat together on a love seat, Katniss was leaning onto Finnick in a chaste manor. Finnick was holding her in his arms protectively. "Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen." Caesar gave a pause, for the hush to settle over the crowd he was playing to. "So tell me, Finnick is it true you've given up your playboy ways?"

Finnick looked down to Katniss for a moment and then back to Caesar. "I'm twenty-one Caesar. It's about time I started thinking about settling down."

Caesar gave a hearty laugh. "I know quite a few woman out there are particularity upset at that right now. So why the change?"

Finnick's eyes flashed, and he spoke elusively. "Something sparked me to."

Caesar gave a knowing look to the camera. They cut to Katniss and she is oblivious to all of this. "How does that make you feel Girl on Fire?"

"I'm glad. Finnick and I have been friends since after my first games. We talk almost every night." Katniss looked down, uncomfortable, she did not want to share this. But a part of her knew she had to. ‘Anything to protect Prim.’ "I've had nightmares since my dad died, and after the games." She stopped and blinked back tears. "They got so bad Prim and mother were really scared. So Haymitch thought that since Finnick and I won our games so young, we would understand each other. So I called him, and we talked for hours, and he told me stories. I fell asleep on the phone, and he stayed up the whole night. Every time I woke from a nightmare he was right there, and told me another story. I can't go to sleep without him anymore."

Caesar gave her a look of sympathy. "You've been through so much, and still show such strength. Your mother and sister can't help?"

Katniss' eyes glaze over as she thinks about her family. "My mother, she was dealing, _is_ dealing, with losing the person she loved most. She still sees me as her little girl, she does not treat me like a victor, and we argue over this. She tries to lock me away and keep me safe, and I love her, but she doesn't see the me I've become." Katniss wiped a tear from her eye. "I try to be strong for Prim. I don't want her to worry about anything. Finnick has become very special to me."

Caesar nodded. "We've all heard rumors, you two went on a date the other night. Can you give us the juicy details?" Katniss flushed beet red. Finnick smiled down at her.

"It was not a date." Finnick explained.

Caesar waited for more and pouted when nothing was forthcoming. "That's it? Details Finnick Odair, give us details."

Finnick chuckled. "Look at her. She's embarrassed at the word date." Katniss buried her face in her hands, trying to hide. But not before sticking her tongue out at him in a cheeky manor. Childish antics to continue her innocent act. "No I took her out to have fun. I like to think of it as a date, but she's determined it was just two friends having fun."

"Are you interested in Miss Everdeen here?" Caesar pressed excitedly. He waved a hand out to hush his audience. No doubt they would, waiting for the answer with baited breath.

"I would have to be dead not to be." Finnick replied, with a bright smile. "I plan on waiting until she's older to try and push our friendship there though."

Katniss was still red when Finnick gently pried her hand from her face and held it in his own. Making sure the cameras saw he had her in his arms, but it was loving and innocent. Caesar cooed at the pair. "And you Miss Everdeen? Any special feelings for Finnick here?"

Katniss stuttered. "I, um, well, maybe. I've never been in love. I'm not sure."

Caesar reached over and gave her hand a pat. "So why he was in your room?"

"We don't have phones in the Tribute Center. I had not talked to him in months. He was telling me stories like when we're at home. Besides Haymitch and Cinna stayed up all night in the living room. They are like fathers to me, so Finnick would have a black eye if he did anything bad." She blushed at that thought.

"So what are your plans after the games this year Finnick?" Caesar asked with excitement.

"I'll be joining Katniss in Twelve, maybe visiting a few friends." Finnick responded, again being elusive. He knew what the denizens of the Capitol would eat it up.

"No plans to take her away to Four?"

"Her little sister would kill me if I took her away. Katniss would too." Finnick laughed. Caesar and Katniss joined in.

"Well, anything else to add?" Caesar asked.

When both victors shook their heads in dissent he turned back to the camera. "Stay tuned, our very own President Snow will be joining Mr. Odair here for a very special interview shortly."

The cameras stopped rolling and Caesar kissed both of Katniss' cheeks. "You were marvelous my dear simply marvelous."

Katniss nodded, and gave Finnick a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Finnick."

"Be safe kitten."

Caesar pouted. "Now that would have been too cute for camera. You've been holding out on me."

Finnick ushered Katniss into Cashmere's protective arms. He clasped Caesar by the shoulders and walked him away from Katniss. "Next time Caesar. Can't drop all the goodies at once."

Caesar nodded and readied himself for the next interview. This one was going to be far less innocent. He was so excited. When Snow came out they switched love seat for two wing-back armchairs, to match the one Caesar was in before. They were all handed drinks, and the next interview was on. "This is Caesar Flickerman here with a one time only exclusive tell all with Mr. Finnick Odair and our very own President Snow. We'll only be showing this once, so you better pay attention ladies and gentlemen. So, tell me, what secrets are we sharing tonight?"

President Snow laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Why Finnick Odair's budding romance with the lovely Miss Everdeen."

Finnick smiled and took a long chug of his whiskey. "It's hard to be frank with her around. She's so pure."

"Oh, keeping secrets from her?"

"Not in the sense that it is for my benefit. It's all for her. She's still so young. She's never even had a kiss. So I have to take things very slow with her."

"And what does our dear President have to say about this love affair?" Caesar knew his role.

"I'm very proud Mr. Odair has found someone worthy of his time. I think he's been looking out for her from the start."

"Do tell." Caesar encourages.

Snow looked to Finnick, and smiled. "Do you remember her very precious treasure?" Snow hinted.

Caesar's eyes widen at this information. "The bow, from the arena?" People had even started calling the weapon Katniss' treasure during the last games. They had one, but no one used it.

"I made sure to secure the sponsorship of it. It was my idea." Finnick admitted with a smile. "I wanted her to win."

President Snow jumped in. "I think we all did. She is everything the Capitol values. Mr. Odair denies it, but I think he was in love with her even then."

Finnick turned to him. "Maybe, but I can't think like that. I have to think of her, and her needs."

"How noble. If I had any say in the matter, I'd have you two married tomorrow." Caesar gushed.

"Now Caesar, she's still a young girl." Snow chastised. 'And I could not agree more.'

"I know I know, but the romance, the story, it's the perfect fairy tale." He exclaimed. "The Boy of Water and the Girl on Fire."

Finnick laughed. "Katniss calls me her boy with the bow." 'Capitol Finnick, just keep being Captiol Finnick.'

"Oh how delicious!"

"Have you thought about when you might start trying to take the next step to winning her heart?" Caesar pressed.

"Not before she's sixteen. I've been with a lot of women in the past. I need to really distance myself from who I was and focus on being a better man for her. That's going to take some time."

"Of course, but tell us, do you love her?" Caesar leaned so far out of his seat Finnick thought he might fall out any minute.

Finnick wanted to walk away because he has not ever told Katniss he loved her yet, at least not in that way. "I haven't told her if I do."

"Come on Finnick!"

Snow placed his hand on Finnick's knee. "We promise, not a soul will tell her." He gripped it, and knew Finnick has gotten the message.

"Yes." He whispered, "and I don't deserve her." Finnick stared off camera at a spot on the wall with a frown.

"Nonsense my boy. You've been nothing but good to that girl. It was you who told me you plan on marrying her someday." Snow let the bomb drop and Finnick realized just why he was there. To make known there would be a wedding between them, and President Snow approved.

Caesar fell out of his chair. "Truly?"

The way he asked, reminded Finnick so much of Katniss, the words slipped out. "I'm looking forward to the day I can keep my kitten all to myself."

Snow gave Finnick a guarded look. "Surely you'll not hide her away?" Caesar begged.

"No, but I won't let another man lay one lust filled finger on her. I saw them at the party we attended. She's mine." He was Capitol Finnick, with just a little bit of murderous intent. He glared right down the camera, daring anyone to challenge him.

"So protective." Snow offered. "You see why I support them. Our Katniss Everdeen is a symbol of peace and love. Finnick would give his life for that girl. Only the best for _our_ Mockingjay."

"So, Finnick, do you have anything to say to the ladies of Panem? After you've just threatened the males?" Caesar made it seem like a joke, but not a soul would think of taking Finnick Odair lightly now. Not on the subject of one Katniss Everdeen.

"Sorry ladies, I'm all hers now." Finnick's grin was viscous and pleased.

"May the odds be ever in their favor." Snow replied. The cameras cut off and the interview was over. "Good work Mr. Odair, I think that has solved the little mistake that girl caused."

"Good. I've got a little kitten who needs a bedtime story." Finnick tried for an out.

"I wish you the best in winning her heart, as she has so obviously won yours." The smile made Finnick want to run away with Katniss into the woods, or sail out and find out if the ocean really ended. They would never be safe here.

When he finally returned to the Tribute Center she was already ready for bed and waiting for him. She pouted, wanting to know what he said. 'When she's older.' He promised, to the both of them. The time was going to fly.


	7. Chapter Six

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part One: Innocence

###### Chapter Six

'I'm going to be sixteen tomorrow.' Katniss thought while her hand ran over the seashell in her hand. It was coarse on one side, the other smooth like silk. It reminded her of Finnick, whose hands were calloused from days of training with his trident. While his chest was as smooth as marble. His stylist was sure to keep up on him whenever he was whisked away back to District Four. He always smelt of the sea, and Katniss wished they could spend more time there.

The ocean was as big and blue as she dreamed. Finnick took her sailing, as promised, and they would fish. Ocean fish were a lot different from those in Twelve. They were vibrant and lively. Finnick and her had to mirror this there. At home, home was her Finnick. He was calm and quiet. Not touching her every second, and smiling for cameras he knew were everywhere. His smiles were true and they lit up his face.

She liked the Finnick who walked with her to The Hob. The one who ate Greasy Sae's cooking and told her how her beef was better than the Capitol's. The one who spent ridiculous amounts of money buying treats for the starving children. The Finnick that hunted with her in the woods, smelling of the salty ocean and the oak trees, and moss. The Finnick she loved best of all was the one who held her in his arms so tight she felt nothing could hurt her. Not President Snow, not the Games, and not her nightmares.

Katniss wondered if she would have fallen in love with anyone that spent as much time with her as Finnick had. She might, she reasoned, if they understood her like he did. Or if they treated her as an equal like he did. Or if they chased away her nightmares like he did. Then again, he had been treating her much like a child the last two years. Probably more so since their interview.

He was much older than her. He would be twenty-three in June. Her mother disapproved. He was the most handsome man in all of Panem. His bronze hair so perfectly curly, she regretted the height difference because she rarely was able to touch it. His eyes were so brilliantly beautiful, especially when he smiled. She stared at them whenever he was not looking. His lips, she had been studying those lips for years. They way he smiled, the way he ate, the way he frowned, the way he laughed. She wanted to know how those lips of his kissed.

His body, still battle honed and chiseled, was enough to make her blush fully clothed. At night when he slept without a shirt. Katniss let lose an involuntary shiver. Well she stopped sleeping in his arms as much. She had caught her hands moving on their own, touching him. Things became awkward, so she decided they would talk until the first yawn and then go to bed separately. It was only over the phone they slept together now.

Katniss knew what was happening, she was attracted to her handsome Finnick. Always had been if she were honest. She noticed he was attracted to her as well. She had grown another two inches and at five foot seven she was as tall as she would be. Her body had curves instead of being the tiny stick most girls of the Seam her age seemed to be. She was blossoming into a woman. Finnick's sea green eyes showed hunger the last time she had been to Four. They were walking on the beach, and her top clung to her from the ocean spray. His eyes traveled her up and down. The look only lasted a few moments, but it happened.

'How long has he been looking at me like that? How long have I been looking at him like this?' She wondered to herself. She continued fiddling with the seashell. She heard her mother calling her name and rolled her eyes. She was sitting on her porch staring at the sky.

"Katniss I need to speak with you." Her mother, opened the front door. "Come inside dear."

Katniss did as her mother asked, only because moping and thinking about Finnick was not going to bring him to her any sooner. "Yes mother?" She asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to talk to you, about boys."

"Goodbye mother." Katniss stood up with a blush on her face and was about to run from the room.

"That is exactly why you should not be thinking about Finnick Odair."

Her mother's words stopped her dead in her tracks. She whirled around and glared. "Mother, I've been considered an adult for four years. I think I can make my own decisions."

"Katniss, he's a man and you're still a girl. He'll want things from you, and then he'll break your heart."

"You don't know him!" She was screaming, glad Prim was still at school.

"He's done it for years."

"He stopped for me!"

"And when he gets tired of you he'll go back to it."

"He's always treated me different. I'm special to him mother. He stopped that years ago. We've been with each other since I won my games."

"He has helped you, but I don't think his reasons are unselfish."

"I trust him more than anyone!"

"Why, why would you trust him over your own mother?"

"Because you abandoned me and Prim, and he never has. He made clear if he had to be away, and then we talk every single chance we got. Now that’s pretty much everyday. He understands me!"

Her mother flinched. "Katniss, I, I just needed medicine. The depression was too much I lost-"

"You lost the man you loved. Prim and I lost our father _and_ our mother. Not to mention the children we’ve lost. I've lost six children mother. I watched six children die and it was my fault. Haymitch, he's lost forty five kids over the years, and Finnick has lost eighteen. They may not be our own children, but they may as well be. So don't lecture me on depression. You left your eleven and seven year old daughters to **starve** and _**die**_. **I** saved us. **I'm** why we live in this house. **I'm** why we have enough to eat. **I'm** why we're _**alive**_." Katniss words were harsh.

"Katniss-"

"No mother, if I want to daydream about Finnick Odair I _will_. If I want to give him my kisses, I **will**. And if I want to be his girlfriend I _**will**_." Katniss declared stomping her foot.

Haymitch coughed. "And here I thought you'd let me chase him off once or twice for fun sweetheart."

Katniss turned and she smiled running to hug him. "Maybe, but only for fun."

Katniss' mother started to open her mouth when Haymitch shook his head. 'You can't change her mind. Accept it, accept her.' He mouthed while holding the angry girl in his arms.

Katniss mother stalked out of the room and locked herself away in her apothecary. "Thank you Haymitch."

"She loves you."

"I know."

"Try being nice to her sweetheart." Haymitch advised.

"Maybe tomorrow."

Haymitch plopped down on the sofa in the living room and turned on the television. "Can't you watch TV in your own home?" Katniss wondered.

"Sure, but I can't when you're screaming at your mother loud enough to wake the dead."

Katniss had the good sense to flush. "You came running when you heard my screams?"

"Only to shut you up." He was smirking at her. "Tomorrows going to be a big, big day." He called out in his best Effie impression.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"You'll be all grown up." Haymitch was evasive.

"You're worried about Finnick too!" Katniss groaned.

"Hold your horses sweetheart. I happen to know that man would die for you. I just don't want you to rush into anything that's all."

Katniss sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll always be your little girl."

Haymitch bit down telling her she should say that to her mother. "Did your mother have the talk about boys with you yet?"

"Goodbye Haymitch!" Katniss growled. She stood up as fast as she could. 'Why does everyone want to have this talk today?'

"Kidding sweetheart." Haymitch gave the spot next to him a pat.

"Anything good on TV?" Katniss decided to forgive him, and took the offered seat. She chose not mention it was her house, and she could sit or stand wherever she wanted.

"Nope, but I hear tomorrow there's going to be this big party tomorrow. Everyone who's anyone will be there. Even Finnick Odair!" Haymitch played Effie again and Katniss started laughing.

"Really, the Finnick Odair! Oh my I hope it's not too late to get an invitation?"

"Sorry sweetheart. The list was tight."

"Maybe you can take me and I can meet him?"

They were rolling on the couch laughing, and Haymitch smiled at his surrogate daughter. "Tomorrow everything starts changing.

"You think things will get better?" Katniss wondered.

"One day. One day, things will be perfect." 'Once the Capitol is gone.'

"Who knew you were such a dreamer Haymitch?" Katniss punched his arm lightly.

"Don't dash my dreams the rivers will flow with alcohol."

They were still laughing when Prim came home from school. She ran to Katniss and hugged her. "Is he here yet?"

"Nope, he'll be here later tonight. I'm not sure which of the Everdeen girls love fish boy more?"

"Katniss!" Prim laughed. "Katniss loves Finnick more than I do."

"Yes, but I love you the most little duck." Katniss ruffled her hair.

"You're going to marry him and have his babies though."

Katniss was shocked something like that was coming from her mouth. She mirrored most of her innocence after Prim when she was in the Capitol after all. The words clicked in her head and Katniss frowned at the thought of marriage. If she married Finnick, Panem would expect children. Katniss wondered if she could put up with the act long enough for Prim to avoid a reaping. She could not do it long enough to get through reaping of any child, or even multiple children. Just to stay in President Snow's good graces to keep them safe too. 'No, I won't marry him, but I could be happy with just him.'

Finnick often talked about having a family. His children would fish and hunt and be so beautiful. Katniss had a feeling even then, he was thinking of having kids with her one day. He was so obvious about his feelings. She would have to be deaf, dumb, mute, blind, and dead not to notice. Though it did take her quite a few years to realize this. Even with Madge telling her Finnick was in love with her. 'I'll have to tell him. Maybe one day we could. But not until long after Prim is safe.' Katniss decided, 'or there are no more Hunger Games.'

"Who said anything about babies!" Haymitch grumbled. "I'm tossing that fish boy right back on that train!" He saw Katniss' frown. He knew marriage would be a hard sell. Worst comes to worst, they would tell her Snow wants it. Or Prim would be in danger and Finnick has to go back to whoring himself.

"No! We haven't seen Finnick in a month." Prim begged.

"Only if you promise no more talk of babies." Haymitch held out his hand. The little darling shook it firmly.

"Deal. Where's mom?"

"We had a," Katniss paused, 'fight so bad I told her what I thought of her and she ran off? No.' "Disagreement." Katniss settled.

Prim frowned. "About Finnick?" Katniss nodded and Prim threw her hands in the air. "Everyone knows Finnick loves you."

"She's just being a mother." Haymitch tried to pacify the two stubborn Everdeen girls.

"I'm going to go do my homework."

"Need any help little duck?" Katniss wondered. "It'll be the last year I can help." Prim would have attended school longer than her soon.

"I'll be alright." Prim went up to her room to study and finish her homework. She wanted to enjoy her sister's birthday party tomorrow.

They both watched her leave with a smile. "Cinna should be here in the morning. He wants to make sure you look beautiful. Effie is coming too."

Katniss elbowed him at the mention of her name. "Oh, excited?"

"Please," he groaned, but smiled with his eyes. "Wanna take bet's on the color of her hair?"

"One week of sobriety if her hair is pink. I pick the week."

"One month of you not pestering me about my drinking, purple."

They shake on it. "Deal."

"No calling Effie to change her hair!" Katniss warned.

"Same to you too."

"What if it's something else?"

"Effie wins I guess."

Katniss shrugged. "Seems fair."

They both zoned out and watched television until dinner. Katniss' mother was subdued, but kept her opinions to herself. Everyone knew who the real matriarch of the family was. Dinner was a peaceful enough affair. Prim was so excited she kept staring at the door. Katniss was too nervous to look. Haymitch rubbed his eyes, because the Everdeen girls were far too much at the moment. Their mother had gone back into her little shop to make medicine. Thus avoiding any fights. She tended to shut herself away when Finnick came around. Katniss would not tolerate her mother bad mouthing Finnick in her home, in his presence especially. 

When there was a knock on the door Katniss stood, but Prim was racing to the door. "Finnick!" She cried as he opened the door and threw herself into his arms. 

"Hello there little duck. How are you today?" 

"Good, we've missed you Finnick. Especially Katniss." She whispered. 

"I've missed you both too. Especially Katniss." He shared the obvious like it is the most conspiratorial thing he had ever done. 

Prim took his hand and lead him to the couch. Katniss was trying to keep herself from jumping into his arms. Haymitch smirked. "I swear Odair, all they can talk about is 'Finnick this' and 'Finnick that.' It'll be nice to finally have a conversation." Katniss and Prim both shot Haymitch matching glares. "See," he pointed at them, "she's even got Prim doing that death stare now." Katniss and Prim rolled their eyes. "She's been mirroring her sister for months now its creepy." 

Finnick left his bags by the door and picked up Prim and twirled her around. She began laughing and giggling. "Maybe you just make Everdeen's grumpy." 

Haymitch threw his hands in the air. "You deal with them then. I'm going home for a drink." 

"You mean a shower and laundry." Katniss smirked, her eyes knowing. "You want to make a good impression on Effie." 

Haymitch gave her his own glare, but they both knew the truth. "So she won't yell at me again. Yeah, I like my eardrums as they are thank you." He smirked and headed to the door. "You girls play nice." 

"We will." They chorused. They were his precious daughters, and he loved every bit of their sass. 

Prim turned to Finnick with a big smile. "Did you bring me anything?" She held her hands to her chest and beamed up at him expectantly. 

"I thought it was your sister's birthday tomorrow little duck." Finnick smiled and ruffled her hair while pulling out a bag of saltwater taffy. "How did you know I would bring you a present too?" 

"Because you're Finnick." Prim laughed and popped a candy into her mouth. 

Katniss kept quiet and just watched her family interact. They were the most important people in her life. She was not at all nervous seeing the man she loves. Not a bit. Nope. "How has school been little duck? Good grades I hope." 

"I've got straight A's!" Prim shared with pride. She noticed her sister was being oddly quiet and pushed Finnick to sit next to her. "Sit down, I've loads to tell you." 

Finnick followed her order and sat himself next to the Everdeen he loves most. He pulled the blonde ball of energy onto his lap. He laid one arm on the back of the sofa, and left it up to Katniss to seek his comfort if she wanted. "Oh, and how is Rory doing?" 

Prim blushed, and quieted herself. "Prim, and Rory?" Katniss asked. 

"Finnick! You promised it was our secret." 

"Sorry little duck. I can't keep my mouth shut around my kitten." He felt Katniss lean into him, and he brought his arm down to rub her back. 

"Primrose, what have you been doing with Rory?" 

Katniss' motherly tone sent fire running through his body. 'She's going to make one hell of a mother.' 

"Nothing!" Prim exclaimed. 

"That's not what I heard." Finnick teased. 

"What have you heard?" 

"Oh no, I'm staying out of this one." 

"Finnick, you're so mean." 

"Then you should have told her." 

"Told me what?" Katniss tried to lean back now, as she wanted them to know she did not like this secret one bit. 

Finnick kept hold of her and continued drawing patterns on her back. "Try not to sound so upset and maybe the little duck will tell you." 

"Fine." 

"Rory and I held hands yesterday." Prim admitted and was blushing so much, her ears were turning red. 

Katniss laughed and pinched her little ducks cheek. "Is that all? Here I was worried, since it was a secret," she puts emphasis the word. "I thought you were doing something bad. I think its cute you and Rory." 

"Really? Rory was sure you'd be mad." 

"Why is that little duck." 

"You yelled when Gale tried to kiss you." 

Finnick froze at this bit of information. 'Someone else tried to kiss her?' He was suddenly upset and hurt. He tried to reason that anyone would have to be dead to deny how amazing Katniss was. He still felt hurt. "So Gale kissed you?" 

Prim wisely knew she needed to leave them alone. "I'm going to go read upstairs for a while. Make sure you come up and say goodnight later." 

"Of course little duck, we'll tuck you in." He promised and watched her slide off his lap and scamper us the stairs. 

Katniss, frozen because her sister has turned everything on her, tried not to panic. "She really missed you." 

"I can tell. So, how was it." He cursed himself for asking. 'You don't want to know. Stop bringing it up.' 

"How was what?" 

He gave her a hard look. 'Is she giving me an out?' "The kiss with Gale." 'Stop asking!' 

"We never kissed. He tried and I broke his nose. He's still sore with me." Katniss admitted with a laugh. "He's been pouting ever since, refusing to go out hunting together." 

Finnick felt his body relax. "I wish I could have seen that." He could not stop his laughter. 

"Oh ha ha. He _is_ my friend you know." 

"I know." Finnick's words made her stop glaring and she looked at him. 

"You were jealous. You though I kissed him, and were jealous." Katniss' eyes lit up at the thought and she smirked at him. "Maybe you should hurry up before someone beats you to it." 

Finnick looked at the TV and blushed. "You're still-" 

"You're really holding on to that whole 'until I'm sixteen' thing. Aren't you? You've got a few hours to go. Maybe I'll go kiss Gale then." She teased, because watching Finnick squirm was too adorable. She liked having the power to drive the sensual handsome man a little crazy. 

"You are staying right here with me." Finnick pulled her closer. 

"See, jealous." 

"Who wouldn't be? Katniss you have no idea what you do to me." Finnick groaned, because she had been an adult mentally for the last four years. She was going be a woman in a few short hours. He left months ago because it was too tempting to be around her. She had grown so much from the tiny little fireball who was reaped four years ago. She was more breathtaking every time he looked at her. He loved her, and soon he was going to let himself love her as a man loved a woman. Not a friend, or protector, though that relationship would always be there. He was going to love her like he had loved no one else. 'If only she would quit teasing me and just wait.' 

Katniss kept quiet for a few minutes. She watched his inner turmoil. "That was the first time you've called me Katniss, in a long time." 

Finnick glared at the clock on the wall and willed time to speed up just for a few hours. "That is your name." 

"No, my name, or rather the name you use, is kitten. You've never elaborated why." 

"Kitten-" 

"I know about what Snow made you do." 

The bomb had gone off, and thankfully the sexual tension with it. "I, wha, how?" 

"Haymitch let it slip while we watched what happened to Johanna's family. Later she confirmed Snow tried to do it to her." 

Finnick looked, really looked into those fiery soulful eyes he loved. Katniss knew about what Snow did to him, to all of them. She knew and did not judge him. She was pissed about it. She knew, and flirted with him, held his hand, spoke with him, treated him the same as she always had. 'Did she know about the wedding?' "So you know-" 

Katniss placed her fingers on his lips. "I know what he made you do, and I'll never let him do it again." It was so quiet he barely heard her, but the fire in her eyes spoke volumes. 

"Katniss, I," he could not bring himself to tell her. He loved her, and did not want to risk the truth separating them. Snow asked him to woo her and bring her into his clutches. Finnick did not want that, he did not want his beautiful Mockingjay to be the Capitol's symbol. He fell in love with her the moment he saw the fire in her eyes. Snow never needed to ask him to pursue her, he would have done it himself. At least with Snow wanting this he had the freedom to pursue her. 

He watched as her face came closer. Finnick let go, the Games ripped the innocence from a person. Victors, no matter the age had seen the worst of life, and would forever live with the pain. He was not some sick Capitol freak who wanted her. He was Finnick Odair the man who swam in the ocean. She was Katniss Everdeen, the woman who hunted in the trees. 

His hand reached to her face, trembling. She caught him off guard, blasting her way through the walls that safeguarded his fragile heart. She looked at him the way he always dreamed someone would look at him. He pulled her face closer, his breath mingling with her own. Understanding, compassion, a lot of attraction because he _was_ handsome, and love. True, pure, innocent love. His lips ghosted over her own, and a spark ran through him. His hands buried themselves in her dark locks and all the waiting, and frustration could never have prepared him for this. _Happiness_. 

Katniss placed her hand over his heart and felt the rapid pulse mirroring her own. He was as scared as she was. He had loved her as long as she had loved him. She loved him the moment she learned he was her boy with the bow. She gripped his shirt with her hand and pulled herself onto his lap. He had watched over her, protected her for years. He had calmed her nightmares, fought off all her fears. He had been there whenever she called, whenever she needed. He had loved her, as no one else could love her. He was her Finnick, and she his Katniss. 

Their lips parted, and were both left gasping. "I love you Katniss." Finnick whispered on her lips. "I've been waiting for four years to love you like this." 

Katniss leaned her forehead on his. "I love you too Finnick. But I'll never be able to be a wife and have your children. Not as long as there are Hunger Games, not as long as Prim is in danger. But I will love you, and only you." 

Finnick wanted to tell her she had to. She had to marry him, Snow, the Capitol, everyone since that interview expected her to marry him. 'Damn them to hell.' "I will be with you always." The mood was heavy and he could not help but try and lighten it. "You'd be a fool to leave _the_ Finnick Odair anyways." He looked into her eyes a gave her a roguish smirk. 'I'll worry about convincing her later.' 

"We'll you'd be an idiot to mess things up with _the_ Girl on Fire. Hell hath no fury." Katniss teased him. 

The gongs of the grandfather clock began, and they counted them together. "Happy birthday Katniss." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "You always get your way." 

Katniss showed him her brilliant smile. "I do, don't I?"

Katniss was sad to watch Finnick go back to District Four, but the Reaping was next week. He had to be present for them. She walked home singing to herself. Everything was as good as life could possibly get. She was not worried about Prim. She has done everything Snow has asked. Her sister would be safe. She smiled as she reached her house and saw Haymitch. He looked at her with pity. He has never once looked at her like that. That was not entirely true. At least he has not looked at her like that since that one moment on the train. That day four years ago, the day she was reaped. Something clicked in her mind. She gasped, and ran to him. 

"No, no he won't send him back to those women!" Katniss screamed. 

Haymitch shook his head. "I'm not sure, but this came for you. Finnick made me promise me to pretend like everything was fine. You deserved to see him off happy, to be happy, before this all starts. I’m so sorry sweetheart." 

Katniss took the bouquet of roses and read the card attached.

 _Miss Katniss Everdeen,_  
_I do so hope you'll consider rethinking your stance on marriage. I would hate for Mr. Odair to stray. Do think carefully my dear, our actions have consequences. Happy Reaping Day. May the odds be ever in your favor._  
_President Coriolanus Snow_

Katniss screamed. 'Prim is going to be reaped! He might take Finnick away!' She turned to Haymitch, following him into his house and hissed. "What are we going to do?" 

"We're going to start an innocent little rebellion. You do what I say when I say and we'll bring the Capitol to their knees." Haymitch glared at the flowers and threw them into his sink and lit a match. Katniss' eyes grew dark as she watched the petals burn. She glared with all the hatred in her heart at them, and what they symbolized. 

Haymitch watched the hate, rage, and rebellion rise within his daughter. 'You've just created a monster Snow, and she'll be coming for you.'


	8. Chapter Seven

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Seven

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie squeaked. The silence was deafening, then came Katniss' scream of protest. She glared at the cameras. Effie stood for a while and was trying to compose herself. She walked to the bowl with the names of the boys and grabbed one as quickly as she could.

"For the boys, Gale Hawthorne." Effie barely lets out as a whisper. She knew, she knew what this was. She waited for Gale to walk the steps. There are no words. The people of District Twelve raised three fingers to their lips, and raised them in solidarity. They do not agree, this is wrong, they do not condone, this is not acceptable. Katniss joined the salute, her eyes ware hard and full of sadness. This was going to be on every screen in Panem. She would be seen. Her opinion would be known.

Katniss allowed Haymitch work his magic as a mentor. She was busy preparing for the interview Caesar Flickerman has called. She was dressed in Cinna's flames. The parade had just ended, and she has yet to even speak with Finnick. 'This is my fight. Snow made this personal.' She sat in the chair with an air of sadness and quiet anger.

The cameras were on and Caesar was ready. "I'm here today with a woman that needs no introduction. Our Girl on Fire!"

Katniss gave a small smile. "I'm not yours Caesar. Finnick will be very upset with you."

Caesar was quick to catch on. "Finnick Odair? Then it's true you two have become an item?"

Katniss laughed, but it sounded forced. "Yes well, we were, or still are I guess. But with my sister and friend being reaped." She paused and wiped away a tear. "I'm not sure I can even _think_ about loving anyone else but Prim right now."

Caesar frowned and gave her knee a reassuring pat. "That must have been so hard for you. I know all our hearts dropped when your sister was reaped. Then those cries. I'm so sorry Katniss."

"I've always looked at Prim like a daughter. My mother, she had problems, and it was up to me to take care of us. We've had a tough relationship. Now I fear I'll lose them both. I'll lose my family." She cried, and tears streamed down her face.

Caesar handed her a tissue. "Come now, surely you have faith your sister can win this like you did."

Katniss' eyes were hard. "Oh she'll win Caesar. She'll make you all love her and she'll win. Or I'll never sing again. I'll never be the _Capitol's_ Mockingjay again." She swore with such passion and determination Caesar was speechless. "I would like to think of myself as your Mockingjay, but if this," she paused, "is how it will be." She lets her words seep in and she glared at the camera. "I will not love, I will not sing, and I will burn you all with my tears."

Caesar knew the words she was speaking were dangerous, deadly even. "Oh Katniss. You are suffering so much. You must love your sister more than anything."

"I do, I killed for her in the games. I stayed alive for her in the games. I live for her since the games. Oh Caesar. It's horrible, not only her, but there was another little girl, Rue, from District 11. It breaks my heart." Katniss cried.

Caesar heard his producers demanding he cut the interview. 'I hate these games too. Perhaps you will spark a fire to end all this. God knows I've tried.'

"Katniss, my hearts, all our hearts go out to you. I know you are grieving. Don't loose hope, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The cameras cut and Katniss stood up from her seat. She was surprised by the hug. "Watch yourself, you play a dangerous game Katniss. Snow is not happy."

They pulled apart and Katniss wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Caesar, it's just too much right now." Katniss was quick to flee back to the Tribute Center. When she arrived Finnick grabbed her and pulled her to the elevator.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed.

"Prim, I needed to protect Prim. They'll have protect her too now or lose me forever." She whispered. 'Though I'm already gone.'

The elevator stopped and Johanna stalked on. "Well, this sucks."

"Yeah, just as I was getting happy too."

"Finnick finally man up?"

"It was divine."

"Lucky."

"Ahem. I am still here you know." Finnick coughed and pulled Katniss into his arms. 'Is it happening?' His eyes asked.

"I know." Katniss leaned into his arms. 'Haymitch.' Her eyes explain. He kissed her softly, afraid if he used too much pressure and she might start crying again.

"Damn, you turn into an adult and suddenly he can't keep his hands off of you." Johanna gave them a knowing smile. "Gotten into those panties yet Finnick?"

Katniss turned as red as her dress. Finnick started choking on his own saliva. "Johanna!"

"What? Not like he hasn't thought about it." She laughed. "Your innocence just makes the thought all the cuter."

Finnick glared at their friend. "Back of Jo. Cash is fine, but Katniss here, off limits."

Katniss was looking between her friends. "Wait, weren't you and Gloss dating?"

"It's called having sex Katniss, we weren't dating. Finnick was suggesting if I wanted a female victor to go after Cashmere. He was being possessive."

"I like to think of it as heroically protective."

"I think we need to change the subject."

"So, Cashmere and Gloss are failing to convince their Tributes to ally with your sister and friend. Blight and I aren't having much luck either. We'll keep trying." Johanna offers. "I make no promises. Gale has a shot, he looks fed enough, strong. He's got a look in his eyes, the look of a killer, a victor. Your sister looks far too much like prey to be viable for Careers to switch sides. Seeder says her guy is going it solo. The girl, was willing. Then again two twelve year old girls and an eighteen year old killer still aren't much of a threat."

"I don't need them to be a threat, I need them to survive." Katniss hissed.

"I feel for you, I really do, that interview sent a message. You'll get the people fired up, but not the other tributes." Johanna offered. The elevator stops. "Ask yourself. Do you really want her to end up like us? I'm with you either way."

Katniss would have crumpled to the ground if not for Finnick. They both knew the rules, and neither cared. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the penthouse. Effie looked like she was about to say something about how improper this was. Then she looked at Katniss' face and stopped. Prim looked to her sister with such lost eyes. Haymitch leaned down to run his hand through his youngest surrogate daughters hair. This pulled her back into their meeting. Gale stared after Finnick and shook his head. Cinna walked over to them and kissed the top of her head.

Finnick nodded at them all and turned to the bundle in his arms. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

She gave a small nod. Once inside she started crying, loud and hard. She started hyperventilating, clawing at her throat and dress. Finnick unzips her and watched it pool around her feet. He peeled off her bra and helped her slip out of her underwear. She was still crying, and shaking violently, her breathing ragged. He walked with her into the bathroom, pushed some buttons and told her he will be with her in a moment.

Finnick stripped down to nothing in a matter of moments, and joined her in the shower. He took the soap, placed it on the poofy loofa. He began to slowly wash the makeup, the Capitol, from her skin. He did not think of her naked body or his. His only thoughts were to sooth her breaking heart, and keep her sane. He gathered the shampoo in his hands and made sure to take his time slowly massaging it into her hair. Her body slowly stopping its shaking. He only knew she was still crying from her slowly quieting wails.

He pulled her into his chest, the same slow soothing rhythm of his breath filling her ears. He ran his fingers through her hair, rinsing the soap, the pain, away. He took the conditioner and repeats the same manor as washing her hair. When she was rinsed her wails had stopped. He switched places with her and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. He washed himself as quickly as he can. When he rinsed the last of the soap from his body, her tears have slowed, and the sniffling had begun.

He walked them both out and they are dry with the press of a few buttons. He picked her up, as he would one day to carry her into their home, and lays her gently on the bed. He looked around and saw two outfits set out. Sleeping garments, one for him and her. He crossed to the door and locked it. He returned to Katniss and his eyes darken. She was going catatonic. He dressed her slowly, gently, then he dressed himself. He lays her on her stomach and climbed on top of her. His hands began massaging her back. Fingers finding a knot he hated himself for what he had to do. He inhaled deeply and pressed hard. She cried out, and was back from the depths of her mind.

"Finnick!" Katniss voice, body, mind, and soul was filled with so much hurt, she can barely move. The soothing from Finnick's deft hands the only things she could hold on to.

"I know love. It will work. Haymitch got you out. He'll find a way to save her." His hands did not stop trying to will her worries and stress away.

"What if he doesn't? What if she dies? How can I go on? But if she lives then Gale dies. Oh Finnick, I'm going to lose one of them. I can't. This is my fault." She cried.

"No Katniss. This is his fault. He is sending you a message." Finnick growled. "You did everything he asked. This is not your fault."

"Has he started selling you again?" She asked.

"I think he has picked which weakness to go after." Finnick replied. "I wish he would have just done that. This is too cruel."

"If I lose her, I don't know if I'll survive." Katniss' voice was weak.

"She would not want you to talk like this." Finnick tried to reason. "She'd want you to live on, if anything were to happen."

"I'll never forgive him if they die. How is Haymitch going to save them both. There is only one winner. Every time I think about it, I think of saving her. But there's Gale too, he has a better chance." Katniss was on the brink of sobbing hysterics once more. She grasped her anger once more and wrapped that anger around herself.

"Which is why they won't. If Snow isn't a fool he won't kill off the only thing keeping you caged." Finnick whispered.

"Tell me a story Finnick. Tell me a beautiful story with a happy ending." Katniss begged.

Finnick stopped massaging the muscles that will never uncoil. She was tensed, prepared for the worst. She was preparing herself for losing two people she loves. The consequences of that, the war she will rain down on Snow's head. He crawled off her and lifted the covers. He was quick to pull her into his chest. Finnick felt the tears on his neck. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess-"

"Primrose Everdeen! The little Girl on Fire!" Caesar called.

Prim stepped up to the stage, and the crowd was roaring her name. Every person was standing and cheering. Caesar really had to work to quiet them. "Now Prim, you are the second tribute to have a sibling as a mentor in the history of the games. Feeling confidant?"

"As confident as I can be Caesar. If I don't come out of that arena. The Capitol is going to find my sister gone." The audience gasped.

Caesar was cautious now. The Everdeen's, they were walking a fine line. "Why is that?"

"She loves me more than anything. She told me once, she loves me more than she loves, Finnick Odair. Coming from the woman he wants to marry one day, that means a lot." Prim pointed out. "So I better come back just to keep her from hurting herself. She'd die if I did, or get really really angry. She has cried and screamed every night since the reaping."

"You both talk about anger, why?"

"These games, they are tearing a family apart. Finnick is my family too. I've spent time with him, laughed with him, cried with him. You call us the Girls on Fire, you think we are just going to sit happily by while you tear us apart? You're killing us." She began crying.

Caesar could tell what was about to happen. The audience was in silence. "Surely there is some of that sweet innocent girl we saw during your sister's Games in there."

"I think they took if from her the minute my name was pulled out of that ball. She's been loosing her innocence since our dad died. I think this may have broke her."

The buzzer went off and Prim walked to her seat without looking to the crowd. Haymitch smirked. 'Just like I asked, fiery and innocent just like her sister.'

"Well, our final Tribute, Gale Hawthorn." Gale came out with a cool cockiness. "So tell me Gale, an eleven, just how did you get that score?"

"I've been friends with Katniss since she was eleven, before she was reaped. Who do you think taught her everything she knows?"

"This is a surprise, someone else close to our Girl on Fire."

"Really Caesar? How dumb do you think people are? I'm her best friend. Hell I've been in love with her for years. Never stood a chance with Finnick around." There was a bit of laughter from the crowd. "How unfair is that? I used to think he was a mutt given how damn handsome he is. Turns out he's a good enough guy, but I'm still not ready to lose her to him."

"So do you think you'll win?"

"You know it's really rude to interrupt. Effie has been telling me all about manners Caesar." The jaws of the audience, and Caesar was telling.  
"So, back to the idea of how dumb you think Capitol citizens are. Let me spell it out for you Caesar. I know they’ve already figured it out. I was reaped because I'm her best friend. I'm in love with her and I'm a threat. My name being drawn, not a hard conclusion. My name was in there eighty-four times." Gale hated having to lie and make the people of the Capitol believe that he believed they were smart. Still Haymitch had warned him not to attempt to make the Capitol look like fools. But Caesar Flickerman was fair game.

Gale took a breath. "Prim on the other hand. Let's talk about her 'odds' shall we. Her name was in there once, once! The very first year she's eligible to be reaped. You think it's a coincidence? I die, someone wanted to send a message to my friend. Her little sister on the other hand, some one is trying to scare her. So watch the games, either of us blow up, or you see some heavy Gamemaker interference, you'll know the truth. You pray one of us makes it out. Someone learned just how powerful the Girl on Fire is. You get two options Katniss Everdeen, the symbol of peace. Or would you prefer Katniss Everdeen a symbol of something else."

Caesar was still too shocked to even speak. "To answer your last question, if Prim doesn't make it you better hope I do." Gale growled.

The buzzer went off. The anthem played and you could here a pin drop.

Katniss, Prim and Gale all sat on the roof over looking the city. Katniss was gripping Prim so tightly, as if her arms alone could keep her safe. Gale sat beside the sisters, holding the girls he loved. This would be the last night they could be together. Haymitch had plans, but the only guarantee was that they had tonight. So they sat and watched the noise of the Capitol.

"Katniss, this is dangerous." Prim whispered.

"If we want a change, a real change, it has to be dangerous." Gale's fire was quick to warm them from the chilling air.

"Even if we don't make it." Prim left the sentence unfinished. All three of them knew what their 'innocent' words had the power to do. "We've all done very rebellious things. You need to be strong Katniss." Prim urged.

"I'll try."

"No Catnip, you need to promise us. We can't do our best if we're worrying about you." Gale pressed, holding her tighter.

"I promise to try." Katniss' voice was so hollow, Gale and Prim were scared for her.

"Haymitch and Finnick will be there." Prim offered.

"I know."

Prim turned around and placed her hand over Katniss heart. "No matter what we'll always be here," she placed her hand over her sister's heart, "we'll never leave you Katniss."

She felt all the pain well up and Katniss sobbed into her sister's hair. "Oh Prim. I'm so sorry. I don't know why this happened, or what I did wrong. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No Catnip, this is his fault. You remember that, you always remember this pain was his fault." Gale dared not elaborate, they have talked and done enough for rebellion as it was. He knew they both understood him. "If anything happens you take that pain and use it as armor to get through it."

Katniss and Prim just cried, Gale holding them tightly. They returned to the twelfth floor and snuggled up in bed. To scared and hurt to let each other go. They slept in each others arms, because this could be the last time. The burnt each other into their hearts, souls, minds. If Gale and Prim die, this night, Katniss would remember this night forever. She would cry, mourn, then burn the Capitol to the ground. She would have Gale and Prim wrapped around her so tightly nothing would be able to hurt her, not like this, not ever again.

Haymitch smiled at the two brave souls standing before him. "You keep each other safe out there. I'll get you both out."

Prim and Gale wanted to question it, but Haymitch was probably the most clever man they knew. He was not going to let them, and Katniss down. Katniss ran to them, holding them close and kissing their heads. She was not surprised when Peacekeepers escorted her away. They had said their goodbyes already. She was not even surprised to be lead to the Presidential Mansion. She was ready to kill him if necessary. With her bare hands if she could. He was not going to hurt her anymore. She was Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire.

Katniss sat in the office, twitching at every noise and kept her eyes locked on the Peacekeepers standing guard. "The Games are starting soon. I need to be there!" She yelled, unable to take the silence any longer. Then Snow slithered into the room.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen. It seems you and I have a bit of a problem." Snow began, cautiously. The fire burning in her eyes the likes of which he had never seen. No one before ever gave him pause, but this girl could end him. Scaring her, while effective, was not the route to take. He was correct in his first assumption of how to gain her loyalty. He had taken a small misstep. Now he was going to have the play this very carefully.

"Nope, I think everything is just fine." She hissed. "All going according to plan right?"

"Let's not lie to each other Miss Everdeen, things will go so much smoother if we can agree to that."

"Fine." He seated himself in the chair opposite her. She glared with all the hatred and pain she could muster.

"So much hate, so much fire. What happened to the innocent girl who won four years ago?" Snow wondered, humor in his eyes. He could not bring himself to hate her for her actions. The courage and bravery she showed, even now, she was a wonder to behold. He was impressed by her. She protects those she loves, and does whatever is necessary to obtain that protection.

"She grew up." Katniss bit out.

"You see Miss Everdeen, the stunt your mentor pulled with those interviews, has sparked something. People are going to be watching for those exact things that boy said were going to happen. Perhaps, even for anything to happen to you or your loved ones at all. I underestimated just how loved you really are. It seems people are inclined to believe it, given your sister's very unlikely reaping. You yourself at least had three entries your first year. For such a thing to happen, to the same family. It certainly looks suspicious enough."

Katniss could not help but smirk. "Perhaps you should have thought about keeping my sister safe. Were there even other names in those bowls?"

Snow graced her with a wickedly pleased smile. "You certainly are clever. So, if I can't cause and accident, or blow your family off the face of Panem, would you like to start a war?"

"A war?"

"A war. Which would start and end with the obliteration of you District." Snow turned deadly serious.

"You can't think the rest of the Districts, the Capitol won't fight back." Katniss wanted to call his bluff, but she was not so sure it was one.

"Oh they will. Miss Everdeen, which is exactly what I don't want. I want us to be friends, and if not friends then allies. Perhaps I was too quick to punish you?"

"Punish me, for what? I've done everything you asked and this is how you treat me? Of course I'm mad at you." Katniss snarled at him, tears in her eyes.

Snow pondered this for a few moments. "They've never told you."

"Told me what?"

"I ordered Finnick Odair to woo you. To marry you. To make you a symbol of love and peace. My symbol."  
Katniss was stunned. She kept silent for a long time. 'It was all an act?' The hurt creeping up in her heart was so painful. She gripped her chest subconsciously.

Snow saw this, and not sure whether it was pity or his own need to make sure everything fell neatly into place, that urged him to elaborate. "Though it is strange. I never told him to fall in love with you. I think maybe a part of him already was before I gave him the order. You have a strange power Miss Everdeen. You move people, and just like you moved Mr. Odair, I want you to move the people. I would like you to use that power for the good and safety of Panem. I think we could be allies in this, yes?"

Katniss pondered this. She shook her doubts away. 'Finnick is not the type of person to lie about something this serious. But why does Snow care?' She took a few moments to calm down, and the pain in her heart lessened. 'We're still talking about this later.'

"What are you proposing?" Katniss wondered. 'Haymitch is not here, what do I do?'

"I will not impede nor aid your family in these games. You will convince the Districts your act of anger was only that of a sister, a pseudo-mother, a dear friend. So furious and crazy with hatred with the unlucky reaping of your sister and your friend, it drove you to outlandish remarks of conspiracy and lies about the Capitol. Your mentor, suggested these ideas, and you took them to heart, wrongly."

His grin widened, because even with his misstep he would still get what he wanted. "You will after these games, announce your engagement to Finnick Odair. Thankful the Capitol brought you two together. You will go on with your lives and remind the people of the generosity of the Capitol."

"In return I will leave your family alone and Mr. Odair will not be forced back into his previous occupation. Fail and I will bring you and your District to the ground. I'll keep Mr. Odair as a personal trophy." Snow warned. His eyes sparked something dangerous, Katniss never wanted anyone at this snake's mercy.

Katniss frowned. "How am I supposed to convince them of that?"

"You should be asking yourself Miss Everdeen, how you'll convince me." President Snow instructed.

"I'll convince you."

"Good, then I shall expect to hear news of your engagement after the winner is crowned. Your marriage, after the Quarter Quell. Happy Hunger Games Miss Everdeen. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss fled as fast as she was able from the dark laughter. 'What do I do?'

Katniss explained everything to Haymitch and Finnick as soon as she returned to the viewing room. Haymitch knew they were still being watched so he is careful with his words. "Well sweetheart you sure did fuck this up pretty good." His eyes betrayed his pride. 'Snow is backing into a corner. Good.'

"I was just trying to save Prim!" Katniss shrieked.

Finnick held her close. "It'll be alright love. I promise."

"Here's what your going to do. Ask Caesar for another interview. Explain to him your therapist has said it was a good idea to apologize. You knew there was a good chance she was going to die in that arena and you were lashing out. Suffering from the five stages of grief. You were paranoid at the slim chances this could happen. I put those thoughts there." Haymitch stressed. "You were vulnerable and scared, and I told you that the Capitol did it to get to you."

"But-"

"No buts sweetheart. You can tell them you were so scared and desperate you believed the ramblings of an angry bitter old drunk you trusted."

"I do trust you-"

"It's an act sweetheart, now listen to me damn it. You're going to tell him that you love your sister so much you would do anything for her, even believe a lie. You want to apologize for causing such a mess. You will tell him the only reason you can hang on is Finnick, and the support of the people here in the Capitol. You know it was wrong to blame them. You are going to apologize some more. You are going to tell Caesar how much you love the Capitol, and hope they can forgive you. Finnick you are going to go out and buy a ring. You are going to be seen while doing so. Understood."

"Understood."

"Good now off you get. I've got your sister and friend to keep alive." Haymitch turned to the screens and kept his eyes fixed on Prim, Gale, and Rue, who had made it out of the blood bath at least. 'Just stay alive.'

Katniss and Finnick did as they were told. Eighteen longs days of Katniss' crying and fearful gasping. Eighteen days of watching the fire in her eyes burn and dim over and over. Eighteen nights of trying to hold each other together. Eighteen days of apologies. Eighteen nights of fairy tale endings. Eighteen days and nights later, The Games are almost over, and just Prim and Gale are left. Haymitch, clever, patient, wise, manipulative Haymitch managed to keeps his promise.

Prim sat beside Gale as they watched the replay of their games. Their reaping, Katniss' screams. The bloodbath. Prim mixing herbs into a liquid she released in a stream the Careers drank from. Gale sneaking up a tree while the Careers slept unaware. Using smoke to lull the Tracker Jackers into a calmer state. The nest exploding and killing the groggy girl from One and Four. The alliance with Rue. The plan to blow up the food. Gale shooting the bag open, after missing three times.

Prim and Rue under the net, with Gale rushing to save them. Marvel hitting Rue with the spear. Gale shooting Marvel in the neck. The Primrose, Prim placed around Rue's body. Prim singing for her, telling her it was a magical lullaby her sister used to sing her to sleep. The rule change of two victors surviving from the same District. The feast, where Thresh kills Clove, while both Gale and Prim are hiding out in a cave. The Nightlock Foxface died from.

The rush to the Cornucopia. Gale throwing Prim onto it. Cato rushing towards her. Her dive out of the way as Gale made it onto the top away from the mutts. Cato slipping to his death. The announcement there can be only one winner. Prim, innocent fiery Prim who had seen to much holding the berries to her mouth. The Games had torn her purity to shreds. She cried out she could not face her family like this. Gale begging her to let him die. Katniss would never forgive him, would never forgive her. The choice the both came to. They would both take the berries, and then they have won.

Caesar asked why Prim would do such a thing. "My sister would have done the same. I'm either going home with Gale. His family and mine, they are the same, we're all family. Or I'm not going home at all. I know I said I had to come home, but I was scared. Scared to see her, she had changed so much since the reaping. I've changed too. I was scared that I-"

Gale cut in, running his fingers through her hair. "I think Prim, just wanted to be done. It changes you, whether you kill or not. We said whatever we had to before. Shock value Haymitch called it. We were all angry. Katniss, she's suffering, been suffering for years. The games changed her, made her more wary of people. She has terrible night terrors. Finnick finally convinced her to seek help I see." Gale sighed. 'Like Catnip would ever listen to some crackpot Capitol Doctor.'

"Look, you get one wish in District Twelve, and that wish is to keep your family safe. It's a hard wish, a selfish wish, and some have less luck than others. Katniss, well the odds never seem to be in her favor. Or maybe she gets really lucky or maybe she changes them, I don't know. What I do know is we survived, we were wrong. And we are all sorry." 'Not as sorry as you'll be.'

Caesar clapped his hands. "Of course you are. You were only trying to survive. I don't think any of us could blame you. I give you Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthorn winners of the 74th Hunger Games."

It was when they are about to board the train, and rumors had spread about Finnick ring shopping that he got himself down on one knee. There were gasps all around. Katniss was sure to act surprised and made her eyes water.

"I can't do it. I can't wait. I know this should be about Prim and Gale, but damn it Katniss. I have been waiting for you four years. Maybe even my whole life. You caught my eye the moment of your reaping. You were sweet, innocent, good. I was the one who got the sponsors for that bow. I did it because even then I was in love with you. The strength in you, the compassion. I've been by your side every night trying to help you heal. Either by phone or there in person. I've watched you grow into this beautiful woman." Finnick stared at her wanting to know that all this was true. Every word. The love he felt was not the product of a ploy from Snow. These words, though the timing was far sooner than he would have liked, all came from his heart.

"I spent years searching for a woman like you. If not for these Games, I doubt I ever would have found you. The Games, the Capitol brought us together. You are my perfect other half. You are everything I ever wanted or dreamed. I watched, helpless as you almost destroyed everything by handling the pain all on your own. You're not alone anymore Katniss. I will always be there by your side. I love you, more than anything. I need you more than the air I breathe. I will heal the pain in your heart. I will be your family. So please, do one thing for me, make me complete. Spend your life with me. Will you Katniss Everdeen, my kitten, my Mockingjay, marry me?" Finnick knew she would say yes. She had to say yes. He hoped that some small part of her said yes because she wanted to be with him too.

Katniss felt tears falling, because it was all true, whether they were being forced or not. Whether Snow forced him to pursue her or not. He somehow fell in love with a poor mad little girl from the Seam. She could tell he meant every word. He was right to chose poetry as his talent. He moved even her with his words. She was the most stubborn person she knew. She might have even been tempted to say yes, if not for her scripted answer. She would never know now.

Finnick opened the box, and she gasped for real. It is a Mockingjay taking flight, with the white of its body stunning pearls. It was a blend of her own symbols and his. Effie told everyone if you put enough pressure on coal you got pearls. She was wrong, but Katniss could not help smiling at the thought. Finnick told her pearls came from a creature in the ocean. His home. She was the Mockingjay, symbol of love and peace for the Capitol, the symbol of the rebellion for the Districts. Even in this he had found a way to make it their own.

She was speechless, so she threw herself into his arms. Katniss could not stop the tears. She kissed him, with all the passion, love, and hope she held. She held onto him, her rock, her lifeline, her comfort. She pulled away to smile at him, there were no cameras no threats of death. Just her and her Finnick. Finnick slipped the ring onto her finger. He picked her up and twirled her around. They ignored the cheering for a few moments. Reality returned and they looked to the people around them. They had done it, they were engaged just as President Snow wanted.

'Now to convince them to follow her, to follow the Mockingjay.' Haymitch, always plotting always planning, thought to himself. He ushered his charges inside the train. He knew that soon, very soon, the second rebellion was to come. 'They know the truth, they've seen it, and they've seen her. We just have to stay alive.'


	9. Chapter Eight

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Eight

"Prim!" Her mother screamed, running to hold her little girl in her arms. Prim took the comfort and latched onto her mother. She accepted the comfort and love Katniss was to stubborn to accept. 

"Gale!" The voices screamed, his family. They ran to him as well. Rory Vick, and little Posy. His mother was beside herself with joy. The gathered around him and held him close. 

Katniss took Finnick's hand and she held her mother and Prim for the first time in years. Finnick kept an arm around her. "I brought her home mom." 

Katniss' mother is shocked, she had not heard her daughter call her that since before her husband died. She was crying even more now. "Oh Katniss, thank you. I love you both so much." 

Katniss gave her a small smile. 'Maybe it is time to start forgiving.' She decided, that for Prim, she would try. 

"I've moved mine and Prim's things into her home." Her mother began, after the greetings and congratulations. The large group began making their way to the Victor's Village. 

"Mom, you didn't have to." Katniss began, the fight they had rushed back. "I don't mind you staying in the house with me." 

"I've left the shop there." Her mother offered. 

This seemed to sooth them both. "Good. That's good." 

"It's so big. I even get my own room!" Rory cheered. 

"I do too!" Vick chimed in, from at top Gale's shoulders. 

The Hawthorne's were further ahead, mostly due to Vick and Rory's excitement. Hazelle pulled back for a few moments to thank Haymitch, and Katniss. "You kept him alive. You brought them both back. Thank you both so much." 

Katniss and Haymitch were both tongue tied, and decided smiles were better than words. The nightmares had already begun. They were alive, but the cost of their life was steep. 

Finnick kept to himself for a long while. Staying near Katniss, but he felt like an intruder now. He was not sure why. He and Katniss had not really talked since the proposal. He held Katniss and Prim through the nightmares. Together they helped her, but now her family seemed distant. Unreachable. 

Katniss held Finnick's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She too was starting to feel like an outsider. Haymitch walked beside them, quiet and pensive. Katniss dared not disturb his plotting. Haymitch was a genius, and she would give him everything he asked. Her eyes traveled back to Finnick and she gave him a wry smile. He seemed depressed for some reason. She wanted to cheer him up. "We'll now it seems my house is very empty." 

Finnick started for a moment, then waggled his eyebrows. "Oh I think we'll find a way to pass the time." He leaned down to her ear. "Maybe I'll even be allowed into your bedroom." 

Katniss shivered and tried not to think about the blush she was fighting "Trying to get in my bed Odair?" 

"I've had you in my bed before, turnabout being fair play an all." He teased, his hand sliding lower down her back. It was not Capitol Finnick flirting with some Capitol whore, no this is him, flirting with the woman who will soon be his wife. "Miss Future Odair." 

"Get a room you two!" Haymitch groaned. 

"We have a house!" Katniss shot back. "We'll be there soon enough." 

"Technically Katniss, we have two." 

Katniss frowned for a moment, "You don't call me kitten as much, why?" 

"Miss your pet name kitten?" 

Katniss gave him a small smile, and the blush spreading across her cheeks reminded him just how innocent she was. "Maybe I liked it." 

Finnick bent down and whispered. "I called you kitten because you were young and adorable. But maybe I'll make you mewl like one for me in your bed tonight." Katniss was flushed, from her head to her dress. He wondered just how far that blush went. 

"You wish Odair." Katniss called, trying to will the flames in her body to die down. 'How can he be so, sensual?' She wondered to herself. 

"Oh, soon I won't have to dream about it kitten." Finnick saw that the once innocent nickname would now be and endless source to tease her. 

Haymitch grumbled. "Can you two at least wait until I'm not around. I may not be your father sweetheart, but I may damn well throw this preening peacock back to District Four." 

Katniss looked horrified, he might. "No more playing, Finnick." 

"Who said I was playing?" Finnick pushed, he quite liked the blush on his future wife. 

"Odair!" They both growled and glared at him. 

"You know I like hearing that name form your lips kitten. I'll have to-" 

"One more word Odair and I'll punch that smirk clear off your face." Haymitch moved in between the two flirting Victors. 

Finnick held his hands in the air as he saw the Victor's Village. "Alright, alright." He started laughing, and Katniss and Haymitch both join in. Finnick's laughter was infectious. He called that magic too. 

They seemed to have trailed father behind the others. They watched as the Hawthorne's hurried into their new home, next door to Haymitch. Prim and Katniss' mother waved good night and moved across the street. Right next door to Katniss. Tonight, was a night for family. Katniss wanted to be there with Prim and her mother, but not tonight. She looked to Haymitch. 

"Join Finnick and I for dinner Haymitch?" Katniss asked, somehow shy. Haymitch and Finnick, they were her family, maybe even more so than Prim now. Prim still needed her, and she needed Prim. The Games had aged her, and nothing is ever the same after the Games. This did not hurt, instead Katniss was proud of her sister. She and her mother may slowly mend the bridge, but Prim was really all she had. 

"Promise none of that lovey dovey crap sweetheart?" Haymitch gave her a look. She was his daughter, and watching her flirting with Finnick made him so twisted up. He would rather not see it, even he did approve of them making each other happy. 

"I think you're going to have to ask Finnick that. He starts it." She started laughing. 

"No, you tell him to knock it off, he'll listen. If he knows what's good for him." Haymitch gave Finnick a pointed look. 

"Of course, I'll play nice." Finnick raised his hand and swore. "Until you go home." He whispered loudly. 

"I heard that Odair!" 

Katniss shook her head and smiled softly at the ground. 'This is as close to really happy I may ever get. I wonder how long it will last.' 

A few hours later Katniss found Finnick tying knots into a rope. She had just walked with Haymitch to the door. She watched him for a while, and saw the sadness hanging around him. After Prim and Gale had won, he changed. She was not sure what it was, but something was off. She was going to find out. He protected her, healed her, took care of her. It was time she took care of him. He was not going to treat her like a child anymore, not after all this. 

"Finnick, are you alright?" 

Finnick tried to put the rope away as nonchalantly as he could. He looked up to the fiery woman with her piercing gray eyes and knew. She saw him. He smiled at her and gave the seat on the couch next to him a pat. "I'm fine kitten." He noticed the soft flush before it was chased away by her hard stare. 

"And I'm President of Panem." Katniss shot back at him. 

"Well why didn't you tell me? Are the Hunger Games over madam President?" 

"Finnick, stop it." 

"Katniss-" 

"Finnick Odair. I agreed to be your damn wife. Now tell me what the hell is wrong." Katniss snapped at him, then softened her voice. "You don't have to always be the strong one. I'm hear for you too." 

Finnick frowned, and felt the dark shadows creeping up on him. "I did this." He whispered. 

"What Finnick?" 

"I got your sister and Gale reaped." 

Katniss sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "No, Finnick. I did. When I told you I would never marry you. Snow told me." 

Finnick went rigid in her arms. "You know." 

Katniss somehow pulled him into her embrace and laid his head on her chest. He let her, because there was no overpowering him. She began to run her fingers through his hair. "Yes, he told me. This was my fault, otherwise he would have punished you Finnick." 

"Maybe he hurt you to hurt me?" 

"Because you're in love with me?" 

"Katniss, please believe that. I do, truly love you. You make everything better. My life has meaning now." Finnick cried, turning to look into those eyes, and he felt dirty again. 

"You keep doing that. You looked at me like that on the train." 

"You are far too observant." 

"Tell me about it Finnick. I want to help you." 

Finnick wanted to run from this. This darkness, he just wanted to be happy with her. If she was happy, then he was happy. "No, please." 

Katniss, felt her brows knit and her anger rise, paused. She looked down to the man, obviously hurting over something and deiced to try a different approach. They understood each other, maybe she can guess what it was. "Finnick, I love you. I love the way you smile even when everything is crashing all around us. I love the way you look at me as if I'm something special. I love that after everything Snow has done to break you, you haven't. I love the way you keep the nightmares at bay. I love that you know just what to say to heal me. I love that I can trust you. I love that you are mine. I love that you found me." 

She started crying and Finnick joined her in shedding tears. "I love that you don't look at me like I'm a murderer. I love that you understand what it is like to watch helpless as you send children to their deaths. I love that you give me strength to go on. I love that you are here with me now. I love you Finnick Odair." 

Finnick just curled into her small frame. He took every ounce of love and comfort she offered. "I feel dirty, when I look at you sometimes. What I had to do, for all those women. I look at you and feel ashamed. You are still so pure and good through all this. I feel unworthy." 

"Oh Finnick, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. You shouldn't feel dirty. You had no choice, you had Mags to protect. Your family, friends, people you cared about. I don't care that you had to do those things. You didn't love them, you love me. You made that clear the past four years." 

"How can you say that? How do you not see how special you really are Katniss? You move people. People truly love you. How can I compare?" Finnick looked her in the eyes, the hurt, pain, shame, shining through his own. She decided not to argue about how special she was. "I guess I just don't see it. But, you are my boy with the bow. You, Finnick, saved my life in that arena. If I didn't have that bow I may have been on the ground, or near the river when the dam broke. I can swim, but Annie would have outlasted me. I was in a tree with food I hunted. With that bow. I'm only here because of you. You saved my life." 

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm damaged Katniss." 

"We both are Finnick. Despite that we found each other." 

"I want you." He whispered. "I want you in ways you can't even imagine. I'm dirty because of that. I don't see a sixteen year old. I see the woman I want to take upstairs and make love to." He stopped at Katniss’ blush. "And you're so pure you're blushing at the mention of it." 

"What's wrong with that Finnick? I've seen more things, experienced, hell done more things than any adult here in Twelve save Haymitch." She looked down to him and kissed him. Her lips were hard against his own, melting with each other. Burning, hot, loving. She slowly pulled away. "I'm not a child Finnick. I'm going to be your wife. I get embarrassed, I will continue to get embarrassed. I've never done those things. You were my first kiss. You were my first fantasy, you are my first and truest love. I want to experience those things with you someday." 

"Katniss-" Finnick began, and his lips were covered again, and he tried so hard to pull away. He wanted to protect her innocence. The fire in her kiss ignites him and he let go for just a moment. Then he could no longer hold back. He wrapped his arms around her. 

He gripped her tightly in his arms as he pulled himself up and pushed her down onto the couch. His lips seared onto hers, his body hovering over her. His hands moved, sliding up into her hair. One stayed to bury itself in her dark locks, the over cupped her cheek. He broke apart the kiss. She was staring at him with such trust and love. The blush staining her cheeks brought out a heady chuckle from him. He trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw. Hearing her gasp sent shivers coursing though him. He traced his way to her ear. 

Her nails were digging up his back, and he could not stop. "Katniss." He whispered her name, full of love, full of want, full of need. "Katniss. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss." Over and over, her name fell from his lips. His body shivering with the release of letting go. 

He was kissing her neck and she started mewling. He could not help the smile that curled his lips. He felt her hand gripping his hair. She was not as gentle as he imagined, and he loved it. His own hand left her hair to trail a burning path down her body, to rest at her hip where he gripped it. Holding her there, holding her to him. His palm moved from her cheek, to her neck, arching it to give him better access. His lips, his kiss bruising, marking her skin. He groaned, because this was so much more than he imagined. Her fire was so catching. It burnt through her and seeped into him at every touch, every gasp, every noise she made. 

She was leaning up to his ear and whispered, "Finnick." It was full and heady. All her love, all her passion, and her own need, in that one word. His name. 

He was nearly undone by the word. He brought himself over her and stared in to her eyes. Blazing with so much, he felt all his doubts, fears, insecurities, burn away with that look. He brought his lips crashing down on her and he held her so tightly he feared she may shatter. He begged her to open those lips, to share her deepest secrets with him, and him alone. Only he was allowed to taste her, touch her, feel her fire. When she did, oh when he finally tasted her. 

"Katniss." Her name a prayer. 

His tongue dived in seeking everything she was. Her response was shy, soft, pure at first. She was not a slow learner, and her fire pushed her. They danced together and she moaned. He was slowly losing himself in her. Burning alive. It pained him so much more to pull back. To pull his lips from hers. To hear her whimpers of disappointment. He kissed her lips, softly, once twice, three times, before leaning back to stare into her eyes. 

They both pant and stare at one another. Katniss was flushed, and Finnick's eyes were hungry. "I want you like that Katniss, and so much more." 

Katniss blushed even more, and reached up with her hand, caressing her cheek. "I won't run from you Finnick." 

He knew she meant it. "I'm not taking this any further, not until you are my wife. But when you are truly mine, and I am yours I will love you in ways you could never dream. Please understand." 

Katniss smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You'll be torturing the both of us then." 

Finnick gave a groan. "Woman you tempt me." 

"That's right Odair. I'm a woman, your woman." Katniss pressed. 

"You temptress. Katniss, you look at me like that and I can hardly stop myself." Finnick closed his eyes to keep from looking at her fully flushed face. Her eyes filled with virgin desire, and her lips, just begging him to take again. 

Katniss kissed his lips softly. "Then we'll see who's more stubborn Odair. You or me. I'm surprised the Finnick Odair is denying himself. Must be a first." Katniss teased him with a bright smile on her face. 

Finnick opened his eyes and saw her grin. He did not even try to stop himself. "Oh, but making you wait for it. Kitten it will be so much better." 

Finnick did not like the way the men of District Twelve looked at Katniss. The coal miners stared after her like hungry wolves. The school boys looked at her like a goddess. Gale still looked at Katniss like she was his, which pissed him off. At least there would be no more hunting in the woods alone together. Now this blonde boy kept staring at his future wife like a lovesick puppy. 

'I know its hard not to love her, but come on. Everyone? After the games and the very public proposal, and my ring on her damn finger. She's mine.' He thought darkly, trying very hard to keep the smile on his face. 

"Hello Peeta." Katniss smiled softly at him. 

"Hello." 

"We wanted to look at the cakes." Katniss explained. ‘Wedding business. Snow wants people to know we're serious.' She thought to herself with a groan. 

"Oh, but you're sister's birthday is months away." 

"Our wedding isn't. Well it is but decisions need to be made." Finnick cut in, wrapping his arms around Katniss. "My love tells me this is the best bakery in District Twelve." 

Peeta seemed shocked at this, and frowned. "You're looking at wedding cakes?" 

"Just looking for inspiration." 

"You're not doing a toasting?" 

"What's that?" Finnick wondered. 

"A special ceremony we do here in District Twelve." 

"My darling, President Snow himself is sparing no expense for our wedding. You know he'll make us have it in the Capitol." Finnick’s voice was sweet, but his eyes were warning. 'Always watching.' 

"Of course, but maybe we should talk about having something special from our Districts involved. Make it special for us." Katniss offered, her eyes wandering around the beautifully decorated cakes. 

Peeta was stiff, watching the engaged pair wander around the shop. "So it's true, you two are really getting married?" 

"Yes. I would be a fool to let Katniss slip away." Finnick proclaimed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"Aren't you like ten years older than her?" Peeta bit out. 

Katniss had to remind herself that once long ago, Peeta saved her life. "Seven, but age does not matter when it comes to love." Finnick was quick to respond. 

"Finnick and I, we understand each other. There is a lot people don't understand about Victors. So, over the years comforting each other became loving each other." Katniss tried to explain, not wanting another fight with her choice in Finnick Odair. Even if the marriage was being forced on them, too soon. 

Peeta held his tongue, wanting to keep the peace. He could not help but feel hurt she never noticed him. He had been watching her forever, but just like his father, he lost the woman he loved to another man. "So are you wanting us to design a wedding cake for you?" 

"No, just getting ideas. President Snow is sending someone to help make the decisions with us. I just wanted an idea before hand." Katniss tried not to look upset, but this was her wedding. She wanted some input on the matter. 

"It gives you less to worry about my love. Considering how much stress you've been under I would take President Snow's generosity." Finnick soothed, while praying no one was watching them too intensely at the moment. 

"Oh, well let me know if you need anything." 

"I think we'll be fine. Thank you for all the help Peeta." Finnick was eager to dismiss him, wrapping his arms around his fiancee for good measure. 'She's mine, back off.' He hoped his message was clear enough to the baker's boy. Seeing the dejected look in his eyes gave Finnick hope at least this rival knew he had lost. 

A few hours later saw Katniss and Finnick sitting together in her house watching her secret passion. Game of Thorns. Finnick was surprised at this, considering how graphic, and pornographic this show was. He had even been asked to play one of the characters by the show's producer. James Hail, who Katniss adored. President Snow had tossed the idea away, it would have taken him from his other 'duties'. 

"So, just how many people are going to be coming out of the woodwork proclaiming their love for you before we get married." Finnick tossed the question out there. 

"What? Are you still mad Gale told me he loved me last week?" Katniss huffed. "I rejected him you know." 

"No, the baker's boy. Peeta." Finnick explained, still amazed she had no idea the effect she had on people. Men especially. 

"What? No. Peeta, you really thin Peeta is in love with me too? There's nothing there, well he saved me once a long time ago. I guess we're friends. I'm not sure. I never really talk to him." 

Finnick raised his eyebrow. "He saved your life and you rarely even talk to him. Cold kitten, real cold." He was teasing her, and she scrunched her face. He could not help himself when he thought. 'You're so cute when you're angry.' 

Katniss bristled. "Well it wasn't like I asked him to save me. I was going to talk to him, honest. But then, there was a dandelion, and I knew how to feed Prim and I. After that he never approached me, and I never approached him." She shrugged. "I spend a lot of money there though, to repay him. I talk to him when he is there, and I'm shopping." 

"I'm glad you didn't brush me off like him then." Finnick pushed, loving the red flush her anger was causing. Her eyes were smoldering at him, he gave an involuntary shudder. 

Katniss let loose an annoyed huff and turned her head away from him in mock anger. "Maybe I should have." 

"Ouch love, who knew fire could be so cold." 

"You're incorrigible." 

"I love you too." 

Katniss blushed and her anger fell away. Whenever he told her he loved her she melted. She was not sure why, but she felt like mush. Happy, girly mush. "I love you too." Katniss leaned in a gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Cash and Gloss want to stop by, Johanna and Blight too. They plan on being here when Cinna comes with your dresses." 

Katniss smiled her friends, the ones that truly understood her, were coming to visit again. "Good. It will be nice to see them again. I didn’t really spend time with them during the Games." 

"They understand Katniss. Trust me, Gloss and Cash felt for you the most." Finnick ran his fingers through her hair. 

She leaned into his comfort and sighed. "When are we heading out to District Four? I want to see your family again. Mags too. Though I guess she is family." 

"Yeah," Finnick kissed her forehead. "I planned on the trip for next week. We'll stay there for a couple of weeks. Riggs keeps calling asking about you." 

Katniss grinned. "He's not asking for you to come home. His hero?" 

"Nah, he's more interested in his future sister in law. Mother's pretty excited too. The girl who won her son's heart." He tweaked her nose with his hand and admired the blush staining her cheeks. 

"I can't wait." She gave a yawn and looked to the TV again. The weekly episode long over. "Shoot. I'll have to re-watch that one later. You keep distracting me." 

"Well if you weren't so obsessed with James Hail, maybe I would stop." 

"How can you be jealous of a fictional character?" 

"Katniss, if he could I bet even James Hail would try to steal you from me." 

"Silly Finnick, no one can do that." 

"Damn right. You're all mine kitten." He purred, and she shiverd, her eyes growing darker. 

"Oh am I now?" 

"Kitten," he warned. 

"Fine, fine. You keep torturing us both then." She waved her hand in the air. 

"You really need to stop watching that show. You're mother blames me for corrupting you. She should have been monitoring your choice in television programs." Finnick teased. "There were two sex scenes and breasts everywhere this episode alone." 

"Finnick!" 

"You can't tell me you watch this for the story kitten. It's so damn hard to keep up with." 

"Then watch it with me from the beginning and you might understand." 

"Oh no. I'm not watching fantasy porn with you." 

"Finnick!" 

"Well I'm not." 

"It's not porn, it's a good story." 

"You keep telling yourself that kitten. One day you might believe it." 

"Shut up." 

"Who knew the biggest secret the Girl on Fire has, was she is obsessed with fantasy porn?" 

"I swear to god. Shut up Odair!" 

"I love you too future Mrs. Odair." 

Katniss leaned in and slammed her lips onto his. She gripped him by the back of the neck and kept her lips firmly placed on his. Her other hand began snaking its way into his shirt, sliding to his side. Her lips kept him distracted until she struck with deadly precision. His side, two inches above his waist was so ticklish he would devolve into girlish laughter. She attacked without mercy. 

Finnick tried, in vain to wrest her hand away, and she mounted him. Mounted him. His brain shut down, and he was torn between a moan and his girlish fit of laughter. The sound coming out chocked, and not unlike the death wails of some poor animal. 

"Stop, please." 

"Say you're sorry." More merciless tickling ensued. 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." 

"Good, now take it back." 

"Take what-" 

Katniss pressed herself into his body harder, and her hand moved so fast he started to wheeze. He was caught in a torment of pleasure and tickling pain. He was not so sure he wanted her to stop. If she did, she would most likely get off him. Then again if she did not stop he might suffocate. Decisions decisions. 

"It's not fantasy porn. It's a good show." He forced out, his instinct for survival out weighting his need for her touch. 

Katniss stopped, and beamed down at her love. "See that wasn't so hard." She taunted as she pulled her hand away to cup his flushed cheek. 

Finnick, now without the tickling, felt pleasure flash through his body. How could she sit there smiling like that while driving him insane. She was so oblivious. His body reacted before his mind could catch up. He had her in his arms and was flipping them over, pressing her into the couch. Much like their first night back in the Districts a month ago. She let loose a squeak, and was about to remove her legs from his sides when a hand stopped one of them. 

One look in his eyes and she knew she had pushed this little game too far. His lips were on hers rough and heady. He kissed her until she was breathless, then trailed kisses to her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing him access. She was embarrassed by his touch, but craved it as well. He continued his slow torturous payback up and down her neck. He would not rest until he found that special spot he found last week. 

He had been so upset about Gale's confession, that night on the couch cuddling together he kissed her for hours. Nothing more, but he explored everything his kisses could do to her. He found that spot and burned it into his memory. When his lips found the spot she was mewling again and squirming in his arms. Her arms wrapping around his back, and digging in. Holding onto him for dear life, as he attacked her weak spot as she had done to him. He was glad she had not yet found out how differently he would react if her lips were the ones on his that spot rather than her fingers. 

He kissed her until she was begging him to stop. When she finally chanted, 'please Finnick' he relented. His lips trailed back to hers and he gave her another long, but this time languid, kiss. He pulled away to see her puffy lips, and the hickey he had left on her neck. A smirk spread across his face as he admires his handy work. 

"You should be careful playing these games Katniss. One of these days we'll be married, and nothing will stop me from finishing them." He growled into her ear, her shiver causing his smile to grow even more. 

Katniss was quiet for a long time, before finally responding. "I'm never going to be able to beat you am I?" 

"At this? Probably not, but I eagerly await the day you do." Finnick pulled himself from her warmth and held his hand out to her. 

Katniss took his hand, and she knew she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms too much to be upset. "You always seem to loose control when you're jealous Finnick." 

Finnick sighed, as she was too clever for her own good. "It's not my fault every breathing male is interested in you." 

"Not every male." 

"Close enough." 

"You keep worrying I'm going to be taken away Finnick. Stop. I'm not going anywhere." Katniss held him tightly trying to reassure him. 

"Yeah well, you tell that to every male in Panem. When they believe you and leave you alone I'll stop being jealous." Finnick grumbled. She read him so easily. 

"Still, Gale I can understand, but Peeta? Finnick I'm starting to think you have self confidence issues." 

"Hello Pot, I'm Kettle." Finnick looked down at her pointedly. "At least I know the effect I have on the opposite sex." 

Katniss shot him a playful glare. "I thin you're just over protective and seeing every male alive or fictional as a threat." 

"Agree to disagree?" Finnick shrugged. 

"Fine." 'For now.' She added, because she was far too tired to argue over their supposed “special” qualities. 

Finnick waggled his eyebrows. "So, you wanna, go upstairs and find out why the women swoon when I walk by kitten?" 

Katniss blushed and pursed her lips. "You're still incorrigible. Tease." She whispered the last bit. 

"And I still love you." 

"I love you too." 

"You know, we tend to kiss a lot on this couch." Finnick pointed out with a sly grin. "We'll have to be careful when we have company." 

"Shut up." 

Finnick lifted Katniss up into his arms and began walking upstairs to her room. He sat his love down on the bed and gave her a soft smile. "You sure you want me to 'shut up'? There are far more interesting things I can do with my mouth than tell you stories." 

Katniss gave another blush and grabbed a pillow. Either as protection or a weapon, she was not entirely sure. "No more innuendos?" 

"As you wish my kitten." Finnick's voice was dripping with want. He grinned and caught pillow before it hits him in the face. "Alright I surrender. I'll behave." 

Katniss rolled her eyes. 'For five minutes.' She finished in her mind. "So, are you going to start sleeping in here with me?" 

Finnick's eyes traveled her body, and he felt a groan escape him. The fire she stirred in him earlier rising to the surface. "Better not." 

"For all your teasing, you are being the pure one." Katniss sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "I still miss having you hold me. I feel safe with you Finnick." 

His hand scratched an itch on the back of his head. "Yeah, well. I promised myself we would do this the right way." 

"I'm an adult now, and it would be alright if that happened. We are engaged. You're afraid you'll give in." Katniss reasoned, and patted the spot next to her on the bed. 

"Katniss, you drive me crazy. So yes, sleeping in the same bed is not a safe bet." Finnick laid down next to her despite his words, because damned if he did not miss holding her too. 

"Why are you making this so complicated?" Katniss was quick to curl into his side and rest her head on his chest. 

"Why are you trying to take things too far?" 

"I'm not. I want to make you happy too. And I know you’re torturing yourself. I trust you Finnick. I just want you to make sure you’re taken care of too. We’re in this together." Katniss wrapped her arm around him and held him as tightly as she could. 

"I know." Finnick heaved a sigh because she was right. 'Of course she can tell I was only worried about her needs. I put her above myself. She sees right through me.’ 

"I'll make a deal with you." 

"Oh? This ought to be good." 

"You sleep in here with me. I'll punch you if you take things too far." Katniss offered with a small smile. 

"Whose determination of too far are we using?" 

"Mine." 

"Katniss-" 

"No, listen. I understand, you have this chivalrous need to keep me innocent. To do right by me. So I'll give you all my kisses, but nothing else. I promise." 

"Fine, but you're wearing ugly sweat pants, and a hideously, over sized, frumpy, fully covering top to bed. You have to do something to look less appealing." Finnick offered. 

"You have to wear a shirt to bed then too." Katniss negotiated. 

"I'm not doing long sleeves." 

"Fine." 

"Okay." 

"So do we have a deal?" Katniss sat up a little and held out her hand. 

Finnick took her small palm into his much larger one. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand before shaking it. "Deal." 

"Now go get changed and showered. I'll see you in half an hour." 

Finnick gave her a salute and nodded. "Yes ma'am." 

Katniss watched him leave and her smiles widened to an impossibly large degree. It would be nice to have his arms for protection again. He was always worried about her, but she knew he also slept better next to her. He was always concerned with her nightmares, her fears, her needs. Never his own. She both loved and was angered by this caring quality of his. It worried her. He was a man, well versed in pleasure. Snow forced him to be, so he was always being far too cautious with her. Except the occasions when someone made him jealous. 

They were going to be married soon enough. He had been waiting for her for years. Been in love with her for years. Now he was torturing himself to wait longer. Katniss wondered if maybe he had become a masochist. He really hated himself for what Snow put him through. She still caught him with the rope, since the other night. He bottled everything up and put on a brave face. Maybe one day he will trust her enough to really see that darkness and let her heal him. Just like he was healing her. One day, but that day was not today. Probably not until Snow was dead in the ground. Katniss looked forward to that day very much.


	10. Chapter Nine

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Nine

District Four was the most beautiful place in all of Panem. Katniss loved the beaches, the ocean, and especially the people. She was sure, her fist visit she would not like the people here. They were fed better, and were one of the favorites of the Capitol. The people, were a kind and hearty bunch. The Peacekeeper presence was much larger, and far more feared than in her own District. The favoritism of the Capitol had its perks, but it also came with harsher punishments and stricter rules. Katniss could feel the building tensions in the fishing District. 

As soon as she and Finnick first stepped off the train however, she learned just how many Capitol visitors District Four had. They even had places called hotels just for Capitol citizens who were vacationing by the ocean. Now she cast her gaze over the train station and Katniss felt her body tense. There were hundreds of Capitol women waiting for them. This was not normal, not even for District Four. They had many tourists, but this was ridiculous. Katniss had a sneaking suspicion as to why they were all here, crowding around the door to the train. Katniss sneered at this and glared at them all. She was quick to wrap her arm around Finnick. He in turn wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. 

"Can I change my mind? I want to go back to Twelve." Katniss whispered. Stretching as much as she could to reach his ears. The door had not even opened and they could hear the screaming. 

"Come now kitten. You faced the Hunger Games, surly you can survive this?" Finnick teased, keeping his face soft. Internally he was throwing a temper tantrum. Katniss rarely visited District 4, her home was Twelve. Always had been, and with her stubborn nature it probably always would be. If he were honest he preferred the laid back quality there as well. So something like this happening now might cause her to not accept visiting her future in-laws with him. 'Fuck. Fucking damn it. Snow should have made sure this did not happen.' 

"How the hell did they even know you'd be coming?" Katniss wondered. "I certainly didn't tell anyone." 

Things clicked in his head and Finnick wanted to punch something. 'He did this on purpose. Be seen, look only at her, not the throngs of women throwing themselves at you. Perform well or else.' He could practically hear Snow in is mind. He looked down, and made a decision. Katniss was riled up enough already. He was not about to tell her Snow might have had something to do with this. She would do something rash. Well, to be honest, she would probably do something he would love her all the more for, and put them all in danger. Maybe he could tell her later, once they were out of the public eye. 

"Not sure. So, here's the plan. We walk past them, ignore them and head straight home." Finnick explained. 

"But they are literally screaming for you." 

"Who cares. I only have eyes for you." 

"Yes, but your ears are not so selective." She grumbled. 

"I'll sing you to sleep tonight." 

"Deal!" Katniss nodded and sealed it with a kiss before he could change his mind. She adored his voice. She had only heard it once. The last night he visited her when she was twelve. Something he had never done for anyone else. Special just for her. Finnick hated his voice, but she found it stunning. Gentle, deep, soothing. Just like him. 

"I really hope your mother and brother aren't in that." Katniss growled as they moved towards the door. 

"God no. They ever only see me off. My returns are pretty similar to this all the time. Though they do seem a bit more excited than usual." 

"Probably because you’ve been in Twelve with me since the last games. Plus you are engaged.” Katniss added, something burning inside her made itself known and she could not help the comment. She gave herself a mental shake and added another thought. “They never happened when I visited." 

Finnick gave her a look. "Snow wanted to keep this as far away as he could. Since we'll be married. I guess he's not going to keep the fans at bay." He noticed her jealousy and thought better than riling her up now. Still it gave him joy she too experienced the same concerns he himself held.. 

"Pity, I might have liked him more if he had." Katniss stated loudly, hoping Snow’s bugs heard that tidbit. "Oh well." 

The door to the train opened and Katniss had to fight her instincts to keep her hands off her ears. The screams were piercing and ridiculously high. She wanted to glare, but kept her face as impassive as possible. She did not need anyone seeing just how much she hated these Capitol women. At least not where Snow would find out. As much as she wanted to beat them all away. 

Finnick kept his eyes only on Katniss, as he lead them through the throngs of women chanting his name. None of them would be caught dead in District Twelve. Since he never visited the Capitol anymore all they had was his visits home. He kept his mind on seeing his mother, Riggs, and Mags again. He felt his eardrums pop. 

Halfway through trudging their way one woman was bold enough to grab onto him. Finnick turned angry eyes on her, but it was Katniss who reacted. 

"Get your fifthly hands off my Finnick!" She screamed at the woman. Her face was hard and her eyes heated. Katniss had lost all patience with the women. They had barely made it halfway off the platform, and it had taken them ten minutes to get this far. 

The woman shrunk back but kept her grip. "I, what?" 

"You heard me. Get your filthy tie-dyed hands off my man. Or I'll remove them." Katniss growled, her eyes promising she was deadly serious. 

"Oh Finnick, this horrid girl just threatened her. How can you marry such a beast?" Another cried out in protest. 

Finnick wanted to slam his head into something. 'Yup, she's never coming back home with me again. I guess I live in District Twelve now. I wonder if I can mom mother and Riggs once we’re married?' 

"How can you act like you care about him. I know what you women did to get your hands on him!" Katniss shrieked. She removed herself from Finnick and slapped the woman holding onto him. "Get the hell off him. Now!" 

Finnick realized the situation was too much for Katniss to handle. She had never encountered this in the Capitol. Snow gave strict orders whenever she came. No one was to treat her this way. Not before the last Games anyways. Now she was liable to ruin everything. If word got out what Snow had been doing there would be chaos. The uprising would be too much for them to keep calm before everything was ready. Even now Haymitch's plans needed to be delicately handled. 

"Back off!" He bellowed. Silence, sweet silence followed his roar and he smiled. "Good. Now kindly leave me, and the love of my life alone. I have no need for any of you. I want nothing to do, with any of you." His words were harsh. He pried the woman, who was indeed multiple colors, from his body. "I love her, only ever her. You were all nothing. I was nothing, before I met her. I am hers, and she is mine. Now leave!" 

The shocked gasps, and cries were music to his ears. For so long he had to play nice, be their toy. Now he could, if only a little, let them know how little they mattered to him. 'See this field, this is where I grow my fucks. Look upon it and see that it is barren.' He smirked, something Haymitch usually said whenever someone questioned his drinking. He figured the sentiment applied. 

Katniss beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up and he bent down to kiss her lips. He was soft, gentle, loving. The way he held her, the way he touched her. Not a single one of these Capitol slavers had ever felt his touch like this. Nor would they ever. 

With hateful glares to Katniss, and hurt eyes begging he look their way just once more, they slowly departed. "Why didn't you just shout at them when we got off the train?" 

"Manners." 

"Ah." 

"You were doing so well." Finnick sighed, praying this did not come back to bite them in the ass. 

"They should not have touched you." Katniss shrugged. "I did warn her." 

Finnick had almost forgotten Katniss struck the one with the death grip on him. He wanted to bury himself in the sand and be washed away. His fist clenched. "That was not a smart move. You better hope this wasn't televised." 

"I hope it was, now they'll know not to mess with me." Katniss is quick to shoot back. "I guess you're not the only jealous one." 

Finnick gave a small chuckle, and lead her to the Victors Village as fast as he was able. He needed to get them out of sight. "True, I have been getting rather jealous lately." He kept his tone light, knowing there were cameras everywhere. "Perhaps we'll make up like we do back in Twelve." 

Katniss let loose a very pretty blush. "But your mother and brother." 

"We do have bedrooms. I'll take you up to mine tonight and I'll make this all better." 

Katniss continued to blush, going mute. Slowly she realized as they walked, just what kind of damage she could have done. If word got out, or a photo, or worse yet video proof of her striking a Capitol woman, they were screwed. 'I'll have to watch the news and see. Maybe another interview will make this blow over.' She hoped. 

President Snow glared at his new head Gamemaker. This was unacceptable. He saw why Katniss slapped the woman. He knew what she meant when she screamed. Those words could be painted in the light of a jealous fiancee. One who's lover is a reformed womanizer. Even the citizens in the Capitol, and the Districts would see it that way. Unfortunately she struck a woman, a Capitol woman, and this would not do. It may be seen as an act of jealousy. Except by those of the rebellion, they would see it as more than it really was. 

"It would seem your ploy has failed Heavensbee. How much was shown live?" Snow growled. 

"Unfortunately, everything sir. All the way to their joke of making up in his bedroom." Plutarch kept his face solemn. "We can still sell this. She was blinded by jealousy. She was calm, until one went too far. Caesar will call it what it is. A young girl in love, fighting against hundreds of women trying to steal her love away." 

"Yes, well I recall you said it would show just how accepting the women of the Capitol are of this new love." 

"Perhaps, this love story can take a different turn." 

Snow leaned forward resting his hands on his desk. "Do go on." 

"Fairy tales, the real ones, they aren't just poof happy ending. The lovers have to conquer obstacles before they can be together. Mr. Odair's past, the jealous lovers, they are an obstacle. One they are clearly strong enough to overcome. So let the people see that. It gives them something to root for. Sure the rebels will use that as saying she's fighting the Capitol. That is where we begin stage two." Plutarch explained with a smug smile painted across his lips. 

"You have a more planned?" Snow was both intrigued and hesitant. "After how your last plan went I'm sure you will understand my reluctance to put my faith in you." Plutarch held up his hands. "True, I did not see that most of those women would be his more fanatical fans. Better screening will have to be done in the future for any other staged events. But, stage two is where we show Katniss is one of us. Always has been always will be. I have a photographer set up to take picture of her dress. We'll do polls here in the Capitol. We'll send a reporter back with her to District Twelve. Send the best bakers from the Capitol, the best florists, musicians, wedding coordinators. Film her looking for locations in the Capitol during the Victory Tour. We'll flood all the channels with her, not fiery or jealous, but doing everything our way for her wedding. Not following the traditions of Districts Four or Twelve, but everything Capitol." 

"We'll make it known no one is sparing expense for her wedding. That she is one of us now. The rebels will quiet down. She was our symbol first, we'll make sure they know that. Do an interview, make it mandatory. I've got some ideas. Katniss is a wild card, but we can control how this is viewed. Not many were watching the broadcast We'll keep it off the air again until you speak. I've got something prepared for you and I think it will make the replaying viewed much differently." 

Snow sat for a while. "You play a dangerous game Heavensbee." 

"These are dangerous times sir." 

Snow contemplated the idea for a while. Mulling it over in his head. He watched her every move, and while not his friend, Katniss Everdeen did not want a war. She was his ally in this, so he could take the situation and make this a victory. He smirked. "The woman who grabbed Mr. Odair, find out who she was. Bring her with me, the rebels expect me to punish Miss Everdeen. We'll punish her instead. Set it up Heavensbee." 

Plutarch nodded his head, hiding his smile. "Of course sir. Anything else." 

"You better hope this idea goes your way." 

"If not, I have plans for that as well." 

"Oh." 

"Moves, and counter moves Sir. Trust me I'm already ten steps ahead." 

"Let's hope so." Snow looked to the screen, showing Katniss blushing over Finnick's dirty joke. 'So much chaos Miss Everdeen. However will I contain it?' 

Finnick's mother, Ariel, rushed to hug her son the moment he stepped into the house. She was tall, and slender. She was probably the most beautiful woman Katniss had ever seen. Her hair was a fiery red, long and wavy. She stood at an impressive six feet tall. Her face was soft, perfect, gentle. Her eyes, well Katniss knew where Finnick had gotten his eyes. After meeting her the first time, whenever Finnick told her stories of mermaids, she imagined his mother. 

Finnick's father was similarly tall. He was broad shouldered and built like a tank. Katniss had seen pictures. His eyes had been blue, and his hair was curly and bronze. He was as handsome as the woman he had married beautiful. Their youngest son, Riggs, took after him almost identically. Same strong jaw and chin. Chiseled perfect nose. Finnick had his mother's nose, and her lips. Full gorgeous lips. She always felt self conscious when she walked into the Odair home. She felt like the ugly duckling surrounded by beautiful swans. Another of Finnick's stories. 

Until, his mother spoke that was. "Oh Katniss. We've missed you terribly. Come in dear. I've made cookies." Ariel cooed, rushing to wrap her arms around her future daughter. 

Katniss loved Finnick's mother, because she was in fact a mother. She was the best mother she had ever met, save maybe Hazelle. "I've missed you too Mrs. Odair." 

"Come now my dear. How many times must I ask you to call me mom?" She tutted as she pulled away. "Now let me get a good look at you dear. It's been months." Ariel gave the precious girl her son was marrying a long look over. "Oh, you look tired. Still growing more beautiful by the day. We better make sure you rest up on this vacation." She declared kissing her cheek. "Come on, you can bring your things upstairs later. Cookies first." 

Katniss beamed at the woman. Ariel had a way of making everything better. Katniss knew why her sons were such good men. Finnick father died shortly after he won his Games. An 'accident' at Sea. None of them were fooled, it was a statement by Snow, after Finnick refused to be sold to men. Finnick told her his mother knew everything. She was so strong, and kind. Katniss admitted there was a twinge of jealously that he had this kind of support. Then her smile widened. 'Perhaps District Four might make us a good home after all. Or at least a good winter home.' 

"You didn't have to bake us cookies mom." 

"Hush now. You may be a man, but you're still my son. Cookies, baked with love, are good for the soul. Come on my dears. Riggs should be home soon. He's been seeing this girl lately. Probably wants to tell you all about it when he gets home." She smiled while they made their way to the kitchen. 

The layout of the house was the same, but Finnick's mother had decorated it in all manor of seashells and decorative sand, and paintings of the ocean. The house felt like a home. It had the touch of a mother. 'Yup, I could get used to here. If those harpies keep the hell away.' Katniss frowned remembering what had happened. 

Ariel noticed this and saw Finnick staring at Katniss wearing a matching frown. She sighed and pushed the plate of warm cookies to them. "How bad was it?" She asked, knowing they would understand. 

"They were the worst!" Katniss grumbled. "One even grabbed him. I got so mad when she refused to let go I slapped her." 

Ariel's eyebrows rose. "Oh my. Well she should have respected your space." She nodded firmly, well aware what those women did to her son. "I wish I could have been there. I might have given them a good thrashing too." 

"Mom, don't encourage her." 

"Why not? She needs to make it known she'll fight for you." 

Finnick laid his head on the table. "I'm here too. I can protect us both just fine." 

Ariel gave the back of her son's head a sympathetic pat. "I know, the big strong man has to take care of the women in his life." Then she gave his head a light tap. "Head off the table dear. Manners." 

Katniss chuckled. Finnick rubbed the back of his head. "Mom. Come on now. I'm twenty three." 

"Then act your age young man." She smiled at him softly and took a cookie. 

Katniss grabbed one as well. She had made Oatmeal cookies, her favorite. She smiled into the cookie and took a small bite. "So how have you been Mrs. Odair?" 

"Mom." She chided. 

"How have you been," Katniss felt the word in her mouth, it was foreign but not unwelcome, "mom?" 

"I've been well my dear. Missing the two of you of course. I've been keeping busy with my art." Ariel pointed to the living room and an unfinished painting of the ocean was sitting on an easel next to a window. 

"We've miss you too mom." Finnick reached his hand across the table and gave hers a squeeze. "Katniss has been anxious to visit as well." 

"Yeah. I think we might be visiting more often now. I don't have to worry as much about Prim. So we can come and visit more. Especially considering we'll be married soon." 

Ariel beamed, and clapped her hands. "Oh that's wonderful." Her face softened and she reached to give Katniss a pat on her arm. "I'm sorry about your sister and friend. I was so worried for you these Games. I'm glad everything worked out alright." 

Katniss returned her look with her own sad smile. "Yes, she's grown right up. Just like I did. Her and mother have been living together now. Gale and his family are adjusting well. He has nightmares too, but his aren't so bad. Prim has taken to clinging to mother again. She she's helping her with her nightmares. I'm just glad I have Finnick and Haymitch." 

"You are always welcome here my dear. Oh I'm just so happy you'll finally be a part of the family. I've been waiting years for Finnick to work up the courage to ask you to marry him." She shared a secret smile. "He's been head over heels for you since he saw you. He told me so himself." 

"Mom!" 

"Well it's true." 

"God, I'm so embarrassed." 

"He didn't hide it very well." Katniss teased. 

"Katniss! You too? Is this pick on Finnick day?" 

"We'll I mean you've spent four years moping about whenever you weren't on the phone with her." A deep voice chuckled out from behind him. 

"Welcome home sweety." Ariel called out. 

Riggs smiled and walked over to Katniss and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom. Welcome home Kat. Good to see my brother isn't keeping you locked away forever. He tends to be jealous." He smirked and kissed her cheek. 

"Riggs!" Finnick playfully glared at his brother. While he knew his brother had no romantic feelings for his kitten, it still rankled him when a male was that familiar with her. 

"Oh no you don't. You're not starting this again over your own brother!" Katniss shot at him. 

"Again? He's been this grumpy before?" Ariel chimed in. 

"Apparently everyone, even fictional characters are a threat." Katniss grinned like that cat that ate the canary. 'Sweet revenge.' 

"Katniss!" Finnick blushed, because it was a little ridiculous he was jealous of James Hail. Still his mother needed no more fuel to embarrass him. 

"Fictional characters Kat, really?" Riggs turned to his older brother. "Some ladies man you are." 

"Shut up Riggs." 

"Oh, and who is he so jealous of?" 

"Mom! Please stop. Katniss don't say another word." 

Katniss' grin just grew. 'This is how a real family is supposed to be.' "James Hail from Game of Thorns." 

"God dammit." Finnick grumbled, then received a light smack of the back of his hand from his mother. "Ouch mom." 

"Language. There are ladies present." She chided, "but I can see why. That James Hail sure is a looker. Oh and that voice." Her eyes turned dreamy. "I can see why he might be jealous. I do hope you never meet the actor in person. He might steal you away." 

"I'll ask your stylist if she knows him next time she's over." Riggs teased plopping into the chair next to his mother. He picked up a cookie and munched with a wide grin. 

"Don't you dare." Finnick warned, wrapping his arm around Katniss protectively. 

"The again if Finnick gets too possessive, I can always make you apart of the family Kat." Riggs shots back. 

Finnick stiffened and is about to get a little too out of hand. Katniss was quick to diffuse the situation. "I heard from your mother you're actually sweet on a girl already." 

Riggs rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, Sarah Cresta. But it's nothing serious yet. Besides who could pass up the Katniss Everdeen." Riggs could not help one more jab at his brother. 

"You little-" 

"Cresta, why does that name sound familiar?" Katniss wondered. The mood sobered immediately. "What? Why is everyone so quiet now?" 

"Annie Cresta." Finnick whispered. 

Katniss froze. She found her mind replaying all her memories of the girl who came in second in her Games. "Oh." 

Riggs, was quick to lighten the mood. "Don't worry. They don't hold a grudge against you Katniss." It was the way he said you, that made Finnick hang his head and Katniss frown. "But they blame Finnick. Especially since everyone knows that he got the sponsor for me to have the bow." 'Second most expensive gift in games history. Only Finnick's golden trident was worth more.' She thought bitterly. She knew now what he had to do to get that. 

"Katniss. I think we should change the subject." Ariel wanted nothing more than to return to being a happy family. There was too much darkness in their lives already. 

Katniss, while heated, was less abrasive than she would be at home. "At least they know he also got Annie sponsors with the same action. She had food, I saw the replay. She got food when I got my bow. She had two hunting knives already." She tried to reason. 

"Kitten, just let it go for now." Finnick pleaded. 

"I agree. Besides I want to know how your friends are doing back in twelve. Has Madge found herself a boyfriend yet?" Ariel changed the subject and winked at Katniss. 

She took the hint and shook her head. "Nope, still no luck there. Every boy is too afraid to approach us. Me, I'm the rich Victor who always has Finnick Odair around, and she's the Mayor's daughter." 

"I would think all the boys would be flocking to you two." Riggs offered. 

"Oh trust me they do. They're just too scared to approach them." Finnick grumbled. 

"You're just paranoid." 

"I've seen it whenever you walk Madge home from school. Or when you two go home after writing music." Finnick protested. "You two are so blind to all the attention." 

Katniss just shook her head. "You see what I deal with every day." She looked to the sympathetic faces of her future in-laws then turned to Finnick. "I swear if Haymitch and Cinna weren't like fathers to me you'd be jealous of them too." 

"You should set her up with a date." Riggs suggested. 

"No, if they are too scared to approach then they aren't worthy. One of them will man up one day." Ariel promised. "Things were the same with me. Your father spent three years following me home from school before asking me out on a date." 

Finnick smirked. "Only because you are the most beautiful woman alive." Ariel coughed and her eyes glanced to Katniss. "I mean it. Katniss, is still young. Besides I think she'll be twice as beautiful as you when she becomes a mother." 

Katniss flushed a deep crimson. "Well, I can't argue with that." Ariel laughed. "Oh, don't tease me with thoughts of grand babies yet dear. You should wait a few years for that." 

Katniss looked up to Ariel, grateful for her support. "Yes, you'll just have to wait a few years for that Finnick." 

"Why don't you two go upstairs and unpack? I'll get dinner started." Ariel suggested, her smile warm. "We can watch Game of Thorns together later. We'll send the boys out for some bonding. Us girls need some quality time together as well." 

Katniss beamed at the mother she always wanted. She walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom." The word was sounding less foreign to her the more she said it. "Finnick keeps distracting me when I try to watch it at home." 

Ariel clucked her tongue. "Those boys just don't understand it's more that nudity, sex, and murder." She shook her head with a smile. "Go on you two. Dinner will be ready in an hour." 

"Mom, he might do 'naughty' things with her up there." Riggs complained with a smirk. 

"He'll do no such thing. I raised a gentleman, and a gentleman he will be." Ariel gave her eldest a warning look. 

Finnick nodded eagerly. "I am planning on waiting until we are married you know." 

"That's my boy. Now hurry up before I chase you out of my kitchen. No more cookies until after dinner." Ariel commanded. "Riggs you're helping me scale the fish." 

"But mom!" 

"No buts mister. Now march." 

Katniss was giggling the whole way up the stairs. She looked to Finnick with the widest grin he had seen on her face since before her sister's reaping. "I love your family." 

Finnick opened the door to his room and ushered her. He dropped their bag and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm glad to hear that. At least I won't have to kidnap you to come visit with me." 

"If those harpies keep coming around you might." Katniss grumbled. 

"What were you thinking kitten? If Snow finds out we could be in big trouble." He buried his face in her neck and tried to hide from the world in her hair. 

"He's a smart man. I wasn't hitting that woman to spark a rebellion. I was hitting a slut manhandling the one I love." 

"Language dear. Mom will swat you too." Finnick teased, his heart warming at seeing the tables turned for once. 

"So, are we going to talk about it?" Katniss pressed. 

Finnick's arms tightened around her, he nuzzled his face deeper into her hair and groaned. He felt Katniss tugging at him. "No, don't go. Let me hold you." 

"Bed." She stated simply, and he understood. 

He released his hold on her and crawled into his bed. She followed his lead and snuggled on top of his chest. "Now, you want to tell me about it, or am I ripping the information from you?" 

"Kitten's got her claws out." 

"Finnick this is serious." 

"I know, I know. Look it's simple. The Cresta's or at least Annie's father blames me for her death." Finnick sighed and stared at the ceiling. "That's it." 

"No that's not it. No one blames me specifically when I come home with no tributes. They don't even blame Haymitch and he's drunk, all the time." 

"Kitten, the only winners your District had a chance with were you and Gale. Even then, you were a long shot, but they knew Gale had a chance to come home. Hell the miracle Haymitch pulled out of his ass brought both him and Prim home. To them you two are heroes. It's different here in District Four." 

Finnick closed his eyes, the pressures of mentoring in a Career District were high. Even still he had no winners. District Four had lost eighteen tributes since he took over being a mentor. Bridge had retired after he and Mags had brought him home. He lived with his wife in solitude. He never left the Tribute Center during the games, refusing to be a part of it anymore. He was selfish, Mags was eighty and she still watched over the Tributes every year. No one could blame an eighty year old woman. That just left him. "We're a Career District technically. But these last few years, no one volunteers, they train sure, but only in case their names are ever picked. They've grown despondent. If a Career wins they are from One or Two, not Four. District Two has the most Victors, they train future Peacekeepers there. So it makes sense they have the brutal mentality and physicality needed. But the people don't know that. So if they can't blame an eighty year old woman, they blame me. I'm too busy 'womanizing' to save my tributes." Finnick barked out a dark laugh. "If they only knew that during the games the money I make goes to my tributes. But I can't say a word to them. Snow can't let his secrets be known." 

Katniss held him tighter, her head nuzzling into his neck. "So you let them think the worst of you." 

"It's not usually this bad either. Hell Annie's father had forgiven me. Until word spread about the bow. Some people looked at it and saw a mentor taking pity on a young girl without anyone. Haymitch sure as hell would not sober up enough to help you." 

"He did." 

"Yes, but do you think they knew that, or he would want them to know that? He's drunk, but a very functional drunk. Sober he's a genius. So he plays his part. So I helped a little girl get a weapon she used mainly to feed herself, and defend herself once. There are some who are bitter, because they know with that bow you out lasted Annie. You were safe from the mutts. So my selfless choice to help a little girl caused Annie's death. Not directly, and had she died before hand they probably would not even have a problem with it. To save such a young girl, those people are bitter, not hateful." Finnick explained, his hands subconsciously braiding Katniss hair. 

Katniss kept her head still, enjoying the attention, and knowing it was helping him keep focused, sane. "I guess I can understand their point of view. You didn't betray them, but if you hadn't they might have had another winner." 

"Exactly, so bitter, but not enough so to be angry or upset for long. Most people don't even bring it up. And seeing you, they understand my choice. Like I said you move people, and they either want to kiss you, kill you, or be you. So yeah, it was a rough few months after the 72nd games and that interview. It has died down now." Finnick admitted. "I do feel guilty sometimes, when I see her family." Finnick kissed the top of her head. 

Katniss bowed her head. "Sometimes I feel guilty too. If not for me she'd be alive, but then Prim would not have come home. Haymitch would not have given her a chance not with Gale, then again she might not have been reaped. Or she would have starved. I just, sometimes it's too much you know. I know you go through it too." 

"Oh kitten. I do. We all do. It's called survivors guilt. We all have it. It's no wonder Victors become friends and stick together. We're the only ones who understand. So when I look at Annie's family, I feel terrible, but I would get you that bow every time. You pulled me in. Still, he'll never forgive me." 

"Tell me about it. You'll feel better getting it off your chest you know." Katniss kissed the spot over his heart. 

"He blames me for her death. He told me I was the worst thing to happen to District Four. It was my fault she died. If I hadn't betrayed my District she'd still be alive. I saved you because I was sick and fell in love with a twelve year old child." Finnick paused, letting out a sob. Katniss kept quiet, wanting him to get it all out. 

"I tried to explain myself. That I did it without really thinking. That I had gotten money for Annie first, that I saw you on screen and I had to help you. No one else would. He would not listen. He told me if his other daughter was reaped he would demand Bridge be her mentor. He would not lose another child to a man whore." Finnick was crying now, the tears burning down his face. 

"I told him the flood was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen. That it was all chance. I had no way of knowing you would win. I just wanted to help. To give you something before you died. He refused to listen. His daughter would have won if you had no bow. There was no way to prove it. But you knew how to set snares and gather food. You were smart. I could not tell him Snow picked which one of you he wanted. That those mutts were sent in because he wanted a symbol of innocence. That Annie, probably everyone, was doomed when your name was reaped first." 

"District Twelve is always reaped first, and Effie always picks the female Tribute first. The second she drew your name it was over. You had a fire and some people saw it. Some of the Victors noticed, Cinna noticed, he volunteered to be your stylist, his first games, and he picked you. A little girl from the Seam of District Twelve. Haymitch got sober for you. Hell your partner, eighteen, well fed, strong, he picked you too. Some of us knew if you made it past the bloodbath you had a real shot. The bow didn't matter. Snow saw you were his ticket to quelling the rebellion starting. You were the most valuable pawn so no Gamemaker messed with you. Annie did not stand a chance even before she went mad." 

Finnick took a breath. "After the bloodbath I didn't want her to win. She was very pretty. Snow would have sold her like me in a heartbeat. She was exotic, he would not have cared if she were mad. Of course I could not tell her father that either. So I had nothing to convince him. I even tried telling him she was not the same girl anymore. What she saw broke her. Your District partner and you were the bigger threat. You had all the attention from the beginning, and he had scored really well for an outer District. She went mad and was no longer a threat. She was rarely on the main screen. No one saw how bad it was but the Gamemakers and the other Victors. A mad tribute does not make good television." 

"He would not take that either. Though at least he could not blame me for that. I really tried to do right by her, to keep her fed, to make sure she was taken care of. None of that mattered to him. I killed his daughter. So he hates me, his wife, may have finally forgiven me, but he hates me." 

"What about the girl Riggs is seeing?" 

"She understands too I guess. She even told me Annie probably would have wanted it that way. If she didn't win she would have wanted you to win. He just, can't accept his daughter is gone. He has to blame someone. Its far safer to blame her mentor than the Capitol. Especially considering what I did." 

"Did you tell him you regret it sometimes, that you feel guilty?" Katniss offered. 

"No. I don't think that will make him feel better." Finnick reasoned. 

"So, I should probably avoid him then." 

"Oh kitten, it's not your fault. You did not ask for it, you were humble. You were too innocent, too pure to blame. I don't think he'll blame anyone but me." 

"Do you blame you? For her death?" Katniss wondered. 

"I don't want to." Finnick was quiet for a long time fore whispering out. "But I do." 

"You shouldn't. You say I can't be blamed, but I do blame myself. Then I really think about it and I blame the Capitol." Katniss paused and does the math in her head. It takes her a while because math was never her strong suit. Finnick watched her count with her fingers. He could not help the tiny upturn of his lips at how adorable she was, even during this. "They've killed over seventeen hundred children during the last seventy four Hunger Games. So if it makes you feel better remember, you did not make the Games, and you did not kill that girl. You saved me. It makes me feel better sometimes." 

Finnick lifted Katniss' chin and stared into her eyes. She was everything he could ever want or need. He wanted to save her to protect her, and here she was healing him too. "I love you Katniss." 

Katniss leaned in towards his lips and whispered against them. "I love you too." 

"Hey Finnick, Kat mom says dinner's almost-" Riggs stopped after opening the door and smirked as they scrambled away from each other. "Hey mom guess what I caught Finnick doing!" 

"Riggs you little pest! Get back here!" 

Finnick leapt from the bed and started chasing his little brother down the stairs. "Mom, Finnick was making out with Katniss on his bed!" 

"Finnick Odair! I told you to be a gentleman." Ariel shouted. 

"I was. We just kissed once. It was just a little one. Come on mom I promise." 

Katniss slowly made her way downstairs and saw Ariel waving a wooden spoon in Finnick's face. A look of disapproval marring her usually happy face. Finnick was rubbing the back of his head and was looking sheepish. He saw Katniss and his eyes turned pleading. 

"Katniss, tell her we did nothing wrong." 

"I don't know Finnick. I thought you said it was pick on Finnick day." She chuckled. Katniss would always cherish this moment. She was part of a family a real family. Today Finnick finally really opened up to her. Just for a little while she let herself be well and truly happy.


	11. Chapter Ten

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Ten

After Katniss assured Ariel her son was indeed a gentleman. The table was set for dinner. They were having grilled Yellowtail with mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables. Katniss loved the exotic fish, it was so full of flavor. Riggs had caught the fish himself apparently. He had to pay a large fee to do so, but the Odair's had more than enough money for that. 

"This is delicious mom." Finnick praised. "I've missed your cooking." 

"Thank you. I'm sure Katniss feeds you just fine." Ariel smiled softly. 

"Yeah, since if not you'd starve." Riggs teased, careful to swallow his food lest his mother scold him about manners. 

"He can't cook anything. I'm not even sure he knows how to boil water." Katniss joined in the fun. 

"Well maybe we should start teaching him dear." Ariel suggested with a wry smile. "With you here I might actually get him to learn." 

Katniss gave a shrug. "I don't mind doing the cooking." 

Finnick smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "She's a born natural." Finnick praised. 

Katniss flustered under the praise. "You just say that so I won't stop." She gave him a sideways glance. 

"I would never." Finnick over exaggerated, holding a hand to his heart. 

"So, how is the wedding planning going?" 

"Fine I guess. We're not expected to plan much." Finnick shrugged. "They are sending a wedding coordinator and dresses once we get back to Twelve." 

Katniss bristled. "I know they all want this big fairy tale wedding, but I would much rather a small one." She glared at her plate and speared a piece of asparagus. 

Ariel hummed in understanding. "Might as well let them have their fun. I'm sure later we can plan a special ceremony after." 

"Really?" Katniss perked up. 

"Well I always wanted a daughter, and this way I could plan a wedding with one." Ariel gave her a beaming smile. 

"Oh mom. That would be wonderful." Katniss smiled at her happily. 

"So you'll be getting hitched in the Capitol I take it?" Riggs sighed. "Probably won't have us 'common folk' there." 

Finnick smacked his hand on the table. "Katniss and I both agreed our families will be in attendance. Solidarity, between our Districts and the Capitol." Finnick was now the one slamming his fork into his food. 

"Yes, you'll both be there I hope." Katniss looked to her future mother and brother with pleading eyes. 'I can't do this without you.' 

"Of course we would dear. Riggs and I have never been to the Capitol. I'm sure it would be a treat." Her tone was light, but her eyes shone with hidden anger. She too knew what the President had ordered of them. 

"Mother is still not being supportive." Katniss stared at her plate, wanting to hide herself away. 

"From what I hear she's being very protective. She does not know my son like we do." 

"Yeah, that he's been killing himself waiting for you for four years." Riggs teased. "Oh Katniss, one day you'll be mine. Wait for me." He imitated, poorly, clasping his hands together in mock prayer. They all started laughing. 

"Not funny." Finnick grumbled with a smile belaying his true feelings on the matter. 

"We'll I thought it was." Katniss teased. "You wouldn't even kiss me when I asked two years ago." 

"It's good to know I've raised a gentleman." Ariel smiled. 

"Really? He told you no? You, the one person he'll do anything for. Wow bro, kudos." Riggs raised his glass. 

"Thanks." Finnick sighed and shook his head. "So what do you do all day Riggs? You've been out of school for over two years." 

"Well I've been helping Old Benji with his business. He can't go out to sea anymore, so I've been helping out." Riggs explained with a smile. 

"How's his son doing?" Finnick wondered, he had not seen Old Benji nor his son Reed in years. 

"Alright, considering the accident. He mans the shop with Benji. That replacement leg you had the Capitol send keeps him walking, but not much else. He refuses to go back out onto the ocean again." 

"What happened?" 

"Shark attack." Riggs explained. 

"What's a shark?" Katniss had never heard about them before. She turned to Finnick. "No stories with sharks hmm?" She cocked her eyebrow at him. 

"I didn't want to make your nightmares worse Katniss." He reached out and ran a hand through her hair. "Sharks are huge predators that live in the ocean. They will eat other fish, as well as humans. Attacks are rare, but deadly. Reed had cut his leg on a reef while trying to get a net untangled. The shark bit clean through his leg, luckily his father pulled him aboard. A Peacekeeper usually attends all fishing expeditions and he shot the shark. They were able to escape and save his life, but his leg was lost." 

Katniss shivered and looked at him with wide eyes. "They attack boats?" 

"Not usually dear, they are attracted to blood, and as Finnick said attacks are very rare." Ariel tried to sooth her. "Usually you have to go out pretty far to encounter them." 

"Oh." Katniss looked down at her plate. 

"Well it looks like you two won't be sailing anytime soon." Riggs chuckled. "Sorry." 

"No, I'll go out, we'll just have to be careful of them. I always have to deal with packs of wild dogs back home. It's just a new predator to look out for." 

Ariel smiled at her bravery. "You are certainly one of a kind my dear." She set her fork down and stood. She moved to grab the plate of cookies. "Now, no more talk of dangerous things." 

"Yes mom." They all chorused together. 

Then then TV turned on, and the anthem of Panem began to play, with the words 'Mandatory Viewing' cutting across the screen. 

The four stopped eating and moved to the living room. Finnick pulled Katniss into his arms, as she had started trembling. Riggs and his mother sat beside them on the couch. They waited for a few minutes before the screen changed to President Snow in his mansion. 

'Well we're fucked.' Finnick groaned internally. 

"Citizens of Panem. I am sorry to interrupt many of you during your evening meals but something has come to my attention. I was waiting until Miss Everdeen and her dear little sister and friend arrived at my home to speak, and address the matter at hand." Snow paused and there is a replay of Finnick and Katniss engagement. It was edited down to only a few lines. "I want to be the first to publicly congratulate them on the announcement of their engagement. I see these two young Victors, but I also see them as if they were my own grand children." 

He paused again, more clips played. Katniss’ concert from her Victory tour. Finnick and he talking in his garden. Both their crowning as Victors. "I've shared many moments with these two young people, and have personally spoken with Mr. Odair on his feelings for our very sweet Mockingjay. How could I not encourage their love?" He asked rhetorically. He gave well practiced smile but his eyes lacked warmth. 

"But there are those among us that oppose this union." The camera cut to their very recent encounter on the train. "You can see how they tried desperately, valiantly to ignore the opposition." Snow was speaking over the edited clip. "Until that is one of Mr. Odair's fanatical fans decided to try and rip the two apart." The video, angled just the right way shows this. It stopped then cut back to President Snow. "This sort of behavior is unacceptable. I had hoped all of you would see as I do, a great son and daughter of the Capitol uniting together." 

The clip played, again edited, of Katniss screaming at the woman to unhand him, many times. Then of the other woman questioning her choice. Katniss slapped the woman holding Finnick. Then his little speech about not needing those women anymore. Then their loving kiss is replayed. "As you can see our Girl on Fire has some spirit in her. I would recommend not attempting to harm those she calls family. She has shown she is very protective of them. Now I cannot fault a young girl for losing her temper against such odds." 

The collective sighs of relief spread through the Odair home like wildfire. "But I can fault the atrocious acts of violence against this couple. Surely their love is an inspiration to us. A symbol of hope and peace. Miss Everdeen is, and I think we can all agree, a model of such hope. Hope for a safe and happy people of Panem. For those that oppose such peace, punishment is to be had." 

The camera cut away again, this time to a stark white room with the tye dyed woman sitting in a chair. "This is the woman who wrongly attacked our loving couple. I believe she has a few words to say for herself." 

She raised her head, and the deep purple bruising on her face could only be seen due to the fact that her eye that was swollen shut. "I am terribly sorry for my actions. I support Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair now. I am sorry." 

The feed cut back to Snow and he was grinning. "Let this be a lesson, to act against peace, is to act against the Capitol. I have ensured that an increase of Peacekeepers to each District and here in the Capitol to assure this. Any act against peace." The feed cut to the woman as she was shot. "Will be viewed as treason." The feed stayed with her a moment longer than seemingly necessary before returning to President Snow. An oddly happy smile on his face. "And to Miss Everdeen and Mr. Odair. I hope you'll both be joining me during your stay at the Capitol during the Victory Tour. I have some lovely venues picked out for your wedding. Good night." 

Finnick and Katniss were stunned. Riggs and Ariel on the other hand, their eyes widened in understanding and fear. "What, what was that?" 

Finnick scratched the back of his head. "That was out of character. He punished a Capitol Citizen for upsetting you. How does that stop my fans from attacking us?" 

Ariel was the first to realize it. "The message was not for you. Nor for the people of the Capitol. He was speaking to the rebels." 

"You're on his side, not theirs. He would not go to such lengths if you weren't. He's making them see you are not the symbol of rebellion." Riggs elaborated. 

Katniss buried herself into Finnick's chest. 'But I am. I am the symbol of the rebellion. I want to take down Snow and the Capitol.' She thought bitterly. "That poor woman." 

"I know kitten. This is good though. You were worried he would misunderstand. Now you see he doesn't. It's okay. Prim is safe." Finnick replied, rubbing her back. 

"I don't know if I'll be up for Game of Thorns tonight mom." Katniss whispered. 

"Of course dear. You and Finnick just be happy. We'll watch it tomorrow. Just relax, everything is alright now." She soothed, knowing their every move was being recorded. 

Finnick kept smiling, while he carried the quiet, hiding woman up the stairs to his room. "You've had a big, big day." He imitated her escort. 

Katniss chuckled, though it came out dark, without true humor. "Yes we have. Tell me a story?" 

"You want one with a shark this time?" 

"No. Tell me more stories about your mom and dad." 

Haymitch wanted to dance. Those words, straight from Plutarch's mind to Snow's lips. No matter how you cut the video, no matter how you edited it to look like something else, anyone paying attention could see. It was in her eyes. Katniss' steel grey Seam eyes. The fire and hate, they burned into the camera. She was not jealous, well she was, but that was not the only thing she was feeling. 

That speech, the video clips, the shooting. Snow called them his children, sure many people saw them as the Capitol's darlings. But Katniss was not fooling anyone with her story of insanity. She spoke out against the Capitol during that interview with Caesar. She played her part perfectly. Then her sister and Gale, both just as he had instructed. Each word carefully planned. With Caesar helping the rebellion, how could it not. Now, this little girl from the Seam spoke out, acted out against the Capitol. Not only acted out, but was rewarded, protected by the same Capitol. Snow was too busy trying to fight keeping Katniss as his symbol, to keep her on his side. He could not see she was winning the people over to the rebellion with every move either of them made. 

Haymitch took a swig of his vodka and smiled. 'On to phase two now Plutarch?' 

It was no coincidence the wedding party would include Cashmere, Gloss, Johanna, and Blight. Though he had hoped to get more Victors involved, too many would catch Snow's notice. Now he was going to have to be very careful. Plutarch had warned him just how much Katniss and Finnick were being watched. He would have to be very careful on how much information he shared with them. Maybe it was time he let Gale come into the fold. 

District Eleven was on their side. Chaff was his best friend after all. So they were in the bag. District One, thanks to Gloss and Cashmere's clear alliance to Katniss and Finnick. District Eight was easy enough to sway. Paylor had seen the fire in Katniss and had approached them herself. District Four was assured their alliance with Finnick. District Seven would follow Johanna and Blight. 

Haymitch was sure he could convince Wiress and Beetee to join in the fight. So that would assure District Three. They had District Twelve the minute Effie pulled out Prim's name. That was half the Districts already. If they rebelled, the rest would follow. District Two, was going to be the hardest to sell. He was sure, with small rebellions sporadically happening in each District, Snow would be pressured enough to listen to Plutarch. He was sowing fear into the hearts of the Capitol. The words so carefully crafted also warned the Districts to follow the rules of peace. Now all they had to do was wait. 

Katniss was herself, rebellious. He hardly needed to coach her in that regard. If he could get them through to the Victory Tour it would be enough. He heard the sound of trucks pulling in and knew their new Peacekeepers had arrived. Haymitch frowned, because while he knew this would all be for the greater good, life was about to get much worse. Snow was clever, until you backed him into a corner. Then he became both erratic and dangerous. Plutarch would be his voice of reason. They knew what was coming, but the people would suffer more. 

He took another long swig of his escape. 'All according to plan.' He told himself. If he stopped he was going to think about the lengths they were taking to ensure their plan succeeded. 'Yup, all according to plan. Here's to the rebellion, sweetheart.' 

Katniss was disappointed when the week was over. She did not want to go back home. Ariel and she had forced both Finnick and Riggs to watch the entire series of Game of Thorns with them. Finnick took her out sailing again. Everyone made sure that the rest of the week was in fact a vacation. No more talk of the wedding or the Capitol. 

They together stood at the train station. Katniss was refusing to let the woman she called mom go. "I don't want to leave." 

"Oh my sweet dear. Think of all the pretty dresses you're going to be trying on. You're going to be seeing your friends too. I'm sure we'll see each other before the wedding." Ariel cooed, as she held her future daughter tight. 

"I thought getting her to come back was going to be the hard part." Finnick teased his love as he pried her from his mother's arms. "We'll miss you mom." 

"You two dears. Be safe." 

"You as well." Finnick's eyes flashed. "I'll be sure to call you." His voice was the caring son, his eyes were warning. The rebellion had begun. 

"I'll be waiting. I love you both." Ariel replied. 'Just tell me when it is time to move.' 

Katniss wrenched herself from Finnick arms one more time and barreled into the woman she saw as her mom. "I'll miss you too mom. I love you too." 

Finnick slapped his hand to his face and sighed. "Love you too mom." He grabbed Katniss by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on now kitten. Let's get back to twelve, where I can really take advantage of no one being in the house." Finnick turned back to his mother. "Tell Riggs we'll see him later." 

"I will. You be a gentleman young man." His mother warned with a knowing smile. 

"Aren't I always?" He teased, still carrying Katniss over his shoulder. 

"Finnick put me down!" 

"Nope, I want you all to myself now. Maybe I'll just carry you like this to the train!" 

"Mom! Finnick's being a pervert!" Katniss screamed. 

Finnick and Ariel just chuckled. "Take care." She called out to them. 

The doors to the train shut and Finnick set his fiancee down with a smirk. "Now I've got you all to myself." 

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. "Cash, Gloss, Jo, and Blight will be there when we get back." She stomped her way to their rooms on the train. 

"Come on now kitten. You'll make me think you're marrying me for my mother." He pouted, following her. 

"Maybe I am." She whipped around and glared. 

"Oh kitten. I'm sure we'll see her soon. Besides I'm sure you miss Prim." Finnick offered, adoring her grumpy attitude. 

"Maybe I'll stay at her house tonight." Katniss threatened with a growl, once again turning around to stalk to their room. 

"Katniss." He whispered reaching out for her hand. "They'll be fine. You made clear they are your family too. No one is going to hurt them. They're both safe." 

Katniss turned and blinks at him widely. "How can you be sure? We aren't there with them. Anything could happen." 

Finnick followed her through the train to their room. "Because we have been followed by reporters every step we have taken out of that house. Snow even sent that woman with us." 

Katniss was sneering again. She remembered well the golden woman following their every move to the train station. Her joy expressing she would be the Capitol's link to their wedding. Their personal shadow for the next month until the Victory Tour. Katniss was not at all amused. Finnick, far better at manipulating the Capitol than she was, asked for privacy alone. 

_“We've been with my mother and brother all week. Not much time alone for two young lovers. I hope we can wait at least until we arrive in District Twelve for all that. We have some 'catching up' to do.” Finnick let as much pent up sexual frustration he could muster drip from every word._

Katniss glowered again. "Don't remind me." 

"Kitten, you know I had to." 

"It wasn't funny Finnick. Now she'll think I'm just like all those women." Katniss stamped her foot into the ground and tried to wrest her arm from his grasp. 

Finnick slammed his lips into her and pushed her back towards the bed. He felt her struggles, but she was thinking far too much. Worrying far too much. Finnick knew she was on edge, had been ever since Snow shot that woman on live television. He relaxed his grip and his other arm was fast working the braid she always wore undone. 

When Katniss' knees hit the back of the bed he let gravity take them down. His other hand kept him from crushing her, but he let his weight hold her in place. He kept his lips pressed firmly to hers while his hand ran through her hair, soft and gentle. When she stopped focusing on her pent up anger he had to bite back a groan. 

Katniss channeled her anger from attacking Finnick, to loving him instead. She worked her hands to his shirt and was ripping it up his chest. Her lips began moving against his own, needing some release. Finnick lifted off of her enough to throw his shirt to the side before returning to her lips once more. His teeth capturing her bottom lip in a soft nip. 

The ensuing gasp was all the invitation he needed to delve his tongue into her sweet mouth. His tongue danced along with hers, moving in a chaotic and desperate rhythm. He felt her hands, on his back, clawing at him, the other exploring the expanse of his chest. He let out a moan, and moved his lips to her ear. 

"Calm down kitten, or I may take this too far." He warned, a swipe of his tongue to her earlobe his promise. 

Katniss was far to lost in her haze of passion and escape. She griped him tighter, and began grinding the lower half of her body to his own. She took the opportunity to trail her own kisses to his neck. She began searching for a spot that would drive him insane. She had one, he must too. His body felt hot to her tongue and she reveled in the fire she caused in him. 

Finnick pleaded with himself to calm down. She was so willing, so needy, all for him. He continued to moan under her touch. He was burning alive. Her lips, we sending his body into a frenzy, and his hands moved of their own accord. His hands were lifting the silken shirt from her skin, and his fingers were quick to touch every inch he exposed. He could not help himself. She was ready, and he knew he had been ready for a long time. 

Just as he was about to see those perfect breasts Cinna was careful to always hide, a cough startled them both. "Well it seems you were not joking Mr. Odair." The high pitched Capitol lilt cut though the hazy of lust. 

Katniss screamed. "Get Out!" She scrambled for the covers and dove into their protective depths. 

Finnick stood up and cursed himself for not shutting the door. 'Than again, it's probably best we stopped now.' "Like I said, catching up to do. Hard to do that with people around. You understand." 

The woman's eyes widened as she caught the very apparent hickey forming on his neck. "Yes, of course. We'll just see you both in Twelve." 

Finnick stopped her for a moment. "I'm very sure President Snow would not want his favorite darling so exposed." He looked to the cameraman next to her. "I'm sure no footage will ever make the light of day about our little moment." 

"No no, don't be silly. Besides there was nothing going on to record. You two are merely snuggling up to get some sleep before you're big welcome home." She replied with a rather large grin. It was not everyday one had a conversation with the Finnick Odair. At least not recently anyways. 

"Good I'm glad we understand each other. Goodbye." Finnick nodded and shut the door in their faces. He made sure to lock it for good measure. 

Katniss growled from underneath the sheets. "I hate that woman." Her voice muffled by the covers. 

"Aw, come now kitten. At least you've had a bit more of a taste for our wedding night." Finnick grinned at the ball he knew was his angry little kitten. Katniss threw the blankets from her head and Finnick's mind could not help the internal whine. 'She looks like she's just been very thoroughly ravaged. You have no idea what you do to me. You don't even know you’re even doing it.' She was even blushing now, and he really wished his mother was around. With her around he was at least able to keep his libido in check. 

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep teasing us this way." Katniss groaned. 

"Maybe. But think how amazing things will be once we are married." Finnick smirked. 

"I need a nap." 

"I'll join you." 

"Shirt on Odair." 

"You're the one who ripped it off." Finnick sang as he grinned devilishly down at her. 

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I'll sleep with mother and Prim until we're married." 

"Right, now where did you throw that shirt?" 

"Damn it, Finnick!" 

"Love you too." 

Hours later saw the train was pulling into the station. Katniss felt a chilling fear run through her. She had seen the guards around her tensing. Something was very very wrong. Katniss turned to Finnick, who had not seemed to notice the change in the air. It felt charged, like something was about to explode. 

"Finnick?" Her voice wavering as she looked to him for guidance. 

"Nervous Katniss?" Finnick wondered, something had shaken her. He noticed her clenched jaw, and her shaking hands. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm not sure. Let's get going. I have a bad feeling." She nodded and was now thankful for their Capitol escorts. They could take their belongings home while she and Finnick found out what was happening. 

Katniss leapt off the train to the station and looked around. No one was there. She had called ahead to Haymitch. She even spoke with Johanna to make sure they knew what time they were arriving. Yet, not a single one was there. 

'Where the hell are they?' Her eyes whipped around and her unease grew. She gasped. 'No.' Her hunter's eyes had spotted it, far off. There was a black billowing pillar of smoke, flicks of fire still burning. She knew where that was. She knew what that was. It was a place she had visited for years. The old factory where Haymitch got his spirits, where she and Gale had traded game, where the people of her District found a way to rebel against the power of the Capitol. The Hob was burning to the ground. 

Katniss was running the second Finnick touched her hand. She did not care he and the reporter were following her. She had to see, she had to see it. People may have been inside. 'I need to help them!' She screamed internally. 

"Katniss! Katniss wait!" She heard Finnick's cries, but paid them no head. 

Greasy Sae, Rickter, her friends, even Darius. They could be in that inferno. "We have to help them!" She screamed. "People could be hurt!" 

Katniss pushed herself faster, needing to get there. To help them, to save them. The building was a death trap. It was coated in coal dust. She knew in her heart if anyone was in that building they were already long dead. 'But I have to try!' 

She rounded the corner to the street that held the burning Hob. She stopped, gasping for breath seeing the people sitting on the streets. Many looked beaten. Katniss saw Greasy Sae and ran to her, collapsing to her knees before her. She reached out her hand and grasped the bruised one of her friend carefully. 

"What happened?" 

"Katniss, you're back? New Head Peacekeeper. Burnt it down." She hacked and huddled around herself more. 

"Was anyone inside?" Katniss hissed, her eyes burning, but it was not the smoke fueling them on. 

"No. They pulled us out first." Greasy Sae started coughing uncontrollably. 

Katniss looked around but there was not a Peacekeeper around. "Where are they?" 

"The square." Greasy Sae reached out. 

"Katniss!" 

"Oh my god! What happened?" 

Katniss eyes were drawn to the golden painted reporter. She was Capitol, she was foreign, she was part of this. "Nothing a person of the Capitol should concern themselves with." She spat. "I don't care if Snow wants you here. I'll be a good girl and play his game. But let's get one thing straight. I hate everything you stand for." She sneered. 

Finnick looked around hurriedly, but the burning smoke, and roaring flames might just be enough to keep Snow's ever piercing eye at bay, for now. "Katniss." Finnick rushed to her and held her tightly. "Stop, this is what he wants. Calm down." 

Katniss gave him a withering glare. "They want me as the Girl on Fire. I'm going to give them the Girl on Fire." She swore. She ripped herself from his arms and took off again. The screams of pain were becoming more distinguished the closer she came to the square, away from the roar of the fire. 

She heard the thud of something hitting flesh and she knew that it was a whipping. She saw the people, huddled around the square in a circle. She shouted at them. "Let me through!" 

Eyes turned to her, warning her to back away. She could not help. 'But I can!' She thought desperately. 

They moved at her fiery gaze. It pierced them to their soul. They could not stand up to this, but she would. She continued to move, feeling Finnick come up behind her. "Katniss, we can't." He was begging her. She was burning too brightly here. She would get them all killed. 

Katniss saw this in his eyes and she smirked at him. "I'm more clever than you think Odair." She turned her eyes as the people parted and she could not believe them. Before, her were three men. Three men she had been friends with. Three men Finnick grumbled about being around her. Three men, who had all in their own way helped her. 

"No." She whispered. This was too much, too far. "No." She stated louder. Not them, not those she loved. "No!" She saw the Peacekeeper raise his lash once more, heading to the one in the middle. Strapped to the metal pole bolted into the ground. It was shiny, new, unwelcome in her home. 

She raced out before her mind even realized what her body was doing. She held out her hand and stared at the man. "Stop this now. Stop hurting them. No more!" She shouted as the whip came crashing down. 

The whip lashed across her face but she stood firm and held her ground. "You will not hurt them anymore. Gale Peeta, Darius, are you alright?" Only moans were her answer. Her eyes sparked with hatred and determination even when the man with the whip raised his arm again. 'Do your worst.' Her eyes flicked to the camera crew. She noticed the small pinprick red light of the camera. 'They'll see every second.' "Stop this senseless torture. Now!" 'Because I am the symbol of peace, and pain disgusts me. I am Snow's shining symbol of love, I cannot endure watching people hurt. I am the Mockingjay the symbol to the Districts to stand up and fight, and I will burn you all to the ground.' She thinks before the whip strikes down again and she begins to fade into darkness. 

She heard the cries of Haymitch, Gloss, Cashmere, Johanna, Blight, and Finnick. Finnick gave the most desperate cries she had ever heard. Before she met the darkness she smiled to herself. 'I love you Finnick. Lady you better keep that camera rolling.'


	12. Chapter Eleven

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Eleven

President Snow was at a loss for words when he watched the event live. Katniss Everdeen's happy return home was not anything he had hoped. Everything had been broadcast. All of Panem just watched the Girl on Fire stand up to the Head Peacekeeper and demand he stop. She asked to end the torture. She had taken the role he had given her and twisted it on him. She stood in protest of the violence, and still he could not touch her. 

Panem had seen how utterly destroyed the bodies of the three men were. There backs were nothing more than clumps of meat. Clearly she had been in the right. Floggings were distasteful, but generally able to make their message clear. Break the rules, suffer. No more than a message. She was right to call the act torture. She was right, and it was dangerous. Plutarch had warned him this Peacekeeper was not to be trusted. He was too violent, and placing him in Twelve was a poor decision. 

He seemed to be making these poor decisions often now. In regards to his Mockingjay at least. Perhaps, he had been wrong to choose the innocent girl from District Twelve over the mad one from District Four. Sure she was useless, but at least she would not be riling the Districts into a frenzy. Then again, Katniss Everdeen had stood for what he wanted. She had acted once again in the role of the symbol he asked of her, hope, love and peace. She did not strike out, only called for peace. Called to end the senseless torture. 

She had no idea the cameras were running. They had been on chasing her before they had even had a chance to tell her they were broadcasting live. They did not catch up to her until they reached the square. She had no way of knowing her actions were being broadcast. Yet her actions would probably stir even more resistance. What could he do? 

He could not kill her. Not now, she would be made a martyr. If she was not dead already. Her family, to harm her family was to expose himself. Open himself for attack from both the Districts and those attempting to rise and take his place. Presidents were not chosen, they rose to power when the previous had retired. Whether death caused the retirement was never called into question. He had been President for nearly fifty years. Age and his own designs were taking their toll, but he had a good three of four years left. If he could quell this rebellion. 

'It would seem, that perhaps Plutarch was right. Maybe he can help me. He isn't the best Gamemaker for nothing.' Snow reasoned. "Imperia, call Mr. Heavensbee here. I need to speak with him urgently." He demanded of his secretary. 

He watched with growing anger and bile, as the victors, all from separate Districts, stood up with her. Stood in front of the Peacekeeper and held their ground. All save Finnick rushing to Katniss and screaming for her. Shaking her. Blood from the head wound spilling onto him. It was a haunting and gruesome sight indeed. The evil fool had the stupidity to raise the lash again, when his eye caught the camera. He at least had the good sense to lower his arm. He stopped and ordered them to stop filming. He heard the woman's reply that she had strict orders to record the events of Capitol Darling, Katniss Everdeen. She was supposed to show what a joyous occasion it was for her homecoming. Later she was to try on dresses, to which the people in the Capitol were going to vote on them. The camera panned to Katniss and back to the man. “Now she probably wont be able to. President Snow is going to be very upset when he sees this.” She threatened the man. 

Snow had to agree he was very upset. Very upset indeed. Then he tuned up the volume to listen closer. 

"I mean, you've tortured these poor boys. What did you think was going to happen? Katniss abhors violence. It should only be used in the strictest of cases. Didn't you hear the President's orders last week. Acts against peace will be punished. I'm betting you'll be next. You're no Peacekeeper. This kind of barbarism is not what the Capitol stands for. These boys are half dead, and Katniss, look at her." She paused dramatically and sniffed, as is holding back tears. 

She was smart and kept herself off camera. You may have killed her." She shrieked. "I would very much hate to be in your shoes. That boy over there, his clothes. My god!" The camera panned to the boy on the right and he appeared to be in what was white apparel. The blood had soaked through and there was hardly anything white left. The armor around him, the fallen helmet, the boots. Snow knew immediately who this boy was. Or at least what he was. "He's also a Peacekeeper! Did he try to stop you?" She pushed. 

"Clear the Square!" The man hollered. 

"I kindly think not. I am a Citizen of the Capitol on Special Orders from the President himself." 

"You might want to listen. Because we aren't moving." Gloss shouted. 

"You hurt her! You won't get another swing you beast!" Cashmere threw daggers at him with her eyes. 

"Better watch yourself. You sure you want to take on Eight victors?" Johanna smirked. "We might kill you for Snow." 

"Yeah, you might have just murdered his fiancee." Blight motioned to Finnick. "Better run. He's got the highest kill count of the Games." 

Haymitch waved calming hands. "Look. Your a special kind of stupid if you think Snow wants ten dead victors. Yeah you heard right. That boy there, he's a victor too. Just won his Games. Hasn't even gone on a Victory tour yet. So good job there. Why don't you be a good little murderer and call your boss. Or take your chances here." 

"Get the hell out of here before I rip your fucking head off." Finnick screamed. His eyes were murderous. He held Katniss close. "If she dies. I'll kill you and I'll make it really, really slow." 

The idiot man looked around, not one soul backing down. Even his subordinates turned on him. Snow shook his head and gave a bitter laugh. "Of course they would you fool. You've nearly killed one of your own men, right in front of them no less." The video continued as the man pushed his way past the Peacekeepers and the people exploded into action. 

Finnick carried Katniss while Cashmere and Johanna and the reporter started attempting to untie the bindings holding the three men in place. Some of the coal miners rushed forward to help Gloss, Blight and Haymitch carried the three boys off towards the Victor's Village. People were keeping out of their way, but the camera followed as some race into stores only to run out with supplies towards the plume of smoke. Others ran towards the Victor's Village as well. Cloth, thread, needles, anything they could turn into medical equipment. 

The feed finally cut off and Snow wanted to throw something. He rewound the video back to the moment all seven victors stood in front of the wounded Katniss. Finnick's mouth was open to scream, and the three mutilated boys were barely hanging onto life. 'This is not all going according to plan.' He stared bitterly at the screen. 

They had all defied him. Yet, they had done so in a way he could not retaliate. The reporter assured her status as the one to report on Miss Everdeen. She could not be touched. She was acting as his emissary. She had done well to at least insist he himself would never approve the actions the man had taken. She was smart in painting the Capitol and himself in a better light. 

The victors, while threatening to kill someone, did so only in retaliation. If the Peacekeeper were not smart enough to leave, or dared to attack again. They had all stood up for peace, and rebellion. His hands were tied. Snow himself had declared such acts illegal. So now he would need to make an example out of this man. That was simple, but how would he make and example out of the rest of them. They stood tall, determined, rebellious, because he could not touch them. He was losing control. 

The knock at his door startled him from his thoughts. "Mr. President, Plutarch Heavensbee is here. Shall I send him in." 

"Right away. Then leave us." He ordered. 

"Of course Sir." 

Plutarch looked at the disheveled state the President was in. He hid his smirk well. 'Right where we want you.' "Mr. President." 

"Save it." Snow hissed. "You told me this would happen. It would seem I may have done more damage than your little mishap Heavensbee. Do you have any countermoves for this?" Snow waved his hand wildly at the screen. 

Plutarch paused. He studied the screen for a few minutes. Already knowing the next step. "They've supported peace." 

"They're rebelling the whole lot of them. What is to stop the others of their kind from thinking the same thing. Not only that, those victors, most of them aren't from Twelve. They were there for her damned wedding planning!" Snow shouted finally losing his composure. 

"So what do you want." 

"I want them eliminated." 

"I agree, but we need to do it in the right way." 

"There is no way. I can no longer threaten them. They've just turned everyone to their side. With your damned reporter." Snow was snarling now, blood spewing from his mouth. "So if you can't come up with anything. You'll die first." 

"Perhaps, what you need now. Is a wrinkle." 

Snow started coughing and was about to pick up his phone. "I'm blowing them all up!" 

"Mr. President, stop. There is a way we can win this." 

"How?" He calmed just enough, because he hoped just maybe Plutarch could figure this out. 

"What you need is something we Gamemakers call a wrinkle. A twist in the plot." Plutarch explained finally taking a seat. 

"What do you propose this wrinkle be." 

"The timing, of this rebellion." Plutarch was careful to choose his words. "We are fortunate it happened when it did. Any earlier, this could have gotten our of hand. Any later and we would have missed our chance. The Quarter Quell." Plutarch began. He wanted Snow to think it was as much his own idea as it was his. 

"What about the Quell? You think a big Hunger Games will distract from this." 

"What happens before the reaping of a Quell sir?" 

"The reading of the theme of the Quell." His voice growing with understanding. 

"And those themes, they were written at the founding of the Hunger Games, after the end of the Rebellion." Plutarch lips curled. 

"So If say, the card happens to state the Reaping will be from the existing pool of victors." Snow trailed off his eyes shining. 'I can do it. I can get rid of them all, and then ensure that none will follow their dead victors to rebellion. 

"Then it seems you have your problem solved." 

"Only the Head Gamemaker can enter that Vault." 

"Only on the day of it's removal." Plutarch added. 

"See it done Heavensbee." 

"Of course sir. I hope I have at least earned the right to keep my life." Plutarch pushed. 

"It would seem you do indeed keep yourself ten steps ahead. I've sent my secretary away, will you see to it Doctors are dispatched to Twelve. Oh and that Peacekeeper. I'll want him here at the Mansion. I'll be making an example out of him. Have any good speeches prepared?" 

"I'll get right on that sir. It may take a while, but so will getting that man here. Anything else?" Plutarch stood up from the chair with a wide smile. 

"See to it that reporter of yours keeps anything else with such violence off camera from now on. We would not want anymore issues." 

"At least she had brains enough to paint us in a good light in this." 

"Yes, at least she had the good sense for that." 'If nothing else.' Snow sagged against his desk and closed his eyes. 'At least now I'm heading in the right direction.' 

Plutarch left the office and could not help the smug smile crossing his lips. 'Yes President Snow. I've got you right where I want you.' 

"How are they doing?" Haymitch wondered, walking into the Katniss' mother's Apothecary. 

"They'll live, I think. If I can get them through the night." She sagged against in the chair and held her hands up to her head. "It's happening again. Just like after your games." 

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Haymitch sighed. "I wanted to survive. I just wanted to come back home." 

"And yet when you did, you brought home more Peacekeepers, more beatings, and more hangings." She hissed, her eyes alight with blame. 

"How the hell was I supposed to know what would happen. I lost everything I loved Emily! I lived through Maysilee dying. I lived through the biggest, bloodiest, worst games there have ever been." 

"You knew what would happen when you started turning my daughter into your little rebel." 

"In case you've never met your daughter she was already pretty damn rebellious. Whose fault was that?" Haymitch shot back, knowing the blow would hurt her just as her words had hurt him. 

"Stop! Just stop! I can't change the past so stop blaming me for it. I get enough from her anyways." Emily slammed her hands down on her desk. 

"Then don't come blaming me for what happened twenty five years ago." Haymitch snarled, stalking up to the other side of the desk. 

Emily looked down at her desk. "I don't know if she'll be alright Haymitch. What you've done, even if it brought both my daughters home, this is your fault." 

Haymitch felt like he had been punched in the gut by Gloss. He stumbled back into a chair and felt his body crumple into itself. "She should not have seen it. Hell, if Peeta hadn't been so damn stupid this would not have happened. If he and Gale had left well enough alone things would have been fine." 

"Because she inspires greatness. She inspired them to take action." Emily whispered. "She's just like her father." 

"I'd say she has your damn temper." Haymitch grumbled. "Takes a special kind of person to be brave enough to do what she did." 

"Are you actually condoning that? She may have just gotten herself killed." 

"And that will get Capitol Doctors here faster than any pleading." Haymitch offered with a sad smile. 

"Why would they send Doctors?" 

"That reporter in my house, she broadcast the whole damn thing. A lot of people will have seen your daughter save those boy’s lives. President Snow will not want his precious Darling dying from the brutality he was using her to assuage. Also someone from the Capitol called here a few hours ago. I answered the phone since you were all busy saving their lives." Haymitch gave a bitter smile. He was proud of his little girl, but terribly afraid. 

'Oh sweetheart. You are more than any of us could have dreamed. Please, please stay alive.' He thought, while clenching the bottle in his hand. 'I'm not taking another drop until I know you'll be okay.' 

"Why are they doing this?" Emily wailed. "All we ever wanted was to take care of our family." 

"Because, they messed with the wrong Everdeen." Haymitch snorted. "Like I said Emily. She's just as much your daughter as Flint's." 

"This is never going to stop is it?" She laid her head on the desk and began to sob. 

Haymitch reached out a hand and gave her an awkward pat. "Maybe one day. It always gets worse before it gets better." 

"Just keep my daughters safe." 

"I'm trying my best." Haymitch offered with a rueful smile. 

"Doesn't seem like it." 

"Trust me, I hate myself for Katniss' pain more than anyone." Haymitch glanced to his crutch once again. "Those three are the only ones I've saved. You bet your ass I'm going to do everything I can to keep them alive." 

"I need to get back out there." Katniss' mother stood up and dusted herself off. She willed herself back into professional healer, not distraught mother. 

"The Calvary will be here soon." Haymitch offered, still staring at his bottle, like it held all the answers he needed. 

Finnick sat at Katniss bedside. The doctors from the Capitol had turned her room into a quasi hospital. He listened to the beeping from the machine, tying knots over and over again. She had all manner of tubes and wires attached to her body. A coma, they told him. She had suffered damage from where the whip cracked against her skull, and again when her body crumpled to the ground. She had hit her head again, without resistance. She could wake up, they told him. The swelling was gone. All that was needed was time. Katniss was still healing, and after the trauma in her life, her body was taking the state she was in to heal. She was not having nightmares at least. 

'Why couldn't I have stopped her.' He cried out. The tears had not stopped flowing, and it had been weeks. 

Prim and Gale had already been taken on their Victory tour. It was early, but the Capitol needed time to prepare for the Quarter Quell. 'They all blame me.' His mind whispered. 'I could have stopped her. I should have stopped her. This was my fault.' 

He looked to her once tanned skin, now unnaturally pale. 'She's dying because of me.' He told himself. The doctors had to be lying to him. They were from the Capitol after all. 'Giving me false hope to keep me at her side. To keep me from going after him.' 

Johanna told him Snow executed the one who struck his precious kitten himself. Finnick did not care. This was all his fault. If he had never sent her that bow, Katniss would be safe. Haymitch would have seen her play her part as Snow's symbol. She would have been here with Haymitch. He would have kept her in line. He would have stopped her from running into danger. He would not have frozen when the whip hit her the first time. He would have saved her from this. 

"Oh Katniss. Please, please, please open your eyes. Come back to me." He whimpered as he dropped the rope and grabbed her hand in both of his. He stroked and endless design, his fingers unable to stop. "I need you." He begged, pleaded, prayed. 

He waited, and he knew she would not respond. "Katniss, please wake up. I know it’s peaceful in there, but there are people who need you. Wake up!" He screamed. His eyes burned, his face burned, his whole body burned. Yet he felt so empty and lost. 

"I can't do this without you. I can't live without you." He slumped over in the chair, leaning his head on her lap. 

"I love you, Katniss." He whispered like a prayer, a mantra, a magic spell to bring her back. When he stopped the thoughts would come back. He did not stop until he passed out again from exhaustion. 

Johanna sat in Haymitch house and scowled, they were all angrily drunk. "What the fuck was she thinking?" 

"She was protecting her friends." Cashmere resigned from her face down position on the couch. 

"She's fucking brainless." Johanna wailed, she shed no tears, she had no more left to give. 

"She's also brought the rebellion to the boiling point." Blight pointed out, looking for his missing socks. 

"But the rebellions have stopped!" Gale shouted angrily. 

"Oi, ass hat they stopped for a reason. Katniss is being targeted, anyone with eyes can see it. If they keep revolting right now she could wind up dead." 

"What?" 

"All rebellion activity ceases until the Mockingjay wakes up." Haymitch parroted his message from Plutarch. "The order comes from over my head." 

Gloss snorted. "Even this isn't enough. I can't believe we'll be going back in there." 

Haymitch slapped him on the back of the head. "You want a rebellion, this is how you do it. We don't just want the Districts, we want the Capitol to be fighting itself too. We're all darlings of the Capitol." 

"We'll you and I aren't." Gale snorted, he looked far off. "You're not going in either." 

"Well, perks of being the brains and all. Also you told me you'd volunteer. I didn't ask you to boy." 

"Who better to watch Prim's back in there?" Gale sneered. 

"Oi, ass hat." Johanna called, "we care about Katniss and her family too you know. Allies and all." 

"Psst. Alright, fine. Still can't believe you have this all planned Haymitch." Gale shot back. 

"I'm surprised he had a Gamemaker up his sleeve." Gloss sighed. "How the hell do you do it?" 

"I'm not always drinking liquor. Why do you think I mostly drink clear spirits." Haymitch gave a long smirk. 

Blight snatched the bottle and takes a swig. "No, that's definitely vodka." 

"Give that back you little shit. Of course I'm drinking right now. We're all fucking worried." Haymitch motioned his head towards the house across the street. 

"You think she'll wake up?" Cashmere whispered pulling the blanket tighter around herself. 

Blight lit a cigarette and groaned. "I sure fucking hope so." 

"Sweetheart will wake up. Plutarch picked the doctors themselves. They're keeping her sedated. No nightmare, no pain. Just a nice long rest. She'll be healed up in no time." 

"They're keeping her asleep?" Gale shouted. 

"Hush now you idiot." Johanna threw an empty bottle at him. 

"Yes, they are, in a manner of speaking. Resting her up for the arena. She's in a medically educed coma." 

"You think she'll wake up by then?" 

"Only way to get her out of Snow's grasp. Keep her nice and non threatening until they announce the Quell. You'll have to go back then." 

"You're killing Finnick." Gloss glared at the heartless actions of the elder victor. 

"Has to be real for Snow to believe it. Rebellions aren't sunshine and rainbows kids. Sweetheart has got the best ticket out of all of us right now. How those wounds heal up?" Haymitch turned to Gale. 

"They scarred really bad, but no nerve or bone damage." Gale shrugged. 

"You think that would have happened if Sweetheart here hadn't thrown herself into danger." 

"You planned this!" Gale roared. 

"We have every District save Two, and the Capitol. This wasn't my call. Gamemaker made this one." Haymitch shook his bottle. "Why'd think I'm getting plastered?" 

"She'd never trust you again." 

"You sit down and shut the hell up. I love that little girl like she was my own. I didn't want this for her. But it is her. It has to be her. It kills me to do this to her. I didn't think she'd wind up so bad. Maybe a lash and we get a doctor straight away. Because Snow don't want her all marked up before her wedding. I can't predict everything. I hate myself every minute for the pain she's in. I'd do anything to take her place, to take away her pain." 

Cashmere sat up she looked at Gale and sighed. "He's been doing this for twenty five years. In case you forgot we're going against the Capitol. We're all sick over how hurt she is. Picking a fight with Haymitch is not going to solve that. You heard it himself he doesn't want this. But everyone needs this." 

Gale shut his mouth and glared at the floor. Haymitch eyed him. "You tell her if you want. She's taken up this mantle just as much as everyone is throwing it on her. Sweetheart doesn't care if she gets hurt. She cares more for others than herself. So go ahead. Try and win her over telling her drunk old Haymitch is the bad guy. Tell me how that works out for you. Sweetheart loves him and fish boy loves her. Ain't nothin' gunna change that." Haymitch slammed back the rest of his drink as fast a he could. “So trying to win her over by attacking the trust she has in me won’t do anyone but Snow a lick of good.” 

"So how the hell are you getting us all out of that arena?" Johanna groaned, leaning herself over the table. Wanting to change the subject. 

"In the morning. When I'm more sober. Better get Finnick over here too. Might take all of you to drag him away." Haymitch gurgled. "I need to be less pissed off too." He threw a glare at Gale's sulking form. 

Gloss was able to pry Finnick away from Katniss long enough for a shower after their pity drinking. He dragged the shell of a man to Haymitch's to sleep. He did not trust him over at Katniss'. He sent Prim, Johanna, and Cashmere to watch over her for an hour. Told him he needed to get out and sit with the boys. There safe from Snow's watchful gaze they explained the Quell, and the plan. They did not tell him they knew for sure Katniss was going to be waking up. Haymitch had assured him she would be waking very soon though. The Capitol Doctors were confident. A month later, the reading of the Quell was broadcast. 

Finnick had gone back to Katniss. The only time he had spent away from her was that one night at Haymitch’s. Even still Katniss was as lifeless as ever. He never left her side. The day the Quell was announced he was still keeping his vigil over Katniss. Snow had even paid for a television to be installed in the bedroom. Seeing as Finnick was adamant about not leaving her side. Finnick watched the announcement. Snow had even added if Katniss did not wake from her coma her sister would be viewed as the only tribute. Though his doctors assured him she would wake any day now. 

As soon as the broadcast ended, the constant beeping, which had long since become background noise, became louder and faster. Finnick looked down in panic. He was just about to scream for help, when Katniss started moaning. 

"Katniss. Oh my god. Katniss can you hear me?" He was screaming now. 

She mumbled something. He could not understand her. She had not spoken, eaten, or had a drop of water in almost six weeks. "Kitten, please please tell me you’re alright. Open your eyes!" He was leaning over her, his hands gripping the rails of the bed. His knuckles white. 

Slowly, with agonizing torture he waited. Then the he saw them. The Seam gray eyes he fell in love with. The eyes he thought he would never see again. They revealed themselves to him once more. He could not help himself. He screamed, joy, love, terror, self hatred, pure bliss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. 'She's awake. She's alive. She's back. I'll never let her go again!' Finnick sobbed into her hair, hot trails burning themselves down his face. "Oh Katniss. I've missed you so much. You came back to me." 

Katniss blinked at him a few times and then gave him a soft smile. "I love you too, Finnick." 

His heart soared. She had heard him. She came back to him. He continued to hold her close. He could not stop. He knew he should tell the others. 'No, I waited here with her. This is for me. I'll tell them later. Or wait till one of the doctors comes to check on her.' 

Finnick pulled his face from her hair. He kissed her, every inch he could get his lips to touch. He covered her in his love. His arms held her as tightly as he could stand. He was afraid if he was too rough he might just break her again. 

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" 

"I'll have to go to the bathroom at some point Finnick." Katniss chuckled while giving him a pointed look. 

"Nope, never again!" He swore as he continued to touch every inch of her he could with his kisses. 

"Finnick!" 

"Oh my fuck-" Johanna screamed. "She's awake. She's fucking awake! Cash go get Haymitch! We need to plan!" She rushed to the bed. 

"Oh, no you don't. Gloss you do it." 

"Screw that. Blight-" 

"Oh yeah, I'm the lap dog." 

"I got Finnick to bathe." Gloss argued. 

"I got him to eat." Cash put her two cents in. 

"I got him to sleep." Johanna smirked. 

"I," Blight sighed as he scratched his beard. "Fine." 

"Oh Katniss! We've got so much to talk about." Johanna ran up to the frozen pair and tried to pry Finnick away from her friend. "Finnick, let go. We've missed her too damn it." 

Cashmere walked up calmly to the pair and sat at the foot of the bed. "Just let them be. He hasn't left her side yet." 

"Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen Finnick Odair scared before," Gloss teased. "Or smell so damn bad." 

"You were crying like a little bitch that first night too." Johanna teased. 

"Enough!" Finnick roared, finally coming to his senses. 

"How are Gale, Peeta, and Darius?" Katniss piped up, hoping her friends were alright. "And how long have I been out?" 

"You've missed a lot." Cashmere smiled softly, "everyone's fine though. So no worries there." 

"You've been out about six weeks," Gloss sighed. "That Victory Tour was something. Not much has been happening as far as rebellions though. Things quieted down after everyone saw you go down on live television." 

"I've been out six weeks." 

"Yeah, you got plenty of beauty sleep sweetheart. Now it's time to catch you up. Then we've got work to do." Haymitch smirked, panting in the doorway. 

"Haymitch!" Katniss cried out happily, seeing his face. "Wait we do? Oh right the wedding." His words hit her and she was confused at first. Katniss remembered Snow's plan with a groan. 

"Nah, dresses later. We've got training for the Quarter Quell. Snow just announced it, only victors will be going in this year." 

"What!" Katniss screamed anger burning in her eyes. She blinked once and then fainted into darkness once more. 

"Fuck! Haymitch!" Finnick growled. 

"She just fainted." Haymitch chuckled. He saw it though, the flash of fire burning ever brighter in her eyes. 'Oh yes. It's good to have you back sweetheart.'


	13. Chapter Twelve

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Twelve

"Why, why did he have to leave?" Katniss begged Haymitch while still sitting in the quasi hospital her room had become. 

"Trust me Sweetheart he left with a fight." Haymitch pointed to his own black eye. "Decked me in the face for trying to get him to see reason." 

"Did you really think Finnick wouldn't attack anyone trying to take him away?" Katniss rolled her eyes at her mentor and held her pounding head in her hands. 

"No. Still, President's orders. As soon as you woke up they all had to leave." Haymitch sat in the chair Finnick occupied for weeks. He took a long sip of his drink. "You'll see him soon." 

"Yeah, when we’re stuck in an arena to fight to the death. Great reunion that will be." Katniss' lips curled up in a sneer. 

"Sweetheart, listen to me. That boy would give his life for yours." Haymitch laid a hand on her head. 

"I don't want him to. I don't want any of them to die. They're my friends!" She screamed as she ripped herself away from his grip. 

Haymitch raised his eyebrow at her. "Come on, we're getting you some fresh air." 

"The doctors said-" 

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Since when does Katniss Everdeen listen to anyone?" Haymitch smirked as he held out her hand to her. 

"Never." 

"That's my girl." Haymitch praised as she grasped his hand. He helped her up and began walking down the hallway. 

"Why were they allowed to stay?" Katniss wondered as they made their way through the house. 

"Made good TV. Considering the rebellion actually quieted down since the incident." 

"Then I did it. I convinced the Districts to stop fighting. I did what President Snow asked. Why are we being set into the arena?" Katniss growled. 

"Not even President Snow can touch the Quell. This was planned seventy-five years ago Sweetheart." Haymitch shook his head. 'Not until it's safe.' 

"So there was never a point to any of this" She growled as Haymitch opened the front door. 

"No one knows what the Quarter Quell is except the Head Gamemaker, and only on the day of the reading." Haymitch offered with a shrug. "Careful now, not sure how real sunlight will effect you sweetheart. You might burst into flames." Haymitch teased. 

"Where are we going?" Katniss demanded, trying to pull her hand away from his firm grip. 

Haymitch held firm and sighed. "I figured we'd get you a good view of the woods. My house has a better view." 

Katniss settled a bit and nodded her head in assent. "I guess it would be nice to see something the Capitol hasn't ruined yet." 

They walked in silence the twenty yards to Haymitch's home. Katniss noted the humming when walking into the house. It was soft, so soft if she breathed she could not hear it. She turned to Haymitch with questioning eyes. "I know, we really should pay Hazelle more." Haymitch smirked as he shut the door. 

"Haymitch what is that humming?" She rushed out as soon as the door was shut. 

"Consider it a gift from a friend. We're far safer to talk about the rebellion here than any other place in Panem. Besides my friend's home." Haymitch gave her a wide smirk. "Anti spyware. Tested it plenty. Now be a good girl and please sit by the back window." 

Katniss stiffened in place. "Haymitch you're going to-" 

"Katniss!" Prim's shout of joy stopped her. She moved without thinking to get to her sister. 

"Prim!" Katniss grabbed her sister by the shoulders and gave her a good look over. Not a hair out of place. "Thank god you're not hurt." She cried as she held her sister tightly. 

"Me, what about you?" Prim let the tears of relief flow as she relaxed in the protective embrace of the one person she loved most. 

"I'm just fine little duck." Katniss waved away her worry. "I've missed so much. You weren't there when I woke up." 

"The doctors only allowed mom there because she has some medical knowledge." 

"We'll you do too little duck. Mom's taught you everything she knows." Katniss ruffles her hair. 

"They don't see it that way. Also Haymitch said it was better if we met here first." 

Katniss turned to strike Haymitch with a scathing glare. "You kept her from me?" 

"For both your sake's. Just listen Sweetheart. Rebellions are fragile things to run. You're a wild card. At least until you think. Let's be honest, you rarely do." Haymitch held up his hands in surrender. 

"Then let's not waste any time." Katniss demanded as she found a seat in the living room. She pulled Prim down to sit next to her. 

"We'll. I thought it best to talk strategy here. Where is that damn boy?" Haymitch looked around, face scrunched in annoyance. 

"I'm right here Haymitch." Gale called from the back door. He was covered in sweat. "I was out back practicing with the knives." 

Haymitch gave a brilliant smile. "Glad to see Cashmere talked some sense into you." 

Gale snorted. "Nah that bitch with the giant ax screaming at me was better motivation." 

"Jo?" Katniss wondered allowed. "How did they manage to get her to leave?" 

"Finnick." Both Gale and Haymitch responded. 

Prim smiled softly. "She was trying to help Finnick stay longer. Darius finally convinced them." 

"Wait Darius? What all have I missed?" Katniss felt a little dizzy from her head whipping back and forth. 

"He's the new Head Peacekeeper. Big promotion for showing a true understanding of the Capitol's stance on peace." Haymitch gave her a wide grin. 

"Yeah, at least now we can hope that things in Twelve will be alright when we leave for the games." Gale smirked, "plus having Head Peacekeeper in on the rebellion gives us a better advantage." 

"You keep talking about this as if we aren't going to our deaths." Katniss growled, slamming her fist on the arm of the couch. "Someone start making sense!" 

Prim placed her hand over her sister's and gave her a wry grin. "Haymitch has a plan." 

"A plan. How the hell do you have a plan for this?" Katniss groaned. "Snow only read the card yesterday." 

"I've got some friends in high places. The how is not important. What we're going to do is." Katniss watched as his body seemed to sober in an instant. "What do we want?" 

"To live." 

"To over throw the Capitol." 

"To get rid of the Hunger Games." 

"Exactly. So The Capitol has done us one favor in this, they have made their victors into Paragons of everything they respect. People in all the Districts both fear and love them." 

"Some less than others." Gale joked. 

Haymitch tossed him a glare as he continued. "So we're going to try and get the people of the Capitol to end the games." 

"Haymitch that's your master plan?" Katniss spat, sagging into the couch. 'We're all dead.' 

"Of course not Sweetheart. Sadly we've all come to the consensus you can't know much else. President Snow is watching you more than anyone." Haymitch shrugged. "And you are a terrible liar." 

Katniss wanted to be mad, she really did. 'He has a point though. If I know anything I could give it away.' "There is more to this plan, right?" 

"Yes. I just need you to stay alive, listen to what I say, and always remember who the real enemy is." Haymitch reached out and took her hand. 

"Does Finnick know the plan?" 

"No, he's being watched too. Which was why Snow wanted you two separated," Haymitch explained. 'If she knows he is aware of the plan she might try and get information from him. Sorry Sweetheart, but we really need to be careful right now.' 

"So we need to discuss our strategy." Gale explained. "We've already decided I'm going in. No matter who's name is drawn." 

"Gale, but your family!" Katniss shouted. 

"No Catnip. He's the brains behind the rebellion. He's better use outside the arena." Gale looked down at her softly. "Besides I think you'd rather have your old hunting partner at your back." 

"But you could die!" she shrieked. 

"I'd rather die fighting then laying down." Gale sighed and crossed the room to kneel in front of her. "I love you Katniss. I'll always protect you. Let me have your back this time. I may not have your heart, but I'll keep you safe." 

Katniss felt the tears pricking her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. "So you're sacrificing yourself." 

"Rebellions are always about sacrifice. We can't keep living like this Katniss. People die in war." Prim spoke up, her eyes hard. 

"Oh Prim!" Katniss latched onto her. She had grown so hard since the Games. "I can't let you go in again." 

"Of course not." Haymitch smiled brightly. "Which is why when Effie calls her name you'll volunteer." 

"Of course I would. Wait." Katniss replayed the words over again and looked to Haymitch with a hard eye. "How do you know which name she'll pick?" 

"We don't. She's going to read Prim's name no matter which name she picks. You're going to volunteer for her." 

"Why?" 

"It has more impact." Prim replied with a sad smile. "Seeing you react just as you had during my Games. You'll move everyone when you volunteer to take my place." 

"But Prim-" 

"Everyone knows you are the one going in, no matter what. They all knew when that card was read. So when I get called, or volunteer they'll think I did it to protect you. I did tell them all I'm in love with you." His lips curled into a rueful smile. 

"What about Finnick? Is he going to volunteer?" Katniss suddenly wanted to call him. She needed to hear his voice. "Does he know I'm going in?" 'Maybe they'll draw Bridge, and Finnick can stay out of the games.' 

"He knows Sweetheart. He knows you'd die for Prim. He'll be going in to protect you too. He'd die for you." Haymitch whispered, hoping she would not explode. 

"No! No he can't. He can't go in if I'm going in. None of them can. I don't want my friends to die." Katniss screamed, trying to stand. Gale stood over her and held her in place while she thrashed. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain. 'No I need to protect them. I have to tell them not to go in.' 

"Stop being a hypocrite Katniss. I've made my peace about you going in for me. Do you really think any of your friends will let you go in there alone. Cashmere and Gloss have a chance not to get drawn. Blight and Johanna, they are going in no matter what. They won't even have a mentor. Finnick won't let you go without him. You can't stop this Katniss. Not like this." Prim shouted standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "We're not here to talk about their strategies. Were here to talk about ours!" 

Katniss slowly stopped fighting against Gale and looked to her sister's angered face. "Prim, I just want them to be safe." 

"You can't protect everyone Katniss. You and Haymitch saved Gale and I, but twenty two other kids were murdered in that arena. We were even responsible for some of them. You killed the girl from District One yourself and twenty two others died as well. Everyone keeps acting like you're the bitter angry one. You still have hope this can change. You still think you can save everyone. We've all learned how powerless we are." 

Prim began crying, wrapping her arms around herself. "I've seen the worst of humanity, we all have. You somehow have this hope, this fire, this true belief that you can save us all. I want to take your place. I want to go in, and die for being the murderer I am. I look at my hands and know that no matter how many lives I save, I'll have those twenty two deaths on my hands. I won't go in because I know that fire, you found that a long time ago to save me. So just stop for a bit. We need to get through this Hunger Games before the rebellion can happen." 

Haymitch watched the younger Everdeen and gave her a nod of approval. "She's right Sweetheart. Stop worrying about things your can't change right now. I've got you. I promise." 

Katniss looked between the three people who meant the most to her besides Finnick. 'How can I accept this? I can't. But, I'll play along. Haymitch has a plan, and he's never let me down.' Katniss took a deep breath. "Alright. So what are we going to do?" 

Haymitch beamed at her. "Atta girl. Now, you and Gale are going to bulk up, and start training every minute until July. We've got five months to turn you two into Careers." 

"But the others will be training too right?" 

"If our allies are smart, they will. Maybe we'll even get lucky enough and the rest are too stupid or arrogant enough not to." Haymitch shrugged. "Still, you two are going to be the youngest tributes going in. In some ways that's an advantage. You've got the games fresh in your minds. We'll start worrying about competition after the Reaping." Haymitch explained, taking the stance of sober mentor Haymitch. 

"Shouldn't we at least watch all the tapes beforehand. Get a good idea of past arena's, fighting styles, and have a plan formed ahead of the Reaping?" Gale suggested, moving to take the open seat next to Katniss. 

"Sure, but one a night. We'll watch them over dinner. We're going to set a training regimen. You're both going to follow it to the letter, because your lives are on the line. You're also going on special diets. I've been talking with Cinna and Effie on the best diets for you two." 

"Aren't we supposed to be eating more?" Katniss tilted her head to the side confused. 

"Yes and no. I want you two to build as much muscle as possible. I don't want you two getting any extra fat until just before the games. I know you can hunt and together, you can feed yourselves fine. We don't know if there will be food for you there. You're going against killers who've played these Games too. These Games will probably be the shortest in history. So I'm not worried about a long term end game here." 

"So you'll want us to hunt down other tributes?" Gale smirked widely. "That'll be fun." "No, you’re not. But you will be ready for the others hunting you. Make no mistake you have the biggest target on your back. We'll get you allies, but for now we are learning knives, hand to hand, and making sure you're archery and hunting skills are sharper than ever. Also swimming." 

"Why swimming?" Katniss wondered, that was an odd choice. 

"Most Games use water as a weapon. Look what happened your games. Though in you’re Games it was a fluke, still water is a deadly weapon. Not many victors know how to swim, or took a chance to learn after their games." Haymitch pointed out with a shrug. "If any of the other tributes had known how to swim your Games could have ended much differently." 

"I guess we could go to the lake." Gale suggested. "I know enough to keep afloat." 

"Good. Now we just need to start working on a schedule." 

Prim smiled and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "I can help with that!" She was smiling once more, hiding the darkness deep inside. 

"Come here then. Alright, so we'll start with tomorrow with a two mile run, then-" 

"Two miles!" Katniss cried out, her eyes growing large. 

"Oh, that reminds me, we'll work on your short distance as well as stamina." Haymitch ignores her outburst and looks to Prim. 

'He might just kill us before our Games.' Katniss groaned. 

The snap of Haymitch’s fingers in front of her face pulls her out of her thoughts. "Pay attention Sweetheart. Now, after the fifty burpees-" 

Katniss and Gale had been training non stop for a week. Every part of her hurt. Haymitch would not let them rest until the minute they left his house at ten o'clock every evening. He even made them run an extra mile for every minute they were late when the sun rose. Katniss was finding the rough training at least left her exhausted enough to sleep without nightmares. Or she was far too worn out to even wake from them. 

Every night she had passed the phone, on her way to the living room. She was far too sore to climb the stairs after the second day. She missed Finnick, and Haymitch was allowing them one rest day a week. She moved her legs at a sluggish pace to the phone. She dialed the memorized number and waited the two seconds it took for someone to answer. 

"Katniss? Please tell me this is you." The begging in his voice was clear. 

"It's me Finnick. It's me." She sobbed into the phone, cradling it as she sunk into the chair. 

"Katniss, I tried to stay. You have to know that." She could hear the tears. 

"I know. Haymitch told me." 

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Finnick was worried. "You haven't been out this whole week have you?" 

Katniss barked out a sharp laugh that made her ribs ache. "No, he's been making Gale and I train for the Games." 

Finnick gave a sigh of relief, then sucked it back in. "You're not mad at me are you?" 

"No, I've just been exhausted. Everything hurts, even my brain." 

"Your brain?" 

"Going over previous Hunger Games. Planning strategies. I never knew Careers had it this bad." Katniss smiled softly. "I'll never call Gloss out on his drinking again." 

"He must be working you hard then." 

"Finnick, you're going in too aren't you?" Katniss needed to hear the answer from him. 'I need to know.' 

Finnick took a long time to answer. Katniss could hear his labored breathing, so she knew he had not hung up on her. He rarely hung up on her, even when she fell asleep on him. "Yes." 

"But Finnick, if you go in then only one of us will make it out of that arena." Katniss held onto her aching heart. She knew Haymitch was right, but hearing it from Finnick broke her heart. The best chance they had was only one of them coming out alive. 

"I can't let you go in there alone Katniss. I'd never forgive myself if you died and I could have been there to protect you." Finnick let out a long slow exhale. "I have to be there with you Katniss." 

"I won't kill you. What happens if it comes down to just us!" she shouted. She clutched the plastic phone tighter in her hands, her body shaking like a leaf. 

"Then we'll just have to stay alive. Fighting off everything they throw at us." Finnick gave her a small chuckle. 

"But Jo, and Blight, maybe even Cash and Gloss." Katniss returned to her sobbing, trying to hide her tears from the world behind her hair. 

"I know." Finnick tried not to, but he joined in her sobs. "We can't think about that right now Katniss." 

Katniss glared at the phone in her hands. "This is wrong." 

"I know kitten." Finnick whispered softly. "I love you." 

Katniss continued to break down as he repeats those three words over and over. His voice, trying to sooth the wounds in her breaking heart. "Why did this have to happen Finnick? Why did I fall in love with you only now to lose you." 

"Katniss." He pleaded, exhaling another long sigh. "You haven't lost me yet. We don't know what will happen. All we have is now." 

Katniss wiped her tears and gave a nod, even if he could not see it. "Alright. How are Riggs, and mom taking this?" 

"As well as can be expected." 

"I'm sorry." Katniss pulled her legs to her chest, and curled into a tight ball. 

"Don't be. This isn't your fault Katniss. None of this is your fault." Finnick's voice was stronger, almost angry. 

"I know, but I can't help but feel like Snow had something to do with the Quell. It's too convenient." She bit out. 

"Well you do remember what happened the last time you went spouting conspiracy theories about the Games?" Finnick warned. "I'd recommend not doing that this time." 

"Haymitch has already lectured me to do everything he says. He's got a plan." Katniss rolled her eyes. 

"When it comes to you, yes he does. He wants to save you as much as I do Katniss." Finnick's words were soft. "So what have you been doing for training?" 

"Running, gods he has us running four miles every day now. Then it's combat training. Either knives or hand to hand. Then we eat breakfast." Katniss gave a loud groan. 

"All before you eat. He really is working you." Finnick was laughing. "I've just been swimming and using Riggs for sparring practice. I even sit with mother and watch Game of Thorns with her now." 

Katniss stood immediately and was about to yell, when her body collapsed out from under her. "Ow, crap!" She growled out. 

"Katniss!" The shout of pure terror and panic from Finnick warmed her heart. 

"I'm fine, just fell off the chair." 

"Why'd you go and do a thing like that?" 

"You pissed me off?" 

"Oh." His voice teasing. 

"You don't have a mentor trying to kill you before the games." Katniss growled, as she reclaimed her former spot on the chair. 

"Nope. Though I have realized something." 

"What is that?" 

"I'll never get to marry you." Finnick's voice was oddly chipper, considering it was something he had wanted for a few years. Regardless if Snow ordered it or not. 

"You sound happy about that." Katniss' tone was wary. 

"Yes well now when you get to the Capitol I get to have my way with you considering we'll be dead a few weeks later." He teased. 

"Finnick!" Katniss flushed beat red. 

"I'm kidding mom! Mom stop. Ow. I know I know. I'll take some rope and Mags can marry us. Ouch. I'm sorry!" Finnick cried out. Katniss could hear Ariel scolding her son and hitting him with what sounded suspiciously like that wooden spoon in the background. "Katniss, will you tie yourself to me at the Quarter Quell?" 

"What do I need to do?" Katniss wondered, intrigued by the idea. 

"Not much, we'll improvise a small wedding. Any tradition you want to chip in?" Finnick asked. 

Katniss thought about the Toasting. "Well need bread, and a fireplace to toast it together." 

"This happens during the wedding?" Finnick was stunned. "Fire and a wedding dress seem like they would not mix. Especially if the one wearing the dress happens to be the Girl on Fire." 

"No, it's for after. To celebrate our new lives together." Katniss explained, feeling oddly shy about the whole ordeal. 

Finnick took a few moments, and whispered softly. "You don't have to do it. I would die happy just having loved you. You don't have to marry me." 

"I want to. Even if it isn't binding, even if no one else knows, other than your family and Mags. I want to be a part of you, and you a part of me. No matter what." Katniss declared, wanting this for them. 'If we only have about six months left to live together, then there is no reason we shouldn't.' 

There were squeals from the other end of the line. Katniss assumed they were from Ariel. "No mom. Let me have her to myself tonight at least. You can talk to her later." 

Katniss was smiling, because even in the darkest moment of her life, Finnick and his family brought her hope and love. "I do get a weekly rest day from Haymitch's training." 

"Oh is that tomorrow?" 

"Yup, you and your mother and Riggs can fight over the phone tomorrow. I want tonight to be just like old times." Katniss leaned over and pulled the blanket that sat next to the chair, over her body. 

"What story should I tell you tonight then kitten?" Finnick questioned softly. 

"Tell me the story about your mother and father again." Katniss begged. It was the most beautiful love story she had ever heard. 

"I think even now you know that one by heart." 

"Finnick, please." Katniss begged, adding a sniffle for extra effect. 

"Fine. You win." 

"Always do." Katniss whispered, trying to keep the dark thoughts about the future at bay. 

Finnick stared at the phone in his hands. He really hoped that Haymitch and his Gamemaker could really pull this off. He hated himself for lying to her. He hated knowing that they had a real chance to be together, to be safe. His mother was even the one to suggest they get married before the Quell, keep suspicion off of them. Finnick was afraid because there were so many variables. So many things could happen in the arena. 

He listened to the light snoring, biting back a chuckle. She was their priority. She was what District Thirteen needed for the rebellion. What every man woman and child in Panem needed. She was the symbol they would follow. The woman he loved had so much riding on her it made his head spin. It amazed him how she could keep such light, such fire, such hope, even now when things looked darkest. 

This was a side of Katniss Everdeen he had glimpsed, but never really seen before now. She was crying and upset, but she still had hope. She was unique, special. She was the person the enslaved of Panem had been waiting years to spark the revolution. She was in so much danger. Everyone saw the threat she posed to the Capitol. Finnick knew he made the right choice years ago. He hoped that in the process of making her the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, she would come out of this alive and by his side. It was his only wish, to see her safe and by his side forever. 

Haymitch watched as Peeta, having recovered from his wounds walked up to his house. "Hey there Peeta. How's the back treating you today?" He called out in the predawn hours. 

"Alright I guess. Those Capitol Doctors sure knew what they're doing." He smiled at the noticeably less drunk victor. "My father had me bring some cookies this time." 

Haymitch's grin widened. "Maybe you can stay a little while and keep an old drunk company." 

"No, I've got to get back to work." Peeta offered with a shake of his head. 

"Nonsense. Your mother's a witch if she's making you work after what happened. Come on in, take a load off." Haymitch opened his door wider. 

Peeta hovered a few moments. He heard the soft voice of the younger Everdeen from behind him. "Hello Peeta." 

"Hello Prim." Peeta waved awkwardly. 

"You coming inside?" She asked, passing him and entering the door. 

"I really should be getting back." He waved his hand towards the market. 

"We're going over the tapes of the previous games. Strategy meeting. Having another set of eyes might help." 

Peeta stepped closer and gave in with a shrug. "Sure. Not like I have much else to do anyways. It would be nice to get a break." 

"That's the spirit." Haymitch praised, ushering him inside. 'With Finnick gone we need more hope around here anyways. Can't let Katniss' hope die out now. I could use more than just Darius' eyes on the District when we leave.'


	14. Chapter Thirteen

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Two: Spark

###### Chapter Thirteen

After five long months of training the day had finally arrived. Katniss, Prim, and her mother had slept together in Prim's home that night. They showered and dressed in matching outfits. Flames were embroidered on their pants, and long sleeves. They were jumpsuits designed by Cinna for every one of the four victors, again tributes of District Twelve. He wanted them to know that in their own way they were rebelling even as death was coming for them. Katniss' mother braided both their hair the same way she had done for Katniss years five years ago. 

They walked together, heads held high, in between their peacekeeper guards. An edict by President Snow, for such a rare Games. Prim, Gale, Haymitch, and herself each had four Peacekeepers at their sides. They walked the path from the Victor’s Village. It was roped off with a blood red carpet extending the entire length of their journey. Cameras were lined along the path to get every angle, every emotion. 

All four wore masks of hard determination and pride. This would not break them. They were victors, and nothing the Capitol threw at them could hurt them. They were warriors forged in battle, and they were ready. Katniss and Gale had clearly gained muscle and weight since their last appearance on Capitol Television. Haymitch's training had payed off, since neither were allowed to leave the Village since it had begun. No cameras were allowed in District Twelve since the debacle a few months back. Once again, President Snow’s orders. 

The people of District Twelve felt hope well inside them. Katniss was not sad, she was not afraid. She was holding her head high and strong. If she was to be strong, then they would as well. She, who was the best of them, would not fail them. They had gathered earlier as was customary, but not one of them worried for themselves or their own children. No this year, they would cheer for their Mockingjay, and follow her to the end. They all knew who would be going into the arena. 

Katniss and Prim took their place at Effie's left, while Gale and Haymitch took her right. They stood together looking to the crowd. As Effie played the video from the Capitol, she looked to her victors and tried not to cry. She could not muster the energy to show the Capitol in a bight bubbly light. She followed the words of her speech, as she always did and walked to the bowl, just like she always did. She reached into the bowl as she had always done. She hated the murder of innocent children as she had always done. With a bitter smile she called out. 

"Ladies first." She gripped one of the two papers inside. She felt the weight of that tiny insignificant slip more than any year before. She opened it slowly, with reverence, for the name on the paper not what it symbolized. "Primrose Everdeen." As it happened, it truly was her name on the paper. 

Katniss had stood forwards and pushed Prim behind her. "I volunteer as tribute!" She screamed as soon as 'Prim' had escaped her lips. She held her sister behind her protectively. "You won't ever touch her." She snarled at the camera closest to her. 

Effie held a hand to her heart. She teared up, seeing just how much Katniss cared about her sister. Even knowing the outcome, that was pure love and true hate flowing from her. Effie tried to remember Haymitch always telling her it was not her fault. How he could endure this for twenty five years, she had no idea. She had barely held on for eight. 

"It seems we have a volunteer. Though no one should be surprised. Katniss has always been clear she would lay down her life for her sister.” She waved Katniss over with a teary smile. "Come here dear." 

Effie dreaded this moment. The only thing Haymitch instructed her to do was say Prim's name. She looked over to the man she had been in love with for eight years. She slowly walked over to the bowl holding two more names of people she loved. Katniss, Prim, and Gale were her victors. She had done her best to save more, but she had these three. She had saved these three from death. Now the Capitol was going to try to take them away. 

"Now, for the men." She reached into the bowl and slowly brought the paper to her eyes. She unfolded it and kept praying. 'Not him, please just keep him safe.' She saw the name and it was pulled from her lips with a breath. "Haymitch Abernathy." 

"I volunteer as tribute!" Gale shouted as soon as Effie had finished speaking, seeing the tear fall. "I'm not letting Katniss go in that arena with an old drunk!" He to spoke to the camera and glared at the audience. The people watching knew where that fire was directed. 

Effie held a hand to her heart and took a breath of relief. "We'll, there we have it. Our tributes for the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen, and Gale Hawthorn." 

The five of them were being rushed off the stage by the Peacekeepers. "But, but they get to say goodbye." Effie turned to see the audience adapt the same looks of fiery determination and holding their fingers out in salute. 

Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, Prim, and Effie kissed their three fingers and held them out, even as they were being dragged off the stage. No words were needed. They had all come to understand what this day would mean. This was the beginning of the end. Whether for them or the Capitol, time would tell. 

As they were being ushered onto the train Darius was quick to pull a stumbling Haymitch onto the train. "Peeta and I will keep them safe. I know what to look for. Stay alive." He whispered into his ear. 

Haymitch shoved the man off him. "You keep that mother of theirs safe. I'll worry about bringing her back." Haymitch growled loudly. He watched as Darius walked off and looked to Katniss. "How many men are in love with you Sweetheart?" 

Katniss blushed as Darius leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Good luck Katniss." He called as he sauntered off the train. 

"I don't honestly know anymore." She whispered. "I don't even know why." 

Haymitch threw his hands in the air. "Alright, stuff yourself. We'll watch the other Reapings and get the rest of our strategy together then." 

Katniss felt her stomach drop, because soon she would see which of her friends were going to be in the arena with her. "I'm not hungry." 

"Stuff your face missy. That's a damn order!" Haymitch roared. "You need to put on some fat, now." 

Gale grabbed two plates, and started piling them with foods they both liked. "I'll spoon feed you Catnip." 

"Screw you Gale." 

"I'd like that too." He teased, and it reminded her so much of Finnick. She glared at him and sat down in front of a large television replaying their Reaping. 

"I'll make sure Finnick hears about that one." 

"Can't we all just get along? We're all we've got now!" Effie stamped her foot. 

Katniss whipped her head around and saw the tear tracks running down Effie's face. "I'm sorry Effie." 

"I know Katniss. Now why don't we dig in and make ourselves a plan." She painted the bright smile on her face. "We've got a big big day ahead of us," she sang out. Effie, always the constant, always the same no matter the pain. 

"Alright Effie," Katniss agreed. 

Haymitch felt his jaw drop. "How did you do that?" 

"It's all about manners Haymitch. Something you still don't understand." Prim smirked coming out from behind Effie. 

Haymitch groaned and grabbed himself a drink. He needed something to take off the edge. For now at least they were safe. "Just turn the TV up." 

Katniss wrapped her arms around Cinna. "This is perfect!" She called out looking down at her frightening dress. She looked like a warrior queen now, she just imagined how it would look once she was on fire. 

"I wanted to make sure you looked the part." Cinna was careful with his words. He handed her the button to the flames. "You'll know when to push it Katniss." 

Katniss took the button and nodded. She walked to her chariot. Cashmere, Gloss, Johanna, Blight, and Finnick were all reaped. She had cried, screamed and broken several expensive items on the train after watching the Reapings. Effie had called her terrifying. Haymitch had never looked at her more proudly. Apparently that was what he wanted from her. Terrifying, fear inducing, fiery Katniss Everdeen. 

She shouted, and tried to twist out of the arms she felt wrap around her from behind. She managed to get loose only to hear the laughter of the one she had been scouring the crowd for. She looked to Finnick and her jaw dropped. 

"F-finnick. Where the hell are your clothes?" She gasped. 

Finnick stood proudly before her and looked pointedly down. "Right there." 

Katniss felt her eyes move and she blushed red as she realized he was not actually naked. At least not technically. "How is it covering everything?" 

"Well, now it might start to have trouble. I don't think Cinna has ever put you in anything this sexy before. I liked those little girl dresses. You were so cute." Finnick teased reaching out and pulling her into his arms. 

"I guess I out grew them." Katniss had to try very hard not to feel the slowly hardening thing pressing against her stomach. 

"Mmm." Finnick leaned his lips to her ear and whispered. "I can see that." 

"I'd love to borrow your outfit someday though." Katniss shot back, trying to set him off balance for once. 

Finnick was stunned. Suddenly imagining her in nothing but the fishnet wrapped around her body. He shivered at the thought. He leaned back and held out a sugar cube. "Perhaps I'll let you wear it tonight. Sugar cube?" 

Katniss felt the heat of her blush spread from her face, to her ears, neck, and even upper chest. She tried so hard to play aloof, but with Finnick's arms around her it was almost impossible. "Why would I want that?" 

"If you see something sweet better grab it." He emphasized his point by wrapping his other arm around her tighter. "So, come on kitten. Grab it." 

"Odair!" Katniss warned, reaching her breaking point. 

"You'll be an Odair soon enough love." He popped the sugar cube into his mouth. Finnick gave her his widest truest grin and pressed himself onto her lips. Katniss gasped at the sudden contact and felt Finnick flick to cube into her own mouth. He pulled back with a satisfied smile. "I love you." 

Katniss grumbled as she sucked on the cube. "Cocky, arrogant, sensual jerk." 

"What was that Girl on Fire?" Finnick continued to joke, knowing it made her happy. Even when she was trying so hard to be mad. 

"I love you too." She whispered softly to him. Afraid if she spoke any louder someone would rip him away from her. There was a loud buzzer informing them that they needed to mount their chariots. Finnick could not help one more joke. 

"Do you need my help mounting?" He waggled his eyebrows. 

Katniss felt her mouth drop open. She stared up at him in utter disbelief. "Finnick!" 

Not discouraged he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the chariot. He set her down gently and gave her hand a soft kiss. "I love you Katniss. Now show them all what taking me away from you will get them." 

Finnick's ploy worked, as before his eyes she transformed. She was no longer the seventeen year old girl dressing up as a warrior queen. She was now the goddess of war, reading herself to burn those in her path. Any who dared cross her would feel her hate and be burned to dust in her wake. She now looked every part the Mockingjay they needed. 

He looked to Mags already standing in place. His heart hurt seeing the woman he loved as a second mother here with him. Mags had been going in no matter what as well. He wanted to make the little time she had left happy. Mags knew she was not likely to make it long enough to reach the third night. She had seen enough death in her long life. She was ready to rest if that was what came to pass. She missed her husband, she would be glad to see him again. None of those reasons made Finnick feel any better. He hoped if she had to go it was quick, and painless. 

Finnick watched impassively as the chariot started moving. He waved and smiled, but his eyes showed his contempt for these games. Women were crying out his name in a mix of desperation, sadness, and hope. Finnick stopped smiling then. 'They dare to hope she dies and I live. Wait until you see her.' 

The screams were deafening when Katniss and Gale were finally pulled out. Katniss' glare was on every screen. She looked towards President Snow and leveled her glare upon him, no other was as worthy of her ire. As soon as she saw him flinch under her gaze she pressed the button and burst into flames. The audience roared, but her only attention was on the elder man clad in white trying not to cower in his boots. 

'I will burn you and your Capitol to the ground.' She thought, her lips curling into a deadly sneer. She raised her head even higher, looking down on him even when he was so much higher above her. Katniss could see the flinch masked by the cough racking through his body. All eyes were on her, but hers were glues to him. 'You've tried to tear apart my family, threatened my loved ones, and threatened my home. Even from here, I will defeat you Snow.' 

The roars continued the rest of the way towards the Presidential Podium. Gale caught a white rose and offered it to Katniss. She took the flower without breaking eye contact and set it to her dress. The false flames licked at the rose, and she crushed its petals in her grasp. Her sneer turning into a smirk as the man who thought himself so high widened his eyes with fear. Snow was quick to cover up his surprise as the District Twelve chariot came to a stop. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor I present to you the tributes for this very special Quarter Quell. Seventy-Five years ago our ancestors sat down and decided that we as a people needed to be reminded what this peace cost us all. We are again reminded that though we have come to love these tributes as our own, sacrifices must be made. Peace, must be held or we will perish as both the Districts of Old and the Capitol decided. So in these games we will witness the best of us fight in the arena for the proudest title of Ultimate Champion. And through the sacrifice of the others, remember that war comes with a cost. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." 

Snow read the speech written by Plutarch Heavensbee. The words were well beyond anything he could have expected from Imperia. Once again, as his eyes cast over his people, he saw the effect these words held. Plutarch had advised him that the public opinion of the Games had dwindled in the Capitol. Many of their favorite victors had been reaped. However, the speech had made the Games once again seem as a proud fight for the ultimate crown. His people were crying out praises and cheers of excitement, not mourning as many had been just a few minutes before. 

'You have once again proven your worth Heavensbee.' His eyes drifted to Katniss Everdeen once more. 'We shall see just how much he can turn the people against you Miss Everdeen. You will not torch my empire, not now not ever. You are just a bird flitting around. An annoyance to be sure, but I shall clip those wings and silence your voice. If you will not sing for me, you will not sing at all.' Snow thought while staring her down. 'You may look like a warrior now, but these Games will show what you really are. A scared little girl playing rebel.' 

Haymitch made sure to guide his two rebel's to the Tribute Center. He held tightly to Gale's arm, while Prim kept her hand locked with Katniss. That was key to be seen. Katniss and Prim together, a family being torn apart. Effie led them along with a big smile. 

"You were just marvelous my dears. Just what I would expect from two of my favorite victors," Effie trilled. 

"What about me Effie?" Prim asked with a cute smile. 

"Why of course you're my very favorite Primrose. You at least listen to what I've told you about manners. And you are just so cute!" Effie spun on her heal and held her hands over her chest. "Now this is something really special. We get to stay in a very special Tribute Center. The Capitol spared no expense." 

"Why is it special?" Gale grumbled. "Because they are killing victors this year?" 

"Manners!" Effie huffed, she turned around and spread her arms at the luxurious building before them. "Drink it all in. Haymitch that does not mean the liquor." Effie shot over her shoulder, her large shoulder pads hiding her grin. 

"Yes mother." Haymitch droned. "Shall we head on up?" He pushed one of the buttons and looked to back to his charges. His gray eyes widened and he smiled. "Well here comes trouble." 

Johanna Mason was stomping their way, being trailed by a smirking, but jogging Blight. Impressively even in the six inch stiletto heels, and tight dress Johanna was moving with ease. "Hold the damn door. I need out of this fucking dress!" She hollered. 

Effie, grabbed Prim's hand and pulled her to the side, away from the elevator. "Prim and I shall wait for Cinna and Portia. You three go on ahead." Effie looked to Johanna and gave a shake of her head. 'No need for her crass nature around little Primrose.' She decided with a firm nod to herself. 

"Alright." Katniss held the door open and kept her eyes out for Finnick. She nearly shot out of the elevator as the female stylist from Four ran her hands over her fiance's chest. "Odair!" 

Finnick looked towards her, eyes widening and began jogging towards them. Katniss, stood aside for Johanna and Blight. "Uh oh, someone's jealous." Blight teased. 

Johanna pulled Katniss into the elevator with a smirk. Katniss glared at her when the doors began closing. "Consider it payback for letting someone touch him like that. I'd have stabbed my stylist in the eye if he pulled that stunt." 

Katniss rolled her eyes and looked between the two. "You really should fire your stylist. You're a tree again." 

"I know!" She stamped her foot. "And Blight here still gets to keep his beard and be Mr. Lumberjack. I'm the damned tree to cut down!" 

Blight began to snicker. "Oh come on." He pointed to his shirt, which was more a plaid tight vest which accented his toned abs. His one size too small blue leather pants were so shiny it made Katniss' eyes hurt. "My bits are numb. I can barely move in this." 

Johanna turned her back facing Gale and gave him a half lidded gaze over her shoulder. "Unzip me?" 

Gale froze for a few moments, and when Johanna started lifting her leg he moved to find the zipper. "In here?" 

"Now please, before I find something sharp to rip this off me." Her eyes drifted to Gale once more after eyeing her shoes thoughtfully. "Why so shy hunter? I can be your prey." She purred. 

Gale's fingers had just found the zipper, and instead of pulling it a little in his shock he pulled it down to just above her hips. "Uh, no thanks." Gale tried to hide his blush to no avail. 

Katniss rolled her eyes to the ceiling and let out a groan. Blight elbowed her side. "I still think it's funny of all the women Finnick could have fallen for he picks a modest virgin." 

Johanna stepped out of her dress and gave a shrug. Apparently her stylist thought undergarments were unnecessary for her. She was bare before them. "I think it's kinda cute." 

Haymitch, about to comment, shut his mouth and stared along with Gale as Johanna bent over and undid the straps on her shoes and stepped out of them with a pleased moan. "Whoa." Was all he could manage. 

Johanna turned to the now red faced occupants of the elevator and smiled. "Isn't this fun?" 

Blight the only one able to speak, knowing Johanna better then the rest, replied. "Beats killing each other in an arena for television." 

The group shared a dark laugh. The elevator opened to floor seven. Johanna stepped out with a seductive grin. "Let's do that again hunter. Better keep those eyes on me. Who knows what I'll do next?" She cooed as Blight followed out after her. 

Blight turned with a smirk. "Better not let Finnick off easy. He basically just showed Panem everything he has to offer." 

Katniss' blush turned from one of embarrassment to anger once again. "Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with him then." 

"That's the spirit!" Johanna's voice called out as the doors shut again and they were back on their way up. 

"We'll at least we know they've been training." Haymitch gave a wide grin. 

"Yeah, training." Gale mumbled. 

"How do you know that?" Katniss wondered. 

"You have no idea how often that girl ran around my house buck naked." Haymitch's grin grew more perverted by the minute. 

"It was always quite a view." Gale offered. 

Katniss scrunched her lips and glared at the both of them. "Men!" 

'So this is what they mean by morning after.' Katniss thought as she watched Gloss puke all over the training room floor. Cashmere looked pale as a ghost, even as she rubbed her brother's back. Blight was not fairing much better. Johanna was happily laughing at him and twirling her ax around with a perky smile on her face. 'That's everyone but-’ 

"Good morning beautiful." She felt arms wrap around her and pull her tightly into the broad chest she felt safest against. 

"Finnick!" Katniss squeaked. 

"You never answered the door last night. I waited for you for hours." He pouted leaning down to rest his head on hers. 

"Perhaps you should be more selective on who touch you so intimately." She tried to pull away but his arms only held her tighter. 

"Are you jealous my kitten? You know that while others touch, this," he ground out. He pulled back and spun her to face him. His hand gestured his body, as his eyes leered at her, "is all yours." 

Katniss felt her face heat and she treated him with a roll of her eyes. "Finnick it's too early in the morning for this." 

Finnick leaned in and gave her a swift kiss. "Not if you had let me into your bed last night." 

"Finnick!" 

"Well looks like the gang's all here!" Johanna sang loudly, smirking as three groans were heard. 

Gale’s attention turned to Johanna and he gave her a proud smile. "Any good with that Ax?" 

"Did you learn how to throw a knife?" She countered, while swinging the weapon with deadly grace and proficiency. 

"How about I show you?" Gale motioned towards the knife throwing station. 

"We'll see if your skill are up to Gloss and Cash's standard. Come on you two. Time to get to work!" 

"I just need another hour or two of sleep. Come on we all know the training, one week isn't going to get us anything more." Gloss whined. 

Cashmere rubbed her head and glared at her brother. "No more alcohol for us. We need to be sharp." 

"Fuck off. I'm not giving up my liquor." 

"If Gale beats you, you better believe you will." Cashmere threatened with a pointed stare. 

"Remind me which one of us is older?" Gloss snapped. 

"Mentally or Physically?" Blight teased with a small smile. "Because from what it looks like your sister wears the pants in your family." 

Gloss wobbled to his feet. "You want a piece of th-" Gloss bent over and began puking again. 

"Nope. You go on and get your ass beat there buddy. I'm going to play with edible plants." Blight gave him a pat on the back. 

"Yeah you," he belched, "go play with your plants." 

Finnick rolled his eyes. "You know I thought we'd come in here sober and looking like killers. Sadly enough Brutus and Enobaria look far more deadly than us. We outnumber them three to one." 

Katniss looked over to the duo from District 2. Her eyes caught Enobaria and she bared her teeth and hissed. "Yeah, let's just hope we can find a few more allies." 

Finnick looked at her surprised. "We have a pack of District One, Four, Seven, and Twelve. I think we're big enough already Katniss." Finnick looked down to her and sighed. 'You can't save everyone Katniss, and the more people around you the more likely you are to get hurt if they die before the end.' Finnick thought, knowing how much seeing her friends die was going to hurt his gentle hearted love. 

"Haymitch wanted us to go woo District Three. That was it." Katniss gave him a soft smile. 

"How do those two make us more deadly? They aren't physical fighters, they're mental. Jo calls them Nuts and Volts." 

"Which makes us look weaker. Also you should never underestimate smarts. They give more of an edge than brute force." Katniss reasoned while raising her eyebrow. "How do you think I did it?" 

Finnick held his hands in the air. "Yes yes, you and Haymitch played all of us Katniss. You going to go make friends then?" 

Katniss reached out and gripped his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't let you in last night. You can come with me. Besides you're the charming one." 

"Always. Now let's go make nice with District Three." Finnick wrapped his arms around his love and glanced over to Mags, who was currently napping. "But tonight we are talking about our wedding." 

Katniss gave a small nod. "Shh. Not so loud." 

Finnick gave a chuckle. "Why not. Everyone should know that I plan on marrying you before we enter the arena. You'll be mine if only for a while." Finnick spoke loudly on purpose. 

"Finnick!" 

"I mean how else am I going to get inside those tight pants of yours!" 

"Finnick." 

"I've been waiting for our wedding night for years my little kitten." 

"Odair!" 

"Yes Katniss, you will be an Odair soon enough. We should focus on training though." 

"You know what. Go tie a knot or something." Katniss huffed throwing her hands in the air. 

Finnick laughed. "You know I could show you the best knot in the arena." He offered with a wide grin. 

"Oh really?" Katniss raised her eyebrow. 

"Come on." He pulled her over to the station. His hands worked one of the ropes into a noose. He kept peeking out of the corner of his eye making sure Katniss was focused on his hands. She was fascinated by the knot. He placed the noose over his head and tightened it. "And well, they, you know." 

Katniss gave a soft chuckle, while trying to remain annoyed at him for his earlier jokes. 'I know he does it to make me laugh. Still, where everyone can hear?' "Funny. Should I use this on you?" 

Finnick's lips curled into a dark smile as his eyes burned. "Oh please don't be joking kitten. I would love to be tied up and at your mercy." He offered the end of the noose to her slack jawed form and whispered hotly. "You wanna take me for a walk?" 

Katniss, bright red in the face was stuck between smiling, blushing, fuming and shaking. She stormed off her body doing all these things at once. 'How can he make a noose sexy?' she groaned, mentally. 'Heck he makes everything sexy.' 

"I'll take that as a no then?" 

"Dammit Odair!" Katniss growled, refusing to look back to him as the smile continued widening across her face. 

"I love you too!" Finnick called out with a smile. 

He turned to go grab a trident from the weapons wrack and noticed Enobaria and Brutus talking with the tributes from Districts Five, Nine, and Ten. They all glanced his way, and again Enobaria hissed, at him this time. 'Well that's not good.' Finnick glared back at them. 'Then again they are noticeably weaker. I doubt they are forming an alliance. Though District Five has some contenders this year.' Finnick kept his eyes on them as he passed. 'Probably promising to go after us first, the rest later, if they back off.' Finnick took note that both District Eight and Eleven were left out of the talk. 

'Our group is big enough as it is. Who knows how many of us we can even get out when the times comes. I don't even know how many of us will survive that long.' Finnick tried to keep the darkness out of his thoughts as he gripped the steel of a trident. 'Katniss is the only one who has to survive. I just hope I can stay with her.'


	15. Chapter Fourteen

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Three: Flame

###### Chapter Fourteen

"I can't believe how fast training has gone." Katniss whispered to Gale as they sat together waiting for their Private Training sessions. 

"Probably because you spend every night with Finnick." Gale shrugged, he was coming to really like the flirty victor from District 4. That, coupled with Johanna forcing him to spend time with her, made the hurt of lost love lessen. He would always love her, but now they were just best friends and hunting partners. 

"District One, Gloss Karat," Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the loud speaker. 

Katniss looked to Gloss and gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck." 

"Back atcha Girl on Fire." He called out after, while sauntering off to his training session. 

Gloss had been annoyed when Haymitch had told him the plan. How was he supposed to be alright with going back into this arena? The drunk was clearly crazy. Smart and manipulative, but crazy. He knew he had to score well, with his pack they needed all the sponsors they could get. Mags, Wiress, and probably Beetee were going to bring their collective number down. 

Gloss walked up to the center of the training room. "You may begin." 

He looked up to the speaker and nodded at the head Gamemaker. 'So that's Haymitch's Capitol friend.' 

Gloss knew his prowess with knives was a must show. He walked to the station with purpose and began tossing the knives with deadly accuracy. He was the King of Knives, his sister may be a close second, but this was his weapon. His domain. He could hit his mark without much attention. He was pissed, not just at the situation, but Gale had beaten him that first day. He had not had a drop of liquor in a week. The withdrawal had long past, as his sister worked him to the bone. He had sweat out the toxins two days ago. His adrenaline and rage kept him sharp. 

"So, you know President Snow has been selling me and my little sister like prostitutes since we won right?" He commented while tossing a knife dead center to the heart of a training dummy. He looked up to the Gamemakers and tossed another. A quick glance out of his peripheral vision was all it took to take aim on his next throw. 

He smirked when it hit the mark. "I mean, she won at 15, so did I. Isn't sex with underage children," he emphasized the word with hatred, "illegal?" 

He increased his pace, knowing he was still going easy. It was his words meant to cut with deadly accuracy more than his skills he was putting on display. "He even sold us to bidders as a pair. That I know would be a huge scandal." 

The faces of the Gamemakers contorted into a mix of fear and curious awe. They were far too petty and gossip hungry to stop him. Plutarch continued to stare at him impassively, save the twitch of a smile Gloss caught. 

"You have no idea how many times that happened. At least until Finnick won his games. He was all the rage. Lucky for me I guess. Snow rarely forces me to sell my body to keep Cash safe anymore. He only really wants my silence." 

The next time he threw two knifes from both hands. One aimed for the middle of the head, the other the heart. "But I am going to die soon. Better hope Cash and I make it pretty far, I'd hate to let that nugget of truth slip out." His words were spoken kindly, but the threat was there. 

Gloss continued to throw knives until his fifteen minutes were up. "That will be all Gloss. Thank you." Plutarch nodded at the man. 

Gloss smirked and strode out of the room with confidence. 'You may want these games but we'll stop at nothing to get them canceled,' he thought contemptuously. 

Cashmere walked into the room with deadly grace and took her spot. Her eyes drifted over every Gamemaker. "You may begin." 

Cashmere took her sweet time making sure that her eyes were trained on the Gamemakers as she proceeded to strip herself. She pulled off her clothes with practiced ease. She oozed sexuality in every motion, and twitch of her muscle. Her lips curled into a smirk as the Gamemakers stood from their seats and moved as close to the force field as they were able. 

"This is what you are sending to the arena. I thought I would give you all a nice show one last time. I might lose a limb or become horribly disfigured if I do live," she cooed, her lilting voice dripping with lusty heat. 

She laid herself open to their eyes on the floor. "You know my true talent, for all my beauty and ability in bed, no one questions my mind. A beautiful girl with such stunning," she ran a hand over her chest, "features surely would not be blessed with an Eidetic memory." 

Cashmere watched the interests peak with her captive audience. "I recall every instance of my life. Every man and woman I've slept with. Every account number used to buy me gifts. I can recite what was said, worn, and done with perfect clarity." 

"My first owner, I was fifteen years old, and one hundred eighty-two days old. I wore a blue dress made of my name sake. He was Lawrence Stelento, fifty seven years old. His wife Barbie was forty nine. He wore a puce green suit, and his hands twitched each time his eyes landed on my ample chest. He told me not to cry, as his wife, wearing a purple Tigress gown, was reading Pagoda downstairs. He brought me to her later, after five minutes of rape and them tossed me to his wife." 

Cashmere took a breath and continued to tell her tale. "She had on a pair of Scard's newest heels. They sparkled when she stalked to me. The television was turned to the News station and was reporting his stock had increased by six percent. A yield of two million dollars in addition to his sixteen million prize betting on me in the games. His net worth was now over one hundred eighty million fifty nine thousand four hundred and sixteen dollars and thirty two cents when his wife lifted her dress and demanded I pleasure her as well." 

The rapt attention caught on both what her body was doing and her words pleased her. She was sure she had just thirty more seconds. She took that time to look each Gamemaker in the eyes. Cashmere opened her painted lips and gasped out. "Would you like to know the account numbers and net worth of President Snow?" 

A timer went off in the overhead area with the other Gamemakers. Cashmere swiftly stood and dressed. She stalked of with a sway in her hips and a wink to those reeling from the information and her seduction. 

'Go fuck yourselves.' Cashmere thought with a wide smirk. 'I won't have to any more.' 

Finnick strode to the center of the floor and stood before the Gamemakers. He watched them all stand up to see him. 'Cash probably gave them a good show.' 

"You may begin." 

Finnick stood still for a few moments and then smiled softly. "President Snow ordered me to woo Katniss Everdeen. To marry her and bring her to his side. Make her his loyal servant of peace. Katniss does not like the thought of marriage because through her children the Capitol would control her. When she spoke as such District 12's tributes that year were her sister and best friend. Reaped to scare and silence her." 

Finnick watched their rapt attention with ease. "I could show you how deadly I am with a trident, but you've already seen that enough in training. You've watched us while we watched you this week. President Snow caused this rebellion by trying to hold onto his regime until death takes him. He messed with the wrong people. He changed the Quarter Quell to silence us. If Katniss is left alone I will remain silent. I've slept with most of your wives. Most of the women of the Capitol. They don't buy me gifts like Cashmere. They tell me secrets. Secrets that could ruin all of you, and most citizens of the Capitol. Our anger is directed at President Snow, do not pull attention to yourselves." 

Finnick gave them a dark grin. "Snow is causing unrest and bringing you of the Capitol to another war. It's time to start thinking about what side you're on. Ask yourselves why the only footage of 13 is the same shot? Why does Snow not venture to gain more power from your former military defense. Why has the District with Nuclear Weapons not been raided? What lies below the surface of the rubble? What threat could be so vast Snow would not spend lives to gain more power over us?" 

Finnick gave a bow. "I think you know, and thanks for the consideration." 

Mags walked into the room and gave them all the stare of utter disappointment only a mother could achieve. She glared at those men who ruined her life. "I was alive during the dark days. I remember what happened. I may not live to see you fall. But I've been dreaming of it for years." She then laid down and proceeded to do just that. 

The Gamemakers were too shocked to even tell her to begin. She slept for her fifteen minutes and then groggily walked out when they used the intercom to shout her awake. 

Blight stepped forward to the center of the room. When the Gamemakers told him to begin he smiled broadly and took off his shirt. He beat the record on the survival test for all plants and animals. He made a fire out of light, some clear piece of plastic and dry leaves. He showcased his knowledge of traps. He continued his work until he only had a few moments left. 

"Ah, I almost forgot. I'll be the one keeping Jo in line. So it's best to keep me around for a while. You all know how she can be." Blight shrugged and laughed. "To be honest she's better suited as the lumberjack and me the tree." 

Blight stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over towards the exit without being excused. The timer went off just as his hand gripped the doorknob. He gave a bow and threw open the door with enough force to dent the metal wall. 

Johanna stalked into the room. She waited for the start and allowed her rage to take control. She rushed the weapons, and her fingers clasped around an ax. She turned her body, using the momentum to move herself toward the training dummies. 

Her swings were vicious. Despite her screaming and evident blood lust, each swing of her ax hit her intended mark. She moved to decapitate, to remove limbs, she dodged unseen weapons and attacks. She decimated all the training dummies grouped together and once done flew after another. She continued her relentless assault. The Gamemakers attempted to call her attention to the fact that her time was up. She stopped after the fifth attempt to get her attention, a loud piercing screeching noise. 

Johanna let her hate filled gaze fall on the Gamemakers. She let them see as she switched her blood lust off and fell back to her more playful demeanor. "Time's up already? I was having so much fun. I just kept imagining Snow. I'm so very fucking sorry to inconvenience you." 

She threw her axe towards the force field and sauntered out of the room. 

'Scared little bitches.' 

Gale could not hide the smirk from his lips as he stood in the center of the room waiting to be judged. Haymitch and Katniss had loved the idea. Prim surprised them all with her suggestion. Gale felt like his whole body was vibrating. He just wanted to start. 

"You have fifteen minutes to show us your chosen skill. You may begin." 

Gale made a be line for a training dummy. He grabbed a bowl of paint. Clearly the pair of Morphlings from District 6 had been playing with it before hand. He dumped out the paint. He pulled a few berries from the edible plant family and set them into the bowl. He dripped purple paint on them so they would look the part. He grabbed a dummy and began painting Seneca Crane's signature beard on it's face. He set the bowl on a table and stood his Seneca dummy next to it. 

Gale rushed over and grabbed a bow and arrows. He slung them onto his back. He grabbed another dummy and cut off it's legs to the knee with a few swords swings. He quickly wrote Prim's name on it and stood her next to him posing her arm out with the berries. He walked back to the Seneca dummy and tied a string around its neck. 

Gale moved into position, taking a quick glance to the clearly horrified Gamemakers. He was thrilled to have their undivided attention. He stood next to the Prim dummy and held berries to his mouth, he moved her arm to do the same. 

"Ladies and Gentleman I present the winners," Gale was sure to emphasize the word, "of the 74th Hunger Games." 

As Gale threw the berries, and he knocked the arm that held the berries for the Prim dummy, he gave the rope in his other hand a quick, but sharp tug. Seneca Crane's dummy fell face first into the berries. Gale dropped the rope and bowed, while having dummy Prim bow as well. Just as Gale stood and he had a few seconds to soak in the horrified faces staring down at him, the buzzer rang. 

Gale turned on his heel and noted the barely veiled smirk of the Head Gamemaker. 'We thought you might like that one.' 

Katniss struggled not to laugh as she looked to the Gamemakers above her protected by their force field. Most looked to be sick, while others were still visibly shaken. 'Gale's ‘talent’ must have really worked if they waited another thirty minutes to let me into the room.' 

Katniss waited until Plutarch Heavensbee instructed her to begin. She too had been advised the best way to make the Gamemakers squirm. She walked straight to the knot tying station and began to make the most important knot in the arena. Once the noose was complete she walked to the craft station and took a single sheet of paper. She rolled it into a crude looking rose. She dipped the stem into a bit of green paint that was left unharmed by the Morphings assault on colored paint. 

Katniss took a small bit of paste and walked with her items calmly to the training dummy and stuck the rose onto it. She then picked it up and threw the noose over one of the metal rafters and secured the other end to a table. She shoved the dummy so it would swing back and forth violently. 

Katniss checked to make sure that Plutarch Heavensbee had indeed been wearing one of President Snow's roses on his chest. Haymitch had yet again somehow come through for her, and he was. She walked to a bow and arrows. She picked up a silver bow and a single arrow. She walked back to the center of the room. The dummy was still swaying a bit. She took aim, and turned her head to the Gamemakers as she let her arrow fly. 

Katniss never looked to see where the arrow had landed, though the thick sound of the arrow sinking into the training dummy was enough for her. She gave a low, exaggerated bow. "Thanks for your consideration." 

Katniss walked out of the room, and never once looked to see her arrow sitting directly in the middle of the white rose. The Gamemakers may think she and Gale were in collusion to threaten the Gamemakers. She was making a much more dangerous threat to one Cornelius Snow. Plutarch looked down at the room proud his Victors had all acted just the way he planned. 

Katniss stared into the faces of the women surrounding her. 'This is it.' 

Cashmere dropped her bag to the ground. The sound was enough to startle both Effie, and Johanna. All three women turned to Cashmere. "So, where is the dress?" Cashmere wondered. 

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Cinna said he was just finishing up some adjustments to the dress." Effie clapped her hands together and turned her gaze to her nervous victor. "We have to make sure you look absolutely stunning my dear." 

"Why am I here?" Johanna grumbled from where she was lounging on the bed. 

"Moral support!" 

"Sex tips?" 

Katniss froze at Cashmere's answer. "But, but we're not going to," Katniss was trying to force the words out of her mouth to little success. "I mean, he doesn't expect me to do that, does he? Not here. Not where people could see." 

Johanna gave a shrug. "Might as well experience it now. Better here than in the arena." 

Effie looked torn between scolding the two girls, and agreeing with them. "It would technically be considered proper, since you two would be married. If you are uncomfortable with those acts you could always tell him you feel that way. I am positive Finnick would do anything to make you happy." 

"Oh he'd do anything to make her happy alright. Anything and everything, all night long." 

Katniss' skin continued to change to a possible permanent shade of crimson. Cashmere took pity on her young naive friend. "Johanna is here to keep you laughing. We're only teasing you Katniss. Finnick would rather marry you than ever experience those things ever again." 

"She's right you know. You've trained him real good." Johanna cheered. 

Katniss nodded, still rendered mute from the conversation. Effie began applying make-up to her younger victor. She made a point of not going as garish or outlandish as her own style. Effie did take it upon herself to make Katniss look a little older. In her heart she knew that one day they would have married legally and Katniss probably would have been much older. 

Cashmere remembered the way Katniss looked when she had first arrived in the Capitol. She noticed the lovely up do her mother had lovingly crafted for her eldest daughter. Cinna himself had kept her hair the same style for the Tribute parade five years ago. Cashmere wanted, even if the reminder was subconscious, for Katniss to know her mother was with her. She could not help adding a little blue pin of her own to hold the look in place. 

Johanna sat on the bed within Katniss' eye sight. She kept light conversation about how things had been with her and Blight in District 7. She joked about making sure Katniss and Finnick would remember they were in the Games and not on a Honeymoon. She told Katniss she was glad to have met her, and that they were all friends. 

Katniss stared into the mirror at the beautiful creature staring back at her. There was a knock on the door. Effie, Cashmere, and Johanna each stood and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room. Katniss listened as two people entered her room in the Tribute Center. 

"Oh Katniss. You look beautiful. I wish mom and dad were here to see you!" Prim gushed as she ran over to her sister. 

Katniss flushed. "I wish father were here too little duck." Katniss managed to choke out without crying. Effie had worked so hard on her make-up. She could not ruin it now. 

Cinna gave a small cough. "Any man would be proud to have a daughter like you Katniss." 

Katniss turned to Cinna and nearly cried. She looked at the dress, it was his best work yet. Ariel was taller than Katniss. Her ocean colored dress was made of fine silk. Cinna had added swaths of sheer and shimmering sea green that swirled around the dress. The neck before was bare, but now it was held up on a hanger with thin sleeves made of the same material he added. 

Cinna and Prim helped Katniss into the dress. They stood back to take the image in. Cinna pulled out his camera and had the sisters stand next to each other. The city backdrop changed first to the forest. He snapped a few frames, then changed the background again to that of a white sandy coastline. He took a few more photos. 

"I wish I had been able to make a dress worthy of such a happy occasion. Perhaps one day I'll have to make one for you, little one." Cinna pulled them both into a tight hug. 

"Cinna, how can I ever repay you?" 

"Just be yourself, Girl on Fire." Cinna placed a kiss on top of her forehead and gave both girls a brilliant smile. "I'm going to let Haymitch and the others know you are ready." 

Cinna left the room and Prim and Katniss sat in silence for a while. "So, what scores did we get?" 

Prim laughed, her smile growing larger. "Gloss and Johanna both got tens. Cashmere and Finnick each got an eleven. Blight got an eight. Wiress and Beetee both got fives." 

Prim seemed to be shaking. Katniss was more than willing to indulge her little sister. "Oh, and what has you shaking like a leaf little duck?" 

Prim could not help bursting out. "You and Gale both got twelves Katniss. No one in the History of the Games has ever gotten a twelve before! It's all anyone on TV is talking about!" 

"You did real good sweetheart. No more thinking about the games tonight. You've got a man out there crazy enough to marry you. Might as well take him up on the offer before he gets smart and changes his mind." Haymitch called from the doorway. 

Prim gave a giggle and wrapped her arms as tight as she was able around her sister. "I love you Katniss." 

"I love you too Prim. Better get out there." Katniss gave her little sister a guiding nudge towards the door. She turned to look at Haymitch and started shaking. 

Haymitch was at her side in seconds. "You stop that right now missy. Worrying about what if's and the future won't do you a lick of good. Not right now anyways. You leave the worrying to me. I've got you sweetheart." 

Katniss continued to gasp for air. "I don't, no I can't lose him Haymitch!" 

"Then you enjoy every moment you two have left together. Don't think about anything but him tonight. You can worry about everything tomorrow night before the Games start. Tonight is just about you and Fish Boy." Haymitch began rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

Katniss and Haymitch stood for a few minutes holding each other. When Katniss was able to get her body and mind under control she looked to Haymitch and gave him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen on her face. "I miss my father, but I like to think of you like you’re my dad. No matter what you've been here for me Haymitch. You taught me that there are people in this world I can rely on. Thank you for that, and I love you." 

Haymitch was able to hold back his tears and sniffle, but only just. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and tweaked her nose. "Let's get you married before you start crying and ruin all of Effie's hard work." Haymitch began leading her to the door. He leaned down to her ear. "I love you too. You're one hell of a daughter Katniss Everdeen." 

Katniss was stunned into silence by his words. 'This is one of the happiest moments of my life.' 

Finnick stood in what was once the living room. The furniture had been rearranged by Gloss, Blight, Haymitch, and himself earlier. The room felt open, and the ocean playing on the screens behind him almost made him feel like he was at home. He wished his mother and brother were here. Once this war was over, and he and Katniss were safe, he planned on doing this again. The right way. Surrounded by all their loved ones. With no Capitol spying on them either. 

He and Gloss had secured some saltwater from a friend in the Capitol. Blight had attempted getting nets Finnick could tie together. They were not only not allowed any nets, but trying to smuggle rope into their rooms was impossible. No Peacekeeper listened to their excuses and took the rope away. The Peacekeepers monitored them more closely after that. Finnick was suddenly very glad he kept the net that his stylist had draped over him during the Tribute Parade. That was the best substitute he could find. 

Effie was kind enough to donate a bowl she bought while on the Victory Tour with Gale and Prim. It was hand crafted by an artisan from District 4, which comforted Finnick slightly. The matching sea green knotted strings sat on one of the pillows. Finnick was charmed at Katniss' insistence of making one herself. As the tradition of District 4 each of the two halves would spend one night crafting strands of strings to be made into a bracelet tying the pair together. While they worked, each knot was to symbolize a moment in which the other changed the person's life. While Katniss' looked like it was done by a three year old he would treasure this gift above all else. They would tie them to each other and be bound forever. 

Finnick began to fidget as Katniss and Haymitch seemed to be taking their sweet time. Blight was the one to break the tension. "You know, it wouldn't be Katniss if she just strolled out here once Haymitch went to grab her." 

"She does like to make an entrance," Cashmere added. 

"And over think everything," Gale agreed. 

"Or worry too much!" Prim was quick to add. 

"Or get embarrassed about what will happened later tonight." Gloss waggled his eyebrows. 

"Or maybe she just wanted a father daughter talk before she was married off." Effie offered with a soft smile. 

"They're coming out." Johanna whispered as she dashed from the hallway to her place in the open room. 

Katniss was led out of the room by Haymitch. Effie pushed a button on a remote and the sounds of the ocean and forest could be heard in the room. She had worked very hard with Beetee to get the sound tracks to blend well. Effie had always known Katniss was special. From the very moment she walked up to accept her role as Tribute five years ago. Katniss was her favorite Tribute, and Effie hated every ounce of pain her girl was suffering. This was Katniss' big, big, big, day. She held her breath as she watched Katniss glide across the room to stand before Finnick. 

Mags stood before the two with a proud smile upon her face. When Haymitch and Finnick came to her to ask her to officiate the wedding she could not have said yes any faster. She had been watching the love between these two for years. Mags had known the moment she saw Katniss’ name drawn the world was forever changed. She watched silently as that change started with the drunk mentor of District 12, and her own surrogate son. She had been the silent figure keeping their secret meetings during the previous Games silent. She watched over Finnick while he was in District 4 pining for his love. She watched as his love transformed from that of a protector to that of a man. She watched as they both healed each other from much of the damaged the Capitol, and the Games had done to both of them. She stood before the two lovers and would continue her role as silent guardian, and mother figure while their own were unable to be here in this moment. Mags hoped, that she could see their love and this rebellion through to the end. If not, she had made peace with knowing this at least, she would share with them forever. That was enough for her, she who had experienced the cruelty of the Capitol the longest, would remember this moment until the day she died. She was sure she would treasure it. 

Cinna stood off to the side, making sure the music continued to play softly. He took pictures of everyone. He knew when he went back to his apartment he would print all these pictures and place them into an album. Cinna had no idea what the road ahead would hold in store for everyone in this room. He knew that whatever happened to him and the others, if any of them survived, this moment needed to be persevered. He would take heart in knowing that this moment would add comfort in the years to come as they all worked to reshape Panem. His little Girl on Fire had grown up into a beautiful Mockingjay. 

Finnick had forgotten for a few moments how to bring air into his lungs. He could not even fathom what the act was even called as his eyes landed on his bride. She was stunning. His mother's old dress now fitted to match the spitfire he fell in love with. The dress made her less of a fiery hellcat and more an ethereal sea nymph. When President Snow ordered he woo the little girl who had stolen his heart he never dreamed he would feel this way. She was everything he could have wanted, and so much more. His heart felt like it was straining out of his chest to touch hers. The smile that graced her lips was filled with such emotions. Fear, embarrassment, concern, hope, joy, and above all, love. As soon as her hand touched his own, his body and mind remembered how to breathe and he let out an audible gasp. 

Katniss' mind could barely focus on what was happening around her. The ceremony flew by around her. Finnick touching her lips with the salt water, Katniss reciprocating. Finnick tying the beautifully crafted braided bracelet around her wrist. The chuckles the groups shared at her red faced glower as she quickly tied her knotted mess around his own wrist. The words, oh the words of promise they spoke to one another as they each took one end of the net to wrap around each other. 

"I shall honor and provide you all that is within my power. The love I hold for you will forever bind us. I shall forever be your protector and guard. You will eternally be my greatest catch. I am forever yours as you are forever mine." Finnick's words were uttered with such reverence and love. None could ever mistake how much he adored the woman before him. 

"I shall honor and love you with all that is within me. The love I hold for you will forever tie us. I shall forever be your safe harbor. You will eternally be the one who has captured my heart. I am forever yours as you are forever mine." Katniss' words, while spoken softly, held such power and emotion all were nearly brought to tears. It was Finnick. It would always be, had always been, Finnick that she trusted above all others to hold her heart. 

With the vows spoken Cinna smiled at the enraptured pair and stole a glance to the rest of their group. Each was held on baited breath. He was right, this moment would be held dear to all of them. 

Mags gave the pair a knowing smile. It was not just the power Katniss held that would save them. It was the power Finnick held to give Katniss such hope and light, even when the world around them was surrounded in darkness. "In both the soft waves of the sea, and the fire that burns brightly in each of you, I pronounce you to be bound. Together you shall walk from this moment on as two halves of a greater whole. May your love inspire greatness the world over." 

Johanna handed Katniss a match, while Gale offered Finnick a loaf of bread. Katniss knelt down next to the fireplace as Mags stepped off to the side. Her hands were shaking as she tried to light the match. Finnick's hand reached out to steady her own. The bracelet sliding down his arm caressed her own. Together the struck the match and tossed it into the fire. Katniss grabbed a poker and fanned the small flame into a roaring fire. 

Finnick placed the bread into a metal contraption he had Haymitch teach him to use. The bread sat inside the metal box attached to a long pole that would keep the bread from burning. He and Katniss both sat together before the fire and held the pole. They turned it over the fire for a few minutes. Everyone else watched with silent awe as the sunset and flickering flames illuminated the pair of newlyweds. 

After Katniss and Finnick both agreed the bread was done they pulled it from the fire. Over a plate they released the bread and the smell brought Katniss distinct feelings of home. They broke the bread and each took a half, not noticing the subtle change of the music to focus more on the forest Katniss adored. The sounds of crashing waves quieting to small laps of water of a steam. 

The pair turned to one another and offered their partner the bread they held. At the same time both took a bite of the warm bread. Intense feelings spread throughout them. The warmth mixing with the knowledge they were now married spread through the room like wildfire. The cheers and applause of their friends and loved ones surrounded them. 

Finnick's lips curled into a grin as he pulled his wife into his arms. His lips ghosted over her own. "You're all mine now Katniss Odair." 

Katniss, still reeling from the overload of joy, felt her face flush in embarrassment. "Well, all your greatness belongs to me Finnick Odair." 

Their lips met together and both could not imagine a more perfect, joyous moment in their lives. It was the wish of all in the room that this moment last forever, for tomorrow was the eve of the Games. For now, they would feast together, and find joy and laughter with each other. Let the darkness come, they would all face it together.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Three: Flame

###### Chapter Fifteen

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Gale commented watching Katniss chase Finnick around the living room. 

“I’d consider it par for the course for those too. Sweetheart wouldn't take Odair’s crap before she was his wife, why should she now?” Haymitch snorted into his breakfast vodka coffee when Katniss managed to hit Finnick on the head. She had been throwing the pillows from the living room she had been arming herself with. “It’s almost like foreplay to these two.” 

Gale stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise. Prim, who was quietly watching her sister terrorize her new husband, blushed. Cinna, Portia and the prep teams were unusually quiet. They had been in tears earlier, but Cinna and Effie made sure to let them know that crying or wailing was not allowed. Effie’s left eye was twitching, and she had just about reached her limit. 

“If you two are done with your lovers spat, I think it is high time Finnick return to the fourth floor and ready himself for his interview.” Effie sang in her sweetest voice. 

This stopped both Katniss and Finnick in their tracks. Katniss had the decency to look embarrassed. Finnick on the other hand was too busy preening proudly to care. “I only asked her if she wanted and early morning pick me up.” He offered, feigning innocence. 

“I’m sorry Effie. I don’t know what came over me?” Katniss admitted. She knew his jokes were no different from when they were just engaged. Something just seemed different now. This was oddly cathartic and fun. She also noted Finnick was enjoying himself as well. Besides they were not actually fighting. Just teasing each other as always. 

“I do.” Finnick whispered conspiratorially. 

“Oh really?” Katniss rolled her eyes. 

“We’re married now. You’re just bursting with pent up sexual frus-” 

“Goodbye Finnick. See you at the interviews tonight.” Katniss, Gale, and Haymitch replied simultaneously. Both males had stood from the table and moved to escort the male out. 

“Hey, she’s my wife. If I want to eat breakfast with her I will. This could be our last one.” Finnick growled. 

Haymitch gave Finnick a chilling glare. “That’s a low blow.” He whispered into his ear. “Yeah well, you can see her for Dinner, maybe. She’s got lots to do. Right Effie?” 

“Yes, she certainly does. Today is a big, big day!” Effie sang out while patting the seat next to her for Katniss to take. “Come along dear. We will get you all fed, then it is off to work on you’re interview.” 

Katniss gave Finnick a sheepish smile, and shook her head. She barreled right towards him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his lips. Lucky for her Gale and Haymitch had both let go of him. “I’ll see you later tonight Finnick. I love you.” 

Finnick’s heart melted and he kissed the tip of her nose in return. “I love you to wife. I’ll see you tonight.” He let Gale and Haymitch escort him out without putting forth any more of a fuss. ‘I know you weren’t ready last night, but perhaps tonight you’ll be more willing to let me ravish you.’ He thought with a grin. 

Katniss returned to her seat and reminded herself that she and Finnick were still in the Games. No matter what miracles Haymitch had up his sleeve, Katniss could not deny the truth. There was almost no way to save them both. Her lips fell into a frown, she ate in silence, the mood in the room taking a dark turn, mirroring her thoughts. 

‘It’s not like we’re both getting out of here alive. I know Haymitch needs me for the rebellion, but if Finnick dies, I might die.’ Katniss continued to stare at her plate, while the others in the room looked to her with sympathetic gazes. It was going to be a long day. 

“Why the heck do I need to wear that, that white monstrosity?” Katniss hissed to Cinna, long after her prep team had left. Thankfully there were no tears. They managed to keep them at bay. Katniss could hear their sobs as the door to her room closed. 

“President Snow’s personal request.” Cinna answered with a shrug. 

“I’m sure he’s well aware of the fact that I am already married.” Katniss continued to growl. This had to be the whitest, poofiest, weirdest dress she had even seen. The bodice even looked like a cage. “What’s with the cage? President Snow trying to subtly tell everyone he’s caged the Mockingjay?” 

Cinna was quick to sooth her anger. “This was the winning dress. You never had the chance to try them on. Snow had a double pose in them and used a program to place your face on hers.” 

Katniss rolled her eyes as she stepped into the pool of white. She allowed Cinna to place the dress upon her. He made adjustments as he saw fit. “We’ll they’re never going to see me and Finnick get married. One or both of us will be dead soon. I doubt they’ll have a wedding in the middle of the Arena.” 

“No but I do think it will be nice for the people of the Capitol to see you like this.” 

“I’m sure they would like it. But this dress isn’t me. The wedding they were forcing down my throat wasn’t me either. What happened last night, that was me, that was us. Not some fake expensive Capitol show.” Katniss was feeling particularly grumpy, as Haymitch had decided she was too busy to have dinner with Finnick before the interviews. 

“The Games are a television show Katniss.” Cinna reminded her with a smirk. “Now save that fire for the interview.” 

“Will I be twirling in this dress to make the people of the Capitol ooh and ahh?” She asked, with a little less bite to her tone than moments before. 

“Not until the end my dear. May as well make them beg for it.” Cinna gave her a wink. 

Katniss could not help the tiny smile forming on her lips at the thought of making the people of the Capitol beg for anything. “You know just how to cheer me up Cinna. Whatever would I do without you?” 

“Certainly not dress fashionably. Though I’m sure you could manage to go on without me.” He gifted her with a soft kiss on her forehead and a smile. “Now let’s get you downstairs. Don’t want to keep Finnick waiting.” 

That was all the prompting Katniss needed. She was moving towards the door in those ridiculous heels faster than she had ever done before. “Let’s go. I want to see my husband.” 

Cinna just shook his head and followed after the Girl on Fire. ‘I’m sure you’ll love the alterations I made to the dress. And the armor I’ve got sealed away at home. Keep that Fire going my dear. We’re all going to need it.’ 

Effie could barely contain herself watching Katniss and Finnick together as they waited in the studio where the interviews were being held. All the Tributes had been gathered in one large room. Which was odd considering they usually kept them separated by District. Then again this was a very special Hunger Games, and a once ever Quarter Quell. She stood next to the silent Haymitch and wondered how long these atrocities would go on. Katniss should have been off to some island with Finnick enjoying her honeymoon. Not here preparing for an interview on what could be her last day alive. She hoped the Games would end soon. Then she and Haymitch might actually be able to attempt a real relationship. 

“Just look at her Haymitch she looks stunning.” Effie cooed. 

“She looked much better last night.” Haymitch grunted. “I think that dress suits you better.” 

Effie had the good sense to blush. “You are drunk Haymitch Abernathy.” 

“You bet that sweet little ass I am. Gonna be one hell of a night.” He groaned, and stumbled a bit. He quickly whispered in her ear. “Stay close.” 

Effie knew that tone of voice. It was something Haymitch did when speaking about the rebellion. He planned to take her with him when they fled to District 13. Well anything had to be better than watching her Victors being tortured. Or worse yet, even more kids being killed. 

Effie gave him a huff. “Manners!” 

There was only one thing left to do. All twenty-four Victors knew this. They had to use this last time in front of the cameras to stop the games, at any cost. None wanted to go in to that hell hole again. This was their last moment to save themselves and their friends. Even Enobaria and Brutus would rather end the games here than slaughter people they had known for over a decade. So with that in mind all Victors shared one look, while Caesar began his speech. End these Games, at any cost. 

Caesar Flickerman knew without a doubt he had to make sure these interviews went exactly as planned. He knew his role, and he could guess what each Tribute would do and say. He had a few wild cards in Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen or, he reasoned, it was Odair now, and Gale Hawthorne. Still so long as everything went according to Plutarch’s plan, everything would be fine. They might even be able to convince the people of the Capitol to riot and cancel the Games. Caesar hoped this would be the case, but the leader of the rebellion was much less optimistic. Still no matter what happened this would be a night to remember. He was so excited. 

“Now I know this is a bit unorthodox, but I think we can all make an exception. These Games are just so special. Cashmere and Gloss have asked to be interviewed together. Brother and Sister, Winners of consecutive Hunger Games. Let us share what may be our last moment with these two together. Cashmere and Gloss Karat!” Caesar called out, whipping the audience into a cheer. In seventy-five years this had never been done. Tonight was a night of firsts and lasts. 

Cashmere walked onto the stage, and it appeared she was trying hard not to cry. Gloss had wrapped his arm around her and escorted her to center stage. Caesar hushed the crowd. 

“This must be a very emotional night for the both of you. Our sibling pair. Cashmere I remember when your name was drawn you looked so fierce. Now you look like you might cry. Any reason for the change?” 

“I just, it’s just so hard now. I know that this could be the last time we see our family together.” She turned and looked to the audience. “I don’t want to be taken from you.” Cashmere let loose a sob, and her body shook. They audience moaned in sympathy for the pain. 

Gloss was quick to continue at his sister’s sob. “You are our family. We don’t want to lose you.” 

“Oh now stop it. You’ll have me crying.” Caesar teased. “You Gloss, volunteered. Did you just want to grab yourself some of the action?” 

Gloss shook his head. “Like Katniss, I too would do anything to protect my little sister. Even die for her. So I had to go in. You all mean so much to us, I have to make sure one of us returns to you.” 

Caesar let out a gasp and held his hand over his chest. “How noble. It seems our little Mockingjay has inspired greatness in you.” 

“She did. I think it’s honorable to stand up to protect your family.” Cashmere answered. “I just wish this wasn’t the end.” Cashmere continued, her body still shaking like a leaf. 

“Not matter what happens, we will miss you both. It has truly been an honor.” Gloss called out holding his head high. And when the camera zoomed in, tears were welling in his eyes. 

“We love you.” The siblings called out. 

“And we love you.” Caesar responded. “Right folks?” 

The crowd cheered as the timer went off and both moved to take their places on the stands behind the center stage. Enobaria’s interview consisted of reminding the people of the Capitol what lengths she would go to please them. She showed off her fangs and hissed for them. She reminded them that she bred winners for District 2, and if she did not return, the games would suffer for her loss. Brutus was fairly stoic the entire interview. He cautioned the loss of any of the tributes. Because who would mentor the other tributes. If they lost so many of the best mentors, as Enobaria stated, the Games would become boring. 

Wiress took to the stage and stood before Caesar with a frown. “You look upset Wiress?” 

“Yes well, surely you see the absurdity of all this?” 

“Whatever do you mean? The Capitol has spared no expense for this historic Hunger Games.” 

“May the Odds be ever in your favor.” Wiress parroted. “Odds are a mathematical statistic. What are the odds those that signed the Peace Accords, decided these Games would be held. Would it not be more reasonable to conclude they would know the odds of how many Districts would have winners to pick from in seventy five years. I can tell you the odds. You would be more likely to be struck by lightning than to have one winner of each gender from each District. District twelve has only had two female victors, and they happened within five years of the Quarter Quell. The odds are much more likely that after 150 years, there would be enough winners to pull for a Quell. Even more likely than now would be 100 years. A nice even number, a century a peace worthy of such a spectacle. Or perhaps even the last Quell that had been planned.” 

Caesar took a moment to think. Then he laughed out loud as the audience sat silent. “I think, Wiress, that you have a brain for those sorts of things. I very much doubt they had mathematics in mind when designing the Quarter Quells. I am sure that we will miss such a unique mind. You are far too clever. Right folks?” 

The audience cheered, somewhat more subdued. It would seem Wiress’ words struck thoughts into some of their minds. He continued to laugh as he called up the next tribute. “Beetee Latier! Our own resident genius!” 

Beetee walked on stage with a cool demeanor. “Hello Caesar.” 

“Now Beetee, you have given Panem so much over the years. I don’t know what we’ll miss more. You or your brain? Perhaps they can save it in a jar to get more of that genius out of it.” Caesar joked. 

“I could offer one more piece of wisdom before I go into the Arena.” Beetee offered, with a smile. 

“Oh you tease. Of course, of course.” Caesar cheered him on. “You want to hear it too right?” Caesar turned to the audience, and they roared. 

“The Quarter Quells, even the Games themselves were written into law by man. Surely they can be unwritten.” Beetee offered, the smile still in place. 

“That’s an interesting choice for your last piece of wisdom.” Caesar commented. 

“It would not have to be my last.” Beetee replied without hesitation. 

“So it would be.” Caesar paused, wondering just how far he could push. He thought better of it and decided to go the safe route. He did still have Katniss Odair, and Gale Hawthorne to worry about. Those two were more than enough trouble. “Now, we all saw you scored a five. That’s not the best score we’ve seen. What do you think of your odds?” 

Beetee beamed. “I did win my Games with a score of three if you’ll remember. I’m sure I’ll be just fine.” 

“Ah. That genius. You must have something up your sleeve then.” 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Beetee replied. “Maybe I don’t have any plans, and I just want everyone to think I do. I am said that you’ll never get to experience my latest invention though.” 

“Oh and what would that be?” 

“Something you’ve never even dreamed of.” 

The buzzer went off and Caesar pouted while turning to the audience. “Of all the luck. Well I wish you the best of luck.” Caesar smiles brightly. “Let’s hear it for our oldest tribute this year. Mrs. Mags Flanagan.” 

Mags walked onto the stage and stood before Caesar. “Now Mags, how do you feel going in as the eldest tribute.” 

“I know none of you will be happy watching an old woman die.” She replied simply. Her speech less garbled than usual. She was speaking as slowly as she was able to be understood. 

“That is very true. At least you’ve lived a good sixty four years as a victor. Have you enjoyed your life?” 

“I was alive during the Dark Days. I was five years old when the war ended. I still remember what happened all those years ago. Even if I was so young. It was a better time for children. Now they all live in fear. I’m glad my time is almost up so I can go be with the seventeen hundred murdered children.” 

Caesar nearly chocked. This was not what he expected from the sweet old lady. “Would you not prefer to see your husband again?” 

“I will. He and all the other Victors are there watching over those poor little things.” Mags replied with a sweet smile. 

Caesar was at a loss. This old woman had just slapped all of Panem in the face with how many children had been murdered over the last seventy five years. “Surely there are also the hundreds of thousands who died during the dark days as well?” 

“Just as there are hundreds of thousands from the Districts who died of starvation and poverty as well. Perhaps I shall be there for all those lives lost needlessly.” 

Caesar shook his head. “Is there anything you will miss seeing?” 

“I’ll never see Finnick and Katniss’ children. They would have made beautiful babies. I would have preferred dying surround by them and their families in my bed.” 

Caesar listened as the crowd sympathized with the old woman. She was old and bitter because she was surly to die in this Arena. He gave an internal sigh of relief, his head was still safe. The bit about the children though. He could use that. 

“Now for everyone’s favorite heartthrob. Finnick Odair!” The screams from the female audience had his ears ringing. 

Finnick strode onto the stage with a brilliant smile. “Thank you Caesar, and thank you lovely ladies of the Capitol.” 

Caesar wondered just what angle Finnick was going for. “So, I’m sure most of us are disappointed that a certain wedding never took place. How do you feel.” 

Finnick took a deep breath, and the pain in his eyes stunned the audience into silence. “Katniss and I did get married. Last night actually.” 

“What? You two were married, and you didn’t even invite me? I’m hurt Finnick!” Caesar held his ‘wounded’ heart. 

“I just could not go into that arena without her knowing how much I love her. It wasn’t anything fancy. We did some traditions from our Districts, and had our closest friends there with us. I know if I die, last night will be the last thing I remember. And if I live, well. I doubt there is a woman out there that could ever take her place.” Finnick clenched his fist together. “I just wish we could have had more time. Maybe even had a family together.” 

Caesar laid a sympathetic hand on Finnick’s shoulder. “Of all people this could have happened to. You have my deepest sympathies. But if you come out of this alive I’m sure you’ll find someone else out there. Our dear, sweet Miss Everdeen, oops, I mean Mrs. Everdeen, would want you to move on and be happy for her.” 

“I guess so.” Finnick gave a shrug. The woman once again cheered. 

The buzzer went off. “No matter what happens out there I wish you the best of luck.” 

The interviews continued, and as soon as Johanna stalked onto the stage, Caesar knew he was in for it. “We’ve seen a lot of tears so far. But my dear Johanna, you look angry.” 

“Angry? Angry, hah. I’m livid. The deal was, I win the Hunger Games I get to live the rest of my life in peace. But here I am, in another Games. Isn’t that against the rules or something. This is bullshit. I fucked everyone that had anything to do with this. I’m going in there and when I get out there will be hell to pay. So sit there in your pretty dresses, and stuff your fat faces. I’m coming for you and any asshole that had anything to do with this!” 

Johanna flipped the camera off, then turned to Caesar and gave him the same treatment. Finally she turned to the audience and gave them two. “You all just sit there and watch as people murder each other for decades. Well fuck you, you lazy, weak, pathetic, good for nothing sacks of shit. One day this precious rule is going to come crashing down and I can’t wait for it. I hope I’m there to throw your children into seventy five years of Hungers Games. How would you fucks like it?” She screamed and stormed off the stage to take her place. 

Caesar was stunned silent. Blight walked over and tapped his shoulder. “She’s a bit upset.” 

Caesar nodded and regained his composure. “How do you manage?” 

“I don’t get on her bad side.” Blight chuckled. “She’s going to be something else in that arena though.” 

Caesar laughed then. “Yes, she’ll give us quite the show. Now tell us Blight, is there anything you want to share with us before going in?” 

“Not much, other than it’s going to be explosive with Jo there. I just hope to stay out of her way.” 

“But what about you? Leaving a girl behind?” 

“Nope. Though there is someone. Though I doubt I’ll ever get to tell him I love him. I mean if I get out of that arena I’ll be sure to do just that though.” 

Caesar gasped. He was in shock for a full minute. He never would have guessed. This was news. “You are attracted to males? This is a surprise.” 

“Yeah well, with Jo running around buck naked all the time I probably would be with her if I wasn’t.” Blight teased. 

“And all these years you never said a word.” 

“Well Caesar, you never asked.” Blight shrugged. 

The buzzer went off and finally it was nearing the end of the interviews. As per Snow’s instruction each Tribute was lead onto the stage when it was their time. Caesar knew why. His acting skills had worked wonders once more. As Katniss strode onto the stage in the wedding dress the Capitol made for her the audience exploded into cheers. 

“And here she is Miss Everdeen, or rather, Mrs. Katniss Everdeen. The Girl on Fire!” He cheered. 

Caesar had to work to settle the crowd down enough so he could start. “Now Katniss, that is a very poofy, very big, very white dress.” 

“Yes, President Snow thought you all might like to see me in the dress.” 

“As usual. I think he was right. You look beautiful my dear.” 

“I actually preferred the dress I wore last night. It was Finnick’s mother’s. Cinna made some alterations so it would fit me better.” 

“Oh I wish you two would have sent me an invitation.” Caesar pouted once more. 

“Sorry Caesar, you aren’t allowed into the Tribute Center.” Katniss called out. “President Snow’s rules. I guess he isn’t always right.” She teased with a wink. “You missed a wonderful wedding.” 

“Ah, that I think, I will miss most Girl on Fire. That cheeky wit of yours!” Caesar applauded. “Now would you like to give us a little twirl.” 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure the audience wants to see me twirl around in a wedding dress.” Katniss teased with a wink to the audience. 

“Such cheek! What do you say? Do you want to see her twirl?” Caesar asked the crowd with a knowing smile. 

The audience cheered and some began chanting ‘twirl.’ So Katniss looked to Cinna and gave him a wink. She began twirling as fast as she was able. The dress was impossibly heavy. She found with each spin the dress seemed to lighten. There was a tingling as she felt fake flames lick her skin. She continued to spin and looked down to see what was happening. Her dress was burning away. In it’s place was a midnight blue dress. It was sleek, and she could see feathers etched into the silk. She knew what this was. Katniss spread her hand out like wings, and the true purpose of the metal cage revealed itself. Two beautiful winds spread out across her arms. Caesar called out that she looked like some kind of bird. 

“A Mockingjay!” She called out proudly. 

“Your stylist has once again outdone himself. That was a marvelous display. Thank you for that.” The buzzer went off. “May the odds be ever in your favor. Good Luck Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!” 

Caesar was trying not to sweat. Surly Cinna knew this act would mark him for death. He saw the way the stylist smiled into the camera. Plutarch Heavensbee better know what losing Cinna would cost them. Katniss had no idea what that stunt would cause. Poor girl. He looked towards his final interview of the night. He hoped against all hope this would be his last one. Ever. 

“And last but not least. Gale Hawthorne!” 

Gale came onto the stage with a glower. “Oh boy. Looks like you’ve been spending too much time around Johanna Mason.” 

“It’s a good strategy to make allies right?” Gale shrugged. “Besides she’s right. I remember being told less than a year ago I would be fed for all my life and never have to participate in another Hunger Games. Guess you all were either wrong, or a bunch of liars.” 

Caesar hesitated. “So, that wedding last night. I assume you were there?” 

“Of course. I’m Katniss’ best friend. Why do you think we each got twelves? We’ve taught each other everything we know.” 

“But you said you were in love with her.” 

“I can still love her and support her being with Finnick. They are a perfect pair.” 

“That they are.” 

“It’s such a shame though.” Gale sighed. 

“Oh. Even if she wins you can’t be the one to pick up the pieces of her heart?” Caesar nodded knowingly. 

“You really do have a one track mind. No, it’s a shame that their baby won’t get to be born.” Gale dropped the bomb with a saddened look on his face. 

“Wait! What baby?!” Caesar tried to yell over the crowd that had erupted. 

Gale walked towards the stands and took his place next to Katniss. “Gale, you still have time left!” Caesar yelled. 

Gale took Katniss hand, and the twenty two Victors followed his lead. “I know so keep rolling. This is a night of firsts and lasts isn’t it?” Gale taunted as they all raised their hands together in solidarity. 

Caesar was grinning like a madman on the inside. This was perfect. They could not have planned it any better. The crowd was in an uproar chanting to stop the Games. On the outside he was glaring at the camera man filming them. “Cut the feed!” 

“Can’t not until the buzzer goes off. It’s the rules.” The cameraman warned. 

“Film the ground.” 

“Part of the rules.” 

The buzzer went off. The Cameraman turned to Caesar as the room went dark and piercing screams echoed. “You want me to shut it off now boss?” 

“Yes!” 

Simply perfect. 

President Snow was about to rip his own hair off. Plutarch simply shook his head. “Things will calm down soon enough. After she dies we’ll do an autopsy and show it was all a lie. Besides, once the Games start they won’t be holding hands and smiling. They know the truth.” 

“I want her dead! The minute you get the chance I want her eliminated.” 

“Again, that will only make her a martyr. A ‘pregnant’ martyr. With a dead innocent. No one would believe she wasn’t pregnant even if we said so. Let her get her hands dirty first. They are making an alliance. A big one. At some point that will have to end. Once it ends she’ll have to start killing her friends. I’ve got a nice reminder of her sister all rigged up. Don’t worry Mr. President. I have this all planned.” 

President Snow was about to question him when he spied the scheming smile on the man’s face. One he knew well. He wore it whenever his enemies did exactly what he himself had predicted. “Moves and countermoves.” 

“Now you’re beginning to understand. Just sit back and keep your eyes on the screen Sir. It is going to be quite the show. We’ll get them all, just at the right moment, and in the right way. Especially her.” 

President Snow relaxed. “Thank you Heavensbee. I expect to see results. I would hate to see you follow in poor Seneca Crane’s footsteps.” 

“I have no intention of that I can assure you.” 

“Then Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.” 

Plutarch nodded his head with a smile and left the President’s Manor to get on a hovercraft to the arena. He had a lot of work left to do. 

Katniss curled into Finnick’s side and continued to shake. “How, what Gale did was genius? How did we fail?” 

“Oh kitten. You can’t believe we could have stopped the Games. The people in the Capitol were far to scared to riot.” Finnick held the woman he loved closer. 

“I just wish we could have ran off and hid in the woods. Or sailed off to find the end of the Ocean.” Katniss lamented. 

“In our dreams we will.” 

“You’re not going to be coming out of that arena are you?” 

Finnick wanted to tell her the truth. But they were still being watched. Probably more so than ever before. “No love. I’m not coming out of there if you are still alive. And I intend to see you, and our ‘baby’ get to live on.” 

Katniss shook her head. “Kind of hard to make a baby without doing something to make it.” 

“We could give it a go now, since the whole world thinks you have my baby in there.” Finnick poked her stomach and a lazy smile spread across his face. 

Katniss thought about the offer. But the chanting outside, the buzz of the electric devices and the foreign room made her shiver. “As much as I want to experience, the Finnick Odair. I think I’d rather die than give anyone in the Capitol a show.” 

Finnick began running his fingers through his wife’s hair. “Nothing beats a good cuddle. I’ve never once done this with any woman besides you.” Finnick whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled her on top of his chest and laid her head under his chin. “Though it would have been one hell of a night.” 

Katniss gave a roll of her eyes. “In you’re dreams Odair.” 

“Always.” Finnick whispered in her ear. 

“Tell me a story Finnick.” 

“Katniss Odair, you are seventeen years old and married. You still want bedtime stories?” 

“Please Finnick. I’ll never hear them again. I want to hear this one. If I come out of this thing alive I want to remember this story. This moment.” 

Finnick wrapped his arms around the woman he cherished above even his own life. He knew that if Haymitch and Plutarch and the Capitol Resistance had any choice they would be together a lot longer. He would have their whole lives to tell each other stories. “No pressure then.” Finnick chuckled. “Alright, I’ll tell you the best story I know.” For the rest of night he told her a story. As the moon slowly drifted over the night sky Finnick looked down to his sleeping wife and smiled softly. “I’ll be with you. Always.” 

The morning would bring the Games. The morning would bring their great plan of escape. He gave everyone pieces of signs to look for. No one person knew the whole plan save he and Plutarch. Every player had their part to play. Now all they had to do was stay alive. All he had to do was keep them all alive. Haymitch had to keep an eye on both Prim and Effie for the eighty hours. That was how long Katniss, Gale, Finnick, Mags, Johanna, Blight, Gloss, Cashmere, Wiress, Beetee, Seeder and Chaff needed to stay alive. 

Haymitch knocked on the wall behind his head. When he head Effie’s soft return of the knock he slumped down to get a few hours of rest. Eighty hours. In eighty hours they would be on their way to the safety of District 13. Eighty hours and they could plan the next moves of the rebellion. Eighty hours. A lot could happen in eighty hours. 

“Stay alive.” He whispered. He just hoped it would be enough.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. (It was the ending credits theme for the first Hunger Games film.)

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Three: Flame

###### Chapter Sixteen

“No! Cinna! Stop it! Cinna!” Katniss screamed. 

Just moments before her stylist, her friend had been holding her telling her that he was still betting on her. Now before her were Peacekeepers, beating her first friend in the Capitol. The were kicking his ribs, and punching his face. Katniss pounded on the glass tube. Willing it to crack under her frantic assault. Then one of the monsters picked up his bloody beaten body and threw it at the tube.

“Cinna! I’m so sorry. Cinna!” She begged for him to forgive her. She had done this to him.

As his body slid down the tube she felt her own begin to rise. “No! Stop! Leave him alone!” She demanded. “I’ll kill you!” She roared as they began dragging his body away. One dared look towards her and that was all she needed. She channeled her hysterics into rage. Her eyes promised the ferocity she would bring upon them should she ever be released from the cage the Capitol kept her in. Snow would pay for this.

Katniss looked to her left and right. She noticed Cashmere was to her left, Brutus her right. Gale was no where in sight. Finnick, Katniss noted was several wedges away from her. She looked down, feeling a liquid lapping at her feet. She allowed a feral grin to paint her face. Haymitch had known there would be water. He had to know more. She could swim. One look to the Cornucopia and Katniss knew. She looked to Cashmere and nodded. The would both swim for the same piece of tine land and get to the supplies. Finnick was sure to arrive either before or soon after. They would hunker down in the Cornucopia and regroup.

Katniss barely paid much heed to the voice counting down to the start of the Games. Katniss kept her eyes on the countdown and turned to the side. She was ready. As soon as the one flashed Katniss jumped into the air as far as she was able to go. She glided through the water as fast as she was able. As soon as she was on land she fueled her rage into her pace. She sped down the rocky bit of land to her goal. She tossed a look towards Brutus who was farther and farther behind her. Now she knew why Haymitch made them run miles every day. Katniss was a hunter, and her sight locked onto a set of bow and arrows in the middle of the Cornucopia.

With quick work she dashed to the bow, slung the quiver onto her back and notched an arrow. She fired at Brutus who dove away. He was unlucky enough to get an arrow in the leg. Katniss jogged around the Cornucopia to look down the spokes. She had made it to the Cornucopia first. She needed to find Finnick. Woof was just standing on his pedestal looking around with confusion. Next she saw the male Morphling swimming towards the beach. Her arrow was drawn back as soon as she spied Enobaria running along one of the spokes of the wheel. Enobaria managed to dive into the water. Katniss fired another arrow at her in warning and continued on her way.

Mags was swimming fairly well right towards her, so Katniss decided to take up her post and wait. She head the slap of feet on rocks and turned to see the male from District Five running towards her. She lifted her bow, and was about to let the arrow fly when a trident rushed past her into the male’s chest. BOOM! The cannon sounded. Katniss turned to look to Finnick.

“I can not believe you beat me here, lovely wife. Here I was thinking I’d show off another one of my many skills for you.” Finnick teased as he walked over to the body and pulled his trident free with a quick jab. He took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a one armed hug. His head whipping around to make sure no one was close. “Cashmere is standing guard with Gloss.”

Mags continued to paddle towards them. “What about Jo and Blight?” Katniss was sure at least one of them would have made it by now.

“Not sure. I didn’t see them. They’re heading towards the beach.” Boom! Another cannon went off, closer to the Cornucopia. 

“Down!” Katniss shouted and her arrow whizzed by Finnick’s ducking head as her arrow landed in the female tribute from District ten’s head. She had been running at Finnick with a dagger. Gloss was close behind her.

“Nice one. Cash took out her partner while she ran to get weapons.” He looked out to Mags. “Come on you old biddy. You can swim faster than that!” He hollered.

Mags had just reached the edge of the sand bank and held out her hand. Finnick pulled her from the water and set her gently onto the rocky ground. Mags walked over to Gloss and boxed his ears. “You keep that sass to a minimum, you hear me?”

“Yes ma’am.” Gloss nodded and hung his head.

Katniss, Finnick and Gloss kept up their guard while Mags and Cashmere searched the items. “Nothing but weapons.” Cashmere growled.

“Did anyone see if there were any fish in the water?”

Mags nodded. “Won’t be good to go fishing until this calms down.”

Gloss swore. He knew he was not the best at feeding himself. Hell, he and Cashmere were both pretty awful when it came to survival skills. “We’re gunna have to go in there aren’t we?”

“At least until we find Wiress, Beetee, Jo, and Blight.”

“They probably felt more at home with the trees than the water.” Finnick suggested.

“Did you see which way they went?” Cashmere asked while loading up a vest with as many throwing knives as she was able. 

“They went straight from her spoke.” Gloss admitted. “Shouted she was taking the other hunter and you’d know what signs to follow.”

Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. “Good plan.” BOOM! BOOM! Two more cannons sounded.

They rushed and saw Brutus and Enobaria swimming away from two floating bodies in the water. It looked to be Woof and Cecelia. “Better load up on weapons. Anything we don’t want to take with us we should toss in the water.” Cashmere suggested.

Katniss grabbed two extra quivers of arrows she had found. And a second bow. She strung all three on her back. Finnick grabbed a few daggers and a sword. Gloss loaded up on daggers and was sure to grab an axe. They all knew who that was for. Mags had gathered some rope, as well as a weird spool of wire. Katniss looked to the older woman confused.

“Could be useful for fishing.” Katniss smiled at the old woman’s resourcefulness. 

The rest of the weapons they tossed into the boxes lying around. Gloss and Finnick were sure to beat them shut tightly with rocks so they would not be easy to open again. The group dropped them down into the depths of the water. They readied themselves to leave and watched as Brutus and Enobaria took out both of the tributes from District Nine, as they tried to flee from the pair. Even without weapons they were ferocious. BOOM! BOOM! Two more tributes gone.

Not wanting to waste more time Katniss looked to Gloss. “Which spoke did they follow to the beach?”

Gloss lead them to the spoke. They all ran down the small strip in a single line to look towards the beach. As soon as they landed on the sand the group spread out. “You are look absolutely ravishing leading us. I never knew I would enjoy taking someone’s orders so much.” Finnick teased, his lips smiling but his eyes alert. “I might have to try and put another baby inside you if you keep this up.”

“Dude, we’re in the Hunger Games. This is not some sick Honeymoon.” Gloss groaned.

“Oh let them have their fun. This is their last chance.” Cashmere rolled her eyes.

Katniss was too busy looking for anything out of the ordinary when she saw it. An oddly placed shell inside a foot print. She followed it a few more steps and noticed several more single foot prints spaced out with a shell. In the middle of the print. Only this track was too deep for Gale. In a moment she realized what he had done. He dropped the shell and each person was to follow his steps exactly. After that the trees would be their markers. No one would know there was a group going this way together.

“Found them. Let’s go!” Katniss hissed. As she moved to go into the woods an odd tree in the next wedge over caught her eye for a moment. Katniss kept her searching every tree for Gale’s tale tell mark. Sure enough she found his path.

The next hour had the group following Katniss’ lead. Before long there was another boom of the cannon. This one was far off. So it was unlikely anyone they were allied with. They took a moment to scan the area more closely and listened for the sounds of anyone following them. Not hearing much other than the noise of the ‘Jungle’ as Cashmere explained it was, they continued on.

After another two hours, their pace had all but slowed to a crawl. Feeling safe enough she called out in a howl similar to the sounds of the wild dogs she had to be careful to avoid in the forests surrounding her home. Sure enough not too far from their position she head a returning howl. It sounded similar to Gale’s voice. She motioned for the group to follow.

“Come on that was Gale. We’re almost there.”

“I hope like hell they found some damn water.” Gloss grumbled.

“There’s plenty of water. We just can’t drink it.” Finnick joked.

“It’s too damn hot for your jokes Odair.” Cashmere complained.

Mags only nodded in agreement. They were all far too hot and covered in sweat. “Go.” She finally rasped.

In moments they saw Johanna pacing around in front of a clearing with a sharp looking stick. “Finally took you guys forever to catch up!”

“We brought supplies!” Gloss sang.

“Any water?” Blight asked.

“That’s not fair man. We brought the weapons. You find the water.” Gloss shot back.

“Enough. If there isn’t any water perhaps one of mentors will send some.” Cashmere calmed. “They must have been waiting until we all arrived together.

“Wait. I thought that we could not send anything on the first day.”

“Quarter Quell rules. For Special Games, that rule is specifically suspended.” Beetee explained. “Wouldn’t want any tributes dying of thirst during such a special event.” 

Gale had returned with a few rat monkey looking things. “Found dinner. Oh took you long enough.”

“Caesar’s right. You are definitely spending too much time around Jo.” Blight teased.

Gale just gave a shrug. “So no signs of water?”

“They have to be getting it from somewhere.” Katniss groaned.

Finnick sat down his extra weapons. “For now let’s split up the weapons and wait for a while.” He walked towards Katniss and took off the spare quiver and bow and laid it down. He picked her up easily in one arm and maintained a grip on his wife. “You my dear are going to relax for a while. You are working with two now.”

The group shared a laugh. Katniss continued to frown, but said nothing against it. As it stood her supposedly being with child would mean more sponsors. “Whatever you say Odair.”

“You’re one too.” Finnick teased.

“I never changed my name.” Katniss huffed.

“I doubt anyone would have let an official in to legally marry you.” Cashmere replied with a smile.

“Nah she’s too stubborn to change her name.” Gloss laughed.

“Why does she even have to? Who cares. They love each other. Done deal.” Johanna growled.

“I’m sure they’ll work something out.” Blight smiled at the pair.

“At least they aren’t all over each other.” Gale pointed out. “You should have seen them at breakfast yesterday morning.”

Katniss had the good sense to blush. She snuggled into his chest despite the heat. “You’re all terrible.”

“That’s why we’re your friends.” Johanna laughed. “How much longer Ranger?”

“So now it’s Ranger, Jo?” Gale laughed.

“I’ll let you know when something sticks.”

“You bet your ass she will.” Blight gave Gale a knowing smirk.

“Uh oh. Jo’s got a crush, Jo’s got a crush?”

“How old are you Gloss? Ten?” Johanna glared. “Fucking child.”

“Imagine growing up with him.” Cashmere lamented. “He was a terror. And I’m the younger sibling.”

“Hey, we’re all family now.” Blight tried to keep the peace.

“I’ll keep watch. You guys rest up.” Gloss sighed, standing up and stretching.

“I’ll join you.” Blight added. “I doubt the Morphlings are much of a threat. Seeder and Chaff are probably riding this out. I doubt Brutus and Enobaria are dumb enough to try and take us anytime soon.”

“Alright, come on then.” Gloss called out and the pair moved a bit farther south and began circling the group.  
It was a few hours later that found the silver parachute flying right into the middle of the group. They were all sweaty and lethargic. The afternoon heat and humidity had taken its toll on the large group. Beetee was the one to reach the Parachute first. Inside were twenty four little crackers of bread and in the center a metallic object.

“So twenty four. That seems like an odd amount.” Katniss mentioned.

“Perhaps they sent extra since you are eating for two now.” Blight suggested with a shrug. Both having returned to the group. No one was going to be hunting in this heat. Not without food and water. And not without weapons.

“So what’s this for?” Beetee was examining the item.

It was Blight who sat up straighter and gave them all a smirk. “You give Katniss two of the extra pieces for her baby, and me the other two and I’ll tell you.”

The group eagerly agreed. As soon as the food was divided up Blight stood with a smile. “It’s a spiel. It’s usually used to get sap out of trees for molasses. But it can be used in the jungle to get the water our of the hollow trees. They aren’t like normal trees. They grow with a hollow space to suck clean water out of the ground.”

This stunned the group. Blight demonstrated by taking a rock and hammering the spiel into a tree. When water began to spring forth after a moment there was a mad rush to get to the water. “Chill out. There will be enough for everyone.”

“Coconuts.” Wiress added. “They have milk inside them and can be eaten.”

“We’ll go get some from the beach tomorrow.” Gale nodded his head at her. “Good idea Nuts”

“Fish.” Mags added.

“And we’ll fish!” Katniss smiled.

“Now if only we could do something about this heat.” Cashmere groaned. 

“I doubt we’ll be so lucky.” Gloss groaned.

“At least if we’re this hot then the others must be as well.” Blight added helpfully.

“Now what are we going to do?” Katniss wondered.

“You’re going to keep sitting there and rest. We’ll come up with a plan tomorrow.” Finnick smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Fucking hell!” Johanna called reaching behind her for the zipper.

“Jo!” The others shouted.

Johanna gave a roll of her eyes and groaned. “Fine, fine. I’ll leave it on.”

p>Gale was the first to start laughing but soon enough the whole group joined in as well. They were sure to keep their mirth quiet. They were still in the Hunger Games. Though that would not stop them from enjoying these moments together. They were an odd bunch, but they were family.

Mags set to work weaving baskets. She hummed a soft tune from District Four. Gale and Johanna stood up to go off somewhere, hunting they had said. Katniss felt strangely out of place, sitting down while the others went off to work. Finnick stood guard, while Blight scavenged the surrounding area for edible plants. Cashmere was with her, and Gloss sat on a large rock a little above them, his daggers at the ready. 

Katniss felt the song her father used to sing rise up inside her. The words began soft, but sure. She looked to Finnick with a small smile. 

“~I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go~

Cashmere let loose a small gasp, her hand moving to her lips as the haunting tune caused her eyes to mist. She had seen Katniss perform before, but in the Capitol it was never like hearing her sing as she had during her games. The power of the melody of the Mockingjay before them moved her as no other force had. Her eyes flicked to Gloss, who’s fierce pose was relaxing.

‘Now we know why they use the symbol of Mockingjay for the Revolution.’ Gloss relaxed, as the blonde faceless woman of his dreams, appeared in his mind’s eye. She held him in her arms and sang him to sleep. The woman he and Cashmere thought could have been their mother.

Cashmere made a vow, wrapping an arm around the girl. ‘We’ll protect you with our lives. So that your hope may never be taken from you.’ 

“~When all those shadows almost killed your light~

Mags felt her mind flow through all her years. The pain she had endured for all her life. The few moments of joy spaced between so much darkness. So many lives lost. So many hearts broken, so many families ripped apart. Yet still within that darkness was born this wonderful girl. Katniss Everdeen, the light and hope of the people of Panem. She had even brought a light into her own old and bitter bones. There was so much more she could do. So much more she could see.

‘You are a beacon of light. May you one day find the peace I could not.’

“~I remember you said don't leave me here alone~

Prim, could not tear her eyes from the screen. She remembered this song. This was a song their father sang to them. Prim remembered that day five years ago when she begged and pleaded with her sister not to go. To come back. Katniss had come back that time, she would come back again. They all would. Prim had never felt so much hope rise within her before. This was the magic power her sister held. She brought hope where there was none.

‘You’ll come back to me Katniss. I know you will.’

“~But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~

Haymitch could feel the weight of the forty five children he had watched go through the same experience. He felt the pain of each child he had personally lost to these horrors. He knew that somewhere in the ignorant hearts of the Capitol they had to be feeling the deaths of nearly eighteen hundred dead children. Surely if any had doubts, those in the Districts would follow her. His darling little Mockingjay. No one could tell her how to do what she did. He doubted she even knew. This song, sung so innocently, he knew this could turn even the coldest heart warm.

‘We’re with you sweetheart.’

“~Just close your eyes, the sun is going down~

Blight looked to the sky and he watched the sunset from the small clearing they were sitting in. This moment, this moment would burn into the hearts of all the people of Panem. He cared not that come the morning they would be on the hunt. That even in the night they were in danger. This moment, this peace, that was what Katniss Everdeen promised. She would bring peace to them all. There would be blood, death, heartache, and violence. But in the end, there would be a peace. He had faith, that no matter the cost, the people of Panem would one day find peace and happiness. The war was looming, but the glimpse of the world they were fighting for was so real and tangible to him in that moment. Staring up at the sunset.

‘One day, we’ll all be free. Thanks to you Katniss.’

“~You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound~

Emily sat in Katniss’ house watching her eldest daughter. She held a hand to her heart and felt the agony of losing her husband once more. This time, she could almost feel him beside her. He was giving her strength to push on. Her daughters needed her. Katniss, needed her. She felt her body rise as she lovingly traced her daughters cheek.

‘Oh, my darling. I’m with you Katniss. I’ll always be with you.’

“~Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire~

Johanna and Gale pull apart to hear the soft words. Their eyes lock together. Johanna gives the handsome Ranger from District Twelve a coy smile. She hoped like nothing else that Katniss would be able to bring that spark into a roaring inferno. She would be the avenging angel to all the hurt and pain brought about by the Capitol. She would take their pain, and use it as a weapon. She would save them all. With fire.

‘Sing on, Girl on Fire.’

Gale knew that though his thoughts turned Johanna recently, Katniss would forever be a part of him. She was everything that grounded him. She was a controlled fire, one that instinctively knew where to burn, and when to settle. Gale knew he was the raging inferno than burnt everything in his path. Katniss could never have been happy with him. He would have burnt that hope, that kindness away. Left her with nothing but hate.

‘Show them what power you have. Make them all love you, and fear for hurting you.’

“~The war outside our door keeps raging on~

President Snow glared at the screen. Why would they allow this to be shown. His eye’s turned to his Gamemakers and he looked to Plutarch, who seemed to be smiling. Snow sat and thought about what could be making the man smile. War was bloody. War was devastating. War was close upon them. Perhaps this could be used as a call to peace. To stop the war before it had even started. He knew the Girl on Fire’s heart. He knew that she only wanted to keep her family safe. She had no desire for war. 

‘Perhaps, you will be of use to me one more time Miss Everdeen.’

“~Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone~

Effie held her tears at bay. She believed in Haymitch. She believed in Katniss Everdeen. She believed in hope. She believed in the Mockingjay. If her darling victor were to fall in these Games, she would do whatever was in her power to carry on that light. That fire. Katniss was her very first victor. She was her very first victory. One day, her victor would change the world. On that day Effie would be able to cry. That day she would cry into Haymitch’s arms until the pain was gone. Until then she would carry on with a smile. 

‘My victor!’

“~Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound~

The people in the Districts watched her with a sense of awe and solidarity. Many feared the growing tensions. More feared the might of the Capitol. Some, some looked to their children and knew this was the time to change the future. That to keep their children safe, actions had to be taken. They had allowed so many young lives to be lost already. Thinking for the safety of their own children. There were so many others that had been lost. No more, if she would have them, they would follow her. This girl from the Seam of District Twelve. 

In unity there were some people in all Twelve Districts raising their fingers to their lips. They shared one conscious thought while lifting them towards their symbol, their hope, their Mockingjay. ‘No more.’

“~Just close your eyes, you'll be alright~

Katniss turned to look at Finnick as he moved towards her. He knelt beside her and held her face in his hands. He knew now that this was the right call. He could not have bared being a part from her in this arena. He could not be away from her at all. It was her. It was always her. She who taught a broken victor not only to love again. But to love himself.

He saw it. The future that could be, should be, would be. He and his love sitting together with their children. The sand soft beneath their bare feet. The laughing on their children, running along the beach. The soft smile on her face as she watched them. His proud grin as he watched over his family. Their friends and family standing around them.

One day they would be at peace and happy. One day there would be no Capitol. One day they would be as they always should. A proper family.

‘You have brought all the goodness and hope back into my life. Together we will make this world safe for our children. Trust me, my Katniss, I’ll keep us safe. I’ll make sure we have the chance to make a houseful of them.’

“~Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound~”

Katniss, did not know what the morning would bring. She had no idea whether she would live or die in these Games. She had no idea what plan Haymitch held. All she knew was right now her family was safe. She took heart that Haymitch had never let her down before. If he could only save Prim and Finnick she would forgive him for not saving the rest of those she loved. She would carry them in her heart forever.

She hoped with all her being they would all come to see the morning light. The light of peace that was to come. She would worry about the rebellion, and the Hunger Games in the morning. She hoped her song was enough to keep them safe.

‘I love you.’ She thought to all those whom had already been lost, and those still alive. ‘I’ll bring the light. I’ll save you.’


	18. Chapter Seventeen

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Three: Flame

###### Chapter Seventeen

Sleeping during the Hunger Games was never easy for anyone. With the arena filled with victors, the night laid bare the truth. Each of the living tributes who slept tossed with each moment that passed. A silent scream here, a whimper there, a piercing shriek of anguish sparsely spread through the domed clock as the minutes ticked by.

Finnick laid with Katniss in his arms. The only two in the whole arena not seemingly affected by the demons sleep brought the others. Johanna and Gale sat together on the large rock overlooking the group. After Katniss’ song there was silence in the arena for a full five minutes. Even the creatures normally rustling around the bushes had stopped in silence at her haunting tune.

The moment of peace ended as the Capitol Anthem began to play. The jungle seemed to rebel at this intrusion. The ambient noise growing louder to battle the Capitol for the tribute’s attention. The group came together and watched the showing of the tributes, no, the victors who had fallen on this day. With a sense of sadness they cooked the food Gale and Johanna had managed to gather and sat together in silence.

They went to sleep with Gale and Johanna deciding they would take the watch. Katniss needed all the sleep she could get. Mags was far too worn out by the days events to do much else. Beetee and Wiress were far too vulnerable to have sit watch. Gloss and Cashmere would take over their shift in a few hours. Blight would take the morning shift with Finnick.

“So, ever kiss the girl on fire like that, Ranger?”

Gale flushed. “No. The one time I tried to kiss her she broke my nose.”

Johanna felt the giggle rise up out of her mouth. It barely escaped before she clamped down on the feeling. “You could have let Haymitch go in you know. Been there for her if she made it out.”

“No. I’m her hunting partner. No one else besides Finnick could have her back like I do.” Gale admitted.

“I would not mind having y-”

Johanna was cut off from revealing something she probably should not. She was still under Snow’s thumb. They all were. There were gongs going off. Twelve of them in fact. The first was loud enough to wake everyone in their group. They sat up, looking around the forest in confusion. When the final gong went off there was a charged moment of silence. Then the lightning began striking the odd looking tree Katniss had noticed earlier.

“Well, that’s going to keep us up all night.” Gloss grumbled.

“We should try to get some sleep still.” Cashmere offered.

“Might as well try.” Beetee offered. “Might even be soothing.”

“At least you two will be able to keep awake for the watch.” Blight offered.

“If they aren’t too busy making eye at each other.” Finnick teased.

Katniss gave him a swat with her hand. “Be nice.”

Mags smiled. “It reminds me of the storms of District Four.”

Wiress mumbled to herself. “Tick tock. The mouse goes up the cock. Tick tock.” But none of the others paid her much mind, or heard her over the crash of lightning.

Johanna and Gale continued to keep watch as one by one their group fell back to sleep. Johanna looked over to Gale who kept swiveling his head. “You seem restless.”

“That lightning is making it harder to hear the jungle. I won’t be able to hear if anyone is sneaking up on us.” Gale explained, his frantic searching slowing as he caught her eyes.

“I highly doubt Brutus and Enobaria are dumb enough to start hunting us on night one. They know that the people of the Capitol are satisfied for now. Those fucks got a good show the first few hours. They’ll take whatever peace they can. Live a little longer.”

Gale raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You really think they aren’t out hunting us right now?”

“They’d be fucking dumb shits to even try. They might be deadly to the others without weapons, but not us. We have the advantage. We have the weapons. We stashed the others in locked smashed boxes at the bottom of the lake. They’re two tributes against the group of us. I doubt they’ll get many sponsors. Not enough to get more than a dagger or two.” Johanna explained with a shrug.

“How do you know so much?”

“You never had to mentor. We know how the Games work. You sadly are at a disadvantage in that aspect. Trust us. At least, trust us until we take out the Career pack.” Johanna gave him a slick smile. “Unless when we split off you want to go with me. I’m sure Finnick will want to keep Katniss all to himself. Fucked up honeymoon as it is.”

Gale paused, and his mind began to race. Johanna knew they were escaping. Hell all of them save Katniss were aware of pieces of the plan. But the bottom line was they all knew if they stayed alive until the third night at midnight they would all be safe. Even if she had no idea whether or not the cameras were on them she acted as if they were. ‘She’s still playing the Game. Even though we have a plan we have to keep playing the Game by their rules.’

“Come now, you’re going to hurt my feelings.”

“I doubt you have any feelings.” Gale snorted leaning closer to her.

“Well, no. Not those mushy ones. But I can tell you I have a burning feeling inside me.” Johanna whispered, trailing her hand along his arm.

Gale could not draw himself away. “Oh really. You want some help with those burning feelings?”

“Oh, Ranger boy, I could definitely use your help.”

Gale pressed his lips to Johanna with a surge. His body was humming. Johanna teased him, like nothing before. His own desire was set ablaze by her. The kiss they shared in the woods earlier still simmering inside him. He barely noted the sound of lightning had ended. The buzz of the jungle drowned out by the rushing sound in his mind. He felt the thick drop of water land on his hand. Or the rushing sound of the rain as it were.

As the pair continued to kiss the rushing sound grew. It was when a drop landed on his nose he smelt the coppery scent of blood. Though trained as a hunter his reflexes were not as quick as he would have liked. He tasted the blood just as he pulled away and the blood rain was pour down on them.

“Get up! Get up! Keep your heads down it’s not rain!” Gale shouted.

The group of victors were quickly alerted by Gale’s screams. Each were up in a matter of moments. Blight was sure to snag the spiel from the tree they had drained of it’s water earlier. The group was up and moving as fast as they were able.

The scent of blood triggered many of the victors with past memories that haunted them. The thick coating was bad enough as it was, but the terror in their minds only grew as the were coated in the coppery scented substance. This blood rain was a physical danger as they could not see. The blood also posed a very real and much more deadly threat. The psychological damage of seeing blood pour from the skies and coat their bodies could have lasting, detrimental effects. Every victor faced every day with survivors guilt, and none within the group had clean hands. They had all killed to survive. The Gamemakers were out for blood it would seem.

For what seemed like hours they stumbled through the dark and pouring blood. There seemed to be no end in sight when Blight shouted to them. “Over here. There’s no rain this way!”

The group moved towards him and all gave a collected sigh of relief. They all watched in horror as Blight was flung back by some weird bluish light. Katniss, Johanna, and Cashmere screamed. Gale was smart enough to track his body. “Stay there and no one move. I’ve got to get the spiel!”

Gale found Blight’s shaking body. He looked to him. “Blight come on, Blight!” He was not dead yet.

Blight said nothing as he stretched out his hand and offered the spiel to Gale. “Peace.”

Once his fingers clasped around the spiel Blight’s hand dropped. The boom of the cannon sounded and he screamed to the world. Gale bowed his head over the other victor’s body. He had not known them very well. If he were honest with himself he had no love for them either. But when he saw the light dim from Blight’s eyes, he knew. He knew that the others were not his enemies. No, the Capitol was his enemy. Now he understood why Haymitch kept trying to drill into his head to ‘remember who the real enemy is.’

Whatever had blocked Blight before was gone. They could continue on towards the area Blight had found them. One without the blood pouring from the sky. The group sat together rubbing moss over their eyes to try and keep the blood from their sight.

They all sat together in silence. Blight had not made it. He was the first loss of the group. Though they had felt the pain with the loss of the others, this loss showed them just how much father they had to go to reach the end. There was sure to be more death and more sacrifices along they way. They all understood the heavy weight of Haymitch’s favorite mantra. ‘Stay alive.’

Katniss sobbed into Finnick arms. She knew she would have to lose them. She knew. She knew in her heart no matter what Haymitch had up his sleeve there would be loss, tragedy, failure. She wrapped herself in Blight’s carefree smile. His joy in the little things. She wrapped him so tightly around her that she would never forget him. Never forget his sacrifice. She would avenge him.

Cashmere looked to Johanna, who seemed to stand alone, silent, vigilant. “Jo-”

“He wasn’t much. But he was from home.” She offered.

Gale walked over to her and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. “Wha-”

“Don’t. I didn’t love him. I don’t love anyone. That way they can’t hurt me.” Johanna snapped, flipping a finger towards the sky.

“I’ll miss you buddy.” Gloss whispered as he mourned the loss of one of his best friends.

Mags looked to her young charges. “There will be much death and suffering before the end. But the end will come. Night always has to end. The day is to bright not to shine again.”

Beetee looked up at the older woman. “Wise words.”

Wiress chirped. “Tick tock.”

Johanna growled. “Shut up, Nuts. I can’t handle your crazy right now.”

They continued to try to clean themselves to no avail. Cashmere was looking for more moss when her eyes were drawn to the thick fog rolling in. She searched her memory for any information on fog in the jungle. Coming to a blank she reached for the substance. Perhaps this was another method of gathering water.

“Run! The fog is poison!” Cashmere screamed in agony as the white boils popped up on her skin at the slightest contact.

Again the group was up, and moving as fast as they were able. Unlike the constant pouring rain the fog seemed to have a mind of it’s own and followed after them. Finnick had Katniss in his arms, while Gloss took Mags upon his back. Cashmere ran as fast as she was able to catch up with them. Try as they might, the fog kept pace with them. They were half blind, the sweat from running causing the blood to pool a new in their eyes. Everything was a hazard, and the fog wall behind them inching ever closer with each second.

“Get to the beach!” Katniss shrieked as she watched from over Finnick’s shoulder.

They tried, but as disorienting it was running blind in the blood rain, this was far more deadly. Their panic was much more palpable. Still they moved on. Minutes continued to drag by. Still there was no end to the Jungle in sight.

Cashmere let loose a loud howl. Each of them had been hit by the poison before, as it’s tendrils curled out from the full mass moving ever closer. All save Wiress and Beetee, who against all odds were moving far faster than the rest of the group. While not physically strong their hyper rational minds allowed them to analyze their path through the jungle without nearly the amount of fear clouding their judgments. Save for one scrape with a tendril each, both lead the group through the forest. Cashmere however, both having been the one to discover the fog first, and being the farthest behind had taken the brunt of the attack of the seemingly sentient poisonous fog. Having taken in too much of the toxin she collapsed and began convulsing.

Gloss turned at his sister’s shout. Without thinking he placed Mags down and moved to his sister’s side. He felt a tendril lick up his leg as he pulled his sister into his arms. “Mags, you have to run like hell you old biddy! Gale! Help Mags.”

Gloss looked to Gale and saw he and Johanna leaning on each other, barely able to keep moving forward. Wiress and Beetee having moved faster than any of them thought possible were too ahead to help. They turned and were shocked at how far behind them the rest of their group was. Finnick turned with Katniss in his arms. He looked to Katniss, who nodded in understanding. She could handle the run.

Mags looked before them all. She made her decision. She kissed her fingers to her lips and blew them one last grandmotherly kiss. “Remember me.” She told them with the love and sternness only a grandmother could perfect. Then she turned into the fog. It seemed to slow its decent as it swarmed around her and swallowed her whole. ‘I’m coming, Henry.’ She thought with a smile on her face. BOOM! The cannon went off.

“Mags!” Mags no! Come back! Mags!” Finnick screamed as Gloss and Cashmere rushed by.

Gale and Johanna were right behind them, their movement renewed. “Come on Fish boy.” Gale choked out, hoping Haymitch’s nickname would draw Finnick’s annoyance enough to give chase.

“Move your ass before your wife beats it!” Johanna called over her shoulder.

Katniss had frozen for just a moment. ‘No, not her. She of any of us deserved to live.’ She turned to the man she loved. “Finnick, we have to go!” He was not responding. “Finnick think of our child! We need you!”

The thought of children snapped Finnick out of his daze. He went to reach for Katniss but she had seen there was just no time. She sped off on her own, Finnick moved to keep up with her pace. As they continued to run tears now blinded the group as well. This night had already lost them two of their group. What more horrors could this jungle hold?

As they regrouped together they all tripped and began rolling down a hill. As their bodies stopped they all held their breath as the fog rolled ever closer. They continued to hold their breath as the fog rolled against an invisible something. The fog continued to move away following the invisible line that had been drawn. They released the air in their lungs as they realized that the threat of imminent death had passed. For now at least.

“Force field.” Wiress nodded. She and Beetee both had barely suffered more than a few of the white boils.

“Why did it let us through?” Gale huffed.

“Maybe it only closed as the fog was upon it?” Beetee offered. “Or only works against the fog.”

“Fuck. Who cares? This hurts so much.” Johanna screeched. Not caring if anyone found them in all their pain.

“Cash! Come on Cash, don’t give up on me.” Gloss was begging his still violently shaking sister.

Katniss was the one to spot the water first. She reached her fingers into the water, and hissed as the boils popped and the poison was released. “Over here Gloss. The water, it helps.”

The group sluggishly made their way to the small pool of water. None of them cared that this was a source of fresh water. They wanted to make the pain stop. They needed to get the poison out of their bodies before they were killed. So with much hissing, and splashing their wounds were wiped away by the water. Besides if any tribute came by to the small source of water, and drank from it, they would be poisoned. If the water did not destroy the poison completely.

Even Cashmere had returned to consciousness with a rare expletive. “Fuck!”

The physical pain now gone, they were faced with their emotional scars having been ripped into once more. Mags was gone. Surrogate mother to Finnick, and grandmother figure to the rest. This loss was tangible as the group sat around the pool. Two deaths of members of their group in as many hours. Wiress kept repeating ‘tick tock.’ None of them had the heart to tell her to stop at this point. The pain was just too much. How could they all make it another two days like this?

When the growling of the mutts began Katniss had nearly had enough. The fight to get past the mutts to the beach was a long one. And the morphling female jumped out to save Finnick from an attack. It was he who carried the girl to waters edge. He talked about the ocean and how the waters never ended. How somewhere far away there had to be other lands. Lands the Capitol had no control over. They were going to sail away on waters of the bluest blue and find peace.

The morhpling had died in his arms, a peaceful smile painted on her face. Now another life had been lost. She was not a part of their group. But she had jumped free from her hiding place to save Finnick’s life. She had no part in their alliance, and could have outlasted them all. It was now apparent the dangers the jungle housed were fare deadlier than the threat posed by Brutus and Enobaria.

As they sat upon the beach staring out towards the Cornucopia, Katniss wept. The girls were the first to wash the rest of the blood from their bodies. The rinse was stained with the blood the Gamemakers dropped on them. Katniss stared at the little rivulets that ran down her hands. Panic over came her as she tried frantically to wipe the blood from her body. They were all being punished because of her rebellious rants. All to save Prim and Gale, and now Gale and Finnick, along with her friends faced deaths more gruesome than the last.

Finnick moved to her and wrapped her in her arms. “Katniss you’re alright. Shh. Please, we have to keep quiet. I’m here for you. I love you.”

The whispered words seemed to calm her wails, but the tears continued to flow. “They’re being punished because of me. You’re all here because I wanted to save my family. Now I’m going to lose everything.” Katniss whimpered.

“Shh. I know kitten. It’s going to be alright. Just remember who the real enemy is.” Finnick whispered into her hair.

Katniss quieted but her body continued to shake. All of them felt the weight of these Games. They knew that Haymitch had allied with the head Gamemaker. They all wondered if these trials were meant to keep Snow appeased until the third day. A charade meant to keep Snow from finding out the goal of these Games. For Plutarch, Haymitch, the Capitol Resistance, the Rebellion in the Districts, and each member of their alliance, both living and dead. Keep Katniss alive, and get her out of the Capitol’s clutches to lead the rebellion. They each wondered how many more would fall in the next forty three hours to come. An even more dreaded thought, how many of them, if any, would be able to escape the arena, the Capitol, with her.

Johanna and Gale both slept on the beach after applying the green goop to their skin. The burns of the poison and the salt, and blistering sun now nothing to them. The ugly mess seemed to be waterproof to some degree and kept their bodies cool in the humid climate. Finnick was fishing, while Gloss and Cashmere left to gather more water with a few of the baskets they had run with from Mags. They were so tight they even trapped water. Her last gift to them. Wiress continued to mutter ‘Tick tock.’ Beetee continued to stare at the coil of wire he had taken from Mags. Katniss stared out at the arena and continued to listen to Wiress chanting.

She looked to Beetee and plopped down on the ground next to him. “You think she’s gone mad?”

Beetee smiled up at the young woman. “Wiress has always had her brain wired differently. The Capitol calls me a genius. But Wiress, she’s the real genius. A savant, we call her in District Three. She understands things no one else can even imagine. She connects things that seem to have no connection. I’ve never known her to be wrong.”

Katniss thought on this. Wiress had been muttering ‘Tick tock.’ Four hours now. Since the lightning started. ‘No.’ Katniss thought about it. She and Finnick were right next to Wiress when they had all laid down to sleep. ‘Since the twelve gongs woke us up.’ Katniss continued to look out to the beach. To the circular lake, the Cornucopia, and the weird tree. The truth struck her like a bolt of lightning. “It’s a clock!” She shouted. “The arena. The whole thing’s a clock!” Katniss turned towards Wiress with a grin. “You’re a genius.”

“Tick tock.” Wiress responded with a happy smile. She knew they would understand the connection eventually. Everyone took a while to understand the connection.

With this revelation the group decided to move towards the Cornucopia. They had kept an eye on it for the past hour. Nothing within its shadow moved. They were quick across the land that separated each hour. If the horrors of the Jungle ran on a timer, then the safest place for them was on either the beach or the Cornucopia. Staying here, insured only one direction they could be attacked from.

“So the Cornucopia’s tail points to Midnight.” Katniss explained.

“Then the Blood rain, from one to two. The poison fog, from two to three, the mutts from three to four. Then from ten to eleven is the tidal wave.”

“What wave?” Johanna asked.

The group turned towards her and smiled. “While you and Gale were all cozy sleeping, a huge wave crashed that wedge.” Finnick pointed out. They all turned to look.

That was when they head Wiress gasp. They all turned weapons at the ready, but it was too late. Brutus has snapped her neck. He was diving away before Katniss let her arrow fly. Cashmere shouted and threw one of her daggers at Enobaria. She had running towards them from the other side.

That was when the Cornucopia began spinning. It was all they could do to hold on. Katniss the closest to the edge could barely keep her grip on the rocky ledge. She tried to hold on with one hand as her bow was gripped tight in the other.

“Katniss!” Finnick screamed.

“Hang on!” Johanna shouted sliding down and grabbing Katniss. She dug her ax into the rocky ground.

“Catnip! Jo!” Gale was sliding towards them with Finnick, when both girls went into the water.

For a few frantic moments they waited, hoping to see their heads. When the Cornucopia stopped spinning Finnick dove into the water. Johanna’s head crested over the water and she began to paddle towards the bank. Gale was quick to help her up. Gloss and Cashmere took up defense positions while Finnick searched for Katniss. Why had Johanna surfaced, but not Katniss. The answer came as soon as Johanna was out of the water. Her flotation belt had activated. Why had Katniss’ not?

‘Where are you!’ Finnick screamed in his mind. Then he saw her. Further down and still sinking. ‘Jo’s ax must have punctured the flotation device in the belts.’

He dove deeper into the depths of the water and when his arms clasped around her he brought her to the surface. She still had a death grip on her bow. With luck the Gamemakers had ensured the metal arrows were magnetically attacked to the quiver. So unless pulled free the arrows would not budge. Not wasting time to get to the bank, his body surged towards the closet strip of land. One of the wedges. He placed her onto the path before pushing his body out of the water and crawled over top of her.

‘No. No, no, no, no.’ Finnick’s mind screamed. ‘She’s not breathing!’ Finnick thanked all there was that he was from District Four. Any child over the age of five knew how to perform CPR. His body went through the motions. Far more frantic than he had ever performed the action before. ‘Not now Katniss. Not now.’ He chanted as he continued his ministrations.

After a few agonizing moments he leaned back, tears blinding him. ‘No. We were supposed to get through this together. We were supposed to have a family and bring an end to the Capitol. Not like this Kitten. Don’t leave me. I need you.’

Katniss began coughing violently, as the water escaped her lungs. The group let loose a collective sigh of thanks. She was alright. Katniss was safe. She blinked, her eyes wide and panicked.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again Katniss Odair! I’ll never forgive you!”

Katniss gave a weak chuckle as she felt the arms wrap around her. “I won’t.”

“As much as I hate to break up the love fest. We need to get away from this deathtrap.” Johanna reminded them.

Plutarch had felt they eyes of every Gamemaker on him after he ordered the force field opened for the group as they fled the poisonous mist. He felt the intense stare from their President boring down on him even more. He gave a laugh. “Won’t do to have them all go out at once. We would be down to just five more tributes.”

This seemed to mollify his fellow Gamemakers but the glare upon him from Snow only intensified. “Heavensbee, a word.” The President demanded.

Plutarch followed the President into the private room reserved for the Head Gamemaker. All of them were surprised when President Snow himself had set himself up in the office at the during the beginning of the Games. Plutarch however was glad Snow was so anxious to see the demise of the victors, now again tributes. He would be here when their plan came about. He would not be able to mobilize his military. Certainly not much else when he vanished to pick up whatever victors he could safely salvage from the arena besides their Mockingjay. And cut the arena from contact with the outside world. No, Snow being here was all part of the plan, Plutarch reminded himself. He just had no idea how hard it was going to be keeping Katniss and her group alive until then. Not with Snow’s ever piercing gaze.

They walked into the office. Snow took the seat behind the desk. Plutarch hid a smile as he sat down on the opposite side. He knew Snow wanted to show that he in every way was in control. “Explain to me why you thought sparing them all was a wise plan.”

“Well sir, you want these Games remembered. Killing so many tributes in the early hours of the morning with no one watching, not many people are going to remember it. With people begging for an end to the Games we need to remind them why they enjoy watching so much. Routing for their favorites. Giving them time to grieve when they fall. It’s all part of the show.”

The words struck President Snow as he smiled. “You could have at least closed the shield after Mr. Odair had passed. Left Miss Everdeen to her death.”

“She, again would have been a martyr. You have to give it time. Once the others have dwindled down and the group splits up we wait. We want to see her killing the friends she is so desperate to save now. Then she loses all credibility with the people.”

“How do you even plan so far ahead.”

“It’s show business. You learn what people like, or you never get your show off the ground. Keep the ratings high, by keeping your audience captivated.”

“Once this is over, perhaps you’ll consider a different job?” Snow offered with a wicked smile.

“Oh. Do you think my job as head Gamemaker is failing?”

“On the contrary. But your mind is wasted here. You would make a wonderful general.” The wicked smile curling Snow’s lips widened. Plutarch could see the sores on the President’s gums. He forced himself not to flinch at the black pustules.

Plutarch allowed a vicious grin to fall on his face. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all.”

“Alright then Heavensbee. I’ll trust you to make this Hunger Games the best it can be. And you’ll be sure to make that girl’s death as bloody, and deserving a traitor like she deserves.”

“We’ll toast when it’s done?”

“That we shall.” Snow answered. He spun in the chair and turned to face the monitors on the screen behind him.

‘General Plutarch, leader of the Resistance. I quite like that.’ He thought with a smug smile. Now he could keep Katniss and her group alive. Well, he would try at least. Now with Snow off his back. ‘General Plutarch, and at his side rallying the troupes for war, Katniss Everdeen the Mockingjay.’

Finnick refused to let Katniss go from his arms. He held her close while they opened the oysters that Johanna and Cashmere were gathering. Wiress too had now been lost, and Katniss almost died. Had Finnick hesitated for even a moment he could have lost her. Now he sat beside her, trident in hand. Gloss was patrolling with Johanna, as Gale was the only other tribute who knew how to fish. Besides Katniss, who after her insane notion to keep hold of her bow was now restricted to the male’s side. So he would catch more food for them while Finnick assured himself that the love of his life was safe.

“That was really stupid.” Finnick grumbled.

“I need a bow Finnick. I wasn’t going to lose it.” Katniss growled at him.

“Yes, well that bow almost killed you.”

“No, the spinning death machine that is the Cornucopia, almost killed me. Or the water I accidentally swallowed.” Katniss glared at him for a moment before staring down at the ground.

“No, it was the bow. And your stubborn nature.” Finnick held her tighter. His embrace almost bruising.

“I said I was sorry.”

“And I can’t understand why you wouldn’t let the thing go. I could have gone after it once you were safe. Hell you don’t even need it. Haymitch had you and Gale both training with blades. Especially daggers and throwing knives. If you needed he could have just given you the other bow. Or you could have relied on your own knife skills.”

“I’m not as good as Gale is with them. And we’re both amateurs compared to Gloss and Cash. I’d much rather fight at long range with the bow and use my daggers as a last resort. Gale does too.”

“Still, we almost lost you. I almost lost you both.” Finnick leaned down and pulled her into a bruising kiss. 

His lips were harsh against her own cracked ones. His hand still gripped his trident, but his other hand other buried itself within her hair. Pulling her face closer to his own. He swept his tongue along the length of her lips, eliciting a gasp. He took the opportunity to plunge himself deep inside to battle without words with her own tongue. An expert at the art of kissing he easily dominated her growing confidence in the intimate act. She tasted of salt and fish. She tasted of home. His body shivered, he had almost lost her. His swirling tongue slowed. His movements now slow and languid. Relishing in the quiet moans she tried so hard to suppress. It was with great effort he pulled away from her soft pink lips, and sweet mouth. 

When they pulled apart Katniss reached her free hand to caress his cheek. “I’m sorry Finnick.”

“You can keep saying that. I’ll forgive you. When you get out of this arena and give birth to my child.” 

Katniss was about to remind Finnick she was not pregnant. Then she remembered they were still in the arena. “I’m sorry. I’m fine, the baby’s fine.”

Finnick nodded. “You’re not fine though.” He had seen her eyes. She could lie to everyone else but him. Well him and Haymitch.

“I can’t believe they’re gone. They were with us a few hours ago.” Katniss began to sob once more. “How many more people I love do I have to watch die around me?”

Finnick set down his trident and picked up an oyster and cracked it open. “I don’t know. Until there’s peace I suppose.” Finnick mused. A single white pearl set in the oyster’s mouth. Finnick chucked. “Open your hand Katniss.”

Katniss obliged and felt the tiny teardrop sized pearl plop onto her open palm. “A pearl?”

“Did you know that pearls are formed by bacteria or even sand getting inside the oyster? It coats the foreign substance in a hard shell and keeps coating it layer by layer. Everyday, it coats the foreign object, protecting itself.”

Katniss looked at the white teardrop in her hand with a smile. “It’s kinda gross now that I think about it.”

“It’s also a reminder. To protect yourself everyday. To layer yourself with armor so that nothing can hurt you.” Finnick smirked. He lifted the oyster to his lips and sucked in the substance. “I have another fact if you’re interested.”

Katniss hummed for a minute. She caught his wink and knew this ‘fact’ would be much less useful than the other. “Oh alright. Go ahead and tell me.”

“Oyster’s are considered and aphrodisiac. And aphrodisiacs are used to increase the libido. And the libido is the sexual drive a person-”

“Finnick!” Katniss growled. She pocketed the pearl and reached out her hand to pinch her husband’s cheek. She was now an odd mix of green and red in the face. Green where some of her sunscreen remained, red from her embarrassment where it had been washed away in the violent churning waters hours before.

Finnick opened his lips to retort. “Katniss.”

But it was not his calling of her name that had the woman up in a frenzy. She was off running into the deadly jungle shouting one name. Only one person in all of Panem could get Katniss Everdeen to forgo every instinct and shred of self preservation she held.

“Prim!”

Finnick was after her. He was her husband, and he would never allow his lover to run into danger alone. Now, they were a pair of reckless lovers. “Katniss, wait!”

Johanna gave Gale a pointed look as they chased after the insane pair. “They’re a freaking idiotic match made in heaven.”

Gale rolled his eyes. She had a point though. Katniss had one very poignant weakness. Finnick had one as well. “Better see why she’s screaming her sister’s name.”

Beetee stood on the beach continuing to think. “Stay here. It’s only Jabberjays.”

“How the fuck do you know?” Gloss roared. He was not about to lose Katniss and Finnick.

Cashmere placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jabberjay’s copy. Katniss thought she heard Prim. But she’s in the Capitol.”

“It’s five pm.” Beetee added and pointed up to the sun and then to the wedge they were on.

“Oh.” Gloss sat down.

“A psychological wedge. At least Katniss and Finnick are together.” Cashmere sighed.

“They seem to be using a varied mix of psychological, and lethal wedges. No true apparent order or pattern to them. If Wiress were here she would know.” Beetee added while drawing idly in the sand.

“Makes the show more interesting.” Cashmere commented with an annoyed huff.

“Those fucks have had years to tailor fit torture for each of us.”

“Perhaps surviving this level of torture will harden us from further actions.” Beetee offered.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” Gale smirked.

“This is the ‘fight’ for the ultimate crown.” Gloss chuckled. “Whoever makes it out of here would be one hell of a warrior.”

“Keep your guard up. I don’t want to be snuck up on. I’ve almost finished my calculations.” Beetee replied, waving his hand to the group. Dismissing them so he could concentrate.

“Calculations for what?”

“Something shocking.” Beetee snorted to himself.

Cashmere shrugged her shoulders. Gloss went back to pacing their stretch of beach. Gale started cooking the fish he had caught. Johanna stood at the entrance to the beach and waited for the reckless lovers to emerge. One thought was shared between them all.

‘Not long now.’


	19. Chapter Eighteen

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Three: Flame

###### Chapter Eighteen

“Well it looks as though those two aren’t going to be much use for a while.” Gloss spoke softly while tossing his gaze towards the pair of lovers huddled together just inside the treeline.

“If Katniss stopped running headfirst into danger maybe they would be.” Johanna snarled. “Fucking idiots, the both of them.”

Gale hung his head. “Stop it Jo. If there is one person alive Katniss would do anything for it’s her sister. She volunteered to be here just to take her place. Even knowing there was a chance she’d lose Finnick forever, if his name was drawn.”

Johanna grumbled something unintelligible. Cashmere turned her gaze to the fish she was cooking over the fire. “I think it’s admirable she would go to such lengths to protect Prim. Everyone adores her.”

“I know. Katniss used to think the people back home were only nice to her family after our fathers died, because they felt bad for Prim.” Gale chuckled as he remembered those simpler times. Considering they were on the brink of war, any other time in his life seemed far simpler. “She doesn’t realize just what kind of power she has.”

“The power to inspire and move people.” Beetee noted with a tense smile. “At least she surrounded herself with people willing and able to protect her.”

Gloss snorted. “She didn’t ask Finnick for anything. He was at her beck and call before he even stood face to face with her.”

“Jut be glad she’s on our side.” Beetee warned. “Now, I was going to wait until Katniss and Finnick recovered, but I can’t risk giving Brutus and Enobaria any more time than we already have, and this plan is going to take quite some time itself.”

Johanna, Gale, Gloss, and Cashmere were quick to stop what they were doing and huddle together. “What’s the plan Volts?”

“What is the safest place in the arena.”

“The beach.” Gale answered, confused as to why that was important.

“So why aren’t Brutus and Enobaria here? Just like Gloss and Cashmere they are inept at feeding themselves, or other basic survival skills that come into play during a long game.” 

Cashmere glared at Beetee. “Hey!”

Gloss was quick to sooth his little sister. “He’s right you know. The more time drags on the harder it will be on them. They can’t even camp out at the Cornucopia, hunt the weaker tributes, and eat the stockpiled food. That’s the Career play every single time.”

“They aren’t here because we claimed it. The beach, the fish, it’s ours. They aren’t dumb enough to come after us while we’re armed to the teeth.” Johanna smirked.

“Though that means they are sticking close enough by to keep an eye out for when we split up or move off the beach. To try and take it back from us, or at least feed themselves or something.” Gale pointed out.

“Exactly. So we need to play on their predictability. Now we already know the arena is a clock. That lightning tree starts the entire sequence. And between ten and eleven o’clock the wave hits. It soaks the entire beach. So this is what I propose. We catch as much food as we are able today and take the rest of the night to rest. Then tomorrow afternoon, before the ten o’clock wave we head into the jungle going specifically in the wedge with the lightning tree.”

Beetee takes a moment and points to the coil of wire sitting in his lap. “I’ll wrap this wire around that tree, and the rest of it will be taken down to the beach and laid within the water. At midnight when the lightning hits the tree, the electricity will travel along the wire to the beach and into the lake. Any person in the water or on the surrounding wet beach will be electrocuted.”

The remaining victors sat around quite stunned by the brilliant plan. “Whose to say that wire wont burn up?” Gloss pointed out.

“I designed it, so I know it wont.”

“You’re sure?”

“I spent the last several hours running calculations. Of course I’m sure.”

“Woah, Volt’s got some bite. Better watch out Cash.” Johanna teased with a smirk on her face.

“So who is taking this down to the beach?” Gale wondered allowed.

“The girls will take the wire to the beach. I need the guys with me keeping me safe in case there is anything we don’t know about in that wedge. Or in case Brutus and Enobaria aren’t as dumb as they are letting us think they are, and they follow us.”

“So how do we make sure they are on the beach?” Gloss groaned. “Because there is no guarantee they’ll be there.”

“No, but this is our best shot. If not we can always reclaim the beach and wait them out.” Cashmere offered, smiling at Beetee. “Brilliant plan. I say we do it.”

Johanna gave a snort. “I’m in. Might as well give it a shot. Might even be a pretty show.”

“If Cash is in I’m in.”

“I’m in too. I’m sure Katniss and Finnick will agree once they snap out of it.” Gale added.

“I’m going for a dip Ranger, watch my back?” Johanna decided before stripping down naked and walking towards the water.

“Y-yeah sure.”

“For fucks sake. This is the Hunger Games, not Bang Island!” Gloss grumbled.

“Just stop. We’ll get some food together. You can help too.”

“Come on! You know I can’t cook. Cash, come on. I wanna swim too.”

“You could just stand there looking menacing for a while. I haven’t had the chance to eat yet.” Beetee smirked.

Gloss threw his hands in the air. “Whatever. Lunatics the lot of you.”

###### 

Katniss felt the weight of the Games truly take hold of her as she sat in the shade. The screams! The screams of all their loved ones replaying like stabbing nightmarish echos in her very soul. Not only had Prim’s voice been used, but Haymitch, Ariel, Riggs, and worst of all Cinna. She had killed Cinna, her actions, her rebellions had cost her first friend in the capitol his life. His screams were ones of blame. Begging her to save him, to stop rebelling a just die. She knew Cinna would never have said those things. She knew but still the hour long torture which seemed to last days had wormed the words into the darkest parts of her. The place no one was allowed to see.

Prim was alright, Haymitch promised to protect her. Ariel and Riggs had to be as well. They still had to do their interviews for the final eight. The people of the Capitol would notice the lack of Prim, Ariel, and Riggs for her and Finnick. Haymitch was their mentor, and thus he was safe. The question of how long they would be safe after the Games, plagued her.

Katniss sagged back into Finnick with a quiet sob. “It will never end will it?”

Finnick’s voice was muted, hollow almost, but for a small spark. “Everything ends Kitten. Even bad things end.”

Katniss nodded against him and turned in his arms. “I don’t want this to end.” She motioned between the two of them.

Finnick lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder. His lips caressed the shell of her ear as he spoke. “No matter what happens I will be with you until the end.”

Katniss began sobbing quietly into his chest. The time was drawing slowly closer to the time she would part from the man she loved. She took comfort that no matter which path she was lead down Cinna or Prim would be waiting for her. And in the end they would all be together again in the sweet nothingness embrace that was death.

###### 

“Well this is it.” Cashmere offered as everyone began packing their food into makeshift bags.

“We’ll be fine.” Gloss gave her a comforting pat on the back. “Besides I’d rather eat something other than seafood.”

“I just want to start hunting Enobaria and Brutus.” Johanna crossed her arms with a scowl.

“We’ll find them soon enough.” Gale gave her a soft smile. “You have two of the best trackers with you.”

“You’re the better tracker Gale and you know it.” Katniss huffed.

“And you’re our fearless leader.” Finnick teased.

“That must make you the group jester, and me the brains.” Beetee finished.

“Now that we have roles figured out let’s get hunting!” Johanna shouted impatiently.

The group of victors traveled across the outskirts of the beach until they were in the twelve o’clock wedge. From there the entered into the jungle weapons drawn and ready for anything that might be lurking in the dense foliage. By the time the sun had begun to set the group arrived at the base of the large tree.

“I just need a few minutes. Then you all know what to do.” Beetee offered while he began carefully unspooling the wire and wrapping it around the tree.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Cashmere offered with a sad smile.

“If this works we’ll be on our own from now on.” Johanna shrugged.

“The truce lasts until noon tomorrow. That way everyone has time to split up and meet up with whoever they want to face the ending with.” Gloss added.  
“You sure you want to go with Johanna, Gale?”

“You’ll be fine with Finnick, Catnip. Besides better to keep your friends close and your enemies-”

“Oh, you think I’m your enemy now Ranger?” Johanna taunted.

“Only if you go after Katniss.”

“Like anyone wants to be the one to kill the pregnant lady.” Johanna scoffed. “If I do I’ll make it quick. Promise.” Johanna offered with a smile.

Finnick shook his head. “You’re forgetting about me Jo. Nothing will hurt my wife while I’m alive.”

The group shared a laugh. The bittersweet note hung in the air for a few moments. Finnick tossed his trident to Gloss and pulled Katniss into his arms. His lips were upon hers faster than she could register. His lips were demanding and forceful. Drawing every ounce of love, comfort, and hope from within the frame of his tiny wife. If this was to be their last moment together he would make it a memorable one.

His hands were tracing every inch of her he could, though he felt the arena suit his mind supplied him with they way her skin felt against his own. The scent of the forest from her hair. The sweet taste of home from her lips. The little noise of protest she always made when he kissed her in the presence of others. The quiet squeaks of pleasure her shy mind could not contain.

His tongue begged her lips to part, and with a soft sigh they opened themselves up to him. His bruising ministrations turned soft and languid. Etching every touch, every second into his very being. He felt each gentle stroke of her own tongue and it set his soul ablaze. She was hot and warm against him, around him.

Katniss knew what this was. So many things could go wrong. Haymitch might not be able to pull off whatever miracle he had up his sleeve. This was goodbye. Even if they parted when they were old and grey together surrounded by friends and family, this was goodbye. 

Katniss threw her arms around her Finnick and for once in her life let herself well and truly go. She pressed her lips more firmly against his own. Her tongue once shy and careful, now surged forth with all the passion and fire she held. Her tongue danced across Finnick’s with a wild untamed abandon she had never before let herself feel. She wrapped a hand in his hair, her other curled around his back as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to wrap herself fully into him. Had they not been so pressed for time, and had there been no cameras she may have even given herself to him fully.

As the lovers kissed, the rest of the group took up defensive positions around them. They too saw this kiss for what it really was. Still time pressed on and Beetee looked to the lovers and gave a rueful smile. If there was any good in the universe these two would not be parted for long.

“Ahem. Time to go.” He called out.

Katniss heard the words, but her body seemed to be protesting parting from Finnick. Still she reeled herself in and slowly untangled herself from him. About to speak, Finnick beat her to it. “Fuck. You expect me to let her go after that?”

“Hunger Games Finnick.” Gloss groaned. “Remember?”

Gloss was left ignored. “I’ll find you when it’s all over Katniss. Stay safe. I love you.”

Katniss nodded, feeling the burning in her eyes. “I’ll be waiting Finnick. You better come back to me. I love you too.”

“Alright, enough already. Let’s go Girl on Fire.” Johanna scowled while dragging Katniss along. “Take the spool and march!”

The Jungle air seemed heavier with each step she made. Katniss kept wiping the sweat from her brow. It was all she could do to keep from crying out for water. She looked to Johanna and Cashmere and noted they were in as bad of shape as she was. The silence and humidity taking their toll Katniss finally whispered.

“I’m going to miss you guys.”

“Stop with the mushy crap already.” Johanna hissed.

“While I hate to agree with Jo when it comes to matters of the heart, this case I do. We need to be alert.”

Katniss heaved out a long sigh before looking to the sky with a heated glare. She imagined the Gamemakers watching her suffering in their cage. She glared all the harder, when she felt a tug on the wire. Thinking she had snagged the wire on a branch Katniss attempted to tug the wire free. When the wire grew taught Katniss knew something was wrong. Johanna and Cashmere had noticed she had stopped walking and turned to see what the issue was. When the wire snapped and flung towards them Cashmere sprang into action.

“They’ve found us. Shit!”

Off in the distance Katniss caught sight of Enobaria, and Cashmere gave chase. “Is Brutus with her?” She whispered as she turned towards Johanna.

Pain bloomed across her head as she felt herself falling. Something had struck her. Then she saw Johanna lean over her and jab her ax into her arm. “Quiet!” Johanna warned. “Stay down.”

Katniss glared up at the girl she had been friends with for so many years. Had Johanna betrayed them all? Had she told Brutus and Enobaria the plan, and split them up so they were all weaker targets? How could she? The sound of a cannon going off followed shortly by another had Katniss up and running back towards Beetee and hopefully Finnick.

With her bow notched and at the ready Katniss moved as swiftly as she was able. Her head was pounding. Just as she entered the clearing she saw blue light surround Beetee similar to Blight. She watched as he was propelled through the air, landing with a sickening crunch. Rushing towards her friend she watched his body convulse.

No. None of this was the plan. There was a stick wrapped in some of the wire and a piece of metal jutting out of the top. Katniss eyed the stick warily and checked the area around her for any other person. Beetee was alone. That wasn’t part of the plan either. She heard another cannon go off in the distance. Leaving Beetee for now she rushed over to some underbrush and took up a defensive position.

As soon as she was hidden the sounds of someone running through the jungle to her left drew her gaze. Gloss came barreling through the trees. She kept her arrow trained on him just in case. His arm too seemed to be bleeding profusely. Gloss moved towards Beetee, not having noticed Katniss at the moment.

“Shit. This wasn’t part of the plan. How the fuck did they find us so quickly?” Gloss growled to Beetee’s still twitching body. “I told you not to try anything stupid.”

Beetee continued to convulse a bit. Gloss bent down and picked up the stick. He mumbled something and Katniss inched forward hoping to hear what he said. Snap! She had snapped a twig under her foot.

Gloss turned towards the sound and they made eye contact. “Katniss. Thank god. Is Cash alright? Brutus came out of nowhere and attacked us. Finnick and Gale chased him off.”

Katniss said nothing, reserving her judgment for the moment but kept her arrow aimed at his heart. “Katniss?” This time a question, concern and fear beginning to show on his face. “Where is my sister?”

“She went after Enobaria.” This was all she could allow herself to say, in case he was in on Johanna’s plan. “We never made it to the beach.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Well now the plan has really gone to shit. Come on let’s go find the others. Where did Johanna go?”

That was the wrong thing to say. “Katniss drew back her arrow and glared with all her might.”

“Shit, no really?” Gloss seemed to understand what had happened immediately. “Katniss stop. You don’t want to do this. We’re friends.”

Silently she watched him. “Katniss you need to remember who the real enemy is.”

Katniss paused in that moment and realized Gloss had picked up the stick. He picked it up but did not brandish it towards her. He still had a machete on his hip. What good would a stick with a bit of metal do vs one of her arrows? Besides it was tied to the tree. It would be a terrible javalin. The wire would stop it before it reached her. Wire? Wire!

Katniss was moving towards Gloss taking the arrow she had drawn against him in hand. They shared a look and he offered the stick. “New plan?”

They had come to an understanding. “New plan.” She agreed and began unwinding the wire from the makeshift spear and wrapping it onto her arrow.

The noise of someone running towards them did not stop her. Their voice was nothing to her as she notched her bow and took aim towards the sky. The sound of thunder drowning out anything else. Two voices now screamed at her as she let out her battle cry. She loosed the arrow just as the lightning struck. She felt the hand clasp around her own as she watched the wire turn a brilliant white as the bolt struck it. Felt herself being pulled before a second bolt his the tree and she felt herself flying through the air. 

Her eyes stayed trained on her arrow as it made contact with the sky and a ripple shook the sky above until it shattered. She lay there unable to move watching as the darkness opened up before her. Light poured in as the sky crashed around her. Fire ignited the jungle into a blaze as metal impacted the ground. Still she watched, a smirk creeping its way onto her lips. Then one of the Capitol’s Hovercraft appeared before her. Then she was being lifted into the are surrounded in fire, light, and metal. Then the world went dark.

President Snow could not believe his eyes. The computers were not working. The entire arena was offline. All this was happening and Plutarch Heavensbee was no where to be found. He attempted to leave the control room but the doors were sealed. 

“Let me out of here at once.” He demanded of the guard outside the door.

“I cannot Mr. President. Lock Down Protocol has been ordered. Until the tributes can be located and gathered up, the safety of every Gamemaker, and yourself is our top priority. No one can leave or enter this room until the arena has been secured.”

Cornelius Snow was stunned. “I order you to let me out. I am the President and you will obey my orders.”

“Sorry Sir. Lock Down Protocol overrides your orders.”

“Who authorized this protocol?” 

“You did Sir. You authorized increased security measures for the Games this year with all the Victors on hand. You titled the order Moves and Countermoves.”

“Heavensbee.” Snow growled as he continued to glare through the door. “Gather up the tributes quickly. Miss Everdeen and Mr. Odair are your top priority!”

“Of course Sir. Gamemaster Heavensbee has said he will see to their capture personally.”

“Send another three to her location immediately!’ Snow yelled as his world began crumbling around them.

“Of course sir. But with the computers down we can not track her and the other tributes until someone gets the system back online.”

“Then stop standing here wasting your time and fix it.”

“Moves and Countermoves sir. I have to stay here to ensure your protection.”

“Then make a call to the Capitol. I need to speak with General Anotnious.”

“Communications are down sir.”

“Then send in every technician to get them up and running immediately.”

“Yes sir. Right away sir.”

The guard spoke out his orders into a radio as he slumped down to the ground. His mind began filling in all the pieces. As realization dawned on him he began to utter a bitter laugh. “Moves, and Counter Moves.”

Peeta and Darius felt the impact of Katniss’ arrow all the way in District 12. Not in the literal sense, but when they watched the screens go black in Haymitch’s house they both knew something big had just occurred. Darius’ radio began blaring to life and orders were being issued to secure all people into their homes. 

“Haymitch did mention to look out for something big.” Darius gave Peeta a smile. “You think this is it?”

Peeta did not return the smile. “I hope so. So what do we do now?”

“We wait.”

For a few hours they waited, and as night began to fall they heard the trucks entering into town. There was shouting in the square. Peeta and Darius had moved through the darkness to observe whatever action the Capitol had ordered. Gale’s family with them, huddling in silence together. They watched as Peacekeepers loaded up into the trucks.  
Darius turned to them the smile long gone from his face. “The only protocol in place that evacuates all Peacekeepers is in the event of a District Annihilation.” 

Realization dawned on their faces. “We have to warn them. We have to get them out.” Peeta nearly shouted.

“Wait until they start to leave. Protocol says they can’t start the attack until they’ve all boarded a train and left. Gather as many people you can and head for the fence. They’ll have turned off the power right before they launch their attack.” Darius ordered.

“How can you be so calm?” Hazelle demanded, holding the whimpering Posy to her chest.

“Haymitch and I knew this would be a possibility. Looks like that’s the last truck. We have an hour at most.”

Peeta saw Hazelle and the others were frozen with fear. “Move. Now. We have to save as many as we can.”

Startled by his conviction the small group split up and ran through the streets. Screaming as if their very lives depended on it. Which in many ways they did. People began pouring into the streets, but many were too frightened to leave their homes. Peeta and Hazelle were able to get more miners to spread the word. Many ran through the square towards the road that lead out of town. Others crowded in confusion in the Square in front of the Justice Building.

The hum of electricity shut off and Peeta knew there wasn’t any more time. He and a group of fifty miners made for the meadow and the fence that separated them from freedom. Others had gathered under Peeta, Hazelle, the other miners suggestion. Most were from the Seam, and knew to trust in the miners and Hazelle. Others from the Market knew and trusted in Peeta. Most were miners who knew an attack and uprising was immanent. They had been ready to leave at a moments notice. With a group of about two thousand they began pouring through the fence Darius had cut through with bolt cutters.

As the people fled under the cover of darkness into the woods Peeta and Darius stood atop the hill. Ushering people through the fence they kept watch. The sounds of screams filled their ears. The people too scared or too stubborn to leave were trampling each other in the square in their panic. When the first attack came it nearly blinding them. The sounds of impact deafening.

“Keep going!” Darius shouted.

“You have to get to the woods and keep quiet!” Peeta urged as he continued to prod people through the gap. 

They had all stopped to watch the massacre. Unable or unwilling to look away as their homes were destroyed. People they had known all their lives slaughtered in an instant. On and on Hovercrafts flew by and dropped their Fire Bombs onto the square and roads leading out of District 12. The scent of burning flesh permeating their nose. The screams of death and panic boring into their ears. The smoke from the fire burning their eyes. The tears for all the lives lost flowing like rivers down their cheeks.

The planes seemed to leave, but Darius knew better. So too did Peeta. This would not stop. On and on the destruction of their District continued. As the last of the people were lead out through the fence Peeta and Darius looked over the fiery hellscape that had once been their home.

“Why would they do this?” Peeta asked.

“The same reason they attempted to destroy District 13. To inspire fear and snuff out rebellion.” Darius whispered.

“What do you mean attempted?” Peeta asked as they began making their way to the cover of the trees.

“You didn’t think the Capitol waged a war with the other Districts if they didn’t have the power to fight?” Darius chuckled, using his humor to keep himself from breaking down. All those lives lost.

Throwing the comment aside for now Peeta looked to Darius and saw the same self loathing he felt reflected in his companion’s eyes. “Where will we go now?”

“North. We go North and hope our rescue team finds us before the Capitol does.”

“Rescue team? How much do you know?”

“As much as I needed to know.”

“We should have known more. We could have saved more. What-”

“Stop, now. There will be time later to mourn. For now we have to keep these people alive until help comes. You did good Peeta. I doubt without you and Hazelle I would have been able to save anyone.”

“But there were so many more.”

“You can’t save everyone. This is a war and people die. It’s terrible but true. I want to curl up into a ball and die, but I can’t. We have people we have to look out for now.”

“You’re right.”

“Course I am.”

“So, North?.”

“North. Thanks Peeta.”

“For what?”

“For saving them when I couldn’t.”

They both gave one last look towards the place they had called home. The orange and red glow shining over the hill. Turning into the darkness they squared their shoulders and faced the group of about two thousand. District 12 before them, the graveyard of fire and death behind. Something stirred inside Peeta and he turned one last time. He brought his three fingers to his lips and kissed them before raising them to the sky. Behind him many of the survivors did the same. They did not agree. This was wrong. The did not condone. This was not acceptable.

###### 

Haymitch hated Hovercrafts. The damned things made him sick. Or was it the knowledge that his plan was successful? Katniss was still unconscious according to Plutarch. The attack on District 12 occurred just as they had predicted. He prayed Darius with Peeta’s help was able to save some of them. He held no illusions many of the people he had known were now ash. 

He and the others would meet up once they made it to District 13. Securing Prim and Emily was easy. Prim was a mentor and her mother had been flown in for the interviews. Same with Riggs and Ariel. Smuggling them all onto the damn Hovercraft was simple enough. They had been en-route to District 13 before Katniss and the others left the tree. That was the easy part.

Sitting there stoic while the events unfolded, that was not easy. Even now Prim was crying out demanding to know her sister’s condition. Emily was in hysterics over the whole ordeal. She was just sitting there rocking while tears poured down her face. Ariel and Riggs, well they were another story. Both of them kept looking his way, but neither would ask the question. It was killing him, because he would not say it unless they asked. He did not know the truth. Who had been rescued and who had been left behind. Not knowing the answers to that question was torture.

“Just ask damn it!” He finally snapped.

“Katniss is she-”

“Sweetheart is fine Prim, for the tenth time. I’ll tell you if she wakes up before we land.” Haymitch reached for the bottle of alcohol he knew wasn’t there. ‘Should have brought some with me damn it.’

“What about Finnick?” Riggs finally asked.

Haymitch gave a large sigh. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? The great Haymitch Abernathy not knowing something! Not possible.” Katniss’ mother snapped out of her daze.

“Yeah Emily, I don’t have all the answers. Plutarch only radioed to tell me they got Katniss out and she’s fine only unconscious. He’s going radio silent until we reach District 13. He’ll only open communications in an emergency.”

There he had said it. Something did not go according to plan. The plan was for Johanna to cut out Katniss’ tracker, Cashmere to cut out Johanna’s, Johanna to cut out Cashmere’s after hers had been cut out. For them all to return to nearby the tree. Gloss was to cut out Finnick’s, Gale to cut out Gloss’s, and Finnick to be smart enough to realize what was happening and cut out Gale’s. Beetee’s would be shorted out by the electrical charge from overcharging the shield. They were only able to see what happened with Katniss, as Plutarch had instructed his fellow Gamemakers to follow her and her alone. At least she had realized the plan and acted quickly enough to complete Beetee’s role.

He had no idea who other than Gloss and Beetee lost their trackers. If any of them did. Taking them with their trackers intact was too big a risk. The power would be restored within an hour or two of the arena's shield collapse. That was all the time they had to get a head start on the Capitol to get Katniss to District 13 for the rebellion. All his careful planning, ruined because Enobaria and Brutus were not as dumb as he believed. He had underestimated someone. He never underestimated someone.

“So we won’t know if my son made it out?”

“No, not until they reach District 13. They’re about an hour behind us.”

“What do we do until then?” Riggs asked, his fingers tying and untying the rope in his hands.

‘Must be an Odair thing.’ Haymitch mused.

“We hope.” Prim answered quietly. “We hope that they all made it out of there. Or we pray for a swift death.”

Effie sat silently by his side and held his hand. She too had demons to fight in her own mind. Yeah, Haymitch definitely hated Hovercrafts.

###### 

Plutarch was still shaking even as the adrenaline had left his system. They had done it. For all their planning, when all hope looked lost, Katniss Everdeen had saved them all. She was free of the Capitol. Free to lead the rebellion and save them all. He had done it. Rescued the caged bird to unleash her fury onto their oppressors. She was their mission. She was his mission. He could not save them all, but they were noble sacrifice. As the Hovercraft continued its journey to safety Plutarch held onto that thought. For as surely as he had saved the Mockingjay he had killed thousands with the same mission.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Three: Flame

###### Chapter Nineteen

Katniss began to hear a strange yet constant beeping noise. There was also a whirring noise as well as other mechanical sounds. The more aware she became the faster the beeping noise grew. Soon noise erupted around her. Speaking, people were speaking. Finally she heard a noise she did recognize. Haymitch’s voice bellowed out and all the other voices stopped. Her head hurt so much. Her whole body felt numb, but her head was aching. She felt it more in the absence of sound.

“Easy does it Sweetheart.”

Katniss attempted to respond. Something witty and annoyed. But she could not remember how to make herself form words. She opened her eyes to glare at Haymitch so he would understand her ire. When her eyes opened she was blinded by the light. She shut her eyes against the onslaught. A whimper was stolen from her and she remembered how to make noise again. 

“Shut up.” Harsh and strangled. The voice didn’t sound like her own.

“Give her some water.”

Prim, that was Prim’s voice. She was here too. Where ever here was. She felt the cool glass against her lips. Suddenly her lips, her throat, her tongue, everything screamed for the cool soothing that was provided. She opened her mouth to welcome in whatever it was that could make the pain stop.

“Slowly Katniss, you need to drink it slowly or you’ll-”

Hacking up the cool water she had been greedily drinking her whole body lost it’s numb feeling. Everything hurt. From her head to her toes.

“You should listen to your sister there Sweetheart. She’s been bossing the medical staff the last few hours. Shoulda seen her. Would have made you proud.” Haymitch praised.

There was another voice though it was not clear. She did not recognize much of what was said other than Heavensbee. Where did she know that name from? Now something was poking her lip. A round something with a hole.

“Take sips Katniss. It’ll help.”

Katniss once more began the arduous task of drinking. Slowly, so as not to start coughing again. She mentally glared to the laughing Haymitch.

“She does know how to listen.”

“Shut up.”

“I hope that’s not the only thing she can say now.”

“Shut up, Haymitch.”

“Alright that’s three words at least.”

“Enough. Dim the lights, she probably doesn’t want to be blinded again.” Prim ordered in a hushed whisper.

“Thanks.” 

Katniss offered when this time her eyes opened and the light was much more manageable to take in. She did not recognize the room she was in. What had happened? Her head hurt so much. She looked to Prim and Haymitch in confusion.

“What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember Sweetheart?”

Katniss thought on it for a few moments. The last thing she remembered was walking away from the lightning tree. Then she was being hit in the head by- Johanna had hit her in the head, betrayed them. As soon as she remembered that everything came rushing back to her. The memories hit her with as much force as Johanna had. Her eyes widened and she began looking around the room more frantically. The annoying beeping noise started going off faster and louder now.

“Seems like you remember. So Sweetheart what do you want to know?”

“We’re safe Katniss. We’re not in the Capitol or the arena.” Prim was quick to add.

That answered two of her questions. “Where are we?” The immediate concern. “Are we home?” An afterthought.

“We’re in the Medical Wing of District 13.” Haymitch answered. 

“Wait District 13? It’s real?”

“As real as that head wound there Sweetheart.”

“Prim you’re safe, and mom too? You got them out?”

“Ariel and Riggs and Effie too. As well as your prep team. I got them out.”

Haymitch’s voice seemed off. He would not meet her eye either. Why not. He had done the impossible yet again. She paused.

“Why didn’t you answer my other question?”

“Don’t you want to know about Finnick?” Prim quickly interjected.

Prim went ignored for the moment. Haymitch was hiding something. “Why won’t you answer me Haymitch?”

“You’ve been out for three days Katniss. Calm down.”

“Answer me damn it!”

“There is no more District 12.” Another voice, one she recognized answered. Plutarch stepped into the room and looked straight into her eyes. “President Snow ordered the attack himself the moment power was restored to the arena. He destroyed it.”

Katniss began hyperventilating. What had she done? She had done this. Killed them all with her defiance. She had become a figure of death. Just as sure as she had destroyed the arena she had destroyed her home. She was a monster. Panic set in and she began grasping at the tubes and wires connected to her. She had to get away. She would be the death of everyone here. It was not safe to be near her.

“Katniss stop. Please stop!” Prim begged, but Katniss could no longer hear her.

“Put her under. She’s a danger to herself right now.”

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Haymitch screamed.

“It’s for her own good.”

“She won’t see it that way!”

Suddenly hands were grasping her. Forcing her down. She was trapped. She had to get away. They did not know. They had no idea she was putting them all in danger. No she had to escape. She had to get out. She had to- to do something. Her body began feeling heavy. She had to protect them. Her home was gone. The people of District 12 were all dead because of her. Her and her stupidity. She had killed them all.

“What do you suggest?” Plutarch asked Prim as he, Haymitch, and she watched Katniss sleep.

“Bring in people she cares about. No nurses, no doctors. Get her something that doesn’t feel cold and sterile. A plant, something from outside. We need to wake her slowly. Let her see my face, I can get to her.”

“You were already in the room.”

“And none of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!” Prim growled at the man. “And you,” she turned her gaze towards Haymitch, “shove aside your hurt pride and all your other baggage and answer her questions. Hiding things from her won’t help her at all.”

Haymitch nodded his head solemnly. “Yes ma’am.”

“Must run in the family.” Plutarch mused.

“You have no idea.”

Prim turned her attention back to her sister. “It’s alright Katniss. I’m here. We’re safe. You’re safe.” She kept whispering this mantra over and over. Hoping the next time Katniss woke her subconscious took comfort from her words.

###### 

The next time Katniss awoke her eyes blinked open to Prim’s smiling face. She felt heavy. Too heavy to move and flee. Her sister looked fine, she looked to the small tree sitting in the room with her. It smelled of home. Home. District 12 was gone. Wiped off the face of the Earth by President Snow.

“How are you feeling Katniss?”

“Scared, pissed off, tired.”

“There are some people here to see you.” Prim indicated the others around Katniss’ hospital bed.

“Peeta, Darius, Gloss, Hazelle, Posy, Rory, Vick. You made it out?”

“We did. Thanks to these two men here. We made it and so did others.” Hazelle answered with a sad smile.

“You got them out in time?”

Darius answered with a bowed head. “We got out more than I thought we could. We have Hazelle and Peeta to thank for that.”

“Peeta?” Katniss turned her attention towards him.

“Not everyone wanted to listen, but we saved as many as we could Katniss.” He reached forward and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “Is everyone that you saved here in District 13.”

“Yeah they rescued us a few days later from the woods.”

“The woods?”

“Yeah we escaped into the woods. If you could brave them we could too. Your hunting was our inspiration to survive in the woods until help arrived. They’re all happy you’re safe too.”

Katniss seemed to take comfort in that last statement. “Alright, we need to speak with Katniss now, but thank you for showing her your support.” Plutarch spoke coming into view. “There are serious matters we need to discuss now. That will be all.”

Katniss then seemed to notice they all were wearing grey jumpsuits as they left. Katniss found this manner of dress odd, but kept the thought to herself. She grasped Prim’s hand tightly not wanting her to leave.

“Don’t worry Katniss I’m not going anywhere.”

Katniss nodded and turned to look at the silent Haymitch. He had settled himself in the corner of the room. Out of sight with Peeta and Darius to block her view of him. “I’m so sorry Katniss.”

“You knew something like this would happen?”

“It was a possibility We couldn’t have warned them all without tipping off our hand.”

“’m safe now, or so you all keep telling me. So I want it all. Now. No more secrets.”

Plutarch coughed to gain her attention. “You were the sole mission Katniss. The uprisings in the Districts, the rebellion, it needs a symbol something to give the downtrodden a reason to fight. You are the Mockingjay. I was sent to ensure we could get you out.”

“And the others, my friends. They were just pawns to you?”

“No Katniss. We got out as many as we could. They all knew the plan. All of them. Even Finnick.” Haymitch admitted.

“Where are they? Where is Finnick?”

“Finnick is safe Katniss. He is in recovery from surgery. A bit of shrapnel pierced his side from the falling debris. He was beside you when we pulled you from the arena. He wanted to be here, but he’s fighting off infection right now. We can take you to him when you’re feeling up for it.”

Katniss felt relief like she had never known flood throughout her body. Finnick was safe. She was safe. Prim was safe. “Wait, so Johanna didn’t betray us?”

“No she didn’t. She got your tracker out. It was the only way to rescue any of you. Finnick was lucky he was near enough to that bolt of lightning. His tracker was fried with the blast. As yours would have been if Johanna hadn’t cut it out as it were. You had no idea what the plan was and in the end you still managed to complete it.” Plutarch explained.

“I saw Beetee get blasted by the shield. Gloss helped too.” Katniss admitted. “Where are my friends?”

“Beetee’s working down in Engineering. We got him a wheelchair and he’s been working ever since. Gloss, we’ll he’s not doing so great.” Plutarch tried to hide his frown. 

“What’s happened to him?”

“Katniss I’m going to be completely honest. We were only able to get you, Finnick, Beetee and Gloss out of the arena. Gale, Cashmere, and Johanna all still had their trackers. We couldn’t save them.” Plutarch responded.

Katniss looked to Haymitch. “I ruined the plan didn’t I?”

“No Sweetheart. You did amazing. Better than I could have hoped. It’s a miracle we got out the four of you. I’m sorry about the others Katniss.”

“We have to get them back.”

“Katniss there is something else-”

“No! Nothing else until I see Finnick and speak with him. Gloss too. Until then you can wait.” She hissed at Plutarch. “You and your damned rebellion can wait. I want to see my husband.”

“You heard the Mockingjay.” Prim smirked toward the former Capitol man. “She wants to see her husband.”

###### 

Finnick lay in his bed glaring at the ceiling. His mother told him to stop worrying. That Katniss was fine. He would probably never stop worrying about his stubborn, reckless, wonderful wife. He had watched her stand up and fire that arrow. One day he might look upon that moment and see her for the hero she was. Right now all he saw was his reckless wife stand up and get her self electrocuted. At least this time he was there to pull her away from the worst of it.

Now he lay in bed with a fever from the bit of metal that had decided to also hitch a ride out of the arena with him. At least Haymitch’s plan worked somewhat. He was alive. Katniss was alive. Their families were alive. If only they had let him see her before surgery. He just wanted to look at her. Was that too damn much to ask. District 13 sure as hell thought so. Hence his glaring at the ceiling.

“Stop glaring Finnick. It won’t make her get here any faster.” Riggs chuckled. “You won’t get to enjoy your wife anytime soon anyway. What with that hole in your side.”

“Riggs!” Ariel warned.

“Sorry mom.”

Finnick spared the ceiling a moment to smirk at his younger brother. “And you mister, need to stop pouting. You haven’t stopped since the moment we got here.”

“Well I woke up alone without my wife after watching her get herself electrocuted. Forgive my sour mood.”

“That is no way to speak to your mother young man.”

“You know she’s right Finnick. You should be nicer to your mother.”

Finnick’s eyes shot to the door. There she was. In a wheelchair, smiling softly at him. His beautiful, fiery, passionate, careless wife. Prim at her side and Haymitch wheeling her closer to him.

“You should take your own advice Sweetheart.”

“You fucking idiot!” Finnick shouted at her.

“I, what?”

“What the hell were you thinking? Standing there and just letting the lightning hit you? Are you insane? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? I have half a mind to lock you away so you can’t put yourself in danger like that again! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I love you and I missed you too Finnick.” Katniss whispered.

Finnick threw off his blanket and was up and hobbling over towards her before the last syllable left her lips. He knelt down before her and cradled her face in his hands. He began covering every inch he could see with feather light kisses. Tears trailing down both their cheeks Katniss wrapped her arms around his shaking body and held him. The damn was broken and both began sobbing into the other. For the lives that had been lost and the life that had been returned to them. It was a bittersweet reunion.

Ariel and Riggs left the room quietly. These two needed sometime together. Later they would all sit together and hold each other. For now this was enough proof that it was all real. “Come along, we’ll give them some time alone. They’ve earned it.”

Now alone Finnick looked over Katniss’ injuries. “You look like you’ve been stuck by lightning kitten.”

“You look like you were in an explosion.” Katniss shot right back.

“Have they told you?” Finnick’s mood darkened instantly.

“Yes, District 12 is gone, and Gale, Jo, and Cash have been taken. I killed them all Finnick. I did this.”

“Katniss look at me!”

She reluctantly lifted her gaze to meet his. She expected hatred or fear to be in his gaze. All she saw was love and a bit of residue anger. “Finnick I-”

“No. None of that love. Snow did this not you. The Capitol did this, not you. Haymitch and Plutarch planned this, not you.”

“But I shot the arrow that-”

“Wasn’t part of the plan. You saved us all, and made the Capitol fear. Fear you and others like you. They attacked District 12 out of fear.”

“They’re all gone. My home is gone. People I’ve known are now dead.”

“Shh. Kitten listen to me. You made the right choice. It had consequences, but in the end it will all be for the better.”

“I don’t feel better.” Katniss whimpered as the tears began falling from her eyes.

“Not right now you won’t. But someday when this war is over you’ll know in your heart you made the right choice.”

Katniss looked at him unsure, but moved by his faith in her. “Really?”

Finnick stood up and pushed his wife towards the bed. “Really. Now up you get.” He helped her climb into the bed and then wrapped himself around her. “How’re you holding up?”

Katniss wrapped her arms around him. Holding onto her lifeline and sanity. Holding Finnick and feeling his arms around her made her feel less like a monster. “Honestly? I think I’m in shock. I’m scared Finnick. I know it’s not over. They want me to be the Mockingjay.”

“Do you want to be?”

“No. I just want to take what little we have left and hide. Everything I’ve done has gotten the people I loved killed. If I take anymore action against the Captiol I put you all in danger.”

“I think we’re in danger no matter what kitten. But no matter what you decide I’m here. I’m here with you.”

Finnick gave her a squeeze and buried his nose into her hair. “I’m tired Finnick. I’m tired of all the fighting.”

“Then go to sleep kitten. I’ll keep you safe. Tomorrow we’ll figure everything out.”

“Tell me a story Finnick.”

“As you wish. Once there was a boy-”

###### 

Gloss looked like hell had swallowed him up and spit him back out again. He was not severely wounded, but he looked as if he had aged a few years since they last saw each other. He sat in his bed just staring at the wall. Katniss and Finnick both felt pain knowing their families were safe while his was probably being tortured in the Capitol.

Prim had been able to get them to visit Gloss. She used much of the same logic she had with getting through to Katniss. Prim had grown so much in such a short time. While Katniss felt pride in her sister’s strength, she also mourned the loss of any innocence her sister had left. She decided to focus on Gloss for now. Her feelings were a dark and dangerous thing. She did not yet trust the people of District 13. They had her thanks for saving Peeta and the others, but that was as far as her goodwill went these days. She would keep her feelings to herself. Until she was away from prying eyes and listening ears.

“Gloss? I didn’t even recognize you. You went and got old there buddy.”

Finnick’s jab seemed to make Gloss’ unresponsive state move a little. His hand had twitched. Which was more than any doctor had done yet. Encouraged by this Katniss thought she would try humor to get to her friend as well.

“He looks better than I did. I was the one dumb enough to pick a fight with a lightning bolt.”

There was a ghost of a smile. “Katniss Odair, only been defeated by a bolt of the blue.”

“Hey, I got us out of the arena!”

“Yes, and managed to stab me with some metal too. Have anything you want to say to me about that love?”

“Oh shut up, Finnick.” Both Katniss and Gloss spoke at the same time. 

Katniss’ lips curled into a smile as she wheeled Finnick closer to Gloss’ beside. She took a seat in the chair in front of her friend. “Looks like you’ve been overruled.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Gloss then turned and looked at his friends. Though they both wore smiles, their eyes were far more telling. Hiding the pain behind their eyes. They were all suffering in some way. “Cashmere’s been taken.”

Katniss bowed her head. “Gale and Johanna too. I’m so sorry Gloss. If I’d have known I never would have blown up the shield.”

Gloss wanted to blame her. But he had a lot of time to sit and think about who was at fault. Katniss was the farthest from blame. “No, you saved our asses out there. If you hadn’t shot that arrow we’d still be in the arena, or dead. No help to anyone if were dead.”

Finnick reached out and grasped his friend’s hand. “We’ll get her back Gloss. I know we will. Snow has no reason to believe Cashmere knew anything.”

“She worked with us, that’s enough reason for him to torture her.”

“I promise we’ll get her back. Gale and Johanna too.” Katniss swore, her eyes hard.

Gloss looked to the woman everyone wanted to be the Mockingjay. For the first time ever he really truly believed. Sure he had faith in Katniss. Had faith in Haymitch’s plan. When the cards fell and all seemed lost she had been the one to save them. Her actions of her own volition had rescued them from the Capitol. Her District was the only one destroyed. She made the Capitol, Snow, afraid. She was the Mockingjay, there was no one else who could even come close.

He and Cashmere had agreed on the plan. Anything to free them from Snow’s control was a risk worth taking. Cashmere may be in his clutches now, but they had taken a gamble on a plan. His baby sister, his only family had been taken following a plan. Betting on Katniss was still a gamble with his life. He knew that if he placed his trust and faith in her, she would make the impossible a reality. She would one day bring them all peace. Betting on her his chances were far better than any plan.

Light had returned to his eyes. Both his friends seemed to be waiting on him. Waiting for something. “If you’re making the promise Katniss I know you’ll pull through.” They both smiled, and all three felt a little more at peace then they had before. “So, now that were off of Bang Island you two going to celebrate your honeymoon properly now? I just hope the walls are thick in this hole.”

Katniss flushed bright red while the two males shared a laugh. “I do have this hole in my side. Maybe after I’m all healed.”

“Odair!”

“You’re one too.” Both men responded in sync.

They spent the next few hours joking and talking about nothing for the next hour. The serious topics had already been resolved. For the moment. They as victors, prisoners, knew times of levity were to be treasured. They needed this moment. To pull themselves back together. To keep the darkness at bay for as long as they were able. To fall apart more now would not help their loved ones. Their suffering was prevalent behind their eyes and in their minds. Together though they would heal. Darkness would be coming, but they would face it together.

###### 

Katniss was released alongside Finnick later that night. Though the medical staff demanded Finnick stay for continued observation. Katniss, with her usual fire had simply told them no. Her sister and mother would be able to help her keep an eye on Finnick. But she, nor her husband, were to be caged or kept apart a moment longer than necessary. They had to return the following day to ensure Finnick had beaten both the fever and he was free of infection.

Plutarch was beaming as he lead the Mockingjay to the room she and Finnick were given. He had broached the topic of speaking with President Coin, and was swiftly told no. With the same fiery passion as before, if not more so. She could meet with this President Coin in the morning. She needed time with her loved ones without feeling like someone was watching her. That fiery defiance was just what they needed. She was not yet fully as defiant she was in the Capitol, but the more time she spent with her loved ones the more the Mockingjay returned to her former glory. President Coin would just have to wait. Seeing those two go head to head was sure to be an interesting battle of wills. He’d bet his entire fortune back in the Capitol the Mockingjay would win. Only a fool would side against her.

###### 

Katniss did not like either the look or feel of District 13 she decided. She should feel safe and free, as people kept telling her, but she did not. The people all wore the same clothes. The rooms were too small. The air felt stale and heavy. She did not like being in a giant hole in the ground either. This place was cold, measured, calculated even. No, Katniss did not feel very safe or free at all.

Ariel, Riggs, and Prim had left the medical wing with them. Her mother was noticeably absent. Though with her years of working in an apothecary she had been granted the position of a member of the medical staff. Or so Prim had explained. Katniss was sure her mother was once more throwing herself into her work to avoid her. Better to have her working than nothing at all at least.

“And your room is right next to ours!” Riggs explained with a grim. “So try to keep it down. The walls look thick but I really don’t want to hear my bother and sister-in-law going at it like-”

“Riggs, I swear you get more brazen by the day.” Ariel laughed. “Just like your father.”

Finnick too joined in the laughter. “I had wondered where he got that from.” Katniss mused.

Prim hugged her sister. “Mother and I are on the other side.” She pointed out with a grin. “Though if it means I get a niece or nephew I’m not going to complain.”

“Primrose Everdeen!”

“Riggs you’ve been corrupting poor little innocent Prim.”

“Have not!”

“I’m not little!”

Both shouted. Laughter once more filled the room. “How are you feeling dears?” Ariel asked once the laughter died down.

“Everyone keeps telling me we’re safe, but I don’t feel it. I hate this place.” Katniss admitted.

“I agree. I miss the open air and the ocean.” Ariel admitted to her. “We’re still in the middle of a war so getting comfortable is not something we can afford to do. That doesn’t mean you should not enjoy the reprieve from the fighting while it lasts.”

Katniss gave her mother in law a smile. “Of course mom.”

“Oh come here and give me a hug!” Ariel wrapped her arms around the woman that had healed her eldest son’s wounded heart.

Katniss embraced the woman she truly saw as a mother and felt almost as much peace as she had in Finnick’s arms. The Odair’s just had that effect on her. “I’m so glad you’re all safe.”

“And we’re glad you are too!” Ariel gave her another squeeze before letting her go.

“So did you get your jobs yet?” Riggs asked with a frown.

“Jobs?” Finnick wondered. “What do you mean? Who gave you a job?”

“Everyone has to work in District 13. I’ve been drafted into the Military. Mom’s on the Kitchen Staff.”

“What?” Finnick roared.

“Hush now. We’re hear for now until this is all over. Working in the Kitchen isn’t so bad. And Riggs hasn’t started his training yet. He was given leave until you and Katniss were better.”

Katniss turned towards Prim. “Guess you’re stuck with us kiddo.”

Prim gave her sister a proud smirk. “Nope children over the age of ten start working here in District 13. Plutarch recommended me to the Medical Staff. They’re still deciding if I’m ready for the job.”

“I, I mean that’s good?” Katniss was not sure herself whether this was a good thing or not. “Your dream always was to be a doctor so there’s that at least. I’m proud of you.”

Prim knew why her sister was so torn. She too did not trust District 13. Their mother loved it there, but her daughters did not. Too jaded and bitter now after the Games there were very few places they felt safe. Now with their home gone there were none left. They only had people they could call home now. 

Still knowing her sister was proud of her made her heart swell. “Thank you. I hope they’ll give me the job. I’d rather not be on laundry duty.” Prim wrinkled her nose.

“You looked beautiful in the dress Katniss. I wish I could have been there in person. Effie was kind enough to bring a video of the wedding with her. Welcome to the family. Officially.” Ariel spoke after a moment.

Katniss was speechless. She hugged her mother-in-law and felt Finnick, Riggs, and Prim join in on the family hug. They parted, but the feeling of warmth did not fade as quickly this time. Family, true family, did wonders to sooth each of their war torn hearts.

“Finnick you’re being surprisingly quiet.” Ariel pointed out with a frown.

“Just taking it all in mom. I’m fine.” Finnick replied.

Ariel knew her son well. “Just making sure dear. Lights out are in an hour so I think it’s time we leave the newlyweds be. We’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Count on it!”

“Keep the noise to a minimum please!” Riggs teased before scurrying out of the room to avoid his brother’s retaliation

“Riggs you little pest get back here.” Finnick demanded from his wheelchair.

“Nope, doctors said you need rest bro.” Riggs poked his head back through the door before turning to the left and going out of sight.

“That boy. He really is just happy you’re both alright.” Ariel shook her head. “Get some rest dears. I love you.” She gave each of them a hug, including Prim.

“Goodnight mom. Love you too.”

“Night Ariel, love you too.”

“Night mom.” Katniss hesitated a moment before continuing. “I love you too.”

The three responded to her and waved. Now they sat in the room together quietly for a few moments. They enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere to process the week’s events. After a few moments Prim rose from the bed she was seated on. She ran over to her sister and held her close.

“I knew you would come back safe!”

“Of course little duck. I’ll always come back to you.”

“I’m not little!”

“OF course not. She’s a doctor now Kitten.”

“You’re right. But you’ll always be my little duck.”

“And you’ll always be my hero big sister. Night Katniss, night Finnick.”

“Night Prim. We’ll be right next door if you need anything.”

“Though if you don’t desperately need us I’d love some time alone with my new wife.”

Prim giggled as Katniss gave her husband a light smack on the back of his head. “Ow, I’m injured here love.”

“Big baby.” Katniss shot back.

“Love you.”

“Love you too Prim.”

“Love you too little Duck.”

Prim walked out of their room with a smile and turned to the right and was gone from their sight. Finnick stood up and moved towards the door and slid it shut. He turned to his wife with an odd grin. “You know, we haven’t said it.”

“Said what?”

“I love you.”

“I did though.” Katniss lifted her chin in defiance. “You are the one that didn’t.”

“I guess not. Though I said it with actions. But for you kitten I’ll say it as many times as you want and then some.” Finnick crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her now shaking frame. “I love you Katniss Odair. I love you more than anything in this world.” He whispered into her ear. His breath causing the fine hairs around her ear to tickle against her flesh.

Katniss felt so safe in those arms of his. Hard muscles protecting her from the deadly games they were a part of. She melted into his embrace and let herself finally take true comfort from her Finnick. She felt him slowly guide her to their bed. Their bed. Her shaking returned but this time not due to fear or stress. No they were husband and wife. This was their bed, their room. It became so real to her then as she felt herself falling onto the mattress.

###### 

Lips began seeking out flesh to taste, to caress. Her own found his ear while his her neck. Pressing, caressing, needing. Soft touches, interlaced with long passionate pulls. Teeth, lips. Hands moved to join in the reunion. His were strong and sure, hers gentle and timid. Touching, burning, exploring, loving.

Her clothes, unfamiliar to them were in the way. He still wore the hospital dressing. With a single pull the cloth began to fall away, his skin revealed. Chest hard, covered in sweat. Bandage to his right side. Noted. A soft brush of fingers, an apology. A kiss to the neck, all is forgiven. 

Hard. A frustrated groan as fingers worked to free the flesh. Buttons proving stubborn. The prize beneath worth the struggle. Flesh slowly freed, every inch worshiped by his lips. His fingers working in a frenzy to free the rest.

A hand placed upon soft flesh. A slight push. Eyes meeting, unsaid words exchanged. She’s afraid. He would never hurt her. She trusts him. He is overjoyed. They do not need words. There have been enough words. Lips drawn to each other like moths to a flame meet once more. Moans, his and hers mingle with the gasping breaths.

A few tugs of his arm and she is bare before him. Another simple pull of her finger on another string. He too is bare before her. A smile, his. A blush, hers. She turns her head away. Too intense is his gaze. Soft kisses to her neck and a comforting hand on her hip. Another hand turns her head back to him. Eyes meet once more. Lips soon follow.

Passion rises as the lips gain more fervor. The need flows from him into her. Her body tingles with every stroke of his hands. Each pull from his lips. Her own hands grow bold. She is no timid creature of glass. He is hers just as she is his. Marking his back as her own with her hands, her lips move to his chest. Every inch is for her.

His eyes take in the sight of her change. He lets his hands wander her flesh. Every curve is shown his adoration. He allows her exploration. His heart sings that she accepts him. Loves him. Her kisses and firm grasp the only conformation he needs. He is no saint and his need has been denied for so long. Too long. His need to love another fully. He can no longer hold back.

His tongue tastes that which is her. Only her. Always her. Branding her flesh. Heat pools where his tongue has set fire to her skin. Tingles surround the skin that escapes his attention. Nails dig into his back. So much. So many feelings. Sensations. She needs something to hold onto. She embraces him as he brings her to new heights.

Not enough. They must become one. A driving desire, need, absolute. She is no longer afraid. She is no stranger to pain. He takes her, gently but surely. The pain is not what she expected. He would never hurt her. Her trust was not misplaced. Now they are one. Tied together in a way no other can compare.

He takes his time loving her. Adoring her. Worshiping the body that safeguards his heart. His motions begin slowly, her hands frenzied in their grasping and clawing. He loves her passion. She is a goddess of passion. She is his. His pace quickens, again no saint. He can not hold back the desire a moment longer. They learn to move together. Bodies, hearts, and minds singing. Heartbeats erratic. Kisses, touches, lips, hands, bodies molded together in fire. One. Complete.

He sings his passion into her ear. She his neck. They fall to the bed. Spent. His arms move to hold her in his embrace. They are together. She can not keep herself from touching him. Lazy motions, her own brand on his flesh. His lips find her temple. He hums a song into her hair. She joins him. A melody of their own. Together they drift of to sleep. No nightmares tonight. Only dreams and hopes for the future. Peace. Happiness. Together. One.


	21. Chapter Twenty

# Innocent Rebellion

##### MizuKai 

## Part Four: Inferno

###### Chapter Twenty

Breakfast was an odd affair for Katniss. The orderly lines, the strict amount of food allowed, the congregation of people all wearing the same grey jumpsuits. It was odd and once more she felt the cold calculated presence. While she sat with her friends and family, she could not shake off the feeling of anxiety.

“Everything’s alright Katniss. Plutarch insisted Haymitch go finish sobering up now that you’re awake,” Prim reassured her, noticing her sister’s searching eyes.

“It’s not just that. This place feels off,” Katniss grumbled, digging into the bland food presented to her for breakfast. She grimaced at the taste.

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad kitten,” Finnick rubbed her back attempting to sooth her. She was not as much of a morning person as he had once thought. His scowl at the taste of the bland creation those in District 13 designated as food was not one he could hide from the Everdeen’s. “Alright maybe it is that bad. The food is at least.”

“This is more than just about food Finn,” she whispered eyeing the citizens of District 13 warily as they walked to and from seats in the cafeteria.

“Your intuition hasn’t led you wrong yet. Just, give it a chance alright? For us?” he asked with a soft smile.

Katniss wanted to tell him he was being ridiculous. Who knew what these people thought, or how they operated? She knew the ways of the Capitol. She did not know the militaristic ways of District 13. Something was not quite right here in this hole in the ground. She was not going to let her guard down until she figured it out. The last time she had let down her guard Snow had threatened the lives of her friends and loved ones in the Quarter Quell. No, she would be playing her cards with this unknown entity close to the chest.

“Fine,” she finally grumbled her eyes softening for a moment gazing at her two favorite people in the world.

###### 

Katniss did not particularly enjoy being escorted by an armed guard. Then again no sane person probably would. She and Finnick had been approached shortly after finishing their breakfast by a tall man, flanked by two others behind him. His name was Boggs and apparently he was to be her bodyguard. He was also to escort her personally to President Coin’s war room to speak with her about urgent matters.

Katniss had demanded Finnick join her. Boggs stated the other two were to take Finnick back to the hospital floor and ensure the infection and fever were gone. He stepped aside and they both noticed the wheelchair. Finnick allowed himself to be wheeled away, promising he’d be waiting for her in their room. Now Katniss and Boggs were left alone. Thus he began leading her through the tunnels and corridor’s of District 13.

“I’m going to need a map to keep from getting lost,” She mused to herself.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. This is a very large complex,” her bodyguard added.

“You know I’ve probably killed more people than you have,” she raised a brow at him.

“Sadly I think that’s true. But you fought in games, I’ve been trained for war,” his response was quick.

Katniss’ thoughts drifted to Snow’s warnings. Her body shivered. “I don’t like the fighting or killing,” she admitted. She wanted to take it back immediately. To admit this truth, this weakness, to a man she neither knew nor trusted. She was not sure the consequences of such an admission, but considering the tight feeling in her gut she doubted they would be good.

The bodyguard – Boggs lent down a bit to whisper in her ear. “Neither do I. Hope the killing stops soon.”

That he shared that knowledge with her made Katniss think that just maybe she could learn to like Boggs. Not all of District 13. But just as she liked Cinna at first he grew to be one of her trusted friends. Thoughts of Cinna stopped her dead in her tracks for a moment. Cinna, she felt the darkness returning and embraced the sorrow without Finnick or Prim to push it away. She followed after Boggs. The off putting feeling of District 13 and her own pain rendering her mute and subdued the rest of the trip to meet this President Coin.

###### 

President Alma Coin, in Katniss’ opinion, was trying to hard to appear as if she was not trying to hard. Who had hair that straight? That neat? Effie would probably give up one of her wigs to know this woman’s hair care secrets. No the grey of her hair and those neat little white strips lining her face was too stylized to be natural. Sure the woman wore the grey jumper everyone did, but somehow on her it seemed like she was trying to hard to fit in with those under her command. To be fair Katniss had no real idea what a President did other than terrorize children and send them to death. So Coin was as much an unknown entity to her as the rest of District 13. A niggling voice reminded her that President Snow too had style.

“So this is her?” the woman turns to Plutarch. “She doesn’t look like much.”

“She is still adjusting I think.” Plutarch gives Katniss a look filled with meaning she does not understand. His jaw opens slightly when she does not respond to the obvious barb thrown her way by Coin. “I’m sure she’ll be ready to get to work soon.”

“You promised me fire, Heavensbee. A symbol. I don’t see any of that,” her tone is dry and filled with disapproval.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Katniss offers with a shrug. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out. This woman held all the power in this cement tomb in the ground. Playing into her hand was not something Katniss thought would benefit her or her loved ones.

“I’m sorry for what has happened to you, truly I am. But perhaps you should have rescued the boy. He had more fire than she ever did.”

“Gale’s always been like that,” Katniss mused, more to herself than the others, “though that usually blew up in his face when he let it out at the wrong time.”

“The games broke her Heavensbee. This is not the girl that was promised!”

“Give her sometime to adjust she will come through.”

“No, I think not. Her younger sister is more lively than thi-”

“You stay the hell away from my sister!”

The soft clink of Coins glass as she set it back onto the table is the only noise in the now too small room. Katniss sucked a breath in through her nose and kept her glare hard. Prim was always her easiest button to manipulate. She had just played one of her cards. She would need to be more careful in the future.

“There, that is the fire you wanted. It is still in there. Perhaps Katniss is just a little more wary of politics after going up against President Snow?” Plutarch was smiling so wide Katniss felt her own cheeks hurt.

“I would never dream of hurting your sister like he did. But what I need, the entire reason you, and you alone were Heavensbee’s mission, was what you represent.”

“District 12?” Playing dumb she learned would give her far more answers than playing into this woman’s hand.

“Oh my dear, you are so much more than that. To the people of the Districts you are a symbol of hope, of a chance to rid themselves of the shackles of the Capitol.”

“No, I’m a symbol of death. Those who followed my foolish tirade against Snow paid for that with their lives,” her thoughts of Cinna once more coming to the fore. Of Mags, Blight, Wiress. All dead in that arena. Johanna, Cashmere, Gale. Dead, or sitting in cells being tortured by the Capitol.

“Perhaps, but without death there can not be new life. It is the cycle of things,” the words are silky smooth, and Katniss very much wishes to end the cycle this president speaks of. She holds her tongue.

A cough from Plutarch turns her attention from President Coin. “I know there is much to go over, but those people out there. They need you. We got you out so you could help us save them.”

“Then perhaps you should have tried a bit harder. I won’t act against Snow while he has my friends held hostage. If you wanted a rebellion you should have made it your mission to get us all out.”

“My dear we have a rebellion, what we need is a symbol,” Coin’s tone was soft by her eyes were hard. “The people of Panam made you into the Mockingjay.”

“No, that was a team of stylist, Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch.”

“So you won’t do it?”

“Why should I bother to start a war. There’s been enough death already to last me two lifetimes. If that’s all you wanted I would like to go. Finnick should be done by now, and I want to make sure your doctors haven’t killed him by mistake.” The jab was clear. She did not trust these people with her loved one and she would not fight for their cause.

With a wave of her hand Coin let the girl go. Watching her walk out of the room she turned on Plutarch the moment the door hissed closed. “You told me she was it. You told me this girl would ignite the fire in the Districts. To lead the rebellion to overthrow the Capitol and Snow. What you brought me is a shell. Broken by the machinations of Snow and the Games.”

“That fire is there madam president. You saw it yourself. She’s in unknown territory, in a position of weakness.”

“That did not stop her before. We all watched her fire, her passion, her rebellion.”

“Look where that landed her. Some hole in the ground surrounded by people and things she neither knows nor trusts. The enemy of her enemy is not her friend. They are just another enemy. You need her trust before she’ll be ready to spread her wings and stir up the rebellion. She can not do that hear. From what Haymitch has told me about her she either needs to see she has no choice, or feel comfortable enough to let her fire burn,” Plutarch explained, his voice firm,” Katniss Everdeen is not damaged goods.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Coin picked up her glass of water and took a long sip.

“Let her see just what Snow did to her home. She lost control when she saw the black market of District 12 on fire. The people screaming in agony. Her best friend attached to a post and a Peacekeeper making mincemeat of his back. I banked on it. Send her to District 12, let her see what happened to it. When she sees the truth you will have your symbol.”

“Fine. But I don’t want an out of control inferno.”

“Madam President, that may be our only option.”

“Then make sure to direct it at Snow. If Katniss Everdeen gets out of line, it won’t just be her on the line. All of you will be.”

“Of course Madam President. I will send Boggs to inform her right away.”

“Let her see her lover. He seems able to calm her fire.”

“Yes, Madam President,” Plutarch nodded but wondered for a moment if he had just traded one tyrant for another. Her words reminded him too much of Snow. He would have to watch her very close indeed.

###### 

Katniss can not describe the sight of District 12. Not to herself, not even if if could have saved her sister’s life. What horrors she had thought seemed paltry in comparison. Child’s play even. No even Peeta’s descriptions failed to grasp the reality she was staring at. An inhumane atrocity had been committed here. She had seen the rubble and ruin of District 13 as they left the hanger. Seventy five years had done well to heal and hide the scars of its destruction. This felt personal. This felt more like a strike of anger, revenge, retribution, rather than an act of war.

Her stomach was sick as she carefully picked her way through the bodies, and rubble. Tears, bile, and screams tore at her from the inside. She wanted to let them out, but not here. It was not safe here. Her old home was now just a smoking crater. Definitely personal.

In her home she found a bouquet of white roses. Just like the ones sent to warn her of Gale and Prim’s coming reaping. The falling domino that began this whole cascade that resulted in- Well she still had no words for it. She left the roses well enough alone now. Grabbing a bag the largest she owned she gathered everything that held meaning to her. Her father’s hunting Jacket. Family photo’s, medicine, Finnick’s glass vase of seashells.

She grabbed two more bags. A stop over at Haymitch’s she grabbed his special bottle of liquor. The one he saved for a ‘Special’ day. The blanket that looked older than her mother. One she assumed was a reminder of his family. The only photograph he owned. The one of his family. The ones Snow had murdered to make an example of. Her next stop was to Prim’s gathering a few more of her mother and sister’s things. To make the hole in the ground feel a bit more at home. Buttercup even allowed her to put her into the bag. The cat sitting in her sister’s home in her sister’s bed.

She grabbed one of her mother’s old bags and took off on her last stop. This one pained her the most. Gale had been a constant in her life, longer than even Finnick. While she had never been in love with Gale she certainly loved him. They were best friends. Closer than that, they were family. So she gathered things for Rory, Vick, Posy, and Hazelle. Photographs, and knickknacks. Anything she could do to ease their pain.

Guilt ate at her soul like the fires that had ravaged her home. So much death, failure, responsibility. She felt the wait of it crushing her just as the weight of the bags she carried. A burden far easier to bear. Still, anything she could to to lessen her own burdens she would. She had little power to change the course their lives had taken. This much, she could do.

###### 

Peeta was the one to pull her aside later that day. She had made her rounds and delivered her offerings to her family. All save Haymitch who was still undergoing his rehabilitation and sobriety. She would have to save the bottle of liquor for another time. Finnick had indeed developed a minor infection and would need to stay under the care of the medical staff overnight.

“So you saw it then? The remains of District 12.”

Katniss was at a loss for words. The reminder ripping wounds still fresh deeper. She could only manage a nod.

“I can tell from that look on your face its worse than I thought.”

“How did it all go so wrong?”

Peeta sat down at the small table and motioned for her to join him. They were in her private rooms. She allowed herself to relax just a bit. Plucking a seashell from the vase on the table and running the pads of her finger over the surface. “I think there was always a chance to go wrong. Haymitch worried something like this would happen. That’s why he told Darius and I to keep an eye on things. To make sure if the nightmare became real we could salvage something.”

“He trusted you more than he did me.”

“Oh, I think he trusted you the most. Trusted you would make the right choices without any of the information. The rest of us all hard our parts to play. It would have been nothing without you.”

“Exactly. Without me there would still be a District 12!” Katniss slammed her fist onto the table. Her other hand still tracing the shell in her palm.

“Maybe. But then we’d all still be enslaved to the capitol. Still have to go through the Games every year. I’m not saying it’s right. I don’t even know if rebellion is the right answer. But it’s the only answer we have right now.”

Katniss gave a snort. “Rebellion would only mean more death.”

“So would doing nothing. If we do nothing all those lives lost, both in 12 and in the Games, and seventy-five years of tyranny would be for nothing.”

“So you think I should do it. Be the ‘Symbol of the Rebellion’ the ‘Mockingjay’.”

“I think you should do what you feel is best. Haymitch didn’t give you orders for a reason. You know what move to make. You’re just too scared to make it.”

“How can you even say that you don’t know-”

“Your favorite bread is the knotted ones my father baked. You get your sister the apple tart on the first and last day of every school year. On reaping day you buy two loaves of bread and tell my father to make sure it gets to the families whose children were reaped. You don’t like people watching you and Finnick too closely because you think they’ll find a weakness. Take him from you.

“You never let the bullies at school treat Madge differently because her father is the mayor. You can hit a squirrel right in the eye to save the meat, and you always bring one to my father. You act like you don’t care about others, but I’ve seen you. You spent more money on things from the Hob after you won without even haggling. You care about the little guy. The people who can’t care for themselves. Right now you’re more afraid of taking action because the effect that action will have on them, than what it would mean for yourself.”

Peeta takes a breath then reaches over and clasps her hand, the one with the seashell, grasping tightly. “I know who you are Katniss. I’ve known who you were the moment I saw you all those years ago. I know you think you owe me some debt for helping you. I’m just lucky enough to have gotten the chance to do it. You never owed me a thing.”

Katniss could not respond. Peeta had shown her kindness at a time where she had been lost. She tried to pay him and his family back as best she could. She felt the tears threaten to spill. She choked back a sob. “What should I do?”

“I can’t tell you what to do Katniss. But I do know you’ll figure it all out.”

“Thank you Peeta. For everything.”

“You’re welcome Katniss.”

###### 

After speaking with Prim Katniss knew what she needed to do. Prim was right. She did have the power here. With Snow she was playing politics against a man who held most of the cards. Seems now she was the one holding most of the deck. Sure Coin might have known Prim was a weak spot, but she needed Katniss. No one could do this but her. So if Coin wanted her to get back into the game she had a few demands to make of her own.

Watching the broadcast with Ceaser Flickerman and Cashmere had hardened her resolve. The few angry voices calling her a traitor was drowned out by Gloss’ laughter. It was fairly obvious Cashmere wanted to be there as much as she wanted to shove her face into a nest of tracker jackers. President Snow had little to combat Katniss’ fire. With Gale or Johanna he had much the same as her if not worse. With Cashmere he had someone who knew how to play the game. How to say the words she was meant to say, but in a way that those looking for deeper meanings could find. Cashmere was the best option he had. In regards to ‘faces’ and their cause Coin certainly had the better option. If she was willing to pay the price.

###### 

Turns out Coin was in a much worse position than Katniss had assumed. She expected rejection and negotiation, but the woman crumbled when pressed. How this woman thought she could out maneuver President Snow Katniss had no idea. Perhaps she was wrong, Coin was not trying to hard to appear she was not trying to hard. No she was trying so hard because she had to. Plutarch even assured her he would try and contact his agents in the capitol. To rescue the captive Victors.

She had seen the horrific condition of her Prep Team. While it solidified her distrust of District 13, or more aptly Coin, she wondered about Plutarch and his goal in all this. His was an angle she could not discern. As soon as she pegged him he zagged when he should have zigged. Flipping her carefully constructed view on its head.

Katniss tried to shake her thoughts from her head. She was about to start filming the first of Plutarch’s propos. She needed to focus.

“People of Panam we, um, we fight. To end this war for justice.” She resisted the urge to face palm. These lines were abysmal. Who talked like this?

“What was that?”

Of course, the love of her life sat watching her with a smile on his face. Tying knots and trying not to burst out into laughter.

“Shut up, Odair.”

“He has a point Katniss.” The crackle of static accompanied Plutarch’s voice from the booth he was seated in.

“She’s just warming up.” Effie offered with a smile. “Gotta get the feel for the lines first. Right Katniss.”

“Of course Effie.” Yeah, and maybe dull her mind with that bottle of liquor in her room.

“Go again.” That was a phrase she was becoming intimately familiar with as time went on.

Katniss took a deep breath. “People of Panam! We fight we dare, to end this…” 'God this could not get any worse.' As the next hour proved, it certainly could, would, and did.

“She sounds like she’s reading from an instruction manual.” And now Beetee’s going to join in on ragging her performance.

'Great.'

“Hey I resent that. I’ve listened to her read stories to Prim that were more animated than this.” 

'Can you not make fun of your wife for ten minutes please?'

“You’ve just been in battle. I’m falling asleep here.”

'Everyone’s a critic.'

“We’ve been at this an hour.” Effie, blessed Effie, attempts to make peace. She probably sees the tick in her eyebrow.

“It’s one line. How hard can it be?”

“Do you want to stand up here and try it?” Katniss growled.

“There. Try it like that.”

“People of Panam! We Fight! We dare! To end this hunger for Justice!”

“I think your sister could have done better.”

“Oh no. I’m not going up there. Don’t you bring me into this Finnick.”

'Great. Now Prim’s here too.'

“Everyone let’s just try to calm down.”

“Effie dear, we both know this isn’t going to work. If this is the best you’ve got Plutarch you may as well kiss this revolution goodbye.” Katniss is not sure whether she wants to hug Haymitch, or punch him in the jaw. She decides to reserve judgment for now.

“Alright, everyone take a break. Meet up back in the booth in ten minutes.”

“Miss me sweetheart?”

“They let you out early for good behavior?”

“No they heard this horrid performance and rushed me out of that hole to save the rebellion.”

“I missed you.” Katniss wrapped her arms around her pseudo-father and held him tight.

“Hey! He makes fun of you and gets a hug. I give you a bit of constructive criticism, and you tell me to shut up.”

“Jealous Fish boy?” Haymitch taunts, releasing Katniss and directing her to Effie who stands with a glass of warm tea and honey at the ready.

“It’s Mr. Fish boy to you.”

“Yeah, and since she’s basically my little girl we haven’t had that talk where I threaten bodily harm if you hurt her yet. So I’d count my blessings.”

Finnick stops his complaining and wheels himself over to Katniss. Not wanting to piss off the sobering former drunk. His wife was the safer of the two to approach. “You know I was just trying to rile you up. You can’t just be all feisty and rebellious on cue. I was trying to help.”

Katniss sat herself on his lap and continued sipping her tea. “Yeah I know. Doesn’t mean it made it suck any less.”

“I don’t know we were finally getting somewhere.”

“The line is garbage.”

“Well that isn’t a judgment against you. Maybe you should tell him that.” Finnick offered his hands twining her braid around his fingers.

“And tell Plutarch he isn’t the wordsmith he thinks he is? No thank you.”

“If you don’t I will sweetheart.”

“It’s all yours.”

“Don’t you worry about a thing sweetheart. I got you.”

###### 

Turns out, I got you, meant she was on a ship with a professional film crew on her way to District 8. Coin had not been happy about it, but she was vastly outnumbered. Haymitch had made far to many fair points. Katniss was and improviser. She was not some scripted lap dog. People resounded to her realness. What she came up with in the heat of the moment. You give her an idea and she would take it and run with it. You just had to try and fit what you got to the narrative you wanted.

Finnick was less than pleased with her decision to go. Even if Gloss had been approved to go with her. Apparently Finnick’s psychological evaluation was not up to Coin’s standard. Finnick would stay behind, while Gloss would keep an eye on her. Along with Boggs and a few members of his team.

“I don’t give a shit if she says I can’t go. I’m going with you damn it.”

“Finnick I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Yeah, you won’t be reckless or careless at all.”

“I mean, I’ll have Boggs and his team. Gloss too.”

“Yeah man, I’ll watch over Kat and keep her safe.”

“Stop calling her that.”

“Oh come on Finn, it’s a nick name.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Dude, I’ve told you, I’m not interested. She’s like my little sister.”

“Stop trying to replace Cashmere with my wife damn it!”

“You son of a bit-”

“ **Enough!** Finnick, I’m going with Gloss. You have to stay here. You had that infection for days because we didn’t listen to the doctors.” The flush to her cheeks evident she thought it was worth it. The guilt in her eyes though belayed how much it hurts her to cause him more pain. “Stay here and get better. And don’t you dare ever speak with our friends like that again. Or so help me I’ll bunk with Prim and mom. Or I’ll tell your mother.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I just might if you don’t even try while I’m gone.”

“I don’t know why you two aren’t going to mandated therapy.”

“Coin needs this propo yesterday according to Haymitch. So I guess I get special treatment.”

“Yeah and what about Gloss?”

“Mine said it would be good for me to get out and do something. Feel useful.”

“Well I want to feel useful to!”

“You are! I’d have lost my will to live if I didn’t have you Finn. Please just do this. For me?”

“Fine. But you promise me right here and now, nothing reckless or careless. You got that?”

“Alright. I promise.”

“And Gloss. You make sure she sticks to it.”

“Sure man. I’ll make sure the wife comes home.”

“Just go. Before I change my mind.”

Katniss leaps into his arms and presses her lips to his. Frantically showing all her love into the action. Finnick’s arms wrap around her and she feels his anger melt away to bare his fear and worry to her. She made sure with lips and teeth he knew the ferocity she held with in her to return to him. The way her hips pressed closer to him. The breathy moans he tore from her lips.

She would come back to him. There was no other option. She knew he was terrified not to have her within sight. He had panic attacks about it the last week. It was also the main reason why his therapy was so slow going. This was a test. One they both needed to pass. If she wanted Finnick at her side when the war finally came the both had to be better. She needed him beside her as much as he needed her.

Catching up to Gloss they made their way to the Hanger together. “You know he’s sorry. He’s just scared.”

“I know Kat. If I didn’t know what was going through his mind I’d have decked him.”

“We’ll get her back Gloss. We’ll get them all back. Plutarch has his people working on it.”

“Yeah well, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

###### 

The role of James Hail had changed Kat Northington’s life dramatically over the last seven years. To be fair roles he had landed previously just had not been that large. Nothing was as large in the Capitol or the Districts as Game of Thorns. The producers had even made sure the show was aired in the evening on the District rest day. The only day of the week where they only had a mandatory half day of work. So the numbers rolled in, and so too did his fame.

As more and more of the cast were brutally murdered on screen his popularity grew. When Panam thought he had died people in the Capitol held a funeral for his character. He’d even layed in the open casket in full costume. The people loved Jon Hail almost as much as they loved their Victors from the Hunger Games.

The added fame had opened all sorts of doors for him. They had also unknowingly opened all sorts of doors for the Capitol’s secret resistance. Plutarch’s own version of Varic’s little birds. If the famous gamemaker ever wanted a roll in Capitol T.V. well that would have been the best roll for him. Close to power but moving within the shadows to see it done. He’d even alligned himself with a foreign female leader like Danielle. The similarities were striking.

There had been no contact from Plutarch in weeks, but that was to be expected. His little birds knew what to do without his oversight. Keep watch, stoke the fires of rebellion, look for chances to change the tide. Thwart the government, and President Snow, as best they could.

He had been a busy little bird as of late. Enough so that his dinner with Snow’s daughter and grandchildren revealed some very pertinent information. Of which he was sure to pass along. There was something he, and only he, as James Hail could do that other little birds could not. The fruit of his labor had him setting up an interview with Ceaser Flickerman about his new movie coming out. The press chomping at the bit for any news about Game of Thorns. So it was sure to be a large production. He had even suggested the venue.

The movie, and aptly timed drama piece about the very first Quarter Quell. Well were else would he have the interview take place but the 75th Quarter Quells Tribute Center. The current prison of the three victors house deep underneath the ground floor. His role was to be shock and awe. Give a few minor spoilers and keep the attention on him. While others went and helped the three escape and get them onto his private hovercraft. With no one the wiser.

All he had to do was keep the attention on him. Get the interview over with and once done he was off for his vacation before Thorns began filming later that year. Now the fact that his vacation desitnation happened to be District 13 with three captured victors. Well James Hail might know nothing, but Kat Northington did not. It was the perfect plan. Besides he had heard a rumor Katniss Everdeen was a big fan. That made two of them. Girl on Fire and the Boy of Ice. If she weren’t married he would have been tempted. Still rescuing her three friends screwed over Snow and the corrupt government and it went a long way to help him make friends with the inspiring woman. He can not wait to see the look on her face. Or Finnick Odair. And most importantly, his mentor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright so many of you are probably wondering where the hell I’ve been. Well there are a few points.
> 
> First: The mod has taken up a lot of my time. We don’t have many writers, and few that are trusted enough to work on the big stuff. I’ve been promoted to Assistant Lead Writer and I’m gunning for Co-Lead by mod’s end. So that’s been taking a lot of my time recently.
> 
> Second: I’ve been really lacking inspiriation for this even if I have it all lined out. There is about 8-10 chapters left, after this one which isn’t a lot in some ways. But it is in others. I write long chapters, so even if it’s on the light end 8 5k+ chapters is still roughly 40k words, and that’s a conservative guesstimate. So getting time to sit down and write while inspired is minimal. Half this chapter was written back in March, and we’ll get to why it wasn’t finished in a bit.
> 
> Third:I had an encounter with the FF. Net police. And while I do not agree with the smut prohibition, I know it’s a rule. I’ve broken it a few times. Heck most everybody has if we’re honest. Still one of my oldest one shots on that site had smut in it. Horrible cringe worthy terribly written smut. From like a decade ago. I was put on some watch list, and informed if my fic wasn’t taken down I was going to be reported. En Mass. 
> 
> I felt among a lot of things, it was bullying to threaten my for a Decade’s old fic. One I had less than 3k hits on. Total for all its time up. But I also did not want to attempt to rewrite or edit it as it was a decade old and that train of inspiration had long passed me by. My other options were to delete it, or risk being reported and losing everything. I had a hard choice to make. One I hated making. 
> 
> Innocent Rebellion was the main fear. Losing this story above all the others was what I feared. Only surpassed by my other two completed fics. Because one was my first completed multi chapter story. EVER. The other because it had taken me so many years to complete. That and I endured what I am still convinced was a curse. So much so I refuse to even move it to A03.
> 
> So there I was with an impossible choice, delete and go back on my own morals. Or risk everything over a principle I held. I chose deletion, and I’m not saying it was the wrong choice. I still think it was the right one in the grand scheme of things. Well, right as far as concerning me. Still it hurt. Badly. It felt like cutting away a part of me. And any inspiration to write went right along with it.
> 
> I knew I would finish Innocent Rebellion. I still intend to do so but I have had life to handle, as well as the mod so my pain over this issue was just tossed aside. I had made an A03 account months beforehand and began transferring all stories I wanted to keep over there. But I came to a decision while doing this. One I doubt many of you will like. But one I hope you can understand.
> 
> I’m not leaving FF. Net I’ve been a part of that site for over 15 years, half my life to be honest. My 30th birthday is in two days. A03 is, as I have found it, far more like FF. Net of old. It’s warm, and kind. Perhaps it is even better than FF. Net was if I’m honest. I’ve found people I connect with there far more than I ever did on FF. net.
> 
> Fourth: Finniss while an amazing ship is also no longer my OTP. It is for this series, but I have found another I love far more. One I am more passionate about than this one. Perhaps it was because I found it during the time I was having a crisis of faith about all this. Or because I just resonate with it more. I’m not sure. But Reylo is my new and favorite OTP. It really truly is. So I doubt I will write much more Finniss in the future. I’m not saying I won’t entirely, but I would definitely curb your expectations for more. 
> 
> Fifth: Head space. The mod I’m working on is dark. It’ll have it’s moments of levity and fun, but at the stage we are in creating nine factions the characters and their backstories there isn’t much innocence to go around. Most of it is tragic, or dark. Not the head space I need to be in to write this story. Innocent Rebellion is far from it’s namesake, but it is leagues away from the darkness involved in the mod. So switching my head space between the two is going to be a bit of an issue.
> 
> I wanted to wait to update this until I had competed the whole thing. But I also wanted to let you all know what the hell was going on with me. So I came to a compromise. I’ve written this one chapter and decided to let you know what has been happening. But I will not update again until the fic is complete. It isn’t beta’d so once it is done the updates should be fairly fast. I’m not sure when that will be. Could be in a few months. Could be longer. But I will finish this fic. Either way. I’m sorry for the long wait. I’m sorry still for the wait you all have left. Thank you all for your understanding. And know I love and appreciate every one of you.
> 
> Mizu Kai


End file.
